Ocean Dreams
by silverlineage
Summary: A merman is enthralled with the life of humans. A human girl is always drawn to the ocean. When their paths collide, it introduces them to a whole new way of life and adaptation. As much as they want to be together, what will their families think? What challenges would they face? The film - Mermaids: The Body Found - is used as a guideline. **MATURE READERS ONLY**
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, late spring night in the Caribbean Sea. Fishing went well, as it should have, but it was getting harder to find larger fish. Most have moved on, or went deeper into hiding. The dolphins that assisted with the hunt were also concerned, but they've seen this before. The food would return, it just wouldn't happen until the turn of the year. It was either that, or they follow the food. Sometimes that happened. Tourists tended to let them stay longer with the promise of free fish. But, for their allies, most of the hunting would need to be done in deeper waters again if they stayed with the dolphins. Squid was nice, but it was far too slippery to eat at times. Tuna would need to be found soon to meet the demands.

A scout was already sent out to search. Other pods that didn't consist of dolphins were looking, too. To take out such large fish required cooperation. A shared feast would be done, and the spoils of it would be split evenly. Such was how it worked with the Merfolk. If the dolphins helped them, they got a share in the spoils, too.

There was also another reason that the dolphins were closely in tune with the Merfolk. They had an uncanny ability to foretell future events. It was widely known how a dolphin could predict the merest outcome of a storm or a future hunt. But the dolphins were showing signs that something was coming. That something of intense magnitude was getting ready to appear. As to what it was, they wouldn't say. They would only make suggestions for the Merfolk to remain patient. That it would happen in time.

There was one Merfolk pod that had gained their attention. Already, plans were made to safeguard the pod. It was, actually, one member of the pod that would prove the importance of what they foresaw. Not only was everything centered around this one particular Merfolk male, but the entire future of the Merfolk race would benefit from him. He was carefully safeguarded his whole life in secret. The time was coming for him to finally show why he was so important.

As it was, he was showing much promise to his rather large pod as a whole. In human years, he was in his early twenties. In another month, he would be old enough to help with the more advanced hunting. As much as they wanted him to hunt now with his unique vocal attack, he had to wait until the proper time. It was the same as any other. He was already old enough to claim a mate, though. He simply couldn't find the right one. Until then, he had to remain to help the pod. There were a couple newborns with mothers now. There were a few older Merfolk in the pod that couldn't swim as fast as the younger ones, too, and this included the pod Elder, their leader. He had to help guide them to safety.

His matriarch and sire were both proud of him. There were other offspring, but it was this one that always impressed them. He was the oldest of their brood. They knew that he would be wanting a mate of his own, and they wanted him to get a mate, too. It was getting close to the time that, if he didn't find one soon, he would be sent off alone to find one. Their offspring was turning into a skilled hunter. He was one of the fastest swimmers. He was showing much promise to them. The last thing they wanted was for him to be forced out of the pod.

They were only concerned that none of the females they encountered seemed to appeal to him. Every full moon, any surrounding Merfolk pods gathered together to swim, dance and court. Mating tended to happen then, too, but he just watched from afar. There was no need for him to get close. It wasn't that he was unappealing at all. He was quite attractive to the opposite sex. He just felt that he was waiting for someone. That he would find her in time.

There was a female that showed some interest and tried to force an advance on him, but he shied from her. She wasn't right to him. She was very pretty, but there was something wrong with her. He always seemed to find something wrong with every possible female. He wanted a female, but he was waiting instinctively. It made no sense to the others of his pod. None of them had ever seen this behavior before. His Elder did recall this happening to a rare few, but it was very uncommon. He was just as concerned as the rest of the pod, but he kept quiet. He knew the dolphins were watching everything, too. If they showed concern, he would take action. For now, he simply observed.

"_Kilnak, you need to choose a mate,_" his matriarch frowned.

"_None fit me here,_" he frowned back. Their language was compromised of rich sound and soft clicks. The small bumps on their foreheads before the elongated skull ridge was actually a fatty tissue that helped to resonate sound and receive sonar information. His matriarch ran her tail over his with a show of motherly affection. The slightly thick layer of blubber under their blue, hairless skin kept them warm. The darker mottling pattern on their backs helped to camouflage them from the sun, and it helped them blend into the ocean floor. Their lighter underbellies helped reflect the light downwards to make them practically invisible to any predators seeking an easy meal from above.

He rested a webbed hand on her shoulder with a grim look. Her large, dark, blue-black eyes sought his with concern. If he didn't find a mate, he would be known as a Lone Wanderer. She didn't want that of her offspring. It was hard enough being of the Merfolk as it was. His sire came over now to show that he was upset with him. All of them had long, lithe upper torsos for maximum swimming speed. Their chests lacked nipples where they should be. Only small nubs were there to show what they used to have before, but the females had them slightly more developed for nursing their newborns. They were completely hairless for even faster swimming conditions. The males did have the broader shoulders to show they were experts with spears and swimming. The females were a touch more slender, but both sides held themselves gracefully when they swam.

"_The moon rises again tonight. It is not yet solid. We are to hunt. You will stay here. We may have to swim deeper again. You know how to warn us if danger appears,_" his sire said to him sternly.

"_Yes,_" Kilnak nodded. Stingray stingers were harvested expertly, and long shafts of coral were broken and chiseled down. Strong ropes of seaweed were now used to bind both barb and lance together to make a frightful spear. It always worked well from their ancient history and never failed. It was time to hunt. Kilnak watched the stronger warriors of his pod leave with the more capable dolphin pod that accompanied them. Every Merfolk pod had a dolphin pod alliance. They all worked together in the hunt. There was one dolphin that stayed behind, and this one was his best friend.

"_You no hunt?_" the dolphin asked. A webbed hand was placed on the dolphin's head as a gesture for friendship. "_They say you no hunt?_"

"_Once again, I am to protect the pod. I don't see why,_" he frowned. "_I still choose no mate._"

"_Still? You need mate! Mate is good! You know this!_" the dolphin clicked.

"_No mate calls to me._"

"_That says much,_" the dolphin squealed. "_Land Dwellers come again. Feed me fish. Very good! They come again, soon. My pod will play. Get fish. All fun!_"

"_Tell me about the Land Dwellers? You always say something. Then you stop,_" he said with a frown. He was always curious about the ones that lived on land. For some reason, he felt that he wanted to know about them. To see if he could always learn more. As much as his pod frowned on it, it was something that always fascinated him. He really wanted to know as much as he could about them.

"_Why you interested in them? You always interested! Can't swim fast. Always need breath. Very smart. They hunt with hooks. Not with tails. They use nets. Traps, too. Can hurt us. Can hurt you._"

"_I want to see one up close,_" he admitted.

"_Is dangerous! You know this!_" the dolphin squeaked. "_Why?_"

"_I want to know more about them._"

"_Hmm. Okay. You helped me. I help you._"

"_You will?!_" Kilnak asked with excitement. He knew he helped his friend heal from a shark attack when they were younger. It was how they both became such good friends. "_How?_"

"_Land Dwellers come soon. Every seven moons to see fish. And to catch fish. Again, they come. Near that time. I will see how close is too close. How far is too far. If can't see me, you be safe. If too close, too dangerous. If too far, can't see Land Dwellers. They are used to my kind. My pod. They don't know your pod. Do as I say. Be safe._"

"_I understand!_" he nodded. They both rose up to the surface to replenish their air supply. After that, Kilnak swam back to help his pod. As he swam off with his companion, a few lingering dolphins watched with a knowing gaze. What they foresaw would come to pass. They would do the one thing that always served them well. They would wait patiently in the sidelines and aide when needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours away by flight, in a place called Maryland, a young girl in her early twenties was carrying out her day. She had just moved back home, but was at a library right now. Times were tough on her, and her parents told her to stay with them until she got back on her feet. She had actually just driven into town a few hours ago, but she had stopped at the family home first to drop off her luggage. They knew she wanted to try getting familiar with the town again, and that she wanted to get as much done as she could while she was there. Maybe even look for a possible job so she could support herself to keep from living at home. She never liked staying at home if she could help it.

As it was, she was busy filling out some paperwork to go to one of the colleges offering a scholarship. It was hard enough to get into a University now in this day and age. If anything, she was just hoping to get approved for something to help her. She didn't want to ask her family for help in this, either. She didn't really know what she was aiming for, but she needed to start with something. As she went over her options, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Mom! Nah, I'm not really busy. Just filling out some papers for college. Now? Is it important? A family meeting? Um, okay. I guess I can fill out the papers at home. They aren't too hard and I can look online for stuff. It'll take me about fifteen minutes to get home. That okay? All right! I'll see you soon!" she said as she hung up the phone by folding it in. It beeped again at the text messages from her siblings. She hated being the middle child!

Getting out her mirror and comb, she untangled her straight, waist-length blond hair. She had a very petite figure at just over five feet in height. When people saw her face, they could swear it looked far too gentle for the intense blue eyes she held. A small nose touched up with a slightly frowning mouth finished it off. Her ears had just the right length for earrings, which she did wear on occasion, but it was easy for her to tuck her hair back behind them from how long along the top they were. She had just enough of a bust to show she was female, and just enough curve in the hips to help with that, too. Her mother always joked that she was all bones and no figure. She used to be athletic, and that did help for a while, but she was a healthy eater, too. She avoided most fatty foods. They just didn't taste right to her.

She answered all the texts that slammed into her phone before getting out the car keys to her light blue Volkswagen car. She never needed a fancy car. Just something to help her get around in. On reaching her car, she paused. Then she screamed out her frustration. Someone managed to steal a tire off of her car and had it propped up. Several passing civilians saw her fretting over it, and two men came over to help her. They saw what happened and helped her get the baby spare on it.

"Here you go! I think I saw who did it, too," the first man said.

"I wasn't even sitting that far away!" she groaned.

"It happens all the time. Just be glad it wasn't all four!" his companion sighed. "You'll be okay from here? If not, we got some time to kill."

"I'll be fine. Um, do you need any kind of payment for your services?" she asked.

"Nope! Just doing what good people do!" the first man grinned. She nodded and they walked off. Now she called her mother and listened to her frantic voice.

"Are you hurt?!" the voice on the other end asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. I need to get a new tire, though," she sighed.

"I swear, Nichole, you seem to get hit with all the luck!"

"Don't remind me!" she growled. "I'll be home. I just gotta go slower."

"Want your dad to come get you?"

"No, Mom. I'll be fine. I'm not that far away, you know. I'll be home soon," she said as she started to put her things in the small car. She was just glad she kept all her valuables on her! After hanging up and dealing with more texts, she tossed the phone in her purse. Now she drove the thirty mile drive home. When she got into the driveway of the two-story house, her father was waiting for her. He was shaking his head at her ill luck.

"Let's get you a new tire real quick. I can get us a deal if we head down to the shop," he said.

"Dad…" she cringed.

"Come on. Your mother can wait. This can't," he said. She only nodded and moved into the passenger side for him to take over the driving. Her family seemed to be blessed with good looks. Her father was blond, clean shaven and handsome with a buff, athletic build to him. He was easily the type of guy that could have been mistaken for a body builder, but he was actually a respected doctor. He simply knew how to take care of himself and stayed fit with minimal exercise. Her mother had brown hair, but it was a touch on the blond side at times. Both of her sisters had blond hair. Her two brothers had their mother's hair, but it was more blond than brown. The only odd thing was that her other siblings had her mother's emerald green eyes. Her sisters had her mother's rather voluptuous figure, too. She had her father's blue eyes and lacked the womanly assets from her mother's side.

When he drove up to the shop, he parked the car and got out with her. He waved a hand to the owner in greeting. The mechanic came out to look at the tire.

"Hey, Joel. Hmm. Now that's funny. Someone came in with a tire just like the one from a vehicle like this. Said it was found on the road," the man mused. "It didn't sound right to me."

"Is that so, Dave? Show it to me," he said. Sure enough, it was her tire. He recognized the markings from the place they originally got the tire from, and he saw the patch that was done to it when a nail hit it. Nichole fumed at this, but her father just shrugged. "Got that bastard on camera?"

"Yep! I'll notify the cops. Got all his information, too," Dave grinned as he ran a hand over his scruffy, brown beard. "I only gave him thirty in cash for it, since it was used. He was pissed."

"Well, now he'll have to pay three grand for theft," her father grinned back. "Will we have to buy the tire back from you?"

"Nah! It'll be good enough knowing that a thief will be off the streets. I'll help ya put it back on," the burly man nodded. He was a bit of a family friend and always did business with them. Nichole sighed and thought about the whole situation. Whenever something bad happened to her, something good came out of it. She couldn't explain it. Ever since she was little, it was like that for her. On the ride back to the family home, her father was laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" she frowned.

"How things turned out for you. We knew you were blessed. This seems to prove it, doesn't it?"

"I doubt that. I can't even go to college, much less afford my rent! I'm only back home until I can find another place."

"You can always move back home permanently. I don't mind."

"And hear Annie and Josh bicker back and forth for the rest of eternity? No thanks! I've been home for less than a day, and now I know why I left!" she grumbled. He laughed again. "Phone calls and text messages are fine. I'm still at a distance away from them, and I can hang up the phone! But, what is this big family thing I heard about earlier, anyways? Mom said something about it on the phone."

"I promised your mother I'd let her spill it. Not me," he chuckled.

"Knowing Mom, she already told the others."

"Hmm. Well, let's find out," he said as he pushed a button for the car phone speaker. When the phone picked up on the other end, he said, "Ashley, hun, did you tell the others about the trip?"

"Oh! Um…yeah," his wife sighed. "You can tell Nikki."

"Okay!" he nodded and hung up the line. "As always, you know your mother! Anyways, it's a family trip to the Caribbean for one of their cruise lines. We had enough money saved up and it features dolphins. They swim alongside the ship. You can even swim with them, too. Figured it would be a good getaway. What do you think?"

"Seriously, Dad?!" she gaped with excitement and managed to hug him. "That's awesome!"

"Well, we know how much you like the ocean. You always went fishing and crabbing with us. Even swimming, when we went to the beach. May as well enjoy a luxury cruise, too!" he grinned and hugged her back. "Sure, the others are coming with, but it's mainly for you. I know how much you always wanted to go on a cruise. Anyways, let's get a bite to eat."

"What?" she laughed.

"Why not?" he grinned again. They stopped at a fast food joint to order a couple milkshakes and hamburgers. Usually she'd shy away from the food, but this was with her dad. Only he could get her to eat stuff like this. When the burgers were demolished in the car, he drove her back home.

"You got milkshakes?!" her pretty younger sister pouted as they walked in the door.

"That's right, Annie. She had car trouble. I bought it for her. And it wasn't to make her feel better, so don't take it that way. Go pick up your room and give your mother the towels that are hiding under your bed," her father said sternly. "And don't you dare say that you don't have them! I saw them."

"Oh, come on, Dad," she pouted again. At his glare, she relented and went up the stairs.

"Did he tell you of the trip?" Ashley grinned.

"Yes, Mom! I'm so stoked!" Nichole giggled. "When is it?"

"A couple months away. You have time. The cruise is about a total of four days. It'll be all right. I already let work know, and I have enough leave time to do it. Same with your mother. You know how your sisters and brothers are," Joel sighed.

"I know that, Dad," Nichole nodded.

"I'm just glad I got one kid that knows how the world works!" he grinned and chuckled. Then he growled when he almost tripped over a pile of loose clothes and shoes in the hall. He recognized who it belonged to. "Douglas! What have I told you about leaving your shit in the entrance hallway?!"

"Um…sorry, Dad…" the youngest sibling said as he walked out of his room to collect his things. He had his room on the bottom floor and for good reason.

"Have you been smoking?!" Joel glared now as he smelled the acrid scent that trailed him.

"No!" his son replied.

"If you have, I will kick your ass to hell and back! No smoking in my house!" he growled. "You go outside to smoke! That's the rule!"

"Sorry, Dad…" he winced.

"So you _were_ smoking?" his father glared.

"Aw, c'mon, Dad! It was just one cig!" he protested.

"If you do it again, I'm kicking you out! Air out your room! Now!" Joel seethed. "Ashley!"

"Yes, dear? Oh, no! Was he smoking in the house again?!" she paled.

"Deal with it before I do!" he snapped. Nichole knew how much her father hated smoking. Too many members of the family had lung cancer because of it. She tried it once and never did it again. It was one of the nastiest things she ever did in her life. She was happy the way she was. The rest of the day went by as peacefully as possible.

Near the end of the night, she was in her old bedroom. It was nearly four years since she last stayed in it. She had left right after her high school graduation to try and make it in the world. She was planning on only staying for a week, but even that seemed too long. Now with the cruise coming up, it could be longer. She had to make the best of it. She mused that she could save up some money, too, if she found a job. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it couldn't happen. She would need the time off and a new job may not allow it. She would have to wait until the cruise was over. Then she could really start trying to find some work.

Her mother had left everything the way it was when she left. She wondered why and started to go through the stuff in her desk drawers. She picked up her old diary and mused through it. She had a thing for the ocean. She took to swimming like a pro, too. Her body was perfect for it. She even had a few trophies, but she never took it further than that. She wouldn't mind going scuba diving. Didn't they offer that on the cruise? She could look into it. Scuba lessons were expensive, though!

A knock on the door distracted her, and she opened it. On seeing who it was, she smiled and said, "Hey, Dad. What's going on?"

"Not much. Going through your stuff?" he grinned.

"Yeah. Um, the cruise has scuba diving, right?" she asked.

"Sure. Another three hundred bucks, though. Lessons are another hundred," he frowned. "Why? You want to do that? I could afford it, if you want to do it. It would be too much for anyone else."

"Dad…" she sighed and blushed.

"Well…" he mused. "Eh, why not? I'll make the arrangement. We'll need to leave a week earlier, though. Maybe just you. It would be cheaper, come to think of it."

"That's way too much, Dad!" she flustered.

"It's not often I get to dote on one of my girls. Especially the one that never asks," he said seriously. "I'll have the month off from the hospital by the time I can send you, and I did save up a grand for back up emergency use. It'll be easy to replace with the overtime I'm pulling now. I can do it."

"You're a surgeon, Dad. Anything can be easy to replace," she giggled.

"Not you," he smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead. Then he hugged her and said, "You are going to have the time of your life!"

"Isn't that what you said when I started dating?" she smirked.

"No. That's what I said when you were going to watch me interrogate any boy you brought home," he said with a wicked grin. "You never were much for dating. Thankfully."

"Nope. I just wanted to do my homework and be myself."

"What happened to that one kid? The one with the nice car?"

"Oh. You mean Richie? The one I told you about a few months back? He dumped me for some exotic chick with a fuller body. I figured I wasn't his type. He was very pushy, too. He kept making comments on how I needed breast implants," she frowned.

"Are you serious? Honey, don't you dare change a thing about yourself!" he scowled.

"Don't worry, Dad. I kinda dumped him after he said that," she grinned. "I ignored his calls until he told me he was done with me. Then he sent me that picture of him and his new 'girlfriend'. I just deleted it and left it at that! Blocked his number, too."

"That's my girl!" he chuckled. "I'm going to jump online and get those scuba lessons ordered. Yeah, your mom is gonna throw a hissy fit, but I'll tell her that it's for you. Early birthday gift! You'll be, oh, twenty this year?"

"Twenty-one," she grinned.

"All right! I'll be able to drink with my little girl!" he grinned. At her poke to his side, he hugged her again and left the room. She sighed and went to her closet to open it. Pulling out a stack of papers, she sorted through them.

"Damn, I was so naïve," she mused. "All drawings about mermaids. I amaze myself."

She pulled out one picture that she drew before she left. She thought of it as one of her best works. Scaled tail, shells over the chest and long, damp hair was done in pencil. She sighed. It was actually a picture of herself. She was such a dreamer! There were no such things as mermaids. Shrugging to herself as she put the picture aside, she settled in the bed to sleep the night out.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed in the Caribbean Sea. The tuna hunt went better than planned. Several of the large fish were caught, quartered up and split among several pods. There was enough food to ride out another week. Each piece was carefully wrapped in seaweed and lightly strapped in small sharkskin pouches. Kilnak had just eaten his fill for the day when his dolphin friend nudged him in the back.

"_What is it?_" he asked and let a piece of tuna float over to his friend.

"_Thank you!_" the dolphin clicked and snapped up the tuna piece. "_Found secret! Come!_"

"_A secret? Hmm. Well, I'm not doing anything. Okay,_" he nodded and followed his friend. He was led to where a sunken ship was. There were hundreds of these scattered around if one knew where to look. The dolphin clacked its jaw and nudged a small box. On opening it, he found it was brimming with gold coins. It was pirate gold, but all he knew was that the Land Dwellers coveted this.

"_Yellow ore! Land Dwellers like this. Could use it!_" the dolphin squeaked.

"_How would I use this?_" he frowned.

"_They come and swim. Lure one? Get close this way. Maybe?_"

"_That sounds risky, but it could help. Use this to distract them,_" he mused as he held up a heavy coin. It was a Spanish doubloon and rather rare to find. "_Do we have any round moon stones?_"

"_From the hard surface clingers? Maybe!_" the dolphin thought. "_Why?_"

"_The moon stones in them are also wanted by Land Dwellers, too. Our Elders spoke of how they would come to gather them. They still do,_" Kilnak chuckled. He was talking about the pearls that oysters and muscles held. Large pearls held another meaning to them, though. They were used to give to other Merfolk when seen as a potential mate. The larger the pearl, the more serious the prospect was. Small pearls tended to be used as gifts.

They both went up for air and swam back down. They knew where the small treasure trove would be. Several smaller pouches were made of seaweed to hold the coins he planned to take. Two coins would be safe for now. Any more than that would make the pouch he used too bulky. He also didn't want his pod to know what he was doing. Sound traveled far and vast in the ocean. If he couldn't hear what he was doing, then he was safe. He carefully wrapped each coin in seaweed to keep them from clinking together. It was far too easy for them to make more noise than he liked. He kept everything as noiseless as he could. Looking at his dolphin friend, he asked, "_Where do the Land Dwellers come?_"

"_Why?_"

"_So I can set this up close to keep from carrying it with me. Less to worry about._"

"_Okay. Come,_" the dolphin clicked. He swam after his friend skillfully. When they reached the coral reef systems, the dolphin stopped to shake its head at him. They both rose for air here, and a safe spot was found to stash the small treasure away. It was time to head back to the pod. They both swam back and he was confronted by his sire.

"_Where were you?_" he asked cautiously.

"_Being shown a sunken Land Dweller device near here. It had yellow ore in it,_" Kilnak said truthfully. This alerted his sire right away. The dolphin knew that such a secret couldn't remain a secret. As long as a part of it was being used for the only best friend it had, that was all that mattered. He led his sire to the ship and to the treasure. The pod Elder was notified, and he was now looking at everything critically. The discovery of gold could be good or bad.

"_How did you find this?_" the Elder asked.

"_My friend showed me. Said it was a secret,_" Kilnak said.

"_Then it is yours to do with as you please,_" the Elder nodded. "_The Fin Folk do not show such gifts to us unless there is a use for them. Be careful with it. But, tell me. What are your plans for this?_"

"_To hide it away. I could use it to lure Land Dwellers away from us if they get too close,_" he said. _Or use it to lure one close to me_, was what he thought.

"_Now that is good thinking! Let it be done. Your sire will assist you,_" the Elder nodded. The small treasure box was taken up and they left the ship.

"_You are one with the Fin Folk. It was always known,_" his sire smiled. "_What would you like to do with the yellow ore?_"

"_I would like a small portion of it. The rest can be dispersed to use as bait for Land Dwellers,_" Kilnak nodded. "_I was hoping to find some moon stones._"

"_We can search for some. Do you hope to find a mate?_" his sire asked with a hopeful tone.

"_I don't know. I wish I knew. I just know that I should have one in case I do find a mate,_" he frowned. The dolphin squealed and darted around them in play. It was quite happy with them.

"_We will help you find the largest moon stones that we can. You should know if you have a mate by the next twenty solid moon cycles. You will be a Lone Wanderer if you do not choose. I worry for that. You may not survive, and you may become one without a pod. Think on this. If not for me, then for your kin. You would not live long on your own. Yes, you may find a mate later on and possibly come back to us, but we do not wish that of you. You know this,_" his sire said carefully.

"_I understand,_" Kilnak nodded. When his sire swam away to disperse the gold, his dolphin friend nudged him gently.

"_You never alone. I help you. My pod help you. I vow this,_" the dolphin chittered. A webbed hand was now placed on the dolphin's head in silent gratitude.

"_Thank you. I may need your help,_" he sighed. "_Let me get the rest of the yellow ore that would be my share. I'll hide it away with what we already have. I will need to find moon stones._"

"_I help!_" the dolphin squealed and zipped off to start searching the ocean floor. As Kilnak received the rest of the gold, the pod's scout stopped him. On seeing this, the dolphin clicked and swam off to its pod. It needed backup.

"_What are your true plans? I know you well. You are hiding something,_" the older merman frowned. "_We are of the same kin. You can trust me._"

"_The last time I trusted you, it was a mistake,_" Kilnak growled. "_You are a scout for good reason. You report everything. All I am going to do is hide my share of the yellow ore. I will know where it is with my Fin Folk companion and friend. It is of no concern to you._"

"_Then why the moon stones? You never choose a mate! Wanting one now makes no sense!_"

"_Grynkar, that is of no concern to you! I haven't found a mate yet because the right one isn't there! I will not choose just any mate! You may be my Sire's next of kin, but that does not mean I have to tell you everything I have on my mind!_" Kilnak snarled. Then he cringed. He was too loud.

"_What is going on?_" his sire said as he swam over purposely. He was next in line to be the Elder of the pod. He may not be as old as their Elder, but he was just as wise.

"_He wants to know my plans for the yellow ore and the moon stones,_" Kilnak frowned.

"_It is not your place to know what my offspring plans for it. Go back to your duty,_" he said.

"_I'm only concerned because he is dodging the subject! He will not give a direct answer!_" Grynkar mumbled. He paused as Kilnak's dolphin friend came over with its pod. All twenty dolphins now circled protectively around Kilnak.

"_We help this one. We guide this one. This one is chosen,_" the dolphin pod leader squealed out. It was an Elder and very wise. "_We help find mate. We care for him. We be his pod._"

"_I vow to help,_" Kilnak's dolphin friend clicked. Kilnak's sire could only watch with an amused understanding. His oldest offspring was claimed by the Fin Folk as one of their own. He nodded and looked over at the scout. Grynkar was staring with disbelief. When the Elder dolphin looked at the troublesome merman, he swam off in a hurry. They all knew he was only doing what was best for the pod, but there were times he did too much.

"_Thank you,_" Kilnak smiled. His dolphin companion nudged him happily, and they swam up for air. Another piece of tuna was given to his friend in appreciation for what he did.

"_We find you mate. You be happy. You help me. I help you. I want you happy. Happy like me!_" the dolphin squeaked before diving down and swooping up to soar over him in the air. Kilnak gave out a laugh that reminded one of a brazen trumpet with a touch of helium. He looked down at the gold in his small pouch. He had to hide it with the rest. Signaling what he needed to do, both merman and dolphin swam back to the coral reef. The gold was hidden. Unknown to them, the dolphin pod was watching closely. They knew the truth about Kilnak. His mate was not of his own kind.

They knew the treasure would be important, too. They had Kilnak's companion show him the treasure to kick-start what needed to take place. Now that everything was set in motion, it would just be a matter of time for the real event to start. That would be happening soon. They needed it to happen to help safe-guard the Merfolk race. They knew that everything was risky, but the rewards for such risks would be great if they were accomplished. The same went for any hunt.

When the scout tried to find Kilnak and his companion, the dolphin pod distracted and thwarted him easily with mindlessly loud chatter. Well into the night, they indulged themselves in driving the scout crazy. It was what they loved to do best, anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Nichole found herself on a plane to the Caribbean Isles. She was excited. Her family would meet up with her next week, as she would be learning to scuba dive all this week. In that time, she was also going to stay in a luxury hotel. Her father outdid himself, as he naturally tended to.

"It's a birthday gift from the family!" he joked as she was sent away. She was only way too happy to be away from the house. As much as she missed her mother and father, her siblings were another matter entirely. They were nosey when she wasn't there. When she's there in front of them, they get rude and overly bossy. Her younger sister was always the one to start them up, too. She would goad the others into helping her target Nichole. Most of the time, she succeeded.

The arguments they started with her were over nothing. She figured out how to get them to stop completely, but it still didn't help her when it came to Annie. It started the moment she stepped foot back in the house! Her father was the one to force most of it to stop. If it wasn't for him, Nichole would have never come back. She knew her father was very upset when it was time for her to go on her flight, but he knew that he would be seeing her again. Even when she walked away after the check-in, his eyes never left her. He saw her as his daughter, but a very different girl from his other two.

When the plane landed, she was led to a waiting cab. At the hotel, she checked in quickly. When she was shown her room, she collapsed on the massive bed with relief and stretched out. She wanted to relax and bide her time. She clearly deserved it after the last two months she put up with!

"Finally!" she sighed. "I better shower. Who knows when I'll get to again."

The shower was absolutely dreamy when she walked in. The soaps softened her skin and left her smelling like flowers. She scrubbed her hair out with the shampoos and conditioners. It was the best thing she felt in ages. Thinking that she could easily take a few of the soaps when they were refilled, she got a phone call to the room. Answering it, she learned that her first scuba course was within the hour. She gaped, got dressed and found her way to the lobby. She signaled for a cab and was forced to wait.

Several young men were admiring her as they lounged in the lobby, but she ignored them. They all had shoulder-length black hair, tanned brown skin and fairly muscular physiques. They seemed to be far too good-looking, too. It was those types that she didn't trust. She was too excited about learning how to scuba dive to pay much attention to them, anyways. They weren't used to being ignored. When one man approached her, she gave a small nod and a smile.

"And what brings you here?" he asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Sorry! I'm waiting for a cab. And there it is! Bye!" she chuckled and made her way to the safety of the cab. The man was stunned. He wasn't used to getting blown off like that. He didn't like it. In the cab, she sighed and checked the schedule for the scuba class on the printed paper she had. It was two days of oxygen training before the actual dive, from what she knew. She smiled and couldn't wait.

When she got out of the cab, she paid the fare and walked into the large room of the studio building. Racks of scuba suits were there, and a massive pool was in the center of the room. Smiling as she met the other tourists that were learning with her, she was suited up and the lessons started. She was actually conditioning her blood to take in more oxygen by controlling her breathing under water. This was a failsafe in case something happened to the oxygen tank. For three hours, this was done. Then it was another hour to get into the scuba gear itself to learn how to use it in water. It was cumbersome, but she got the hang of it much faster than most.

"Very good!" the trainer grinned. She was a fit woman on her own with thin, brown hair and a cheerful disposition. "Okay! You might actually be skilled enough to dive already! Your oxygen control is where it should be, and you can handle yourself in the water with full gear rather well. It's almost like you've done this before. We may be able to get you in the ocean as soon as tomorrow and see how you do. Class is dismissed! See you in the morning!"

"Me? Go diving tomorrow?" Nichole gaped.

"Yes! You are working very well with the equipment! We'll take you to a place that will be easy to work with, and there will be a gentle current. Don't worry. You'll be perfectly safe. We have a very skilled crew. They will know what to do," the trainer chuckled. At this, a cab was ready to take her back. She went back to the hotel without a fuss and found her room. She called her father the moment she hit the bed. Gossiping with excitement to him, he was clearly pleased.

"I gave you an underwater camera! Take a lot of pictures for me!" he said.

"Maybe on my second dive," she promised. They both laughed and hung up. She was able to order herself some lunch, and she flipped through the channels of the television as she ate. Her room actually overlooked the ocean. It was a beautiful view. There was even a small path to the beach. Deciding to stroll along it, she got on her sandals and headed out.

It was a bit windy, so she had her hair bundled back. She always enjoyed feeling the wind against her face. The smell of sea-salt never got old, either. For some reason, it seemed much more intense here. Likely because it was an island retreat. She knelt down to lift a large shell from the sand. It was a massive conch shell. One of the largest she had ever seen. Smiling as she held it to her ear, she sighed as she heard the wind move through it. It calmed her unlike anything she knew existed. She wondered why that was. Taking it with her, she continued to walk the beach.

She continued to keep her eyes open for any other treasures, but didn't see anything. At least she found the shell! She kept to herself as she passed other families that were enjoying their day. She spent a good three hours enjoying the solitude. She needed it quite badly. But, as she checked the time, she knew she couldn't stay out forever. At least there was a bit of shade for her as she walked. She would have burned to a crisp within that time.

When it neared sunset, she went back into the hotel. She didn't know that a set of eyes watched her the whole time, and that plans to try and encounter her were underway.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day had her up, ordering breakfast, showering and eating when she got out. She took a cab to the small classroom studio. A tab was started up for her by the cab company. It was already arranged by her father in advance, and it was activated. When she got there, the cab was told to take her to a small boat on the dockside. She was surprised at this. When she got to the boat, she was suited up in her scuba gear as the boat took off into the water.

While the boat was heading towards the right destination, Kilnak was being led by his dolphin companion to the reef the boat was heading to. The coins were collected and set up for easy reach in one of his seaweed pouches. He was guided to where the dolphin knew divers tended to go. It was a common area, and it was filled with various forms of sea life. He had been to this particular spot before, but it was mainly to hunt the larger reef fish at night. He rarely came here during the day, since he was warned that it wasn't safe. At the sound of something approaching, he was pushed back into the distance by his companion. It was here that the boat stopped by the popular reef spot. The Captain knew that it was teeming with fish, had colorful reefs and was rarely hit with hard currents unless there was a storm. It would be perfect as a first time dive for Nichole.

"You'll have an hour to explore! Don't worry. We can track you. If you need help, press this blue button here. We'll send someone down to help you," the Captain nodded as he pointed to a glowing blue dot on the suit. All she would need to do was press on it. Nichole was thrilled. She recalled her training and calmed down. After putting the air piece in her mouth, tightening up the goggles to keep them from fogging up and turning on the oxygen tanks, she dropped off the side of the boat. Swimming down, she was amazed at the sea life she saw through the goggles.

Little did she know that just a short bit away, someone was watching her with fascination. The dolphin had definitely found the best spot for Kilnak to see his first up close Land Dweller. It warned its friend to stay back until it knew it was safe. The dolphin was used to being around researchers all the time. Even on the surface, too. It was the bravest one of its pod, and it even understood a good portion of the human English language. Nearly the entirety of it.

"_Land Dweller! See?_" the dolphin clicked. Kilnak was amazed. His coloration blended in perfectly in the background, so he wasn't seen by her at all. He couldn't tell if the diver was male or female. What should he do? Should he go up to the being? Should he try and give over a coin? He was still too far off. He took out a coin and watched the dolphin nudge into her playfully to start distracting her for him. It needed to do this, and it wanted to play, too.

At first Nichole was scared and uncertain. When the dolphin gave another pass over her to nudge her gently with encouragement, she reached out to it. A soft clicking sound was given back, and her hand was nudged several times with its beak. She nudged back as it enticed her into a small game of tag. Now she realized that it was playing with her! She was playing with a dolphin! After a bit more of the game, it seemed to settle down next to her rather happily. She carefully pet along its back to hear it give out the low, keening gurgle of pleasure. It liked to be petted!

Now was his chance while she was distracted. He darted over and dropped a coin near her before darting off quickly. The glint of gold caught her eye, and she swam down to pick it up. Her eyes widened at what it was when she wiped the seaweed away. There was no greed there at all. It was pure disbelief at what she was holding. Another coin was found a short bit away, and this was picked up. She did have a small sack with her for shells, and she put the coins in it. Another coin brought her closer to him, but away from the protective reef and out in the open ocean. It could be dangerous for her, but she was looking for more coins. Now Kilnak had her in range, but he was still not close enough.

When he thought of trying to go around her to get a closer look, he noticed movement alongside the Land Dweller, but above her. It was another Land Dweller. This one didn't seem to give off a friendly vibe, either, with the hovering motion being done. It was the young man that was slighted at the hotel. He was a natural swimmer and had no need for scuba gear. He was also the one that spied on her as she walked the beach. He wasn't normally into girls with her figure, but she ditched him and didn't seem to care about his flirting. It had sparked an intense hatred within him, and he decided to make her vacation a living hell. So, he took on the task to stalk her as much as he could.

He was also very familiar with the scuba diving courses that she went to, and he wondered why she wasn't there. At the rumor that she was already in the ocean, he decided to search for her. He knew where all of the hot spots were for first time divers, and none of them were very far from the shoreline. Unfortunately for Nichole, he recognized her slight, lithe figure and decided to drop in to surprise her. He not only wanted to keep her from having a good time, but he also wanted payback for being humiliated in front of his friends. Scaring her seemed to be the safest bet, and he wasn't going to hold back. The only downside for him was that she recognized him, too.

She was startled when he got close to her, and she tried to swim away from him. Any thought of finding coins was gone. The scuba gear was far too cumbersome for fast movements. She tried to reach for the button to signal that she needed help, but he had already removed it by cutting the small battery cable line as she tried to swim backwards. He knew the scuba gear inside and out. Now he reached for her mouthpiece as though to tear it away from her. Instead, a blue figure moved in front of her protectively. The native saw this a Sea Protector. These creatures, to him, were highly intelligent, rare and hard to encounter. He angered it and was paying the price. It was possible that he was in its territory. He couldn't get a good look at the being that assaulted him now. From what he knew, it was a very large and intelligent dolphin. All that anyone ever saw was the tail when they swam off. Everything was moving far too swiftly, and sand was expertly swept up to shield the merman.

Kilnak's dolphin companion moved in front of Nichole to protect her. Kilnak bared his teeth and let out a sonic, roaring blast of sound to displace the intruding human. He was one of the few in his pod that could do this. He tended to do this to stun fish before spearing them. It was very much how dolphins used their voices to confuse the fish, too. The young man never knew what attacked him, much less what drove him off. His head was pounding from the sonar assault. Nichole heard the sound, but it was directed away from her, so she was safe. The water muffled the true pitch of the sound, but the blast distorted anything in its general direction. Everything happened way too fast for the retreating human.

Kilnak glared until the human was gone. Then he turned to the frightened Land Dweller. Through the goggles she wore, he could see that the being was scared. Her eyes showed it. It was then that he saw her eyes widen with surprise as the sand settled. Now he realized that he completely blew his cover as she stared at him! He muttered to himself, but he never wanted the Land Dweller hurt. It was time to ensure her safety.

"_Is the Land Dweller okay?!_" he asked his companion.

"_Land Dweller is female!_" the dolphin clicked. Nichole had released her urine into the water. She was that scared, and the dolphin was able to detect the hormones around it. She was staring at something that clearly looked human, but it wasn't. Or was it? No one would believe her. Even with pictures, they would think it was fake. Then she panicked. Her air tank was almost out. She was taking in too much oxygen from the attack and shock. As much as she wanted to stay longer, she couldn't. She was just glad that she remembered to breath in with her mouth and out with her nose! She looked up at the surface and tried to swim up. Kilnak knew what this meant, and he was quick to grab her and move to the surface with her swiftly. His dolphin companion had its pod entertaining the humans on the ship for fish. They wouldn't see anything, and she was lured further away from the ship than expected.

She was forced to take off the mouthpiece and the goggles. The eyewear started to leak, and Kilnak took in a quick inhale of breath. He had never seen eyes so blue before! Her hair was still bundled up and hidden away under the suit's headgear, but her eyebrows were clearly new to him.

"Who are you?" she whispered. He didn't understand her. She wouldn't understand him.

"_What are you?_" he seemed to murmur. Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It was completely strange to her, but in a way, it was expected. He was mesmerized by her. Her very scent called to him in its own strange way, too. A shocking form of realization hit him. This was his mate. Was this why he was so curious about Land Dwellers?!

All she could do was float with him in the water. It felt strange. She felt as though she was safe with this creature. From what she could tell, this being had the build of a completely hairless, fit, young male from the waist up. The rest of him was all tail. His head looked very odd to her with the dome-like crest appearing from the ridge of his skull to the back of it. It reminded her almost of a flattened dorsal fin, but it appeared to be made of solid bone. The odd bump in the center of his forehead caught her eyes next, but she wouldn't know what that was for.

She noticed that he had a slight flap of skin-like webbing that appeared from the back of his skull, and it seemed to attach to his shoulders. It was like a hood, but it was to help stream-line him even more. It actually gave him the illusion that he had hair. When she looked for his ears, she noticed that they were practically nonexistent. The ear canals appeared to be hidden behind a flap of skin that he could open and close like a set of gills. It would make sense, though. He had to be as stream-lined as possible for swimming, and it would dull the pressure in his head when he had to do deep diving for food.

When her eyes trailed to his nose, it was a bit flat, yet it looked small in comparison to most. When she looked closer, the nostrils were small, and they appeared to be able to open and close to keep water out. It was like a dolphin's blow hole, in that aspect. Looking at his mouth, his lips were thin and tinted a dark blue, but they were as flexible as hers.

His blinking drew her attention to his eyes as the last feature that completed him. His larger eyes looked menacing at first, but they held her gaze with a tenderness she never saw before. As his eyes adjusted to the light, she saw they were a very dark blue with overly large pupils. They almost reminded her of sapphires, but they had a lighter tone to them when compared to her darker blues. It was as though his eyes were the reflection of blue water. Her eyes could have been the depths below them.

When she took in his face in full, he was extremely handsome, despite his lack of facial hair. He also found her to be surprisingly beautiful. He never expected to see a human this close before in his wildest dreams. They were both pretty speechless when they gazed at each other. The dolphin swam around them happily. It led him to his mate.

"_She is mate?_" it asked as it brushed against them.

"_Yes. She is,_" he muttered as he swallowed. Large tear ducts under his eyes pushed the extra absorbed salt out in the form of rich tears. She moved to wipe away the tears and she paused. What was she doing?! He looked at her slightly raised hand and noticed it was encased in fabric. Could he remove it? Would she let him do it?

"What are you doing?" she asked as he started to use his webbed fingers to pluck at the glove. She looked over at the boat, but found that it wasn't there. They had drifted way off course. The dolphin knew where it was, though. She would be led back in a bit. He needed to cement the fact that this was his mate first. It was urgent that he do this.

"_What is this?_" he growled as he tried to pull the cumbersome glove off. She blinked and actually stifled a giggle. She showed him how the Velcro padding worked, and he blinked with amazement at it. He actually played with it for a bit before helping her take off the glove. He studied how slender her hand really was. He held it up against his own to compare. His fingers were much longer for grabbing fish, and had webbing all around the fingers. His black nails did end in small, flat claws, but they were only sharp enough to grab onto the fish he was able to catch. They weren't hooked as most predators were. Everything about him was completely stream-lined. She was quite surprised at what he was doing. She didn't know what to think.

She held the glove with her other hand, and she gasped as he suddenly pressed his cheek into her palm. His skin was smooth, slick and incredibly warm. Then he licked the inside of her palm. She blinked at that. Why did he do that? To him, touch was important. He wanted to know what she felt like against him. Her skin was surprisingly soft. He liked that. But there was another reason he was doing this. He was imprinting her as his. Her scent, the warmth of her skin, the pulse of her heartbeat and even the taste he got from her was taken in. He only wanted to belong to her.

"Um…" she faltered, and he looked at her. It was a look she had longed to see in her deepest, darkest dreams. A look that made her feel like she belonged to another. Her heart felt like it was wrenching in her chest, it was hammering so hard! She could tell that he was being affected in the same way. He was hesitating. Did he dare try to seal it?

"_Hurry!_" the dolphin urged and nudged his tail. He knew he had to now. He leaned in close and kissed her. A part of her wanted to push him away. To flee. But there was another part of her that knew that this was the one she was searching for. It was strange. It felt as though she came home. The taste of sea salt was heavy in her mouth from his tongue, but she let him deepen the kiss further. Even when her arms went around him, he kept her floating safely in the water. When the kiss finally broke, he found himself smiling. She found herself smiling with him. Now he knew that she was his.

He dunked into the water to refresh his head from the sun, but he reached into his pouch to pull out another coin. Giving it to her, she found herself blushing.

"You were giving these to me?" she asked with wonder. Her body language told him everything, and he smiled with a light shrug. Then he pulled out one of the largest pearls she had ever seen. He had picked this one specifically for her. It was his proof to her, and to his pod and race, that he found her as his mate. On giving it to her, she was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Just the fact that she took it proved even further that she was his.

"_My mate,_" he sighed and hugged her bulky form close. "_At long last. I found you._"

"I don't know what you're saying," she trembled. "But I need to go back. To the ship."

"_What is she saying?_" he asked the dolphin. She was pointing in the direction of the boat.

"_Her home. Must go back,_" the dolphin keeled. "_Too long out here._"

"_No!_" he winced and hugged her tighter. But even he knew she was of a different species. She couldn't survive in the water like this. For some reason, Nichole felt that she understood him.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Um, I actually don't live far from the beach, so I could be back later, too," she said. He looked at the dolphin for help in understanding her. It actually knew more of their speech than he realized. It was a great help to him.

"_Live close to us. We follow her. I help!_" it squeaked and circled them. He nodded and blinked as she fished out the coins to give back to him. This included the pearl. At his look of confusion, she looked where the ship would be and gave a worried look back to him. She didn't want him to think she didn't want them! She cringed a little at his hurtful look.

"They might take them. When I get back to the hotel, I'll see you at the beach. I hope. I can take them safely from you then," she said slowly and carefully.

"_Keep safe now. Give later_," the dolphin squeaked.

"_Oh!_" he blinked. She actually understood that and giggled. He found himself smiling with relief, and he kissed her again. She wasn't rejecting the pearl or his gifts. She didn't want them stolen from her. He put her treasures in his sharkskin bag and he nodded to her. He would keep them safe. He watched her put her glove back on and replace the goggles. He didn't like them, but he knew she needed them. She let the mouthpiece hang off to the side. The tanks were empty now, anyways. He had her put her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist. He turned in her arms so that she was hugging his back. Now he started to swim to the ship. When he got in range of the ship, he let her grab onto the dolphin's dorsal fin. It took her the rest of the way to the ship. He was clearly upset at watching her go, but he would follow from behind at a safe distance.

The dolphin's pod now moved as one to encircle him. The Elder dolphin swam up to him to hover with a form of amusement in its eyes. Then it squealed out, "_Good! Found mate. We follow Land Dwellers. Not full mate yet?_"

"_No. She is not fully my mate. I have imprinted her to me, though. Why are you doing this for me? Is something going on?_" he asked.

"_This mate special. You are special. Seal a gap. Hopefully. If not, then in secret. We help. We saw this. We must help. So, we will help,_" the Elder dolphin clicked.

"_Bridge a gap? You mean…she and I…_" he went silent with shock. They could create a whole new species. Maybe even bring together their cultures. Could it be possible?! As he was thinking over everything, Nichole was getting out of the scuba gear. The Captain of the ship was furious on learning that the help button was tampered with.

"I know who it was," he sighed. "But the dolphins helped you?"

"Yes. He looked like a shark, I guess. They saw I was in distress. I rode one out to sea and it brought me back. I do want to come back out tomorrow. I'm sure it will be better," she smiled.

"I should have you go with a buddy next time," he sighed. "If Charlotte hears of this, she'll have my head! And I'll take care of your assaulter! Mark my words!"

"Sir, I should be fine on my own again," she beamed. "The dolphins helped me."

"They may not be back. Hmm. Well, I'll make sure you have a stronger way to get help. Let's go back. We'll have some lunch," he nodded. She nodded eagerly at that. She was starved. Fresh caught fish right off the reef was grilled up and served to her. She was thrilled with the tastes. She actually found herself finding fish more favorable. She never really cared for fish before, but after being with him, it seemed to make sense. She blushed softly at the remembrance of his look and the kiss they shared. What came over her to let that happen? She was always so guarded over herself! Yet, with him, she knew she was safe. She could trust him. She had no clue who or what he was. Then it hit her. Could it be? Could she have actually found one?!

She regained her composure and went back to eating her fish. She finished it off just as the boat docked. She went to the trainer, and the report was given of the assault.

"Oh, no! She was attacked?!" the trainer gaped.

"Charlotte, we'll do what we can to keep him away," the Captain said. "He has done too much harm than help for us. He'll drive off our business. What do you think we should do?"

"I'll contact his family," she nodded. "I am so sorry, Nichole! Ben is usually a good sort. I don't know what would have made him want to endanger you!"

"I think I know what it was all about," Nichole frowned. "He came up to me at the hotel yesterday, and I went past him. I was trying to get to the cab to get here for the class. He tried to flirt and I sort of, well…brushed him off. I just wanted to get here, and I didn't want to be late."

"He's a sore loser," the Captain smirked. "That would do it, too."

"I'll talk to his family. He has no right to harm tourists!" Charlotte growled. "Especially ones in my class! Anyways, I'm sure you're dying to get some rest. The cab is outside for you."

"I'll be here tomorrow!" Nichole smiled. The cab took her back to the hotel. She was able to pay off the tab that was collecting for her. She didn't like owing debts. She was actually finding herself eager to get to the beach, but she forced herself to slow down. She had to call her family first. As she did that, Kilnak was waiting in the waves with the dolphins.

"_Where is she?!_" he scowled.

"_Patience,_" the Elder dolphin clicked. "_Land Dwellers have pods. Us, too. You also have pod. Mate needs her pod. Maybe talk to them now. She come back soon. I know this._"

"_Okay,_" he swallowed. The need to make her fully his was there. From the safety of the waves, he watched the other humans. Now he saw what the dolphin meant. There were small young and older adults in groups. Family units. Much like how his pod was. She had a family unit, too. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, he saw her. First he scented her on the wind. When he saw her long, blond hair, he paused. He didn't see that before. The suit was covering over that to protect her head. She looked different, but she was still his mate. She was wearing much less now, much to his appreciation. It was actually a type of bikini. Her slender form seemed more familiar to what he was used to seeing, too. Mermaids always had slender bodies of a sort.

She took out a hair tie to bundle her hair up as she reached the water. When she waded out far enough to be hip deep, she felt a dolphin brush against her leg. It was Kilnak's companion, but she wouldn't know. She didn't want anyone else to notice her, so she grabbed onto the dorsal fin to get led out to the open sea. At first she was confused. Where was he? With a sudden splash of water, he appeared next to her to swim with them.

It felt like an eternity of swimming, but she was too curious as to where they were going. When she started to get tired, a simple glance at him kept her going. He even helped support her when he was able. The dolphin was leading them to a shady place that was safe from interruption. Its pod was waiting near them to help protect them as they swam through the open sea. The beach they were led up to was sloped down to give her room to sit or stand. Even laying back in the water was possible if she needed to do that. It wasn't too shallow for Kilnak, either. The waves would easily come over them gently to keep him hydrated. The place was perfect.

It was actually a beautiful lagoon that was attached to a small island through an inlet. If one looked at the island from the air, the inner lagoon would actually appear to be cradled by the island itself. The palm trees were long enough that most of the beach was hidden, too. It was hard to tell that there was a beach from how they leaned over it.

The only way into the lagoon was fairly hard to reach, as well. Boats couldn't fit through the narrow rocks that hid it. A jet ski might have been able to work, but it would take accurate timing to navigate the strong currents that moved over the place. They would also have to spot the narrow passages in the rocks that shielded it. The best way to reach the inner part of the island was to dive under the water. There was more space to move, and it was perfect for dolphins and swimmers to traverse it. This was how the dolphins led them into the island sanctuary.

The island itself was roughly three miles around, but that was fine. If someone tried to land a plane or a helicopter on it, there was no real place to land. Much of the island was trees and jagged rock, so it was quite safe from storms and harsh winds. It was well-known to the dolphin pod as a small resting place from predators and storms. This was going to be the island's new purpose. To shield the special couple and protect them from outsiders.

When they arrived, the dolphin clacked its jaw, and Nichole released her grip on the fin. The weather was fairly warm, so getting cold wouldn't be an issue. When the dolphin left and she found herself alone with him, she actually wasn't sure what to do. The urge to mate hit him again and he cringed. He didn't want to scare her. Moving to her side gently, he took out the pearl to give her.

"Oh…" she smiled and took it from him. As he gazed at her, she swallowed. "You…don't understand me. Do you?"

He grimaced. He didn't know what she was saying. She sighed with a touch of frustration. Making a spot in the sand, she put the pearl there. She didn't want the waves to take it, and she had no pockets. Moving back into the water, but still mainly on the beach, she found a stray twig that was floating nearby. Grabbing it, she started to poke the damp sand and make some lines. Now he was curious. He swam over to her and saw that she was drawing something. It was a mermaid, but the picture was off. His people didn't have hair on their head or scales on their tails! He started to clear up the tail to smooth it out and she paused. They were communicating. If not through words, it was with images. She stopped him with her small hand on his large webbed one. She cleared the sand and started to draw. He was confused at first. Then his eyes widened.

She drew out a skyline of buildings first. Then she started to draw out where she lived. As he saw all of this with fascination, she thought. Then she started to draw out the basic alphabet. As he looked at each letter, she pronounced how each letter sounded. He paused at this. She was trying to teach him her language! Was this possible?! He focused on how her mouth moved and how the sound was altered. Now he remembered the kiss they shared. The urge to mate with her was back in full.

When she paused in her speech, he rose up a hand to cup her cheek. She blinked at him with a touch of surprise. He leaned in close rather slowly and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and the kiss deepened. The salt-sea taste of his mouth overwhelmed her senses. She missed it. Everything else was forgotten now. Nothing else seemed to matter as the ancient and mutual instinct drove them to try and finish it. When she came around, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was growling with frustration. She felt something trying to poke into her. Her bikini bottoms were blocking him. Was he really trying to have sex with her?!

He was about to growl again, but she rose up her hand to get his attention. She wrapped her fingers around a strap that went along her hip to stretch it out. Then it snapped back into place when she let go. Of course! She was wearing something over her skin! Very carefully, he reached out to pull on the strap. It was a pale blue in color and rather pretty. He would have admired it at any other time. Right now, it was a hindrance. He wasn't sure how to remove it. She gave a small giggle and showed how it slipped off down her legs. She shaved her legs, but he could see the odd pores where the hairs would come out as they grew. Her skin was a light tan and looked far darker compared to his lighter undertones. Of course, his back was much darker in color and made her skin look pale if she compared that tone to her skin. As he studied her skin, it was an odd color to him, but he knew that Land Dwellers had different skin tones and pigments depending on how and where they lived. When he saw the juncture between her thighs, he paused with intense curiosity.

His kind didn't have that. Like dolphins, they had small slits to hide their genitalia. She watched him slowly touch what he was looking at. A part of her felt offended, but she knew that this was likely his first time seeing someone like her in this situation. He was just as strange to her, too. He never saw pubic hair before. He never saw what true inner workings were like. He had an idea from drowned land animals, but when it came to humans, this was different. When he looked at her now, he saw that she was looking curiously at his groin area. Thinking to himself, he moved up to her side to let her explore him.

The universal need to touch was in effect here. It was the need to know everything about the other. First she felt his cheek and along the top of his skull. She moved her hands from his face and down his neck. His skin was smooth, flawless and felt a touch rubbery from his tolerance to the sea. At the feel of him tensing, she looked at him with alarm, but it was because he was enjoying the sensations she gave him. She wasn't sure about it, but he wasn't stopping her. Continuing to move her hands down his chest, she felt his heart beating hard in his chest, and she paused at the odd indentation of his ribcage. He could instinctively collapse it inwards for deep sea diving. It protected his internal organs that way.

Her hands moved further down his pale, long, lithe and muscular chest. It was a bit longer than a human's chest to make way for his slightly larger lungs and a much larger heart. His chest and shoulders were actually filling out more than she knew. He was a prime athlete in the human sense. She saw where his nipples would be, but they were practically hidden away in the blue skin. She stopped at the odd seaweed straps around his waist. His sharkskin pouch was here, and he carefully removed them for her. There was even something made of bone there, too, but she couldn't make out what it was. He set them up higher to be with the pearl. Safe from the waves, but still in sight. Nodding again for her to continue, he lay back in the wet sand. She was able to fully touch over his belly now.

She could feel where his abdominal muscles were, and they were very well developed. He even had a belly button, much to her surprise. She was amazed that his coloration was so close to a dolphin's colors! It was just more blue than grey in pigment. She marveled at how it could be so dark on his back, but so pale for his front. As much as she wanted to explore what his back fully looked like, that would have to wait. When her hands moved lower, she paused. Looking at him with a form of hesitation, he blinked his eyes slowly at her. At his small smile and nod, she nodded back and gently traced over the vertical slit that ran mid-center of his hips.

Her soft touch made him gasp and thrust up to expose himself to her. He didn't realize how sensitive he really was in that particular spot. The move was unexpected and she backed away in case he got upset, but then she realized it was pleasuring to him. He could feel pleasure. Feeling a bit bolder, she lightly reached out and touched him directly. As her hand explored his length, his mind was trying to make sense of it. With his people, they swam around each other, gave a small kiss, a light caress and mated afterwards. There was no prolonging of it. It was all business with them. Yes, eventually more would happen a bit after that with more caresses, but nothing like this!

He wanted to think more about it, but he was distracted when he saw her remove the bikini top. He was caught off-guard again at the sight of her breasts. Her body was so different! So incredibly different from what he was used to seeing! He knew they came in various sizes. It was the same with his people, but they weren't as exposed as hers were. With his people, they weren't as pronounced or defined, but grew rounder as time went on. It was as though a permanent wet suit was over them to hold them in place. Hers were almost nonexistent, but they were there. He moved a webbed hand up to cup a small mound. Her felt her nipple tighten up and it amazed him. He placed his other webbed hand on her other breast for it to do the same thing. She blinked at the thought that his hands felt like suction cups. Maybe they were designed that way for grabbing fish? She wouldn't really know.

He made an odd sound as he pulled his hands back. He wasn't sure how to continue. On seeing her body in full now, it actually flustered him. How was this supposed to work? Could it even work? He gazed at her with hesitation, and she sat up on the wet sand. She wasn't sure what to do, either. He was still exposed. He still wanted her. Once again, she reached out to lightly touch him. A fiery spark of pleasure convulsed through him.

She realized that his sex was clearly human in nature. Uncircumcised, of course, but the length and girth of him was practically the same. It had a pinkish color to it, but that was the same for most animals with sheaths, too. He wasn't sure what she was planning. When it came to actual sex, she knew how it worked, but she never really did anything herself. She recalled what she learned from pictures and porn magazines. She even thought of a few videos that she was dared to watch. There was one thing that she did do to a guy to keep him happy before he demanded more. She had to leave him when he wanted everything. Something didn't feel right to her about it. That and he wasn't the right one.

First she moved to kiss him hard. At the keening whimper he gave from how she gripped his sex, she knew he liked it. When she moved her mouth down his neck and chest, he started to pant with disbelief. Was this how Land Dwellers mated?! At a sudden nip to his side, he glanced at her with surprise. She bit him? Wait…no…it was stimulating. He liked it. Then his eyes widened as his mind went numb. She put her mouth on him. After another moment of recalling where he was, he knew he didn't want to wait anymore. He forced himself to hold back, and she stopped when he sat upright.

"_Never have I felt such…things…_" he muttered as he had her rise up. "_I never imagined such a way to mate before! And yet, I know it's not the true thing._"

"I still don't know what you're saying," she sighed. He frowned, but then he thought. If she did that to him, could he do that to her? He gently pushed her back on the sand to kiss her deeply. Then his mouth started to roam over her body. Why was she letting him do this?! She never let any guy get this close to her! But she knew that this one was different. It felt natural to do this. She felt safe. It was a form of protection she never experienced with anyone else. And she was startled out of her thoughts when his tongue explored her inner thighs.

It was a taste he never had before. Everything about her was new and exciting to him! He heard her sharp gasp of surprise, but he knew it was a sound he made, too, not long ago. The feeling of intense pleasure. He was caught off-guard again by the sudden slickness that appeared. Then he knew that she was ready for him. Now was the time to fully make her his. A small wave crashed over his tail as he pulled himself up. Gazing at her, he instinctively positioned himself. He bent down to kiss her lovingly as his hips pushed inwards to meet hers.

Her cry of pain reached him next. She was untouched. Now she was his. Another thrust was given and he emptied himself into her with his own sharp cry. Resting against her now, he felt her hands move over his back. Then he watched her fingers trail lazily over his arm. He gave her a small smile.

"_My mate…_" he sighed and kissed her softly. The waves gently caressed over them and she giggled. At the sound of her belly rumbling, he blinked his large, dark eyes. What did she eat?

"Crap," she muttered. "Maybe I can buy a waterproof purse and put some protein bars in it. Maybe some water bottles, too. What time is it?"

He frowned as she went to move, but it was only to check the sun. Judging it was three hours to sunset, she sighed and found herself snuggling into him. He smiled at this and carefully guided her into the water to hold her as he floated upright. They kissed again and he mated with her. She kept her legs wrapped around his hips as if she did this her whole life. Another kiss was shared as he held her. They were both hungry, but that could wait.

He moved to float so that she was able to use him like a raft. It was easy for him to keep her above water, and he could stay partially submerged safely. After a bit of rest, he would move to cradle her and mate with her again. Then he would let her rest on him as he rested in the water. For an hour, this was what he did with her. He kept his head lightly below the water to listen for anything that got close during his resting periods. Then he heard a familiar call. He glared out to the open ocean when he heard another call. His pod was looking for him. He wasn't ready to leave her. If they knew he had a mate, they would have left him alone until he came back to them. But, they would expect him to bring her, too, so they could congratulate him. That couldn't be done. He had a very dire situation now.

"_I help!_" the dolphin clicked and sped off with its pod. With a nod, he remained with Nichole. He had to continue mating with her. On confronting the pod, his sire looked confused at the dolphins.

"_We are to hunt! We need Kilnak's help!_" he frowned.

"_He found mate. He with her,_" the Elder dolphin chittered. "_This mate special._"

"_He found a mate?! Where are they?_" he asked with joy.

"_No. This mate special. Different. She is Land Dweller. But, she like us. In different form._"

"_WHAT?!_" his sire gaped. "_He mated a Land Dweller?!_"

"_She is special. He is special. They fit together. Do not break them,_" the Elder dolphin chittered softly. The Elder of Kilnak's pod was sought out. On hearing this, he was deep in thought.

"_The Fin Folk have never lied to us before,_" he said carefully. "_May I see the Land Dweller?_"

"_They still mating. You must wait,_" the old dolphin clicked.

"_Land Dwellers need to have pure water to drink and different foods to eat. They can eat some of what we do, but differently, from what I know. Do we have any solid flesh left?_" the Elder asked.

"_Not much. What we do have, we need to save for new kin. We need to hunt,_" Kilnak's sire said.

"_Tell Kilnak that we will help him hunt for food for his mate. However, he needs to help us. His sound roar helps greatly. This Land Dweller has a pod?_" the Elder asked.

"_Yes. She has pod,_" the Elder dolphin nodded.

"_While she sees to her pod, we can help him prepare for her return. We will all want to meet her. It will be difficult, though. Her pod may want to see us, too. It could be risky,_" the Elder thought.

"_We help! His mate smart! She teaches him! He learns from her!_" Kilnak's friend keeled out.

"_She is able to teach him her culture?!_" the Elder gaped. "_I see now. This will help! If we can communicate somehow…well…it depends on the Land Dweller that listens. Not all do._"

"_No, they don't,_" Kilnak's sire nodded.

"_I know some Land Dweller speech. Not much, but it's something. I also know that some Land Dwellers have different variations of speech. I hope the one I know is the one she knows. When she goes to see her pod, I will talk to Kilnak. We will come to an agreement,_" the Elder nodded. The dolphins chittered to each other and sped off. The scout of the group frowned and followed them. He wanted to see the new mate for himself. Swimming at a safe distance away, he saw how they entered the small island passage. He realized how secluded it was. He was actually a touch impressed. When he glanced into the small lagoon area of the beach, he paused with surprise at the Land Dweller that Kilnak was with.

"_Your pod want see mate. Tomorrow. You help hunt now. When she sees her pod. She comes back. Then meets your pod,_" the dolphin chittered to him. "_She need go now._"

"_I don't want to leave her,_" Kilnak winced. He nuzzled into her neck as she clung to him. He had just mated with her again, and she was getting exhausted.

"I need to go back," she whispered. "I have to eat and talk to my family. You have family, too, right? Don't you need to see them? Family is important. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

"_She says she goes. Will be back. Pod is important. Her pod, too,_" his friend chittered.

"I'll get something to help me when I come back here," she smiled warmly. He gazed at her and kissed her again. He gave a tired sigh. He had been mating her all this time. Giving a small nod, he finally pulled away from her. He watched her dress back in the bikini and he growled. He wanted more time with her. She gathered up the pearl, the odd bone and his sharkskin pouch with the seaweed belt. He took them from her, but he gave her the gold coins to go with the pearl. Then he thought and gave her one of the seaweed pouches he made. She put the small treasures into it. He watched her tie it securely to one of the bikini strings, and even he ensured that it wouldn't come off unless she needed it to. He gave a look of longing at her. She gave a soft blush back, and he smiled at her.

"_I'll wait for you,_" he vowed. His look and body language showed what he meant. She moved back into the water to hug him tight to her. She didn't want to leave him, but she needed to. She didn't have the right survival means for the island. Looking at the coins in the seaweed pouch, she thought. Maybe she could purchase the island? She didn't think it was on any local maps, and it was small enough that it was possible. She would do her research to see what she could do.

Grynkar moved away from his spot and swam out towards the pod. This Land Dweller was clearly different. She seemed to understand Kilnak more than she let on. Was the Elder dolphin telling the truth? That she was of the Merfolk, just bound in another body? It would seem to be the case. He was too wise in his years to feel jealousy. It was more curiosity than anything else. Would she be open to their cultures? He knew that a Land Dweller couldn't swim like them, but he actually felt oddly happy for Kilnak. No one wanted him to become a Lone Wanderer. And then it made sense why he wanted the gold. Land Dwellers used it for trade. Didn't they? He saw him give the gold to her. She could use it to ensure that she was always with him. Or maybe it would be for something else? He would have to watch everything carefully. He needed to keep the pod safe.

When it came time for her to leave Kilnak's side, it was bittersweet. She didn't want to go. He didn't want her to go. He took her away from the island with the dolphin pod. He let her cling to his back during the long stretch back. He actually liked feeling her close like that. In a sense, they were swimming together this way. He just did all the work and did very little diving. If he did, it was a quick burst underwater for a speed boost to get past motorists. None of them wanted to be seen. It was clearly a fairly decent distance from the mainland. After another near hour of swimming, the dolphins led them back to the stretch of beach that she appeared from. Turning in her arms, he kissed her long, deep and full of a possessive passion that made her groan.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered. He gave her a small smile and kissed her again. As the dolphin helped her get back to land, he watched her leave the ocean to disappear into the hotel. He turned with a heart-wrenching sigh. He missed her already. As he swam back to the pod, it was to see his sire first. At the approving gleam in his dark eyes, Kilnak was surprised.

"_We know she is a Land Dweller. Come. Help us hunt for food. Some will be shared with her. You plan to see her again tomorrow?_" his sire asked.

"_Yes,_" Kilnak nodded. "_I miss her…_"

"_I know you do,_" he smiled. "_I'm sure she is resourceful._"

"_She was trying to teach me her way of speech. It seems…difficult. But, I'm sure that all things are. Anyways, you're right. I need to hunt for her. I mated with her for a long time. I am not done._"

"_That you do. And we know you are not done. We have spotted a herd of fish. We are all ready. Grab a net and we will go!_" his sire nodded. Kilnak swam to where they were kept and left with the pod. He was now focused on storing up some food for his mate's return. It was important for him to keep that focus. If he didn't have that drive, he would be pining for her. His bond was already that deep with her.


	6. Chapter 6

In the hotel room, Nichole was taking a shower to wash off the excess sea salt from her hair and skin. She didn't want to remove the taste of his kiss from her mouth, but she had to brush her teeth. It was inevitable for that. She was actually glad that she moved back to Maryland. She needed to be close to the sea. She wanted to be close to her newfound lover. If only she knew his name! Maybe she could find out tomorrow. Looking at her phone, she swore at the messages left on it. She wasn't sure if the island held reception. She would need to chart out how far it was from the mainland. Then she would need to see if it was owned by anyone. If more doubloons could be found, she could get them appraised.

"I may not even have to go to school! I doubt it would work. Better off getting a bunch of books to teach me what I need," she sighed to herself. "I think…I'm in love with him…"

She found herself blushing now. She missed him. Oh, how she missed him! But, she had to prepare for their next meeting. Judging that some shops were still open, she grabbed her purse. She had enough cash to do some shopping. Then she paused. The coins and the pearl. Reaching for the bikini bottoms, she freed the seaweed bag from the string and took out the pearl to study it silently. Something told her that the pearl was precious. That she couldn't sell it. Not that she would want to. It was his gift to her. It was far too special. Then she thought of an idea. Use a coin to make a necklace for it! There was enough gold in one coin to do it, too. She would have to be discreet, though. Find a place that could do it for her. Or she could just get a basic chain. She doubted that anyone would willingly melt down a rare gold coin. It would be better to sell it. Setting the small treasures in her purse, she didn't plan to leave them in the hotel. They would go with her.

Sighing and picking up her phone, she returned the mountain of texts and phone calls.

"Where were you?! I called several times!" her mother worried.

"Sorry! I went out to the beach and forgot my phone! Um…I met someone, too," she giggled.

"Oh?! What's he like? Is he cute?" she asked, her mode going from protective to curious.

"He's…unique. Very different from the other guys. I really like him," Nichole said. She found herself blushing. _No. I love him…_

"Make sure you use protection!" her mother warned.

"Mom!" she said with an exasperating sigh. Then she blinked. There was no protection used. How would he have known what it was? Groaning a bit inwardly, she took a deep breath. She knew that everything would be fine. He would take care of her if something did happen.

"What do you plan to do now, sweetie?" her mother asked.

"I need to do some shopping. Pick up some protein bars and a waterproof bag. I was starved on the boat, and I was glad they caught lunch. I'm likely gonna get some water, too," Nichole said. "Oh! They have water bottles right here. I can use those!"

"Your dad just put more money in your account. Get what you need!" she said cheerfully.

"Dad didn't have to do that!" Nichole gaped.

"Nikki, it's dad. I'm spoiling you. Yes. I said it. You always declined it. Not now. You aren't allowed to say no to me, and I _am_ going to meet this boy when I get out there! It's my right to do that. Don't hide him from me!" her father warned.

"Yes, Dad," she muttered. "I'm sure you'll be in complete awe of him."

"We'll see," he chuckled. _Oh, you will be!_ She thought when she hung up the phone. Then she grimaced at a thought. Her mother was likely going to tell her brothers and sisters. She hated how she was right. When the texts happened from her siblings as to what he looked like, she didn't answer back. She figured they would find out when they saw him, but, on thinking about it, she decided that she didn't want them to see him. How would it even work? They would want to meet him, but she couldn't even get to him if they were there! They would want her with them. Her heart ached for him again. Less than a day and she found herself pining over him! What was wrong with her?

"Get a grip on yourself!" she scowled. "I need to do some shopping."

That became her drive for the next hour. She located a survival shop that specialized in waterproof gear. She found a good purse for sale that was completely watertight. Then she paused at the size of it. She needed something larger. Sighing to herself, she opted for the larger, more expensive one. She kept her original purse close to her, but that was normal. All women did that now. Thinking a bit, she got another watertight bag that was actually a small pouch. This one she would strap directly on her person and under the clothes. It was flat enough to be concealed under a heavy shirt. She couldn't do the treasure swap in the changing booth. A security camera was there, and she didn't want to give the wrong idea. The treasures were still in the seaweed pouch, but it had dried out and around the small treasures. Now it looked like a giant lump of dried seaweed. That helped. It was now stuck in the small pack and placed on under her shirt. She was able to use the changing booth for this, and the camera would only see dried seaweed. If anything, it was another beach memento. She even found some seashells on her way back to the hotel to stick in it, too.

She would still feel better if the treasures were with him. He looked insulted when she gave them back, but the dolphin seemed to understand why. At least something was able to help her get through to him! Sighing as she found herself missing him again, she forced herself into the small gift shop of the hotel. They sold the protein bars she needed here, and she grabbed a box of them. Then she grabbed a map of the Caribbean Isles. Thinking again, she decided on getting a world map that featured the Caribbean Isles. Heading up to her room, she put the special pack under her pillow. Then she set up the waterproof bag with the bars. The freely provided bottles of water in the room were placed in it next. Looking at the small chocolate mint on her pillow, she giggled and tossed that in the bag. She was sure he didn't know what chocolate was!

Unrolling the map, she used a couple of the room's vases to keep it in place. Now she judged her location. She had come back from the northwest of the hotel, from what she knew. On studying the map, she saw small chains of islands around there. She didn't see any other islands that looked like they had names. Musing to herself, she called up her dad.

"Sweetheart? Is something wrong?" he asked. He was getting ready for bed.

"No. Um, I need to ask you something. It's…urgent," she sighed.

"Were you raped?" he asked. "Did that boy do something to you?!"

"DAD!" she scowled. "No! It was some presents I was given, and I think they're worth a lot. It's like small treasures, really. He found them and gave them to me."

"Oh. Okay. What kind of treasures?" he asked.

"Pirate treasure. Gold coins. I think the words are in Spanish," she said in a hushed whisper.

"What?!"

"Seriously! I have four of them! The guy I met is a professional diver. I think this treasure is unclaimed, too. Um…"

"It could be stolen."

"I don't think so, Dad. He's special. He…makes me feel safe. I guess."

"Hmm. You're actually into a boy you just met?"

"I guess I am. He's unlike anyone I ever met before. He really cares about me. I can tell."

"We'll see what happens. I have yet to meet him. Anyways, keep the coins hidden. I'll inspect them myself. Did he give you anything else?"

"A pearl," she smiled. "And it's flawless. About two inches around, too. Solid white."

"Wow. Okay, maybe this kid isn't that bad," her dad mused. "I'll still get to meet him?"

"I'll make sure you do. But…well…he may look strange."

"Most guys do," he joked. She laughed with him.

"I'll be meeting him again when I dive tomorrow. I might not have my phone with me, but I did get a waterproof pouch. I might get reception. Then again, I might not."

"That's fine, honey. Get some rest and call me if something happens, okay?"

"Oh. Something did happen today. Not the guy I like, but another," she sighed.

"What?"

"I was kinda…um…attacked by someone. The guy I met saved me."

"Okay, now I like this kid even more. Any guy that saves my little girl has a notch up on my good side," he said calmly. Then his voice got protective when he asked, "Why were you attacked?"

"The guy flirted with me, and I ditched him for the cab. I was running late for my scuba lessons."

"If I see the punk, I'll kill him!"

"Dad!"

"I'm serious! I'll rearrange his face medically so that his own mother won't recognize him!"

"Dad, the people I trained with knew who he was. I'm sure the issue was resolved."

"I think I'm going to book my flight to be sooner. Screw the extra fee!" he growled. "Hmm…"

"Dad, you don't have to do that!" she paled.

"Fine. But if you're attacked again, I will!"

"Okay," she sighed. She didn't want her new lover to be confronted so soon. She wanted more time with him. Saying her goodbyes, she hung up the cell and hugged herself. She missed him so much! She moved to the window to gaze out at the ocean. She felt cold and alone. She actually felt herself crying! Why was she like this over one she just met? He was likely not even her species! But something told her that wasn't the case at all. Forcing herself to calm down, she looked out at the ocean again. In the waves, she saw movement. Her hopes were up now, but it was a late night swimmer. She trembled and shook all over. Another movement caught her eye. This time it was a fin. It was a dorsal fin! The way it moved around showed it was clearly a dolphin.

She wasted no time. She grabbed the treasure pouch and her prepared food bag. Looking at her cell phone, she tossed that in the bag next. She didn't know if she would be back tonight, and she grabbed her purse to put in it, too. She did grab some dry clothes and a towel, but she wore her bikini again and bundled her hair back. Rechecking her supplies, she thought and folded the map up to go into the bag as well. She was only too happy that she changed her mind from the small purse and grabbed the largest bag she could find. She would never know if she needed it or not, and she'd rather be safe than sorry. She clearly needed it and this proved it.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the hotel. She moved to the edge of the beach where ocean met land. Wading deeper into the water, she felt the dolphin move around her. Grabbing the dorsal fin, it led her back to the island retreat. The dolphin knew she would be there. It waited for her to appear. It wasn't Kilnak's companion, but another. This one was going to personally safeguard her. On looking up at the sky, the stars were out, but the moon wasn't completely full. She was able to see some of the ocean around her, but not much. As long as she was with him again. That was all that mattered, and that was what kept her going when exhaustion tried to consume her.

On reaching the island lagoon at last, she let the dolphin go and found a set of arms around her. She turned with a sigh and hugged her lover. He was amazed that she came back to him. The hunt had finished in the same hour that she did her shopping, and it was very successful. Five of the over-grown fish were caught. The pod was splitting up the massive tuna, and he had come back here to see if she would return. He was pining over her as much as she was over him. The kiss they shared next was done in such a way that it seemed they hadn't seen each other for days.

"_My mate. I missed you…_" he breathed. She knew what he was saying by the way his arms tightened around her. She hugged him back, and he glanced at her. She was tearing up over how much she missed him. "_There is no need for grieving. I am here._"

"I missed you so much!" she gasped, and he squeezed her. The bags she carried were ignored for now. Another kiss was given to her and a frustrated growl was heard next. He wanted to mate with her. Once again, the swimsuit was in the way. She reached down and shifted the bottoms aside for him. That made him give a small chuckle, but he gave a harsh whimper when he thrusted up as hard as he could into her. She cried out with his mating call and tightened herself around him. Only after their immediate need for each other was sated did they finally calm down.

For several minutes, they just clung to each other. She found herself getting drowsy, but he started to pull at the bags. He wanted them off of her. He wanted her bikini off of her, too. Separating from him to do just that, she figured she would show him what was in the bags when he was ready. As it was, they missed each other far too much to be more than a minute away from each other. She was also way too exhausted from all of the swimming.

He gave a sigh of relief when she returned to his side. Placing himself back inside her, they gave themselves to each other again. Hugging her to him was all that he wanted. It was all that he needed. She found herself getting comfortable and she yawned. Another minute passed and he felt her suddenly relax. He gazed at her. She had fallen asleep, her head was nestled securely against his shoulder. He was able to give out a musical purr as he held her. He would never get tired of holding her in the water. Looking over at the entrance to the lagoon, he gave a glare to the scout when he appeared.

"_My mate sleeps. What do you want?_" Kilnak growled. Grynkar paused. He was encroaching on a newly mated pair. Of course, Kilnak was going to be protective over her! He had just never expected him to be this protective. As a scout, he also had a mate, but he was never as close to her as Kilnak was to this Land Dweller. There was clearly a strong bond between them. It had to be respected. The Elder of the pod had the others working with the fish, but he had sent Grynkar to deliver Kilnak's share.

"_I brought solid flesh. Our Elder told me to bring it. Where would you like it?_" he asked.

"_Set it above the surface, but hanging down,_" Kilnak nodded. "_I want it to dry out a bit._"

"_So, she is your mate?_"

"_You will meet her properly when she wakes. She missed me, too. She came back to me. She grieved over me. Place the solid flesh as I told you and leave._"

Grynkar gave a small nod to do just that. There was something about the way Kilnak was behaving now. He was acting like a pod leader. When the scout lingered, Kilnak bared his teeth in warning. Only then, did the intruder leave. As he tended to his sleeping mate, the scout moved back to the pod. On approaching Kilnak's sire, he told him what was going on.

"_He told you to leave?_" he asked in a puzzled way.

"_He is very protective of her. The way he is with her right now…_" Grynkar thought. "_It's as though he is trying to get offspring from her already._"

"_Well, that tends to be normal. Why? Is he still trying?_" he asked with amazement.

"_It appears that they have been mating since they met,_" the scout said. "_The bond between them is something I am unfamiliar with. He said that she grieved over him when they were apart._"

"_She cannot bear to be without him, it seems,_" the Elder said as he swam over. "_Such bonds are rare for us. I have witnessed a few of these bonds. It can harm him when it comes to hunting, as he will not wish to leave her behind. It could be bad for her, too, when she needs to return to her pod. They will feel weak when apart. They will survive, but it will be difficult. I will speak to Kilnak now._"

"_Should I come with you?_" Kilnak's sire asked.

"_No. Wait until the destined time,_" the Elder said wisely. The less with him the better. He had the scout take him to the island. Then Grynkar was ordered to return to the pod. The dolphins would lead the Elder back if they had to. When he entered the lagoon, Kilnak's glare greeted him, but was quickly dropped at who it was. Now an apologetic nod was given to him in greeting.

"_Sorry, Elder. I thought it was Grynkar. He has been spying on me,_" he frowned.

"_He is our scout. He was doing his duty, but I understand. She sleeps?_" the Elder asked as he swam over. He was able to see how different she looked from their own females. Their large, blue-black eyes were able to take in far more light than normal for deep sea hunting. Kilnak swerved a bit to shield her. This was his mate. She would not be available for their study. It was now that the Elder realized exactly how protective Kilnak was over his mate.

"_Why have you come here?_" Kilnak asked.

"_Your bond is strong with her. It could be too strong. Will it interfere with your duty to the pod? We all worry for your safety,_" he said carefully.

"_When my mate came back to me, she was whimpering! She missed me as much as I missed her! I will hunt with the pod when she needs to see her pod. I will be here when she needs me._"

"_And when our hunting moves through the Great Water, will you be with us? Or will you stay and starve? We will soon have to move with the Fin Folk, you know. Ready food only lasts as long as it will permit. What will you do?_"

"_I will go where my mate goes. I know the risks. I know she does, too. But, if the Land Dwellers are also hunters, I think I will be fine. She will find out what I eat. I will find out what she eats._"

"_You will choose to be without a pod?!_"

"_She is my pod. I am not without one,_" Kilnak said with a wry smile.

"_And if other Land Dwellers discover you?_"

"_I will trust my mate. She…gave me back the moon stone I gave her. She was worried that others would take it from her. It was the same with the yellow ore. She took them back from me when she knew she could take them. My Fin Folk companion was able to understand her. She trusts me. I will trust her. I know the risks. She does, too._"

"Mmm? Huh?" Nichole asked as she blinked awake. Kilnak nuzzled her gently as she realized where she was. A soft blush was given to him and she pressed into him a bit more. Then she looked over to see the other merman there. She gasped and Kilnak gave out his musical purr to show it was fine. She trusted him and this proved it. Looking at the new merman with them, she said, "Um…hello. I guess."

"Hi," the Elder nodded.

"You can speak? My language?" she blinked.

"Some. Tiny," he said carefully. His voice was struggling to make the words sound right. He was only too relieved that it was the language that she knew.

"Okay. Does he have a name? Do you call him something?" she asked. Kilnak looked at his Elder with shock. He didn't know that he could speak the language of the Land Dwellers!

"Name? Called? Oh! Kilnak," the Elder nodded.

"Keelnark?" she blinked. The Elder found himself smiling as he helped her break down the odd language into something simpler. "Ah! Kilnak!"

"Yes!" the Elder nodded. Kilnak was elated now. She knew his name! Now he looked at her with expectation. He wanted to know her name.

"Nichole," she said slowly. After a couple of unsuccessful tries, she giggled and said, "Try Nikki. It may be easier."

"Nikki!" Kilnak grinned, and she blushed even more. It seemed to have a clicking sound when he said it, but that was fine. He was able to call her something that she responded to. At how they gazed at each other now, the Elder saw what the scout was talking about. They had a very intense bond. It was a bond that would never shatter or bend. It had him thinking.

"Nikki. You care Kilnak?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I care. Very much."

"Keep safe?"

"Oh, yes! Very!" she nodded again. Kilnak hugged her tighter. "No one would believe me, anyways. Um, I have others. Family. They will want to meet Kilnak."

"Hmm…" the Elder was having problems understanding her. She thought and remembered the pictures she drew. Looking at Kilnak, she kissed him softly and gestured for her bag. There was just enough moonlight out for her to see, but it wouldn't be enough. He guided her to the sloped beach, and she put her bikini back on quickly. The weather was warm, but she didn't want anyone else, or anything else, to see her naked. Kilnak frowned at this, but he saw how his Elder was looking at her. Now he saw why she had on other garments. Only he was able to see her in full without them. He liked that.

She dried her hands thoroughly before taking out her cell phone. She checked the signal strength on it. There was actually a weak signal here. She was happy about that, but she would need to invest in getting more batteries. She couldn't really plug it in anywhere. Sand wouldn't recharge it, and there was no way she could get anything else to help with that. She was just glad she always kept it charged up. She had five out of six power bars left on it. Flipping it open, the light that came from it startled the two mermen at first. She looked at them with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she whispered. Kilnak reached for her, and she put the cell phone aside carefully to keep it from getting wet. They gave each other a loving cuddle and a soft kiss.

"_You're so different from me. So many different things you know and do. But…I don't care. You are my mate. You are everything to me,_" Kilnak sighed.

"I really wish I knew what you were saying," she said with a soft smile.  
"He trust you," the Elder said slowly. "He…care. Like you. You mate to Kilnak."

"Mate? Like…his wife? And he is my husband?" she blinked.

"Wife? Ah…yes. Small stone? He give? No color?" the Elder tried to put the pearl in descriptions. "He give you?"

"Oh! Yes, he did give me things. Coins and a pearl. A round…oh! No color! It's white, to us. So, it is a color. But, yes. He gave me a pearl. Round like the moon?" she asked.

"Pearl? Ah! You call that. Okay. That…um…yes. You his mate. With pearl."

"So…when I took it from him…he…married me?!" she gaped. Now she realized why he looked so upset when she gave it back! It made so much sense to her now! "Wow! Um…I guess I'll tell my family that I eloped! Dad will be shocked, but…as for Mom, she may be a problem…"

Kilnak looked at her with confusion. Even the Elder was trying to make sense of her words. She blushed and sighed. She was talking too fast for them. Gesturing for her phone again, he sighed and released her. Drying herself off again, she reached for her phone to use the light it gave off. She found the small bag with her treasures and pulled out the dried seaweed pouch. The pouch needed to take some water in again to reveal the contents, and that would take time. Now Kilnak was confused. He didn't give that dried out lump to her! His eyes widened when she soaked the pouch in seawater. As it slowly started to reform, he recognized what it was. Even the Elder was amazed. She gave them new ideas to store things above water!

The stick she used from earlier was still on the beach, and she snatched it up. Using small drawings, she showed how many were in her family. She showed that she was second born daughter, that she had an oldest brother, an older sister, a younger sister and a youngest brother. The Elder was amazed at how she was communicating with them. Then she thought and took out the map she had to show him. The map was of the entire world, but the Caribbean Isles were focused in on, of course. She pointed out where Maryland was. Then she pointed to her family. She was showing them were she actually lived!

"_Kilnak, this is incredible!_" the Elder said with excitement. "_This drawing shows all of the Land Dwellers locations! I can't make out anything else, since I can't tell what the markings are, but this could help us learn where they know they can live. What doesn't appear on this, we can say it is safe for us! I don't think they know about all of the surface areas._"

"_This surface that we are on. Is it on this drawing?_" Kilnak asked. The Elder studied it and looked at her with a thought. He traced a wet, webbed finger around the island before shrugging at her. Nichole realized that he was trying to figure out where they were.

"We are here. I think," she said as she pointed to the small island chain. "I'm not sure. Um…do you think you can find out where we are? I would really like to know."

"Stay," the Elder said. He studied the map again in a very close way. He saw how the lines connected, and he was able to figure out how latitude and longitude worked. Now that he had an idea, he muttered, "_Kilnak, I will pinpoint where we are. I think I understand how this drawing works._"

He nodded and watched his Elder swim back to the pod. Kilnak looked at his mate with a new form of awe. She looked back at him and folded her cell phone closed. Pushing the map away from the water, she reached for him. He pulled her gratefully into his arms to hug tight.

"Kilnak…" she sighed.

"Nikki," he smiled. She looked at him in the way he always looked at her. The kiss they gave each other next defied all meaning. This was her husband. Her mate for life. He would make sure to learn how to talk to her. He wanted to see her smile for him. She looked over at the revived seaweed pouch and she pulled it to her. Taking the pearl out, she thought. She should get him a pearl, too, shouldn't she? Then she thought with a smile. Maybe a black pearl? She didn't know if it would symbolize something else, though. Looking at him, she frowned. She didn't know how to ask him.

"Um…" she started, and he gazed at her. He could tell she wanted to talk to him.

"Nikki?" he frowned. She had to try to show him. Taking the pearl, she cupped it as though to show darkness around it. Then she revealed it again. It confused him. Putting his head under the water, he called for his dolphin companion. It could help here.

"_I am here!_" the dolphin chittered as it swam over. He placed a hand on its head in thanks.

"_She wants to tell me something. My Elder was able to understand some of her speech, and he was able to talk to her. Can you help me? He left to see where we were,_" Kilnak frowned. Raising his head above the water, he gestured for her to talk to the dolphin.

"Okay," she nodded. "Um, black pearls. Are they okay to give him? Dark pearls?"

"_Oh! Your mate likes you! Wants to give moon stone! Dark!_" the dolphin squeaked.

"_A dark moon stone?!_" he gaped. Now he realized why she was cupping the pearl. Black pearls were exceptionally rare. If one was found, it signaled that the one that possessed it had true power and could claim any mate they wanted, despite the size of it. A black pearl also showed important status to the pod that had it. They would become far more respected in the Merfolk community. They were highly prized. Now he looked at her with concern. Why would she give him such a rare pearl? It was only the males that tended to give over pearls. Females could, too, but it was uncommon to do so.

"I thought that…with me having a white pearl, you could have a black pearl. Two opposites matching. I thought it would suit us," she blushed.

"_Shows trust. She cares. She is special!_" the dolphin keened.

"Nikki…" he said in pure awe. He had to kiss her. When the kiss ended a few minutes later, it was to the sound of his Elder coming back to see them. Nichole looked at her husband with a small smile. He nodded to her and let her go to the map. She dried off her hands to handle her cell phone again. She needed the extra light.

"We here," the Elder said as he pointed in a completely different direction. The island wasn't even on the map! How could she have been so off?

"But we came from here!" she said as she pointed to the group of islands she saw before.

"No. Water moves here. We here," he said with a smile.

"_Elder, how did you learn her language? I need to know,_" Kilnak frowned.

"_When I was your age, but a few moons younger, the pod I was in followed a Land Dweller's vessel. Food was being taken from us. We had to take some of it back to survive. I took the risk to go to the surface, and I floated in the shadow casting of the vessel. It was easier to catch what fell from their nets. I learned their language that way from their gestures and shouting. It took a long time. Several moons. By the time I was able to claim a mate, I had learned enough. I had to stop, though. I was nearly discovered. I would actually try to talk to the Land Dwellers. They thought it was something else. In the end, it was too risky,_" he shrugged. "_As a scout of my pod, I had more freedom to do this._"

"_I see,_" Kilnak nodded.

"Oh. Maybe you can help me. I think it's okay, but I want to give Kilnak a black pearl. Would that be all right?" she asked. "I want to show how much I care."

"Black? Oh! Dark stone?!" the Elder blinked. "Very hard to get. Special stone. Um…shows power. Be strong leader. Shows trust. Your stone hard to get. Long time search. Big stone shows more care. Small stone just nice."

"So…if I can get him a large black pearl, it would show he means more to me?" she asked in thought. "And…it would show that he is very strong to you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Why? Why give dark stone?"

"I want to show how much I care. I…love him. I would do anything I could for him," she blushed. "I want to protect him as he protects me."

Now the old merman was caught by complete surprise. She was very different. She wanted to show that she could also provide for him. He knew that everyone worked together to get food. New mothers had to care for their young, of course. But she wanted to prove her worth. She wanted to show that she could care for Kilnak as he cares for her. Just by giving Kilnak a black pearl would not only secure her place in their pod, but she would have provided them with a boost of respect in the Merfolk community. She wouldn't have to hunt or swim to prove herself.

"You care much," the Elder said in silent wonder.

"Are there more coins? More treasure? I could use them to secure this island. I could stay here," she said softly. "I can make this island safe. These coins. There are more?"

She held up the coins now and he thought. She wanted to use the coins to trade for a place of safety? Then it hit him. She wanted the island they were on. It was why she asked where they were. She could force it into a safe place! He would need to talk to the pod in full. She could turn the island into a retreat for them if they needed a place to hide. He now saw promise in this.

"You old? How old?" he asked. She had to be wiser than she looked!

"Oh. Um…I turn twenty-one in a month. So…I am twenty years old," she said.

"How many moons?" he frowned. Thinking on this, she looked at her phone and brought up a calendar. She showed him where the full moon picture was. He blinked at this. She was able to bring up what a year looked like to her. Kilnak swam close to see now. He wanted to learn everything he could about her culture. It was a completely different way they perceived time. They went by light and dark. Even by how the tide changed around them.

"When the sun comes out, it starts one day. Then when it comes down, it turns into night for the end of the day. There are twenty four hours in one full day. We go by how the sun, stars and moon turn around us. That is how we tell time," she tried to explain it to them slowly. Then Kilnak's dolphin companion started to chitter at them. The Elder's eyes opened even wider. This dolphin could help him understand more! Looking at her, he nodded for her to continue.

She brought up a virtual clock on her phone to show how seconds, minutes and hours worked for her. She was literally teaching them things that children learned in kindergarten and first grade, but they needed to know this if they were to understand her. She really didn't want to show them too much. If a lot of outside interference was done, they may not be able to survive like they have. She watched too many nature shows to understand that. All the Elder wanted was a solid understanding of how she saw things. It would make working with her easier. Kilnak wanted to know what he could so that he could communicate with her better.

The dolphin was happy. It felt important now. The dolphin Elder knew this one was needed and kept the others circling the island. There were enough stray fish to catch for food to keep them going. It also knew that the time would come for them to leave for more. Only two dolphins would stay. The one that agreed to help Nichole was one of them. Kilnak's companion was the other.

"Okay," the Elder said. "You go back?"

"I should. But I want to stay with Kilnak. I promised to go back. But…I want to wait. Until the sun rises," she said softly. "I miss Kilnak. It hurts to be away from him."

"Nikki," Kilnak murmured. He could hear the pain in her voice. She pushed everything away from the water and went right back into his arms. A kiss was pressed to her forehead as he cuddled into her. It was clear that nothing else mattered to him. Keeping her safe and calm was the only thing on his mind. His gentle, musical purr was all she needed to hear. At the sound of her cell phone ringing, he looked up at it with surprise. Even the Elder was amazed.

"Oh, no…" she groaned. "Hold on, Kilnak."

"Nikki?" he asked. She kissed him softly, and he had to let her go to answer it. It was a normal ringtone to show the number was one she didn't know. It could be the scuba class or the hotel. Maybe even one of the colleges. But, when she checked the time, she wondered why it was ringing so late! Clearly all of those offices would be closed. It was nearly three in the morning! Who could be calling her at this time of the night? The Elder was curious about this technology. He watched her dry her hands, and she put the towel around her hair to keep the damp strands back. When she looked at the number, it was clearly one she didn't recognize. Probably a wrong number. It did happen. She sighed and took a deep breath. Then she answered the phone with a slightly  
groggy tone.

"Hello? Who is this? I'm sorry, I think you have a wrong number," she said calmly.

"I think I have the right one," a smirk was heard on the other end. "You were in the ocean earlier, right? I wanted to say hi. I got your number from the hotel clerk. She knows me really good!"

"Don't you_ ever_ call my cell phone again, you piece of shit!" she snarled and hung up the phone quickly. She trembled with rage, tossed the towel away from her hair and scowled at everything. Kilnak watched her with concern. After a minute passed, the phone seemed to drop from her hand and she trembled. He gave a hiss when she started to cry. She was afraid.

"Nikki!" he said with an edge of protection in his voice now.

"Kilnak!" she whimpered and ran to him. He curled himself around her and squeezed her to him.

"What? Who?" the Elder frowned.

"Someone that…tried to hurt me…" she whimpered. "Kilnak…saved me from him…"

"_I know! Bad Land Dweller! I saw it! Was male!_" the dolphin squealed.

"He found out how to call me," she cringed. "I'm not safe at the hotel…"

"You no leave," the Elder nodded.

"But…I have to for my things. I have clothes. Stuff that belongs to me. Um…" she thought. Then she realized she didn't really have to go back. She had a food supply now. She had all of her most personal belongings with her, aside from her favorite shorts and shirts. Those could be replaced. "I need to call my Dad. He can make things better for me on land. It's important."

"You…dad?" the Elder frowned.

"My Father. Um…the one other than my Mother?" she frowned. "The leader of my family."

"Oh! Yes. Get him," the Elder nodded. He understood what a leader was. He was one, too.

"Nikki…" Kilnak whispered. It was all he could say, but it was enough for her. She kissed him deeply, and he let her move from him again. Once more, she dried herself off and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" her dad answered groggily. He didn't catch her ringtone, or he would have known it was her. "If it's the hospital, I'm still on leave!"

"Daddy…" she said in a shaky voice. That snapped him awake. She only called him that when something was seriously wrong. He could hear the trembling in her breath. Something was very wrong.

"Sweetie? What happened?!" he growled.

"That guy…that attacked me…he got my cell number from the hotel. He…called me. It made me feel threatened. I'm not at the hotel now. I'm with the one I like," she said slowly to stay as calm as she could. He could tell that she was clearly terrified.

"WHAT?! That bastard called you?!" he seethed.

"Honey?" she heard her mother say. "What's going on?!"

"Fuck it! I'm flying out tonight! Where are you staying?" he said as scuffling movements were heard. "No, Ashley, I'm not leaving to save money. I'm leaving because Nikki was threatened! No, don't go into hysterics! I'm going to go out there myself. You and the other kids will go out at the end of the week. Stick with that! I'll update you with phone calls if I have to! We talked about this, Ashley. Let me handle this. Nikki, where are you staying? I need to know!"

"It's an island, Dad. I don't think it's on any maps, either," she sighed. "Look, if you want to meet up with me when you get here, it's fine. Just…buy a waterproof bag to put your stuff in. And make sure you're wearing something that you don't mind getting wet in, okay? Trust me. And…I still have clothes in the hotel. I gotta get them. I'm sure it would be okay."

"No. I'll pick up your stuff! A waterproof bag? Oh. You're not on the mainland?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. So, yeah. I'm very safe, Dad. Not much reception here, but it's enough. Surprisingly. Um…what do I do about the scuba lessons? I said I'd go back!"

"No. You stay where you are. I'll see about getting a refund or something else. You said they knew that someone harassed you. That they knew who it was and tried to put a stop to it. Maybe they can do a bargain deal for the rest of us when I contact them about this. Let me see. Okay. I can get a flight out…eh…next two hours. My ticket's changed. Good thing there were a few seats left. I'm packing and heading out to you. Where can I meet you? Is it possible?"

"Call me when you get here. Make sure you have a waterproof bag! Get another, too, for my stuff. I don't know how my luggage will handle sea water," she sighed. "Good thing I used duffle bags."

"What?" he asked.

"I had to swim to get here. It's a bit far out. You'll know more when you get here."

"It's not like you to be so…cryptic. Why?"

"You'll find out when you get here, okay? I promised to keep it a secret. You know how I am when it comes to promises. Dad…just trust me. Please? I've never lied to you before."

"All right. I'll call you when I get there."

"Oh, um, can you do one more favor for me?"

"Yes, sweetie. What is it?"

"I need a couple of charged cell phone batteries. You may need them, too."

"Seriously?! You can't charge your phone?"

"No electricity where I'm at, Dad," she sighed. That had him a touch confused. Then he remembered that she was on an island. A heavy sigh was heard next.

"We all have the same phones, pretty much. Same provider. Yours is older, but the batteries all work the same. All right. I have four spares. I'll make sure they're charged."

"Um…do you really?" she giggled.

"Your brothers and sisters will have to keep their phones plugged in," he smirked. That had her giggling a bit more. "I'll see you soon. Stay where you are."

"Okay, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey. Stay safe. Oh, is that guy with you? The one you like?"

"He is, but, well…he's sleeping. He was very tired from helping me get here."

"Gotcha. Okay. See you in a few hours."

She sighed and hung up the phone. Looking at the two mermen, she nodded to them. They actually heard most of the garbled conversation from their powerful hearing. The Elder looked very amused at how she handled the call. The dolphin was able to answer their questions on what they were listening to. Kilnak wasn't sure how to address it.

"You not tell of us?" the Elder asked.

"He won't believe me. He needs to see you for himself. So…I stay here. I don't leave," she nodded. Once again, she mused at how things have worked out for her.

"I leave. Go back. I come later," the Elder nodded. "_Kilnak, stay with her. She can't leave. She was apparently threatened rather fiercely. What did this Land Dweller look like?_"

"_Dark hair and hide, from what I know. Like the others that live around here. I can recognize his scent if I approach him. So can my companion. He tried to keep her from breathing,_" Kilnak growled. "_He purposely scared her and tried to get close to her._"

"_A bad one, then. I'll have the pod search around,_" the Elder nodded.

"_We help! We find bad Land Dweller, too!_" the dolphin squeaked. The two mermen nodded and the Elder left with the dolphins. Kilnak looked at her and gestured for her to come to him.

"Kilnak," she smiled and put her phone aside. Slipping back into the water with him, she shivered with a touch of fear. He gave a hiss of protection as he squeezed her.

"_No other Land Dweller will touch you! I vow this!_" he growled out. "Nikki…"

"I think I know," she muttered and kissed him. On feeling him tugging at her bikini again, she smiled and showed him how to take it off her again. This time, he did it for her. Tossing the wet swimsuit on the beach, he pulled her to him. He pushed himself back into her, relishing the gasp she made for him. Now they started to touch each other. He blinked at the feel of the massage she started to give him. He clearly liked it. When he wasn't this close to her, he'd want to feel more of it.

She worked her hands up his neck, and he gave a gasping, musical groan. Moving to set her on the damp, sandy beach slope, they worked with each other now. She gave out a passionate cry with his call and they finally held each other with exhaustion. He anchored his tail into the soft sand to keep from floating around with her. After several more minutes of recovering, the rest of the bizarre wedding night was settled out into sleep. Not once did he relax his arms around her or let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

"Finally!" Joel muttered as the plane landed at the airport. He grabbed his bag and checked the time. He got some sleep on the flight, but he still felt like hell. Remembering what his daughter said about waterproof bags, he went into the nearest survival shop to pick a few of them up. It was the same one that she had gone to only yesterday. After purchasing four of the largest bags they had, his next stop was to flag down a cab and to get to the hotel. He needed to resolve that little issue immediately. He was ready to complain the moment he walked in. He seemed to glare at one of the receptionists as he said, "I want to talk to a manager. Now. Don't ask me why. I'm in no mood!"

"Of course, Sir," the lady stammered. The manager on duty walked over and calmly asked what the problem was. He was elegantly dressed for the hotel itself. His dark hair was clipped short, and his beard was neatly groomed. His dark brown eyes waited to see what the issue was. Joel simply growled at the Caribbean native. The manager could tell that he was clearly pissed off.

"My daughter, Nichole Wilson, was staying in this hotel for the past two days. She still has time left on her reservation. One of your staff members gave out her cell phone number to some guy that _harassed _her. She felt so threatened that she is no longer staying in this hotel," he said slowly. "So, I came out here to personally find out who gave out confidential guest information without permission!"

There was one girl at the receptionist desk that swallowed. She didn't know that Ben was going to use the number to harass a hotel guest! She was actually his sister. The manager now turned to look at the row of receptionists, and his eye caught the one at fault. Her trembling gave her away. Then he turned back to the enraged father with a professional manner. He dealt with angry guests before. He calmly asked, "Sir, when did this happen? Do you know what time it was when everything took place?"

"Let me check," Joel muttered as he took out his cell to see the time of the call. "It was around three in the morning when she called me. So, it was then. I came in from Maryland. We all have the same time zone, right? Anyways, I changed my flight ticket and left at five. It's about ten right now. I even printed out the changed ticket confirmation to show that I left when I did after she called me. For all I know, someone could have given it to this creep during the day, and he could have called her at night. What I do know is that Nichole was scared out of her mind when she called me."

"I will check the schedule and see who was working that particular shift, and the shifts for the day," the manager nodded. "Please, call me Stephan. I'll take care of everything."

"Fine. I'm getting my daughter's clothes. She doesn't feel safe here. I'll try and convince her to come back, but no guarantees. My family was booked to stay here, too, for a luxury cruise. We were to stay for two days before it happened. I had my daughter booked here for a week in advance for scuba diving lessons. We spent a _lot_ of money. Because of this, I feel that it was wasted!"

"I will adjust the prices to be half off for you. The rest will be refunded back to your card. Of course, that's if I find proof of your claim," Stephan said.

"Fine. I'm sure you will. My daughter doesn't lie to me, and she doesn't call me in the dead of night with a terrified voice for no reason! When I get to her, I'll see if I can call you. I'll see if her phone picked up the number that contacted her, too."

"Of course, Sir. You have my deepest apologies for what you and your daughter have gone through," Stephan nodded. He already had an idea of who it was. "An electronic key to your daughter's room will be given to you. Do you plan to be around town?"

"I might. I might not. It depends on what is going on with my daughter."

"Yes, Sir. I understand," he said politely. He gave over his card with a direct contact to his office, and Joel left his cell phone number as a contact on Nichole's account information in their systems. The moment Joel left for the elevators, Stephan glared at the guilty receptionist. He was clearly not happy about the situation at all. "Maria. My office. Now."

"Yes, Sir," she trembled. Walking into the small, yet quaint, office and closing the door, she saw him sit down in his desk opposite her. He pulled up her file on one side of his dual monitor to review it. He gave a hard sigh and shook his head. When she sat in the plush leather chair in the elegant room, he glared at her. He was furious at this act of betrayal, but he was forcing himself to remain calm.

"I will give you two choices," Stephan said sternly in their Caribbean tongue. "The first one is this. You keep your job, but I take the money out of your check to cover the losses. The second choice is this. You get fired. Your brother cannot use this hotel as a 'chick magnet'! I told you this before!"

"I am so sorry!" she cringed. "He told me that…that he liked a girl. That she liked him, too. That he never got her number! I thought…I could help him…but…if he was causing problems…"

"I will not let this hotel's reputation burden me or the owners! I should fire you right now!" he hissed at her. Then he calmed himself with a sigh. "However, you do have a stellar performance record. You have been with us for six years. This is the first time you've done this. Will this happen again?"

"No, Sir! You have my word!" she said sternly.

"The only problem is that I can't risk another issue like this."

"I will tell him that he is not allowed on the hotel property. Not him or his friends."

"It would be nice to finally get them out of the hotel lobby. Fine. I'll let it slide this once. Just this once! But, if I see any of them in or around the hotel location, I will have to fire you. It's one thing if they are paying guests. It's another if they just lounge around like they have been doing. Actually, they know when the security guards take their breaks. That's when it happens. Maybe I should request for tighter security, but it would cost more money. I would have to fire someone, in that case…"

"I will make sure they do not come here unless they purchase a room to stay in!" she said quickly. She couldn't afford to lose her job. At her stern look, he gave a small nod. He would withhold the extra security if she was able to keep to her end.

"So, you won't mind me taking money out of your next pay check?"

"I have to pay rent. At least seven hundred is needed."

"All right. I'll deduct one hundred dollars from your paycheck for 'hotel expenses'. When it's paid off in full, you will get paid regularly again. We will be losing roughly…" he muttered as he brought up his calculator and the account expenses. "Five hundred dollars. So, your next five checks will be a hundred dollars less. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded.

"I'm risking my job by doing this, too. Don't screw up again!" he said with narrowed eyes. She nodded, thanked him and went back to the front desk. Now she was furious at Ben. He lied to her, and she would never forgive him. A part of her wanted to call him to vent, but that would be stupid. Her calls would likely be tracked. No, she would wait to see him face to face. If he came to the hotel, she would personally tell him to leave. She may even have him move out of her tiny apartment! He doesn't help with the bills, anyways. Maybe it was for the best.

Back at the lagoon, while everything transpired at the hotel, Nichole was eating a protein bar and drinking some bottled water. Kilnak was eating some of the tuna that was stored away for him. As he watched her, he wondered if she could eat what he had. Now he mused at an idea.

"Nikki," he said as he called to her.

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked at him from where she sat on the beach. At the sight of his outstretched webbed hand with a lump of tuna in it, she blinked. He was offering her some of what he ate. Why not? She still had a small bit of the protein bar left. She knew that they might have different diets, though. A small amount should be safe enough. Moving to him in the water, he squeezed her gently. Taking the small bit of tuna, she chewed it. It was actually pretty tasty! Much better than the protein bar, too. A bit saltier than she was used to, but that was because it was fresh. She knew she would have to cook any other fish that he gave her in the future, but that would be fine. She could live off of fish. Giggling at his smile, she now offered a bit of the protein bar. He eyed it suspiciously.

"_I don't know,_" he muttered. She smiled at him softly. She did try a piece of tuna. Sighing with defeat, he took up a small taste. It was dry. Very dry. And the texture of peanut butter with grains was very strange on his tongue. It left an aftertaste in his mouth that he clearly didn't like, and he found himself rinsing his mouth out with salt water. She laughed and crossed protein bars off his list of foods.

"Here," she smiled and reached for her water bottle. She showed him how to drink from it. It felt strange to him to put it to his lips, but the water was very pure. He was surprised. At least they had pure drinking water in common. He could actually take in some sea water to drink. His body naturally filtered out what it didn't need. On offering her some lagoon water with a cupping of his palm, she shook her head. It wasn't safe for her to drink. He frowned and realized she could only drink the pure form of water. The kind with no salt. He nodded to her. He respected that, and he understood that.

When her cell phone rang, he tensed at first, but at her smile, he knew it was something good. He noticed the sound was different. When the intruder contacted her, it was a beeping tune. This was an actual song, but he wouldn't know that. Nodding to her, he whispered, "_I'll be here, my mate. I will not leave your side. Do what you must._"

"Kilnak," she smiled and cuddled him.

"Nikki," he smiled back and kissed her. A mild taste of the protein bar was in her mouth and he grimaced. That had her giggling. Watching her rise from the water to dry off her hands and hair, he went back to eating his chunk of tuna flesh. He needed to get rid of that taste!

"Hey, Dad," she said as she answered the phone.

"I'm at the hotel and I got your clothes. The manager was…way too understanding. I think he knew who the culprit was. Anyways, I'm ready to meet up with you."

"Um, I need you to pick up a few more things for me," she sighed.

"What? What do you need, sweetie?"

"I need campfire stuff. Like, flint and tinder. A lot of it."

"Why?"

"Dad, I'm on an _island_. There is nothing here. No electricity. No plumbing. It's an undiscovered one, and it's to keep me safe. I also need three books. I need one on marine biology, one on regular biology and, um…one on mermaids. Preferably one with a ton of pictures and not much text," she said with a soft giggle.

"Why?" he asked with a touch of curiosity.

"I'm thinking of studying up a bit on anatomy. I think a wide scope would be nice. That and you know how much I like mermaids. I never had a book on them before," she chuckled.

"All right, I give!" he sighed.

"When you get them, call me. Make sure they're in the waterproof bags."

"I know, hun. Don't worry, they will be. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Thank you, Dad," she smiled.

"Oh, do you have the number that asshole called you on?"

"I think so! Hold on," she said as she was able to open the phone to auto-place him on speaker. Kilnak blinked at the strange sound her father made. Was that how they communicated from long distances now? She read off the number to him that appeared. After that was done, she closed off the connection. She was still hungry, and she didn't want another protein bar. The only problem was that it was all she had. Maybe she should have asked him to bring her something to eat, too.

"Nikki?" her husband asked. He saw her taking out another protein bar, and he slapped his hand on the water for her attention. He gestured to the chunk of tuna he still had. Smiling with a nod, he was only too pleased to see that she was eager to share his breakfast. He taught her how to carefully separate the muscles into edible pieces. She found it sort of fun. It reminded her of string cheese, as to how she would pull the strands away into small flakes.

Now that she was close to him again, she noticed how he ate. His teeth had much longer canines for tearing through scales and hard bones. He seemed to have a much stronger bite, too. She wouldn't have doubted that he ate seaweed on occasion if he needed to. He appeared to have back molars, like herself. At her looking closer at him, he purred and gave her more fish. He knew she was still hungry.

After a bit more was given, he saw that it wasn't enough. She needed more. He was not happy with how ravenous she was. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. He let her go only to take up another chunk of fish that was wrapped in seaweed. When a bone was found, he carefully pulled the meat away from it for her. Smiling when she had enough, he put the rest of it away. She cuddled into him now, and she blinked at her beeping phone. She frowned and hugged him. She didn't want to answer text messages! When the phone rang, she groaned. He narrowed his large, black eyes.

"Let me see what they want," she sighed. As she went to leave him, he hugged her. He knew she was upset. At the kiss he gave her next, she mumbled, "Let them leave a voicemail…"

"Nikki…" he sighed and kissed her in a more demanding way. He was able to pull her bikini bottoms aside to have her. She cried out with him and clung to him. At the sound of someone swimming into the lagoon, he gave a harsh growl at the interruption.

"_Kilnak,_" his sire said lightly. That made a complete change in her husband's mood.

"_Yes? I'm with my mate,_" he frowned as he was forced to leave her side. She fixed up the bottoms and moved back onto the beach. On checking who called her, she saw it was the intruder. Now she was glad that she didn't pick up the phone!

"_I wanted to meet her,_" his sire said slowly.

"_Are there others? I think her pod leader will be here soon, too. Maybe it would be best to come back when her leader is here. What do you think?_" he asked.

"Kilnak?" Nichole asked from where she was.

"_She knows your name?_" his sire asked with amazement.

"_Our Elder helped. Her name is Nikki. She has a longer name, though, but it's easy for me this way._ Nikki?" he said from where he was and waved for her to join him. She nodded and swam back into the lagoon to get pulled to his side. She studied how they interacted with each other. It almost seemed to her that this was his father. If that was the case, she could understand the show of respect. His father looked younger than the other merman she met last night.

"_She is very different! But, she cares for you?_" Kilnak's sire asked.

"_She does, very much so! Um...she wants to find a dark moon stone for me. To be my equal,_" Kilnak smiled as he nuzzled her. That made his sire's jaw drop. No one in his pod had ever laid claim to a black pearl. If she could get one for them, it would raise their status significantly in their culture. They would have earned respect. When her phone rang in the way it did when the intruder called, she stiffened. She didn't trust that sound now. Kilnak growled in the direction of the sound.

"Let me check. I'll be okay," she said softly. He gave another growl, but she smiled softly. She was safe with him. He sighed, but let her go.

"_What was that about?_" his sire asked.

"_She was threatened by another Land Dweller. I think he found a way to contact her. It scared her. The sound you heard is how she is contacted by her pod, I think. By others, too, that she doesn't know. I…don't know what all I can do, but I will protect her if that Land Dweller tries to find her. Do we still have sharp teeth bones?_" Kilnak asked. "_Did we save any of them?_"

"_From the other flesh eaters that we hunt? Or the ones that try to attack us? We might have some. I know we tend to use sharp teeth bones for hunting, too. What do you have planned?_"

"_We had Land Dwellers hurt by those flesh eaters before. We may need to make it look like he was hurt by one. Can we do this? Maybe lure a flesh eater to the Land Dweller? Or make something that looks like a flesh eater attack? It always worked. Didn't it?_"

"_It's risky, but I know what you're talking about._"

"_Did our Elder speak to you of the yellow ore?_"

"_Yes. We put it back in that solid pouch. She will need it?_"

"_She can make this place safe. It's possible,_" Kilnak nodded.

"I told you not to call me! Fuck off!" Nichole screamed at her phone and hung it up. She threw her phone into the soft sand and trembled with rage. Then she thought. She picked up her phone again and programmed the number with a specific ring tone. Looking at Kilnak, she knew he had to know this. Playing the original ring tone, she showed a smile. When the new one rang, she gave a look of disgust. She did this again a couple more times so that he understood.

"_What is she saying?_" his sire asked.

"_I think…she changed the sound! She's letting me know,_" Kilnak smiled and swam to the beach to nod to her. When the new tone suddenly rang, she gave a look of hatred. He snarled and gestured for her to come to him. Nodding, she left the phone where it was. His sire was amazed at how she was able to talk to his son. No other Land Dweller would likely do what she was doing.

"I'm sure my Dad will have my number changed," she sighed. He looked at her, and she huddled into him. The new tone rang again and she cringed. Then the phone rang to show her father was calling her. That made her smile greatly, and he nodded to her. He let her go to answer it.

"_That's a good sound?_" his sire asked.

"_I think that's her pod leader. Likely her sire. The way she reacts to him makes me feel that it may be true. She worries what others of her pod will think of us,_" Kilnak sighed.

"_She's being cautious. Good approach,_" his sire thought. The Land Dweller female was very crafty and intelligent. She clearly cared for Kilnak. He liked her.

"Dad, that fucker has been calling me!" she seethed. "I programmed my phone with a ring tone for his number so that I would know if it was him. He called me four times so far!"

"If he leaves a voicemail, save it. And if you think I'm getting your phone number changed, you better count on it! Anyways, I have the books. Oh, did you eat anything?" he asked.

"I had a protein bar. I also had some tuna, so I'm good."

"Really? Was it fresh?"

"Very, Dad. I'm being well taken care of," she chuckled.

"Well, I'll make sure to bring you some fruit. Do you have a toothbrush? Anything like that?"

"All of that was at the hotel," she frowned.

"Hmm. All right. I'll get you a traveling kit. Those don't cost too much. You really are on an island! No houses? Huts even?"

"Nope. Maybe you can help me build one!" she giggled.

"Sure. I can stitch skin together, but I suck at construction! I'll see what I can do. I think a tent may be needed. Maybe I can cancel the cruise and we can all just chill on a deserted island."

"Dad, do you have any idea how much Lisa will bitch?" she asked in a serious tone. "I don't want to hear it! They can go on the cruise. I won't. I'll just hear Annie and Josh argue, anyways."

"I thought you wanted to swim with dolphins and go on a cruise!"

"Dad…I kinda swim with dolphins all the time now," she said with a soft giggle. "The island I'm on is like a magnet for them. They helped me get here, too."

"Are they tame?"

"No. They just like me, I guess."

"Weird."

"I know. When you're ready to see me, just walk along the beach until you see a dolphin. Swim into the water and grab onto the dorsal fin. Just don't let go of it or the bags. Trust me."

"Are you serious?!" he asked with disbelief.

"Very," she giggled again.

"Damn, Nikki. I send you away for less than two days and you get a stalker, a boyfriend and a mess of dolphins to swim with. I told you to have the time of your life. Not to let it get the better of you! I'm glad your mother isn't here to know all of this."

"Don't tell Mom until she comes out here! I don't even think I want the others to know. They'll just die of boredom. Maybe even tease me. And I don't want Doug to smoke around me, either. I always felt sick around that smell. I don't like it, and I don't need it."

"And that's another reason I'm doing all of this for you," he chuckled. "Okay, I'm at a survival shop. I'll pick up…what did you need?"

"Fire starting stuff. I don't know how long I'll be on this island. I'm tempted to just live on it."

"Don't jump the gun, sweetheart."

"I'm serious!"

"I did confiscate Doug's lighter. I'll pick up some extra fluid for it for you. It might be a bit better than sparks, but you never know. I'll get some matches and dry kindling for you, too."

"Thanks, Dad. And thanks for understanding."

"You're staying safe. Am I still meeting your hero?"

"Yeah. You are. I think his dad is here, too. They like me," she smiled.

"Are they primitive?"

"In a sense. They aren't used to seeing what all we have. You might get some weird looks."

"You like a cave man?"

"A cave man can provide for me and protect me."

"Okay, you got me there. He did protect you, and he is able to feed you. So, how do you talk to him? Grunts and hand gestures? Maybe the odd finger pointing? Rude gestures?"

"DAD!" she hissed with a flustering look. Kilnak looked over at her with surprise, but he smiled at how she was blushing. He realized that she was being teased with her body language.

"All right, all right!" he laughed. "I'll get the campfire stuff and head out into the water."

"Okay. See you soon," she sighed. When she hung up, she decided to look at the texts. On seeing that a few were from her tormenter, she cringed. She was going to delete them, but decided against it. She needed to show them to her father. All of them were rude messages to her. When she looked at Kilnak and made a sound that she wanted to talk to him, he nodded and called for his companion. When the dolphin appeared, she nodded and said, "My Dad will be going to the beach soon. Um, he needs to be brought here. Is it possible?"

"_Her leader comes! Needs help to get here!_" the dolphin clicked.

"_Your Fin Folk companion knows Land Dweller speech?_" his sire blinked with surprise.

"_Yes,_" Kilnak smiled. "_Can you send one to get him? To bring here?_"

"_I help!_" the dolphin chittered and swam off. A dolphin was dispatched to wait for her father. She sighed and moved into the water to snuggle into her husband. His blue-black eyes gazed into her deep blues and they smiled at each other.

"Nikki," he said softly.

"Kilnak," she whispered as they kissed gently. Her phone rang to show the offender was trying to call yet again. He glared at the device now. He wanted to destroy it, but he knew it was used to contact her family. With a heavy sigh, he pulled her attention away from it.

"_I'll go with the others. Your matriarch will wish to see her, too,_" his sire said.

"_Okay. Can you get her, then? Let them meet now. It should be done before her pod leader gets here. I think it's needed,_" Kilnak nodded. He nodded back and swam off. Grynkar was made aware that Nichole's father may be approaching and to not be alarmed. The scout gave the signal for safe passage and swam off to keep a lookout.

"I am worried on what my Dad will think of you," she sighed as her husband hugged her. "He may blow things out of proportion. But…I guess it would be expected of him."

"Nikki?" he frowned as he ran a webbed hand over her back. She shivered and he pulled her closer. Something told him that she was worried. He knew his sire was likely the same when he learned who his mate was. When his mother appeared with his father, he nuzzled Nichole gently. She looked over and was awed at how slender the female looked. She didn't appear to be as filled out in the chest, but her pale skin seemed to cover that fact, too.

"_This is your mate, Kilnak?_" his matriarch asked with curiosity. She had a much softer tone to her vocal speech. It was almost as though she was singing.

"_Yes. She is called Nikki. She and I care for each other very much._ Nikki," Kilnak smiled and purred to show it was all right.

"Hello," she said softly.

"_Her face so strange! Her call sounds weak, too. Strands of weeds on her head? And why so blue for her eyes?_" his mother mused with uncertainty.

"_Her scent called for me. She is my mate,_" Kilnak warned. His matriarch blinked, but nodded.

"_This Land Dweller is actually very smart. Her pod leader is coming to see her soon. Kilnak thought it would be best for you to meet her before we see her pod leader. He sounded…very protective of her when they spoke. They use an odd thing for communication. In time, she may show you,_" his sire chuckled. "_I approve of her. She cares for Kilnak and wants to get him a dark moon stone._"

"_Oh! If she does, I approve! I will hold no doubts of her!_" his matriarch beamed. Kilnak's dolphin companion swam back over to them to chitter with excitement. Nichole's father was on his way. The two older Merfolk nodded and swam off to wait. He was still an hour out, and this time was spent with the new mates to rest and cuddle each other. When he got within a mile of the island, they were alerted. Now she looked at the dolphin.

"Can you tell Kilnak to wait in the distance? I will call for him when I'm ready," she said.

"_Wait close, but not too close,_" the dolphin squeaked out. Kilnak understood and kissed her passionately before letting her go. Diving under the water, he found a place to wait for her call. She moved onto the beach and sat down with a sigh. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was quite nervous. On watching her father get brought over by the assisting dolphin, he was clearly surprised.

"Nikki! There you are! I gotta admit…I didn't believe you. I went out to the water and was about to leave until this fella came over and nudged me! It felt like eternity to get here. I'm surprised it didn't shake me off!" he laughed. "You sure they aren't trained?"

"No," she laughed back. "Oh, check this out."

She showed him the texts she got from the offender, and he glared at the phone with hatred. Then he said, "If that fucker calls you, I'm answering the phone!"

"Okay," she beamed.

"Now, where is this guy of yours?" he asked as he finally set down the bags to stretch his cramped arms. It was tough holding onto a dolphin and carrying all of that! He was a bit surprised that Nichole was able to pull it off. He started to open up the bags to set her camping gear aside.

"Turn around and I'll call for him," she said. He rose a brow at her, but he did as she said. She gestured to the lagoon and waved her hand in the air. "Kilnak!"

"Nikki!" he said as swam over. Her father paused at the odd sound. He never heard a tone like that before. It was like a trumpet on helium!

"Okay, Dad," she said as she got pulled close to her husband. When her father turned, he dropped everything he had in his hands. The strange alien his daughter was hugging gave out his soft, musical purr. "I know. It's why I was so cryptic. Um…he saved me, Dad. His name is Kilnak. Um…"

"What is he?" he asked slowly.

"I think he's a merman," she blushed.

"You're shitting me!"

"No. I'm not," she winced. "I didn't expect to find him, either. I guess he kinda found me. He…gave me the treasures, Dad. I can show them to you…"

"You are in love with a fish?!" he exclaimed.

"He's not a fish!" she sighed with irritation. "He's like a dolphin! Ugh…"

"I speak?" the Elder asked as he swam over carefully. He had arrived the moment the dolphin brought her father into the lagoon, but he waited for this particular moment. Now her father stared at him with shock. "Kilnak care for Nikki. He help her."

"You can…talk…to me?" her father blinked. The voice he heard sounded a touch high in pitch, but it was much lower in tone. It showed he was older than Kilnak. He was also controlling his voice so that he was easier to understand.

"Yes. Tiny. Some. But, yes," he nodded back. "I leader. You leader. We strange. You strange. I know. We talk?"

"_I help talk!_" Kilnak's dolphin companion said as it swam over.

"The dolphin can help communicate, too. Just talk to it if you don't know what he's saying, okay? I know, Dad. It's all…way over your head. It was over mine, too. But, they're like us. They just…live in the water and have a different way of life. That's all," she frowned.

"What am I going to tell your mother?" her father finally asked.

"Um…that I eloped?" she grinned.

"WHAT?!" he gaped now.

"Yeah…ah…that pearl he gave me. It signaled that I was his wife when I took it. I would like to get him a black pearl. It's a good thing for him, apparently. From what I can understand," she started, and he rose up his hands. Then he sat down to think hard.

"Did you two have sex?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "And…no, we didn't use protection…"

"Just great…" Joel winced. "My daughter is fucking a fish…"

"He's not a fish!" she said as she colored up.

"Kilnak not food," the Elder smirked as the dolphin squeaked to them. Now Kilnak felt insulted. His pod accepted Nikki, but her pod leader doesn't like him? He thought hard and finally decided to show how much he loved her. He raised up his webbed hand to run a gentle caress to her cheek. He had her look at him and he smiled. Joel looked over and stared with wonder at the very show of affection he gave her. This creature really did care about his daughter.

"Kilnak," she sighed.

"Nikki," he said with a soft, warm smile. He hugged her close and gave a rather sharp glare at her father. It was a challenge. Joel gave a loud groan and hung his head. This was no fish he was dealing with. This being really did have emotions and was proving that with every second.

"Fine, Nichole. I give. You're an adult. You apparently know what you're getting into. But I'll accept this only if he says that he loves you!" he muttered.

"He's still trying to learn how to talk, Dad. He just learned how to say my name," she frowned.

"Nikki?" Kilnak frowned. His dolphin companion chittered and he winced.

"_Do as her pod leader requests. Listen to how she speaks. Form the words carefully. It can be done. I don't think he can go anywhere, as it is,_" the Elder sighed. "Nikki. Tell Kilnak what word. Let him talk. Have him try?"

"Okay. Kilnak…say that you love me," she said slowly. "Love."

"Lof?" he tried. She smiled and tried a few more times. "Love. Love Nikki."

"Love Kilnak," she trembled and he hugged her tight.

"Love is great care. Yes?" the Elder asked.

"Yeah, it pretty much means that," Joel muttered. "Okay. Where are these treasures?"

She gave Kilnak a kiss and swam to where the seaweed pouch was. On pulling out the pearl first, she said, "Kilnak made this pouch for me out of seaweed. Here is the pearl. I'm not selling that!"

"He made this?! It's actually really well made. Wow," her father blinked as he examined the two inch pearl. It was as perfect and flawless as it could possibly be. It was solid white, too, and that was hard to find. "Now that's a pearl!"

"I'd like to get him a black pearl in that size or bigger. It means a lot to them, apparently. They aren't easy to get. I want to show that I can be his equal," she chuckled. "Here are the coins."

"Okay," he grimaced. Black pearls were pricey, but when he saw the coins, all thoughts of money issues were gone. "Nikki…these are Spanish doubloons! He found these?!"

"Yeah," she smiled. The Elder ducked under the water to call to the rest of the pod. Kilnak's sire and matriarch appeared first to nod to Joel with respect. "I think they are Kilnak's parents."

"Can they talk?" he asked.

"No. But care for Nikki," the Elder nodded. "She mate to Kilnak. We care for Nikki."

"Okay. I get that," Joel nodded. When the other ten pod members appeared, they all examined Nichole critically. Kilnak was quick to move in front of her and hiss with protection. She was still newly mated to him. They backed down with a form of respect at this. Joel watched everything with fascination. He could tell that Kilnak was very protective of his daughter. He actually liked that. Then he realized that he was likely just as strange to them as they were to him. Nichole was right. They were like him, they just lived in the water and had different ways. It was still hard to grasp. Then his mind went blank when the small chest of coins was brought to him by Kilnak's parents. Kilnak was also surprised. The pod decided to give the coins to her. Gold had no real value to them.

"Wow…" Nichole blinked with shock.

"Make safe place?" the Elder smiled.

"Make what a safe place?" her father asked.

"The island, Dad! They want me to secure this island!" she said with excitement.

"Yes. Make safe. We safe here," the Elder nodded.

"Well, if they found the gold and they're giving it to us, it does, technically, belong to them," Joel said thoughtfully. "There will be a ton of paperwork, though. Buying an island won't be easy."

"It's not on the map, Dad," she grinned.

"Then maybe it will be when we're done. But, it won't be easy selling off the coins. We have to get them graded. If I just hand them over to someone, it will look suspicious. We'll have to be careful," he cautioned. "I may know a few pawn shops that could work with us. Black Market and all."

"I know. It's why I wanted you to see them first," she nodded.

"What would you name this place?" he asked now.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe I can call it Nikki's Cove? Um…I can call it that, but I don't want it on a map. Do you think I could keep it hidden?"

"That might work," he mused. "We'll see how it goes. I'm not really sure if this island is in Caribbean territory. I am curious about something else, though. What will you do about kids?"

"I'm not going to a hospital," she said bluntly. "If my kids turn out different, they'll be taken away for study. I don't want that."

"True. Oh. Now I see why you wanted the books!" he blinked. "What about college?"

"It's too expensive," she smiled. "I'll learn more here. Hands on training!"

"Right, right," he grinned. "Kilnak. Eh…I accept you. Protect her. I'll…be in touch."

At the dolphin's chittering, he nodded with respect to her father. That took Joel by surprise. He wasn't expecting that at all. Then the Elder said, "You with us now. We like you."

"Oh. Good. I like you guys, too," he said with a soft laugh. "I'm a doctor. A healer of sorts. I can fix wounds. Sometimes. Let Nikki know if you need my help."

"You healer?" the Elder blinked. Calling to a member of the pod, one was actually injured in the hunt. The tuna's sharp dorsal fin slashed into the tail of the one distracting it. It was one of the younger females, and she was told to let Joel see the wound. When he saw the gash, he sucked in his breath. It looked bad at first, but the cut was actually quite clean. He wasn't studying her body right now. In his surgeon mode, he was looking at the wound.

"Nikki, get me that marine biology book," he said as he now studied the gash. "I could stitch this closed, but I don't have any real surgical equipment. Hmm…"

"Kilnak, let me help him," she whispered. He watched how her father was studying his kin and he nodded. A kiss was given as he let her go. She ran up to the supplies, but dried herself off first. Looking through what he brought in the waterproof bags, she found the marine biology book. Flipping through it, she found the page on dolphin anatomy. Bringing it over, he studied how their tails actually did resemble a dolphin's tail. He didn't see any infection, which was a good sign. The wound was fresh.

"Do they have anything they can use for thread? I mean…yeah, they don't wear clothing," he sighed. "This is rough. I could go to a hospital out here and check some stuff out. I do have the credentials, but then my guys would wonder what the hell I was doing if they run a check on me. They like to make sure that, when a doctor says they are on leave, they stay on leave."

The dolphin chittered again, and the Merfolk chatted to each other in their odd, musical dialect. Strong threads of seaweed were found. On studying it, he realized that he could let it dry out and the fibrous strands would separate into thin, strong strings. It would work. It would even naturally dissolve if it was pliable enough. Then he commented on a needle.

"What?" the Elder asked.

"Something that can be used with this. So that I can weave the flesh together," Joel said carefully. "Maybe something like a hook?"

"Hook?!" the Elder glared. Then he realized that not all hooks were used for fishing. They could be used for other things, too. "What kind?"

"Very small. Slender. Not big," Joel sighed.

"Wait, I have something!" Nichole said as she pulled out her purse. "Mom insisted I get it after that goat ate my shirt at the petting zoo! I've had it ever since!"

"Now I know why I married that woman," he sighed with a chuckle. The emergency sewing kit was brought out and the needles were examined. "I need this curved. This one will work."

"Should we get a fire going and do some old-fashioned blacksmithing?" she grinned.

"Another reason I like you. So damned resourceful," he smirked. Now the pod watched with fascination. They never saw real fire before. They did see underwater volcanoes when they swam deep enough, and they watched fires that appeared from the shoreline, but not like this. As they prepped a place with a circle of stones, he thought and said, "You have nothing to cook with, right?"

"No," she sighed.

"Good. I got you a full survival kit. There's a med kit in there with basic utensils," he smiled. "You said you were on an island with nothing. I made sure to get you one. I just don't have a tent for you. I'll see about picking one up. If not for you, then maybe for me."

"You're the best, Dad!" she smiled. The matches were used on the prepared kindling, and dry leaves were gathered to create a decent flame. He was glad the plant growth provided adequate shade, but he saw how his daughter was starting to look a bit red. He'd have to get some sunblock for her next. At least the survival kit did have a small emergency tube of sunblock.

"I'll see about getting you some decent medical equipment. I guess you won't be returning to the mainland?" he frowned as he carefully took up the needle.

"With that jerk hounding me, I likely won't. I don't want to leave Kilnak as it is," she shivered. "I actually cried over him when I was away from him for too long. I missed him bad."

"You never did that before," he admitted.

"I know. I really love him, Dad. And he doesn't like the taste of protein bars."

"Now that's funny," he grinned. "I am worried, though."

"About what?"

"Our bodies may not be able to handle the parasites they get."

"Oh," she blinked. "I did think about it. I was just thinking of cooking what he brought me."

"I'll get ahold of some antibiotics for you just in case."

"You're being…very considerate of all this."

"I know. A part of me is still going what the fuck. The other part of me knows that you are a sensible adult and that you know what you want. That you know the risks. Hopefully."

"I do. I think Kilnak does, too," she nodded.

"Nikki?" Kilnak asked as he called for her. He clearly started to miss her.

"All right, I guess I can do this on my own. Oh, ask if they can find a flat stone and round stone for me. I need the flat stone to put the heated needle on, and the round stone I'll need to make the curve to the needle. I have surgical tongs that I can use to hold the needle in place. The survival kit did include an emergency first aid kit, but nothing for heavy stitches. I have bandages, band-aides, small scissors, tweezers and the tongs to help remove things. Should I get you a blacksmith shop while I'm here?" he joked. She smacked his arm and went back into the water.

"Love Kilnak," she smiled.

"Love Nikki," he sighed and kissed her passionately. Now his pod saw the intense bond they shared. His sire went over to their Elder.

"_I really hope she gets him a dark moon stone. A large one. I didn't say anything, but I have heard the calls of our distant kin getting closer again. Grynkar was able to confirm my suspicions of this. The solid moon is getting closer. I think they found a dark moon stone of considerable size. Yes, she is mated to Kilnak, but if she isn't with offspring by the time they appear…_" he frowned.

"_The Fin Folk won't let her be separated from Kilnak. We won't, either,_" the Elder nodded. "_I have also heard the calls. I just didn't want to raise a fuss over it._"  
"_What's going on? Who is threatening to take away my mate?!_" Kilnak growled.

"_Another pod comes close. We know them, too. I have been hearing the calls, and I think they found a dark moon stone. Your mate is different. She could be seen as desirable. The one that has the dark moon stone may try to lay claim to her. Remember, Kilnak. A dark moon stone means that ANY_ _mate can be taken. Even one that is already claimed. It's rare for that to happen, though. The only way that it can happen is if there were problems with the initial mating. Mates are permanently bonded to each other when it's successful, but it may be possible with her. We've never had one of our pod, or any pod, bond with a Land Dweller. We don't know what to expect._

"_I doubt that anything could happen, since your bond with her is so strong, but I still wouldn't chance it. If she was bearing your offspring, then the one wanting her would be forced to wait until that offspring was grown. They won't claim another claimed mate with an offspring that is not of their cause. You know how it works. You've witnessed it, too. You need a dark moon stone! Quickly!_" the Elder frowned. "_We understand her and her needs. The other pods do not. We have two more of her days before the moon is solid. We have until then. We will do what we can for her and her pod._"

"_None will take Nikki from me!_" he snapped and crushed her to him. She felt him shiver, and she knew that something was wrong. "_Tell her!_"

"Nikki," the Elder sighed. "Need dark stone. Soon. Very soon. It…um…needed badly."

"Really? A black pearl? Okay. How soon?" she asked. Her father looked over with concern.

"Two you days," he said carefully. "If no dark stone, ah, you in danger."

"Fine. I'll look for one. I still need the rocks. A flat one and a round one to help with that wound," Joel said. "I have two days to find a black pearl. Should be plenty of time. How big?"

"Very big. Big is good," the Elder nodded.

"Okay. Um…do you have a name? Mine is Joel. Eh…call me Joe."

"Joe. Okay. Ah…Kep," the Elder nodded. "I am Kep."

"Thanks, Kep. Find me the rocks?" he asked. At first they were confused, but Nichole pulled up a large rock from the sand. With some drawings, she showed them what was needed. Both rocks were found quickly, and Joel placed them around the fire. He didn't put them too close to the fire, but he set the needle halfway into the hot coals. Going to the survival kit, he pulled out the tongs. They were pretty flimsy, but that's what he got when getting a basic kit. When the needle was red hot, he put it on the flat rock. Taking the round rock, he was able to bend the needle into the shape he needed it. With the tongs, he took the needle to the water to start cooling off.

"Not bad," Nichole grinned.

"Your mother loved her Renaissance Fairs," he sighed. "Nikki, sweetie, help me make some string from that seaweed."

"Okay," she nodded. She gestured to Kilnak that she had to help her father and he nodded. The pod was amazed at what the Land Dwellers were doing. They clearly didn't want Kilnak's mate to be separated from him! She would be able to teach them so much, and they needed this. The Elder seemed to hoot and click out an order for the pod to disperse. Only the wounded female remained with them, but she was resting in the water.

"We try find dark stone. To help," Kep said. There was only main problem with that. They knew that there was only one type of oyster that made the pearl they needed. It was nowhere near them, and they knew this. What they were really hoping for was to find one that another may have dropped, but it would be a very slim chance.

"Good," Joel nodded. "So…are you the oldest?"

"Ah, yes. I am leader," he nodded. "Like you."

"So, black pearls are considered a form of what to you?"

"Power. Um…leader. No dark stone is okay, but not good," he said slowly.

"Oh. So it could be seen as a sign of respect?" Joel asked.

"Yes," Kep nodded. Joel thought for a bit and remembered something he got for her.

"Hey, Nikki," her father called out. "When you're done with the strings, show them that mermaid book. I want to see their reactions."

"Really, Dad?" she asked with amusement. She sighed, but had stretched out several long strands by the fire to dry out faster. Washing her hands clean first before drying them, she got out the mermaid book. She gestured to Kilnak and his Elder to look at what she had.

"Nikki!" her husband scowled with disgust. He didn't like what he was seeing. Merfolk weren't fish! His Elder seemed to be highly amused. At some of the more tasteful pictures, Kilnak now saw why she thought they had tails resembling that of fish. Even hair on their head.

"This is what we know you as. Mermaids and mermen. Um…people of the water," she said as she showed them more pictures. "I…always liked your people. Even when I was really little."

"Oh? Hmm," Kep mused as he saw the pictures. "Not many see us. So…we strange. Yes. I see. You know. Not others."

"No. They don't know what you look like. I didn't, either, until I met Kilnak," she blushed. Kep told Kilnak what was being discussed. Now her husband looked at her with a smile. Joel was getting a kick out of the confusion. Then her phone rang to show it was the intruder. She cringed and set the book higher on land when Kilnak gestured for her. As he comforted her, he gave her father a rather wicked smile at how he was glaring at the phone. He was still waiting for the seaweed strings to dry out.

"I got this," Joel said with an amused look on his face now and made a hand gesture to show them not to panic. On answering it, he said nothing. He waited for the guy to talk first.

"Hey, baby. You gonna talk to me now?" the offender chuckled.

"She's not. Her father is. Considering that I want to meet you. I want to fuck you up personally. Apparently, you've been causing a lot of problems for my daughter," Joel said calmly. That made the other side of the line go quiet. "Yeah, my little girl isn't staying at the hotel anymore. She's not even going scuba diving because of you, so you made me waste my money. She's scared of you. So, she called me. I came out here to deal with you. She's also with her _husband_ right now. He came out with me. He wants to meet you, too. And don't worry about your text messages. We're saving them. If you try to come out of hiding to show what balls you have, I'll take the phone to court and show them _exactly_ what you're all about! Stay. The fuck. Away. From. My. Daughter. Got it? Good."

He hung up the phone after that with a rather satisfied smile. Kilnak was grinning at Nikki's sharp laughter when it was done. She was also blushing. Her father called Kilnak her husband. Kilnak could only continue to smile. Her leader clearly took care of the problem. Kep was studying how Joel was talking. It sounded very formidable and intimidating.

"Thank you, Dad," she sighed as Kilnak cradled her.

"I think I'll keep your phone with me," he said as he went through the texts again. "Oh, wait, you'll need to contact me, huh? Damn. Can't take the phone, but let's see how many texts that asshole left you. I see about five of them here. All of them very…explicit. Okay. There's one from Annie. Another from Annie. Oh, there's one from Lisa…five more from Annie? Another six from Lisa?! Do your sisters really text you that much?!"

"Yes," she grumbled. When the phone beeped at a received text, he saw it was from Annie. He announced it so she wouldn't worry. Texting back, he smirked at what he put. "What did you tell her?"

"That daddy has the phone now, and to stop wasting daddy's money on texts," he grinned. When the phone rang, he answered it. "Annie, stop texting Nichole. You can call her. Well, she's not answering her phone because she's with her guy. Yes, I met him. No, I'm not going to tell you what he looks like. Don't argue with me! And I'm going to warn you right now. If you tease Nikki about her taste in men, don't be alarmed if I backhand you for it! Same with the others! This guy's all right in my book. My word overrules yours. Ah, well, gee, honey, do you think I would know if they had sex? Exactly. Now do something useful and help pick up the house. That is none of your business, you'll find out all about her love life when you get here. I don't care about what you think about it being not fair, because I am your father. That's right. You know you'll get nothing out of me. I love you, too. Bye."

"Ugh…I don't want them to meet Kilnak!" Nichole frowned.

"I know, sweetie. It's actually rather nice to be out of the house. Now I see why you left home," he sighed. That made her laugh a bit. "I need your help. The strings are dry. Where is my patient?"

"Oh! Ready to help?" Kep asked as he called over his wounded kin. She moved back onto the beach to lay back for him. Joel got out the medical kit for a bit of iodine. On studying the gash closer, it was a good three inches long and half an inch deep.

"This will sting. It helps keep back infections. Um…it hurts, but it heals," he said lightly. Kep told his kin what to expect and she braced herself. At the feel of the stinging antiseptic, she gasped and cringed. A numbing agent in the form of a salve was applied next to ease the pain. "Nikki, open up a bottle of water and have it ready. I know I could use the lagoon water, but I gotta play it safe here. From what that book showed, dolphins could have their own antibiotics in their blubber. I'm not sure if it's the same for them. I really want to be careful. I won't use too much of what we have. If dolphins have their own means of survival, I'm sure they do, too. All I want to do is help it along."

"Okay, Dad," she said. Kilnak let her go so she could help him.

"I should wash my hands, too. Iodine should help with that," he muttered as he scrubbed his hands with a little of the stuff. The chemical smell caught Kilnak by surprise, but he didn't argue. If this helped his kin, then he would watch and learn. Nikki poured some water over his hands, and the fresh towel was brought out for him to dry off with. He picked up the newly curved needle and was able to thread the pliable seaweed through it. Knotting it carefully at the end, he applied more pain killing salve to the wound. Now he began the delicate procedure of stitching it up.

"Hmm…" Kep thought as he studied this. "How long? Until healed?"

"I'd say a week. No heavy swimming. Ah…no movement, if possible. Seven days of rest. If what I do doesn't disappear, Nikki can help remove the stitches. After seven days, cut here," he said as he showed where to remove them. Kep nodded in understanding. Joel was trying to talk as basic as he could. Kilnak's dolphin companion had swam off to help look for a black pearl. "Of course, I'm not sure how you heal, so it could be sooner. Seaweed can also be used to protect this. Wrap some around the wound to keep the stitches in."

Nikki showed them what he meant by taking a full strand of seaweed and wrapping it around a leg. This was now done to the mermaid to protect the stitches. They would wait seven days before removing the seaweed and the stitches as instructed, unless he said something.

"What do you want to do now, Dad?" she asked.

"I need to find a black pearl for you and get a tent. Maybe some decent sunblock, too. I'll also see about getting some dried meat. Maybe instead of fresh fruit, I can get it dried. Now that I see what you're dealing with, I won't have much of a choice. I'm just glad I'm able to get things cheap! But I think this shopping trip will be different. I hope I don't break the bank," he sighed. "Give me one of the coins. I might be able to trade it directly for a pearl."

"Just one?" she asked as she got it for him. "I was kinda hoping for a matching set of black and white pearls. I think it would put me on a more equal level with Kilnak."

"Yep, just one coin. Any more could cause me to get attacked. A matching set? That's pretty rare. I'll see what I can find, but no promises. The pearl he gave you is impressive enough. I'll look for a black one for now, since that's the more important one. Oh, eh, empty out one of those bags so I can bring it with me," he said. She nodded and took out the biology book and supplies from the opened one. "Keep a cell battery on you. I'll keep two on me. I wanted to bring four, but Annie complained. I let her keep her battery. I'd call that asshole back, but I want him to be the one to dig his own grave. No need to show that I'm harassing him, right?"

"Yeah. I doubt he'll call back, but we'll see," she nodded.

"I'd give you my phone, but if work calls, I have to answer it. Okay, I need to get back to the mainland. Um…how do I do this?" he asked.

"Wait," Kep said and ducked under the water to call for a dolphin. "Okay."

When the dolphin appeared, Joel thought. He was going to get a book about various ocean fish. If they could show him what they ate, he could see if it was safe for his daughter, too. He actually found himself a bit excited about everything. It was challenging, and he loved a good challenge. He thought about what he was going to do about the coin, and he looked at Nichole as he said, "Nikki, if I call you and sound pissed off, just go with whatever I say. Think of it as a cover up."

"Okay," she nodded. She watched her dad secure the waterproof bag to his back, and he held on to the dolphin's dorsal fin as it led him off.

"He good leader," Kep chuckled. "_Kilnak, I'm joining the pod. If anything else happens, I'll come back. You have enough solid flesh?_"

"_Yes. I have enough for two light cycles,_" he nodded. The Elder helped his wounded kin leave the lagoon carefully. When they were finally alone again, Kilnak sighed and reached for his wife.

"Kilnak," she smiled and moved to join him. He was amazed at how warm she was now. The fire actually helped with that. He noticed how her skin was getting red, and he saw her wince when he touched the affected areas. "Oh! I got sunburned…"

"Nikki?" he frowned. She had to go to the bags, and she found the small bottle of sun screen. It was the one that came with the survival kit, and now she started to put some of it on herself. He watched her curiously. She needed to get her back, and she smiled at how he could help. Moving to his side, she removed the swimsuit and showed the flat of her palm. Then she showed him how she was using the lotion to dab a little in the center before rubbing it over the reddening skin. Now he understood that it was a form of medicine. He nodded and examined her for other red areas. When he saw she had problems reaching her back, he frowned. How could he help her?

"Here," she said and gestured for his hand. When she put some in his palm, he blinked at how weird it felt. It was like very soft seaweed, in a sense. She pulled her hair away from her back and relaxed on her arms. Now he smiled. She wanted him to help her put it on her skin. As he rubbed the strange stuff onto her back, she let out a soft sigh. He realized that she liked it, and he remembered how he liked it when she was rubbing him. He dunked himself into the water and was able to put a bit more lotion in his palm. The squeeze tube was strange to handle, but it was easy to work with. The only problem was that he didn't know how to massage.

"Nikki…" he sighed. She looked at him now.

"What is it, Kilnak?" she asked. He carefully took her arm to rub, but then he looked at her with a frown. He tried to rub harder, but it felt wrong. He looked frustrated. "Oh! Okay. Um, here…"

He let her take his arm, and he watched how she worked her thumb and fingers. She noticed he seemed to start relaxing, and she worked up higher to his shoulder. She didn't really know much about massaging, but she went to a couple health spas to see how it worked when it was done to her. She moved to let him lay on his belly on the damp sand. She moved next to him to put her arms under her chin to show him how she wanted him. When he did that, she moved to start working on his back. His skin was naturally set up to repel the sun. And it was now that she was able to study his back.

It was very much like a normal person's back. All of the muscles were in the right places. If anything, she could think that he was wearing a skin-tight scuba suit. She noticed that the dark patterns on his back could resemble the shadows of waves. It was how he moved unseen as he swam below the surface. Then she recalled that each merman and mermaid that she saw had their own form of spotting and camouflage. It could be how they recognized each other. Then she realized that they all had their own form of vocal speech. Each of them had a different sound.

She refocused on massaging along his spine. At the musical purr she heard next, she gave a small smile. He clearly liked this. Moving her hands lower, she worked over where his hips would be. He was very well muscled all around. Constant swimming and moving would have to have a hand in this. Moving her hands over the part that would have been his rear, she smoothed the slightly thicker skin out as she worked. She was actually able to bend up where his knees would have been. Something told her that the bones in his legs likely fused together. That it was just one whole joint now. It would make the most sense. His tail was quite long and thinned out near the base. It was almost whip-like, but was practically solid muscle. When she reached his tail fins, she paused. She noticed that there were bones in the fins, much like that of a fish. Then she realized that it was what would have been his feet.

She was completely amazed at what she was discovering. He would be a scientific wonder, but she didn't want that at all. She didn't want him to be taken from her. She didn't want the rest of his family to be taken from her, either. He was her husband. Of course, she was curious as to how his internal organs worked, but she pushed that aside. He was alive, and he loved her. There was no need to want to investigate any of that. She was happy with him the way he was.

She now realized that his purr had stopped. He had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, she rubbed some of the lagoon water on his back to keep it damp. She figured that this was needed. He had to stay wet as much as possible. Moving her massaging back up his spine, she could only smile with wonder. She had no plans to ever leave his side. Laying back on the sand with him, she gave a soft sigh. The waves were gentle and her skin was protected against further sunburns. She felt warm and happy. A drowsiness was quick to set in, and she closed her eyes to sleep next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Back on the mainland, her father was at the hotel to shower and dress. He took over her old room rather quickly. He obviously had a far more advanced phone from how he could get the internet on it. Instead of it flipping open, he just pushed a button on the surface of it. He made the necessary calls to his wife to show that he handled the issue, but that he would be staying out there until they appeared as a precaution. He had contacted the scuba diving school, and they agreed to give one free set of lessons to his other kids in appreciation for not mentioning the issue of his daughter to the locals. That would have been another five hundred bucks out of his pocket. Pulling up the internet on his phone, he brought up the details of the coin. Then he whistled. The coin was worth a lot of money by itself. All of the right stamps and markings were in place.

"Okay, let's see where we can get a tent. I'll handle the pearl after all that shopping is done," he sighed to himself. On getting back to the survival store he was at earlier in the day, he found a decent one on sale. Taking it off the shelf, he also grabbed a couple large bags of jerky and a massive bag of dried fruit. A large tube of high quality sunblock was next, and he picked up a guide book on deep sea fish. Then he saw a book next to it on how to cook them and grabbed that. Toiletry supplies were next, along with some medicine that could be used for more emergencies. It even included the removal of internal parasites. After a bit more searching, he found a suture kit. He could have used that earlier! A portable kit for handling bad cuts and burns was picked up and added to the cart. One for bug bites was found and claimed. He mused to himself and got a campfire cooking kit with pans, a small rotisserie and cooking utensils. Reusable plates, cups and eating utensils were grabbed to go with the rest. A small trash receptacle was added. He winced at how much it was going to cost, but he told his daughter he would help her. He was just all too happy that he did have the money to burn.

"Expedition?" the sales clerk asked.

"Yeah. Roughing it a bit with the family," he grinned back. "I need to teach them that hotels aren't the only way to survive."

"Good luck!" the sales clerk chuckled as he ran up the credit card.

"Thanks," Joel nodded. He only hoped that the dolphin would be able to bring him back to the island safely. Then he thought and cringed. He didn't think that one trip would work. Groaning to himself, he bought another waterproof bag. That would help him. Why does he spend so much money?! Sighing as he knew it was all for Nichole, he judged that he would only need one trip on the dolphin now. He didn't want to go back for a second round. It would actually become a third round, and he knew he wouldn't survive. Stopping at the hotel again to drop off what he just bought, he now scoped out the small tourist city for a jewelry store. He was thinking of a pawn shop, but he knew how some locals worked when it came to coins. He didn't want to become the center of attention.

The cab dropped him off at a place that was well-known. He walked into the luxurious jewelry shop and started to browse the black pearl section.

"May I help you?" a lady asked in business casual dress. It reminded him of a designer suit.

"Yeah. I need a really large black pearl. The largest you have, but I need it to be one that is uncultivated. It has to be a wild pearl, if possible. It's for my daughter. A wedding gift," he smiled. She nodded cheerfully and went into the back room. What she brought out for him was perfect. It wasn't even in a setting yet. It was a three inch round pearl. It was a deep, smoky black in clarity with a hint of purple undertones. It was clearly authentic and very natural. There were no flaws and it looked very expensive. Frightfully expensive. This was the pearl he needed.

"We just got this in from Tahiti. It's six thousand dollars," she said calmly.

"Can I talk to your boss? I want the pearl, but I have something that I can possibly trade it with," he chuckled. "No gimmicks. I promise you."

"Oh. Um…okay…" she said with a bit of surprise and went to the back room. A rather portly Caribbean native came up to him with a groomed mustache, neat hair and looked very well dressed.

"Can we talk privately? What I have I, ah, don't want to flash around," Joel sighed.

"Sir, you sound suspicious," the man frowned. When Joel flashed the glint of gold from his pocket, the man stammered and understood. "This way!"

"Thank you for understanding," he smiled. In the security of the office, he looked around and saw no cameras here. He got the feeling that this guy did this, too, for a living. He was likely part of the Black Market, and it could also explain how he was able to get such jewelry in his shop.

"What do you have?" the man asked. "And my name is Josue."

"Joel," he said with a nod. "I found something on the beach wrapped up in seaweed. It's authentic. I'd like to trade it for the pearl. I don't want to bring up too much attention."

"I see, I see," the man nodded. At the sight of the Spanish doubloon, the jeweler was shocked. It was very authentic and worth far more than the pearl. "Ah…oh…"

"Yes. I know what it is. I know what it's worth. I would like to trade this for the pearl that I just saw. The large black one from Tahiti. I would give the coin to my daughter as a wedding gift…"

"No, no! We can do the trade!" he said eagerly.

"But I know how much it's worth," Joel frowned as he played with the coin in his fingers. "It's worth, oh, maybe two of those pearls…"

"I can give you another pearl. Two pearls for the coin!"

"Are you sure? The pearl would need to be as authentic as the one I just saw. I don't want to be swindled. I mean…I could go somewhere else to trade…"

"No! I insist! We have a clear pearl just like the black one. A matching set! Will that work?"

"Oh? You do? Let me see the pearls together," Joel nodded. This would be a very nice wedding gift of sorts from him. Even Nichole had mentioned something about it. Both pearls were brought in, and Joel studied them critically. Both pearls also had the proper paperwork to show that they were natural and not cultivated. Both were very rare finds and worthy of his single coin.

"Very rare! Just like your coin," Josue nodded.

"Let's do this. I'll hold onto the pearls, but I'll stay here. You get the coin appraised. I will go nowhere. When we really know what the coin is and its value, the trade will be complete. I don't want to give you something that is not worth the trade," he said wisely.

"Good! We can do that," the large man nodded. Joel waited patiently as the man left to go to a reputable appraiser that he always worked with. After an hour, the man came back with a beaming smile.

"So, it is real like I thought?" Joel asked. The paperwork was shown. The coin was worth fifteen thousand dollars by itself. He didn't know how many were in the chest that was offered to them. "Can I have a copy of this paper? For myself? Just to show that I found a coin? And I need something to show that the trade was done for my records."

"Yes!" the man nodded and the copy was made. Another paper was drawn up for the pearls, and he was given the paperwork to them, as well. "Trade is done?"

"Yes. If I find another coin, can I come back here?" he asked. "For more business?"

"Oh, yes! I look forward to more business!" the man said cheerfully. He watched the man put the pearls in a small, black velvet box for him. The coin was placed in his safe. Nodding his thanks, he left quickly to avoid any further suspicion, but it was calm. The paperwork was folded and placed in another pocket. It was time to get back to Nichole.

The cab sped him back to the hotel, and he was able to get everything to fit in the two waterproof bags, thanks to some inventive genius. The pearls were carefully cushioned among the bags of jerky and dried fruit. He didn't want them damaged. He walked out with the waterproof bags and sighed.

"Camping trip with the family. I'm meeting them," he said to a few curious tourists. They all laughed and waved him off. "Camping trip and living accommodations. Nikki, you're turning into a Hippy! And I'm helping you do it. At least the guy is dependable. I think."

He remembered how the two of them gazed at each other and he sighed. That was love right there. Nothing else would have convinced him, otherwise. Heading out into the ocean with the two bags, he was chest-deep in the water when the dolphin nudged him. Chuckling a bit, it waited patiently for him to get situated. Then he let it speed off with him. It was four hours that he spent in the mainland. Another hour and a half was spent getting to the island from the cargo. There were other dolphins that now swam with him to protect him. It really made him wonder.

On the island, Kilnak and his mate were still sleeping deeply. His dolphin companion swam over to squeal at them to wake them. When no answer was given, a more physical means was needed to get them to wake up. They had to know that Joel was coming.

"_Wake!_" Kilnak's companion chittered as it nudged him. "_Mate pod leader come!_"

"_Huh?_" he said as he blinked and yawned. At the repeat of the message, he nodded. He looked over and ran a webbed hand over Nichole's back. She stretched as she woke up and he smiled softly at her. He moved into the water now and stretched himself out. He felt much looser in the muscles from her massaging. He would definitely want that again. Gesturing for her, she moved into his embrace.

"Love Kilnak," she smiled.

"Love Nikki," he smiled back and kissed her deeply. When she moved her hands up his chest, he groaned and swiftly claimed her. She cried out with him and clung to him. Nuzzling into his neck, she sighed with complete comfort. Purring softly, he looked over at the entrance of the lagoon. He sensed something approaching, and he let her go to dress back in her swimsuit. On seeing it was her father, she sighed with relief. At the way he was grinning, she was curious.

"Dad?" she asked. He opened up the bags and took out the supplies. Then he showed her the paperwork. "Oh, wow, Dad! The coins are worth that much?!"

"Yep. We have a small fortune with them. And see if you can get Kep. I want to show him what I got for you and your guy," he grinned. The dolphin chittered at Kilnak, and he sent out the call for his pod. The lagoon was quickly filled.

"Yes?" Kep asked as he swam over.

"You may want to see this, Kep. Nikki, give this to, ah, Kilnak. Open it with him," Joel smiled. She took the velvet box from him and felt her heart racing. Did he really find what she needed already? She moved to Kilnak's side and he looked at her with concern.

"Kilnak," she smiled and opened the box. At the size of the pearls, his jaw dropped. He was undisputed now. She was his mate. Even she was amazed at their size. Kep was in complete shock at the size of the pearls, and he was quick to check them out himself. At his excited tone that the pearls were completely real, Kilnak's parents were now laughing with profound joy. No other pod had pearls of that size. Nichole took out the black pearl to give to him as she whispered, "Love Kilnak."

"Love Nikki!" he whispered as he took it. He looked at the other pearl in the box. He now held it out for her and she took it. She had two large pearls from him. She belonged to no other, and a desperate kiss was shared between them now.

"Good!" Kep said with a violent nod. "Now she safe!"

"Should we hide them and take them out when we think she's in danger?" Joel asked. "Keep them secret, that is?"

"Hmm. Yes," Kep said. "Secret!"

"It might be best. This way he can show that he has claim to me. I guess," she smiled. "How do you normally keep the pearls with you?"

"Ah, stones? Oh! How hold? Carry? Like this," he said as he gestured for a female to hold up a sharkskin pouch. All she had to do was take the pearl out to show it off. They didn't need jewelry at all.

"Can she put hers in a ring?" Joel asked as he showed off his wedding band. "I'd say a necklace for him, but he probably deep sea dives. I'm sure of that. I don't want it to choke him. It might even hurt the skin around his neck, now that I think about it."

"Hmm. His mate, yes. That good. Kilnak, no. He good," Kep nodded.

"Maybe I can put a couple diamonds in it for you. Eh…I may have to send the pearls away, though," Joel frowned. "Do you think I can?"

"I don't think so, Dad," she sighed. "Kilnak was pretty upset when I gave the first pearl back to him to keep safe for me. I think I just need to keep it on me at all times. I should be okay. I don't want any holes drilled through it, either."

"We could wrap it in gold with a few diamonds," he grinned.

"I'm good, Dad," she insisted. Kilnak was already making a pouch for her, as it was. It was easy to hunt down a small reef shark to skin it. The meat would be used for the pod, too.

"Kep, come here," Joel said as he brought out the deep sea fish guide. "Just so you know, the fish you feed Nikki needs to be very fresh. Anything older than a day is risky. I also wanted to know, what fish do you hunt? Um, show me pictures? So I can see what you eat?"

"Oh!" Kep said as he swam to the beach. As he started to point out the various fish his pod hunted, Kilnak was deep in thought. He would want to swim with Nichole when the moon was full. He also knew that she couldn't hold her breath for as long as he could. His pod would also want to witness them mating. Pressing a kiss to her mouth, he set her on the wet sand before moving to his parents.

"_Sire, I do not think I can let the pod see me swim with my mate. She is a Land Dweller. She cannot dive as deep as we can,_" Kilnak frowned.

"_You do bring up a valid point. She can be near the surface? We can watch from down below. Once we see that you have fully mated her, then we won't need to worry anymore,_" he thought.

"_Can't we watch them right here? I'm sure our Elder has seen them. Even Grynkar saw them,_" his matriarch mused. "_We know she is Kilnak's mate. The moon stones prove that!_"

"_Other pods will come, though. If she is challenged, the moon stones will be shown. There may be some rivalry, but that always happens. How did they find moon stones that large?! I've never seen a moon stone so big before!_" his sire sighed. "_Anyways, the pod does accept your mate. Let me speak with them and we will come to a decision on this._"

"_Just remember, Sire. Nikki has shown me that she only wants me to see her without anything on her body. I think she's very sensitive about such a thing. It may change in time. But, right now, she may not be used to seeing others watching her. It would have to be done silently. I don't like doing this to her, but it's something that must be done. Maybe have it look like the pod is swimming away, but they really just dive down deep? Then leave after? As though to hunt?_" Kilnak asked. "_It would be the only way if the pod decides to watch us here. The water is pretty deep. Maybe we should just do this now while the pod is here. Just to get it over with._"

"_If that is so, her pod leader is here, too. What would he think?_" his matriarch asked. That made Kilnak wince. He swam over to his Elder to talk to him about it.

"Oh," Kep frowned. "Joe. Um…"

"What's up?" he asked.

"Kilnak mate Nikki. Now. Need to," Kep sighed.

"What?" he blinked. Nichole was preoccupied right now, but he lowered his tone. "Why?"

"With stones now. Show they mates. Um…much needed. So…"

"They have to have sex now to establish that they belong together?"

"Yes," Kep nodded. "But, um. We see it. Need to."

"You need to witness it? Great. Do I have to see it, too?" Joel cringed.

"No. Not you."

"Nikki might get offended."

"We hide."

"Good. I'll work on the tent, I guess. Nikki!"

"Yeah, Dad?" she asked from where she was. She was busy sorting out the equipment.

"Go fuck your husband."

"What?!" she gaped. "Why?!"

"It's gotta be done with the pearls. Kep just told me. What? You don't want to?" he smirked.

"But everyone is here!" she flustered.

"I'll just turn around and work on the tent. I'll think of Annie and Josh arguing. I can ignore it that way. Just go to him and get it done. I gotta set this all up for you, anyways."

"Dad…okay," she sighed. "Um…what about Kilnak's family?"

"We hunt," Kep nodded.

"Fine," she said.

"Nikki," Kilnak smiled and reached out for her.

"Kilnak," she said with a soft blush. She still felt nervous.

"Love Nikki," he whispered. He kissed her gently to calm her. The safe, protective feeling she always got from him took hold. She ran a hand up his chest now and heard his soft groan.

"Love Kilnak," she whispered back. He kissed her long and deep. She didn't see how his pod acted like they were swimming out of the lagoon. They settled along the floor of it instead, and watched how he removed her bikini. They watched him claim her as his. Many were intrigued at how their mating worked, but they wouldn't show it. He had a black pearl that now rivaled any pearls that the other pods might have. In a sense, he may not be their leader, but he was very well respected. He was giving their pod a status boost in their society. Now that they were satisfied on witnessing the union, they had to hunt down a feast to share with them.

At the sound of a phone ringing, her father pulled it out of the bag it was in. Sighing, he answered it, "Hello, Ashley. Oh, you did see some activity in the account? You got a security call? Yeah, I've been spending money. No, it's for Nikki. Hun, I'm not doing anything stupid. The bills are all paid. I did that before I left. I have plenty of other funds! Honey, I'll tell you why I'm spending so much on her. She eloped."

Now he held the phone away as she screamed out her excitement. Running a hand over his face, he waited for her to calm down. Now she clearly asked, "Why did she do that?!"

"Because this guy saved her, they love each other and he's very, very rich," he said. That made her mother go speechless. "He's a bit of a successful pearl diver. It's how he is able to take care of her. So, I am helping her out. He rescued her from her attacker. He's keeping her safe on an undiscovered island. She had no means of survival, and his hands were tied. So, I'm helping them out as a wedding gift. It's quite likely that he will be buying the island for her. It's a nice little place. Yes, I'm on it right now. And, no, we are not letting the whole family in on this. One of the other girls will give you the big wedding you want to be a part of. No, you're not coming out tomorrow. I can't get the tickets changed anymore. I did set everyone up with one free class of scuba lessons. Yes, you will get to go diving. I'll see you in three days, okay? I love you, too, honey. Bye."

"You told her he's rich?" Nikki asked with a giggle. Kilnak looked at him curiously.

"He gave us treasure. I'm sure he can find more. He's rich," Joel said. "He can find more, right? Oh. We don't know how many coins he gave us, huh?"

"Can you find out?" she asked as she pressed herself into her husband. She was still naked and in his arms. Joel wasn't sure if the pod was still watching them or not, but Kilnak knew they were gone.

"Well, since you're obviously quite busy," he sighed. The chest was partially hidden away in the sand from the waves moving over it, and it was dug back out. Taking the coins out carefully, he counted them all. "We have about fifty of them here. So, if each coin is worth about fifteen thousand a piece, we have a little over seven hundred and fifty thousand bucks after selling them. That's a lot of cash. But, if you want to buy this island, you'll need more. You know that, right?"

"I figured," she frowned. "But if it's unclaimed, I'll need to at least show that it's established, right? I don't want anyone to just come on the island uninvited!"

"That depends. We'll be working with the Caribbean locals. They have different laws and restrictions. I'm still not sure if we are in their regulation zones or not. It's something I still have to look into. With how weak the signal is out here, I'm not sure if I have internet. I'm surprised I have a signal," he sighed and now tried to establish a connection to the satellite. She never needed a smart phone, but if she was going to live out here, she may have to see about getting one.

"Nikki?" Kilnak asked as he gazed at her. At her look of worry, he turned his gaze over to her father. At the tone of his voice, he clearly wanted to know what was going on. Kilnak slapped his hand on the water to get his attention and showed he wanted in on the current discussion.

"Need more," Joel said as he pointed at the coins. Kilnak grumbled a bit. He didn't understand them. He needed to learn their language! Putting his face in the water, he sent out a call for his companion. The dolphin would readily help him out, and it showed up eagerly. Nichole spoke of what the issue was and it was translated. Now that Kilnak was informed, he thought.

"_More yellow ore is needed? What we found is not enough?_" he asked his companion.

"_Land Dwellers always need more. You know that! More of everything! Your mate knows, too. But is different. She knows us. Wants to help us,_" it chittered.

"_Do you know where more yellow ore is?_" he frowned.

"_Not sure. I get pod! They help!_" it squeaked as it swam off quickly.

"I may have to buy you a generator to get some electricity. And to do that, I can't go by dolphin. I'll need to get a boat. Damn it!" he growled. "Boats are _not_ cheap! I don't want you to use all the coins, either. Okay, who's calling me?"

He answered his phone again and Kilnak squeezed his wife. She gave a soft sigh in his arms, and he whispered, "_Don't worry, my mate. I will do what I can for you. There is more yellow ore. I know there is. We will find more. I think there is grey ore, too, but that is a bit harder to spot. We will make this place safe. Don't worry. I'll make everything better._ Love Nikki."

"Love Kilnak," she whispered back. She had a feeling that he was talking about the current issue with the gold. Glancing over at her father, she giggled. Annie had called him to try and pry out some information. Joel was not happy, nor was he amused.

"Annie, you will find out when you get here. No, I'm not taking a picture of him! And if you try to, I'll cancel your phone! That goes with everyone else! He doesn't want to be publicized! He doesn't need to be on Facebook! No, he doesn't do Twitter. Well, honey, some people just don't need that. I'm not at the hotel. I'm on an island. No, honey, a real island. There is no plumbing or electricity here. It's just sand, water and plants. That's it. Well, Nichole doesn't need that stuff like you do. Which is why you still live at home. With your parents. Annie, don't you even start! You couldn't survive on an island if you tried! Okay, if one of your nails broke, what would you do? There are no health spas here. You can't get it fixed. Well, if you're going to be like that, then you don't need to see Nichole or her new husband. Yes, honey, she married him. Maybe because she didn't want to hear you argue with her on a dress? Ugh, Annie, just let it go! Now I see exactly why Nichole left. Nothing, honey! Help your mother around the house and we'll see, okay? Bye," he said and cut the connection before she could start up another subject. "Nikki, I am SO GLAD that you are not like them!"

"I know it," she nodded and reached for her bikini. Kilnak turned her to shield her from her father. She was able to dress and she sighed. "It would be nice to shave my legs, though. Even have a hot bath. But, I'll live. Do they really want to meet Kilnak?"

"Well, I'm not giving them any information on what he looks like. No way in hell am I doing that! And just so you know, you have my word on this. If they start teasing you, I _will_ backhand them! But I can only say one thing," he chuckled.

"What?" she smiled as she got held again.

"Why does everything have to throw you for a loop before you get something out of it? I told you that you were blessed," he mused. She sighed and made at face at him. He laughed at her and shrugged. When her phone rang, it was the offender's tone. Kilnak growled and squeezed her.

"He's still calling?!" she blinked.

"I got it," Joel smiled and answered it. "Hello? Oh. He hung up. I guess he was trying his luck. Yeah, we'll get your number changed."

"Ugh…" she frowned and shook her head. Kilnak kissed her softly and dunked under the water to refresh his head. Then he paused. He heard something coming, and it sounded like a ship. He sent out the call, but the scout was already on the case. He appeared in the lagoon to tell them what he saw.

"_A Land Dweller device is coming here. It doesn't have the glow lights on that we see in deeper waters. Could be just a Land Dweller being curious. I still don't like it,_" he frowned.

"_The entrance to here is hidden?_" Kilnak asked.

"_Only way to see the entrance is under the surface! Yes, it's possible to see it through the hard surface areas, but it's very easy to miss, too. I had to follow the Fin Folk to find my way in. I have also alerted the pod. The Fin Folk are going to help with distraction. And you said we need more yellow ore? Your Fin Folk companion was urging us to find some._"

"_Yes. Apparently, more will be needed. I thought what we had was enough, but my companion was right. Land Dwellers always need more. So, while we hunt, we also search._"

Grynkar nodded to him and then to Nichole before swimming off. She didn't know what was said, but Kilnak gave out his musical purr to show that it was fine.

"I hear a boat," Joel frowned.

"You do?" she blinked. "I wonder if that's what they talked about just now!"

"It's possible. Let's keep quiet. If my hunch is right, they'll find a way to throw them off," he said. She nodded and snuggled into her husband. Then a thought hit her.

"Dad, how often do tropical storms happen out here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Oh. Shit. Your stuff. Ah…fuck…" he winced. "All right. There's enough plant growth around that we could secure everything in the trees. Even in the rocks. Have you tried to explore around here? On the outside of the island as well as in? Wait. Never mind. You were busy."

"Yes," she said with a soft blush.

"Did they show you where this island was?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! There's a map that I brought. If you open it up, I'll show you," she said. She gestured to Kilnak that she needed to help her father and he brought her over. He still didn't let her go. She was able to point out where they were. Now he matched the location to the map he pulled up on his phone. He was clearly amused now.

"We are in uncharted waters. This island belongs to nobody. It could make it easier to claim," he mused. "It's about twenty miles out of their zoning area. So…wow. Those dolphins swim fast. It took about an hour to get here by them. We're a hundred miles away from the mainland!"

"Are you serious?" she blinked.

"Yep. If you have a problem, it would be a real bitch to reach you. I'll have to really explore this place to find out what kind of island it is. Why is that boat sounding closer?" he frowned as he turned his head to the sound. Kilnak gave a small growl. Joel moved quickly to gather up the coins to put them back in the old treasure box. "Hide these."

"Oh," Nichole blinked. Kilnak looked at her, but watched her try to bury it. She was trying to keep it safe. He had another idea. He set her on the beach, took the heavy box and dove to the deepest part of the lagoon. Setting it here, he knew it would be safe. He piled some loose mud and stones over it to make it look like the bottom was untouched. Coming back up to the surface, he nodded with a small smile. If he had to, he would hold the pearls for her, too. They were in a sharkskin bag for her now.

"_Land Dwellers come here!_" his dolphin companion chittered with a form of worry. "_Bad Land Dweller, too! Attack your mate!_"

"_What?!_" Kilnak hissed with fury. Joel looked at him now. The merman gestured to Nichole's phone with hatred. Then he gestured to the boat's location with the same hatred.

"Are you telling me that asshole is out there?!" he seethed. At the body language he got, Kilnak knew he got his point across and he nodded. "Hide her. Keep her safe."

"_Protect mate!_" his companion squeaked. At that, he gestured for her to come close to him so he could cradle her. He was ready to kill if he had to.

"If he manages to come onto this island, I'll mess him up!" Joel scowled.

"How did he even find this place?" she whispered.

"Probably out exploring. Are there others with him?"

"_There are others,_" it chittered. Kilnak nodded to Joel with a frown.

"In a way, we're outnumbered. And we aren't on Caribbean turf. If they try something, it could be bad," he sighed. "Let's just hope they don't find a way into the lagoon itself."

"_I help!_" the dolphin squealed and swam off quickly. Nichole's dolphin companion now appeared to settle in front of her and Kilnak. The merman realized exactly how protective the dolphin pod was for her. They sent her a personal guard, and it was the largest of their pod.

"We can't tell what kind of boat it is, can we?" he frowned. "Unless I swim out there to look and expose myself! Maybe I can climb up a tree."

"Dad…" she sighed. Kilnak thought and kissed her passionately before placing her gently on the beach. He wanted to help them somehow. Now she thought frantically. "Dad! You gave me an underwater camera! Is it in the bags with my stuff?"

"I did!" he blinked and now looked through everything. He found the small, yellow camera and checked it. "No pictures taken yet. Perfect! If they are doing something illegal out here, we can catch them in the act and turn them in!"

"Just make sure not to get any pictures of Kilnak or his family," she said.

"Got it," he nodded. "Can you take me out there, Kilnak?"

Her husband saw the strange device, but at the gesture to be taken out there, he nodded. He turned around to reveal his back. On seeing this, she said, "Dad, hold onto him. Put your hands around his neck and shoulders. He can take you out there."

"Don't you dare tell your mother about this," he muttered. He would have preferred a dolphin, but if they were trying to distract the ship, this was the only way to do it. When they dove under the water together, she was left alone on the small beach. Her dolphin companion squeaked at her. She smiled and reached out to pet the top of the offered beak. She was a bit hungry now, but instead of going for the jerky and dried fruits, she went for the lump of tuna that was lightly hanging on a branch. She found herself wanting that. She wanted the saltiness that it gave her. She wondered why. She pulled a piece off and even tossed some pieces to the dolphin. No need for them to both go hungry.

Out in the open water, Kilnak was guided with points and gestures on what to do. The camera was used to take close up shots of the boat first. Then Joel took in a deep breath of air to dive down with Kilnak to try and see what the divers were doing. Illegal coral harvesting was the game here. Various corals fetched large prices on the open market. This island was, apparently, one of the main island chains that had a particular type of black coral. It was also a major habitat for the dolphins with how they were trying to defend it. He could use that to his advantage to make it safe. He was able to snap a few pictures of the damage done, and he even snapped a picture of one of the men returning to the boat with the coral. He even snapped some pictures of the dolphins defending and being attacked back. Now that he had his evidence, it was time to go back to the lagoon. Luckily, the entrance to the lagoon was a ways off.

Nichole looked over with relief when her father and Kilnak returned. He coughed a bit to regain his breath as he swam to the small shore. Now she asked, "What was it?"

"Illegal coral harvesting. I got a ton of pictures of the ship, crew and what they were doing. I'll stop by the Caribbean officials, but first I'll need to get ahold of a conservation group. This island is clearly a reserve for the dolphins. They were trying to protect what they had, but the divers had small cattle prods to ward them off. They've been here before. I don't think I got any pictures of Kilnak. I had him behind me the whole time. If they looked for someone, they would have seen me first," he said. "And what are you eating?"

"Oh, good," she nodded. Then she blushed. "It's a chunk of tuna that Kilnak caught. It's really good! Want to try a piece?"

"Sure. One small piece should be okay," he nodded. "Although, I'll feel better with it cooked or steamed through. I'll give it a shot to see what it's like."

"It's really good, Dad," she smiled. He popped the piece into his mouth and blinked. It was better than he thought it would be. Kilnak was already taking out another large portion of the fish to eat. He was also quite hungry. The sound of splashing was heard now with coughing. One of the men was way too close to the entrance. She frowned, but Joel made a gesture for her to keep quiet. Then he thought and quickly muted the phones. He didn't want to alarm whoever was close to them. Then the sound of a scuffle was heard with a lot more splashing. The dolphins were physically attacking him to drive him off. They were never so aggressive before. They were protecting the special couple.

"_Your pod comes!_" his companion squeaked at him. Kilnak dove under the water to approach them in the safety of the depths.

"_These Land Dwellers are bad! One of them was the one that attacked my mate and scared her! We need to get them away from here!_" Kilnak growled.

"_What are they doing here?_" his sire asked.

"_Take things. Plants. Fish. Other things. They are bad,_" the Elder dolphin squealed. "_They hurt us when too close. We protect home. We know need for food. All need food. These Land Dwellers no come for food. They come for other things. Not good. But when they hurt us, all bad!_"

"_They hurt you?!_" Kep asked with a shocked look of disgust. "_Flesh eater attack. Let's do this! Hurry! I know I saw one not far away, and the Land Dweller is wounded. I can taste the blood._"

"_I'll lure it in,_" Kilnak said.

"_No. I will,_" the scout growled. "_Your mate needs you. Go to her!_"

"_Fine,_" he nodded and swam off. The moment he rose up to the surface in the lagoon, he saw her swimming to him. Gathering her up, he purred and cuddled her. His dolphin companion squealed and circled them happily. It was glad they were okay.

"You're not a bad guy, Kilnak. Good job," Joel mused. At the chittering of the dolphin, he nodded back as he cradled Nichole. At the sudden sound of screaming, Nichole gasped. At the smirk on Kilnak's face, her father looked at him curiously. She was shifted to hold onto him, and he rose up his hands into the form of a mouth, his webbed fingers making large teeth in front of his mouth. "A shark?! You got a shark on that asshole! That's genius! Maybe that will drive them off!"

"I don't know," she frowned and snuggled into her husband. "Why does this always happen to me?! I just…it makes no sense! All I wanted was to come out here and have a good time! I didn't want a stalker! I didn't want to be chased off!"

"Love Nikki?" Kilnak asked softly.

"Love Kilnak," she nodded and hugged him tight.

"Well, there's your upside. You got hitched to a fish!" her father grinned.

"He's _not_ a fish!" she scowled to get him laughing. She sighed irritably and Kilnak kept hugging her. He did give an odd glance at her father. Then she blinked at the sight of a shark fin coming into the lagoon, but it was from his pod. They killed the shark and brought it in to cut it up for meat.

"What kind is that?" he asked. Kep looked over and swam to him when the book was shown. "A reef shark? Well, the island does have a form of a reef. It would make sense. And I'm sure the guy was trying to hightail it pretty fast."

"Yes. Was hungry. Smelled food," Kep nodded.

"The guy was bleeding, huh? Nice," Joel grinned. He noticed that they were using sharp pieces of coral and sting ray stingers to cut up the shark. Shells were even used as sharp objects for removing skin and fish scales. Kilnak reached for the bone on his hip, and he pulled out the sting ray stinger that was stored in it. It was a holder for it to protect it while he swam. That had Nichole blink with surprise. She didn't realize it was a holder for a weapon! Her father looked at him with amusement and gestured for him to come over. He took out a pocket knife to show him. Kilnak studied how the blade seemed to swivel out and back into the holder. He could possibly make something like that! Then he thought as he recalled something from the mermaid book that he saw.

"Nikki," he called to her.

"Kilnak?" she smiled. He pointed to the books. "Oh! You want one? Which one?"

"Nikki…" he sighed and pointed to himself. Then back at the books.

"Ah! Okay," she nodded. Joel mused at this. Kilnak had her flip through the pages until an image of Poseidon was shown. He stopped her and pointed at the trident. Now Joel was thinking hard. There was obviously something about the weapon that Kilnak liked. She frowned at him now. She didn't know what he wanted. He called to the rest of the pod when they finished cutting up the shark. They crowded around the book and started to talk with excitement.

"Nikki?" Kilnak asked as she looked away. He thought it was a good idea to make a better weapon. Then he had an idea. He took out his black pearl and seemed to place it in the center of the trident picture under the prongs. She shook her head and put his pearl back in the pouch.

"Honey, what is it?" Joel asked. "He wants to show off the pearl, I think."

"But it just doesn't seem right. It would make others think that he was a leader of them. I just…it doesn't sit well with me. Something doesn't feel right about it," she admitted. When Kilnak's companion chittered her worry to them, they all stopped at her reasoning. Kep seemed to frown at first, but then he nodded at her insight.

"Good use for hunt, yes. But stone, no. Dark stone is rare. Not find if lost. Yes?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't want him to lose the pearl. In a way, I cannot replace it. Another, maybe. But…not that one. Smaller ones. Okay?" she said with a soft smile. "His pearl is equal to mine. It's special to me. I love Kilnak. That black pearl is proof of my love for him."

"You're right. It would be a pain in the ass to replace. I can see about getting three small ones. Possibly even more. Ah, Kep, we have the ability to make pearls. We force the oysters to make them. Do you take those? Or only the natural wild ones?" Joel asked.

"Bad stones?" Kep frowned. "Um…"

"I don't think he would know. I don't have any cultured pearls on me, either. I know Mom has one in a necklace. Doesn't she?" Nichole asked.

"Gave her plenty of pearl necklaces," her father grinned and coughed at the elbow to his gut. "Hey! But, yeah, she has one. I can ask her to bring it with her before she leaves for the plane. She might forget, otherwise. I'll have to meet her at the airport with the waterproof bags. Or you could come with me. Then again…we don't want your mother to say anything bad about you, do we?"

"I don't think she'd survive the trip by dolphin. We'd need a boat," she frowned.

"Yeah, I know. I should just scrap the cruise, but it's so close! And I'll have that extra ticket from you, too. You won't be joining us, will you?" he frowned.

"I don't think I'll be able to," she sighed. "Kilnak can't really join me unless he follows. I don't want him to be seen. I'll need to stay with him. Ah…wow…"

"Honey?" Joel frowned when she shook her head.

"I got dizzy. Um…I don't feel good," she frowned. Kilnak blinked at her curiously. Then his jaw dropped when she bolted for the sparse vegetation to get violently sick. Joel's doctor mode set in quickly, and he rushed to her side. He knew she was eating raw tuna. Could she have gotten a parasite? Waiting for her to finish, he moved to get a water bottle for her to rinse her mouth out with.

"Sweetie, lean on me," he urged.

"I…" she blinked and trembled. Her hands went to her gut and she whimpered. "So much pressure…why…?"

"Pressure?" Joel asked. He put his hand on her belly and he paused. Then he paled. "Kep!"

"Yes?" he asked as he swam over.

"How long does it take for, eh, babies to happen?" Joel asked now.

"What?" Kep frowned.

"Um…ah, young? Offspring? Pregnancy?" Joel sighed. He pointed to her belly and made the motion of her belly getting bigger. The dolphin squealed at him, and Kilnak's eyes went round. It wasn't supposed to have happened so fast!

"Um…not sure," Kep admitted. "Take time. Not long. Five you days. Um…maybe week."

"Honey, when was your last period?" her father asked.

"A week before I came out here," she cringed.

"I think I see why it was so fast," he sighed. "He got you at the perfect time. But, it may be a fluke. We won't know until you miss your next one. When did he start, eh, showing his affection?"

"A day ago. Just yesterday, actually. It was a day after I got out here. The same day we met," she trembled. "Why? Why does this happen to me?! I don't ask for any of this! I just…"

"Honey…" her father grimaced and sighed as she broke down into tears. In just over twenty-four hours she was showing odd signs. Kilnak was still in shock. He was able to produce offspring with her. She was likely carrying now. After another moment of letting the realization sink in, he took a deep breath to regain his focus. She was crying. She was scared and likely worried. He had to comfort her.

"Nikki?" he asked gently. She didn't respond. She was stressed and upset. Narrowing his large, blue-black eyes, he did the one thing that was almost suicidal for any water mammal. He launched himself onto the beach and crawled up on the sand. His pod gaped with horror. Kilnak beached himself to reach Nichole. He could survive, but only if it wasn't for too long. He had to keep his skin damp, but the sand wasn't helping. It was sticking to his skin, yet he ignored it.

He hauled himself up with powerful arm movements until he reached her. Pulling her into his lap now, he cradled her. She looked at him with shock. He was risking his life to comfort her. When her father saw what he looked like out of the water, he was taken aback by surprise. Then he realized the danger that Kilnak was putting himself through.

"Get him back to the water!" her father hissed.

"Kilnak!" she gasped. Her husband smiled softly and kept her in his lap. Using sharp movements, he was able to scoot himself down the small, yet steep, sandy slope. He was able to use the damp sand a bit like a slide for the rest of the way. Once into the safety of the lagoon, he submerged himself into the water first to get the sand off his body. Then he pulled her close to cradle her.

"_I don't think you'll be hunting with us. Not until your offspring is born. We'll hunt for you,_" Kep said sternly. "_And don't do such a stupid thing again!_"

"_My mate just got ill, she wasn't responding to me and she may be carrying my offspring! I will NOT stand idly by and watch her suffer! I will do everything that I can to reach her to show that I am here for her!_" Kilnak growled. "_She was untouched when I mated her! She gave the cry that always happens at a first mating! The offspring is mine!_"

"_Very well,_" his sire nodded. "_You worried us when you went on the surface for her. It is not safe for us to be with the Land Dwellers like that. You can hurt yourself._"

"_I know. But she always came to me when I called for her. She didn't this time. I know she is in distress now. I had to show that I would always be there for her. Yes, I took a really big risk. A foolish one. But she needed to know that I will always help her. I will never leave her,_" Kilnak sighed as he nuzzled into her. "Love Nikki. Love Nikki…"

"Love Kilnak," she whispered as they clung to each other.

"Oh. I can refund your ticket," Joel said as he checked the cruise line. "The cause of refund…ah! Pregnancy is an option. Good. It's not good for pregnant women, anyways. I'm sure it could be, but we'll play it safe. You won't be coming back to Maryland, either, will you?"

"I don't know, Dad. I mean…how? How can I go back when I'm like this?" she frowned. "How would it be possible? I can't get my stuff. I don't have a house. I can't drive my car. I…"

"Nikki…" Kilnak whispered and kissed her gently.

"We can make this a privately owned island," Joel said as he did some research on his phone. He was purposely changing the subject to help keep her calm. "It's not on a listing, but I can contact someone to do that. However, I'll need to go back to the mainland. I need to see who will buy the coins that we have discreetly. The jeweler I worked with seems to have connections. If I go back to him, he may have other connections, but they could also be dangerous connections. We will need to really play it safe. As long as I'm very discreet, I should be okay."

"You have to go back?" she frowned.

"Yeah, honey. I have to. They can only do so much for you. Of course, if I register this island as a private one, there will be other people coming here to inspect its value. You know that, right?"

"I figured that was inevitable," she sighed.

"I need to soak in a hot tub, anyways. All of this salt is drying my skin out. If I do manage to get a boat, I'll bring a portable bathtub with me for you. Actually, I could see about investing in a yacht," he mused. "This way you can use it when I don't need it."

"Seriously, Dad?" she laughed.

"I could pick up a book on how to work a ship. Might need a crew, though. We'll figure something out. Weather reports show no storms yet. It's not the right season, but it's the end of May. So, it's getting close. Normally around late June is when we need to worry. Oh! Your birthday is coming up, right? June twelfth? That's two weeks away…"

"Don't get me any gifts! This is plenty!" she said.

"I know it," he nodded. "Hmm. Maybe I won't contact a conservation. They'll insist on bordering off this island to keep it from becoming 'contaminated'. I'll contact an agency that can see about us privately owning this place. It may be better to just deal with them. Actually…"

"What?" she frowned as she rested against her husband. He got a number to an agent right off the site and dialed it. As he busied himself with talking to someone, she got pulled into a loving kiss. Sighing softly, Kilnak let her rest against him. Grynkar was dispatched to scout the island in full on the outside. The rest of the pod left quietly to hunt for their newest group member.

"I'm going on a cruise with my family next week. My daughter is actually living on the island right now. I would prefer that you wait until I got back. I can give you the coordinates of the island then. Yes. I can't really tell how far around the island is. I have yet to explore it, but it's possibly in the two to three mile range. There is some small beaching with rocks and vegetation. Yes. Yes. That much is normal? Okay, what if there was wildlife and rare corals? No, I would not be harvesting any of it. In a way, it would all be preserved. That much more? Right. I'll get into that when I know I can. That's fine. Thank you for the information," Joel said as he hung up. "Geez…"

"What, Dad?" she asked as she looked at him.

"We're looking at about, oh…three million," he sighed. "Not even I have that. I can make a quarter of that in a year. And that's with the overtime. We are going to need a lot of coins."

"Do you need another one?" she asked.

"No. I don't want any more of them on me. Just a safety measure. And before I develop those photos, I'm going to do a bit more research. I need to make sure that no one is in on the coral harvesting when it comes to the government side. If they scout the islands and find you, everything we are trying to do may crash down. Maybe it would be best to wait until this island is secured. Then we can see about closing down that bit of industry around here. Hell, for all I care, they can go to other islands. Just not this one," he muttered. He blinked at his phone as it lit up. "That's right, I muted the sound."

"Nikki?" Kilnak asked as he cradled her. She looked at him and he smiled softly. Nuzzling into him, he dunked under the water with her briefly to refresh his skin. She shook her hair free of as much water as she could. He looked over at her father when he started to growl.

"So, you did find out who the culprit was? The one that attacked my daughter? I see. Thank you, Stephan. I appreciate the effort. No, she will not be returning to the hotel. She got married and is living with her husband. I, on the other hand, will take over her room. Yes. I should be there tonight. Thank you," he said as he disconnected the signal. "Well, they got the guy to admit his fault. It was likely done before he got here on that boat. They were probably just smoothing out a few rough edges before calling me. He's banned from the hotel, from what I know. I need to head back. Ugh. I said I wouldn't take anymore coins, but I'll need two of them. Maybe I can trade them for a small boat."

"Kilnak," she whispered and made a gesture for the heavy chest. He nodded and released her for a moment to dive down and grab the chest. Hauling it back up, Joel took two coins out. Nodding to Kilnak, the chest was placed back down on the lagoon floor. After it was secured again, Kilnak came back up to cuddle his mate.

"How do I hide these?" he frowned.

"Wrap the coins in seaweed! It will dry around them. Use the small pouch I bought. I have some seashells in it to make it look like some random junk I picked up," she said.

"Not bad! Oh, I got this from your room," he said as he gave her the large conch shell. It was the same one that she found on the beach. Kilnak studied it with a smile and had an idea. He could carve a design into it for her. Not right now, though. He took it from her to set aside on the damp sand. Then he sighed as he ran a hand over her belly. She winced a little, but she smiled back at him. When her father was ready to leave, a dolphin was called for. Seaweed was wrapped around the coins and tucked into the waterproof pouch. He hugged his daughter and shook Kilnak's hand with a small nod. Kilnak never experienced a handshake before. When her father left the island, she sighed and clung to him.

"Nikki?" he frowned and hugged her when she trembled.

"Why did I meet you? Why did I let myself go so far with you?" she shivered. "What will happen to us, Kilnak? What will I have to expect now?"

"Nikki…" he frowned and sighed. He knew she was worried. Her tone of voice showed it.

"_Kilnak?_" the scout asked as he swam into the lagoon.

"_What?_" he asked. "_She's very worried. Her pod leader just left._"

"_I saw him leave. This surface is very strange. There is a way in on the other side. No surface in it, since it's all underneath, but you might want to take a look for yourself._"

"_Really? Hmm. It will have to wait. My mate needs me, too,_" he said.

"_You may want to come with me. I think I found more yellow ore,_" Grynkar grinned now.

"_What?_" Kilnak blinked with surprise. "Nikki…"

"Hmm?" she looked at him. He made a gesture that he had to go. She frowned at him.

"_Get me a yellow ore piece from the solid sack at the bottom. She doesn't understand me,_" Kilnak said. Grynkar nodded and swam down to bring up a coin. "Nikki."

"Kilnak?" she asked. When he gestured to the coin and out to the water again, she blinked in thought. Now her eyes widened with understanding. More gold was found. "Okay."

"Nikki!" he smiled and kissed her hard. She let him place her on the beach and he gave her the coin. Then he swam under the water to follow the scout. Sighing to herself, she decided to cook something. Then she remembered the chocolate mint piece and smiled. She'll offer it to him when he came back. As she started to cook up some tuna and eat some dried fruit, he was now exploring the underwater cave on the opposite side of the island. The entrance was overgrown with seaweed and hidden with coral overgrowth. They didn't want to expose this area, so it was carefully shifted aside to let them in. It was pitch black in here, but that didn't bother them. Natural night vision was available.

"_There it is!_" Grynkar said as he pointed to an old, wooden chest.

"_Amazing! Help me with it?_" Kilnak asked. It was hard to get ahold of. The handles had rotted away, and the glint of gold was quite visible in the dull light. They would have to bring it up a bit at a time. "_This will be difficult. We'll need the pod to help. Let's just bring up a few things to show that we found something. That will be enough, and we can keep the rest hidden here. We could even hide the rest of the yellow ore we find in here. Did the Fin Folk know of this place?_"

"_I wouldn't know. We could ask. They did say that this place was one of their many homes. Some did guard such places, long ago. Maybe they wanted you here to help?_" Grynkar thought.

"_I need to get back to Nikki,_" Kilnak said as he picked up a gold plate and cup. Grynkar pulled out a gold necklace set with a diamond to take to her. On surfacing in the lagoon, he paused at the odd smell. It was like fish, but it was heavier. It actually smelled pretty good!

"Kilnak!" she smiled. She had sliced off a piece of tuna and was frying it up in a pan with some cooking spray. It had just finished when he reached her, and the large slice of tuna was cooling on a plate. Bringing it over to him, he sniffed it curiously. He found himself getting rather hungry, but he pushed that aside. Now he showed her what they brought back. Her jaw dropped. She set her plate down and ran for her phone. It was still muted, and she saw that her sisters tried to call her. She canceled the missed messages, raised the volume and was about to call her father. Then she paused. He may not be on the mainland. Time to be cryptic. She called the number and left a voicemail that she missed him and would like to talk to him soon.

"Love Nikki," he said as he gestured for her. She nodded and set the phone aside. She did stop to take out the small chocolate mint to bring over to him. He glanced at the odd shiny green and silver wrapping. He had seen such things before, but he never knew what they used were for. He was clearly curious about it. When she went for the fish first, he felt his stomach growl. She was hungry and needed something solid. He wanted to eat some of it, too. Without looking at Grynkar, he said, "_I am spending time with my mate. There is nothing else I can see you doing for us right now._"

"_Right,_" the scout sighed. He took that as a mild order to leave. He needed to check on the pod, anyways. "_What do you want to do about the yellow ore?_"

"_Leave it with the rest at the bottom here. I'll handle it later,_" Kilnak nodded. A nod was given back and the scout left. "Nikki?"

"Hmm?" she smiled. He gestured to the cooked fish, and she showed him how she ate it with the plastic fork. He wanted to try some and she got a decent sized piece for him. It seemed softer to him. It wasn't as firm as raw fish was. It did have a bit more flavor, much to his surprise. He saw how large the piece was that she cooked, and he moved to carve off another piece from the tuna chunk. Bringing it to her, she giggled. He wanted her to cook it for him. She nodded and took the small steak from him.

As he watched her spray some of the cooking oil on the small pan to start cooking it, he wondered. How would she eat small fish? He would have to bring her one to see. After a few minutes, the tuna steak was put on another plate and brought to him. She did have a fork nearby in case he needed it. When he tried to pick it up with his hands, he dropped it quickly. It was hot! Then he blinked and realized why she had the fork. He watched her carefully take off a piece, raise it to her lips and blow on the meat to cool it. Then she offered it to him. Accepting it, he mused over the texture and stronger tastes he was getting. Of course, he would always prefer it raw, but it was nice to know that he could share a meal with her if he wanted to.

When the fish was devoured and the plates were taken away with the forks, he gestured to the mint dessert. She giggled and showed how it was unwrapped. It had melted slightly from the heat, but it had retained its shape. Dabbing her finger on it, she licked it off first. Then she dabbed it again for him to taste. He licked her finger and mused over the taste. It was a sweet, refreshing flavor to him. The mint was clearly something new. The chocolate did make him pause as he tried to compare the flavor and texture, but he never had this before. There was no comparison. It wasn't dry, either. It seemed to melt on his tongue. He actually liked it, but there was a slightly bittersweet aftertaste. It wasn't unpleasant, though. It was much better than the protein bar!

"Nikki," he smiled and nodded. He showed that he liked it. A slightly larger piece was given to him now as she shared it with him. When the rest of it was eaten, she put the wrapper in one of the plastic bags that would be used to store her garbage. She didn't want to litter the place. If this was to be her new home, then she clearly wanted to keep it clean. Her dad was likely still heading to the mainland. Roughly twenty minutes went by. Sighing, she looked over at her husband. He gestured for her.

"Kilnak," she smiled and moved into his arms. He nuzzled her and squeezed her close. A webbed hand was placed over her belly now as he hugged her. Thinking a bit, she nuzzled him and moved from him to swim out in the lagoon. He paused at what she wanted. Then he smiled. She wanted to swim with him. She needed to get her practice back, too. It was a long time ago that she went swimming, but it was all coming back to her. He was surprised at how skilled she really was. She was going to retrain herself for him. She knew she had to do something about her hair. She'd need to bind it back again. Maybe get a hair net, too. She wanted to avoid cutting it short, if she could help it. She really did like it long, and she wanted to keep it that way.

She found herself getting pulled to him under the water and a kiss was given to her now. Then she realized something else. He was giving her air. He was trying an experiment and it was working. She would need to see about getting a portable air tank. Either that or a long snorkel, but the air tank would probably be better. And with an air tank, she'd need a compressor. All of the finances were starting to build up, but she needed to do this if she planned to be with Kilnak. She had to get the necessary things first before even thinking of doing anything else. If she couldn't survive with him, there would be problems.

He noticed something was off when she started to swim slower. He thought and began to swim around her to get her to mimic his movements. When she didn't understand, he stopped and took her hand. He started to pull her into a swimming dance. He wanted to teach her this for the full moon nights. Only when the moon was it its peak did mates and potential mates dance together. It was a way to regain trust and bonding. Of course, nursing mothers tended to be optional on this. The father of the nursing offspring would remain close by and on guard.

Nichole realized what he was doing when she found herself mimicking him. He was teaching her a type of dance! At least, she thought it was dance. He was moving in such a graceful way that she felt outclassed. When she started to falter, he moved in close to encourage her. When she was guided to stay under the water for as long as she could, it wasn't very long at all. It was expected, though. She wasn't designed to hold her breath for long periods of time. When he helped her get back to the surface of the lagoon, he hugged her with a loving smile.

"Nikki…" he said softly. He wanted to try something with her.

"Kilnak?" she asked with a smile. He started to swim with her again in a circular motion. She copied his movements the best she could. Then he moved back under the water and gestured for her to join him. A deep breath was taken and she submerged herself. He moved in as close as he could to rub his hips along hers. Her bottoms were slightly shifted aside, and he was able to mate with her as his people did. Right after it was done, he shot up to the surface with her. She was taken by surprise at what he did, and she took in some water. As she coughed, he cringed, but he knew she would expect it and be better prepared. She clung to him as she coughed the rest of the water out and took several deep breaths.

"Nikki?!" he asked with complete concern. She showed that she was fine with a smile. When she thought about it, she realized that it was a very brief joining that was done. It was all that was needed for him. But the bond he shared with her was special. He needed to impregnate her. He had to ensure that she was going to carry his offspring. Only those with unique and deep bonds with their mates held that kind of focus. He wanted to try a usual mating dance with her to see if it could be done. Now he knew that she could do it when it was needed. She simply wasn't prepared for it.

"I'll be fine," she sighed as she rested against him. "I can only guess that it's how you normally have sex. Too bad you couldn't warn me! I'll know better next time."

"Nikki…" he frowned. Then he paused at the look in her eye. It actually sent a shiver of excitement through him. Now she had an idea.

"I think it's only fair for me to show you another way I can do this. Don't you?" she said with a soft croon. He blinked at her and actually swallowed. She gently pushed him back to the sloped beach and pressed his back to the sand. She gestured for him to move up just enough to have his hips above the water. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. His sharp gasp was heard next when the tip of her tongue lightly ran over his vertical slit. Only she could make it that sensitive. Any other time held no feeling at all. Then she gently pushed a finger in to touch him.

"Nikki!" he whimpered and thrusted up to expose himself. She gave a small smile as she removed the swimsuit to toss it aside. Then she sat on him and put her hands on his to move them to her waist. She guided him on how to move her up and down. He shouted with her as the pleasure consumed him. He never imagined that mating could be like this! When she reclined on him to rest, he had an idea. He could recline in the water and the same thing could be done. Couldn't it? He would have to try that later on. He lowered himself a bit more into the water and pulled her to him. He sighed and closed his eyes to rest with her. She really was all that he needed.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she snuggled into him. A kiss was pressed to her mouth and he hugged her closer. He closed his eyes as he purred.

"Love Nikki…" he softly whispered.

"Love Kilnak," she responded, and his purring got deeper. His eyes snapped open as he heard something approaching. It wasn't his pod, either, but the approach sounded the same. It was a different pod. He pushed his mate up to the beach and tossed her the swimsuit. Readying the black pearl in his sharkskin pouch if he needed it, he dove into the water and sent out a call for his pod. The dolphin pod heard it first and one was dispatched. The other dolphins filled the lagoon protectively. Half of them had gone to hunt with his pod, but her protector, his companion and the Elder dolphin were there.

"_So there are others here?_" the pod's scout came in. "_I am Tilk. My pod is coming here for the solid moon in two light cycles. They are near, but some ways off._"

"_I am Kilnak. I am newly mated, and this is where I reside. The Fin Folk have made it so. I do not go against their wishes. My pod is hunting. If it was not for my mate, I would be with them._"

"_Your mate? Huh. All I see is a Land Dweller! What's a filthy creature like that doing here?_"

"_Like I said. My mate,_" Kilnak said with challenging glare. He clearly didn't like the insult. "_Yes, my pod knows. So does her pod leader. She is already bearing my offspring._"

"_You would subject your pod to ruin?!_" Tilk asked with disgust.

"_Leave now!_" the Elder dolphin squealed as it swam in front of the scout. "_We help find mate! Mate is important! We saw this! You know nothing!_"

"_Oh…_" Tilk blinked with surprise. The Fin Folk were now upset. "_My deepest apologies…_"

"_My mate is very special to me. She and I share an unbreakable bond. And she is my equal,_" Kilnak growled as he took out the massive black pearl. "_This is what she gave me. She understands my ways, and she has a moon stone the same size as this!_"

"_That…_" the rival scout's eyes widened with solid disbelief. He was insulting a rather respectable merman. He cringed with worry.

"_I'll accept your apology for now. What do you want?_" Kilnak asked. The Elder dolphin was still agitated, but it calmed down at the webbed hand placed on its forehead. It nodded now and keened to its pod. They slowly dispersed, but remained in the lagoon. Kilnak's dolphin companion squealed at Nichole and nudged the chunk of hanging tuna. A good portion of the pod was hungry.

"Kilnak?" she asked with concern. He heard her call through the water, and he rose up gracefully on his tail. He swam over to her like this and she blushed at him. He was showing off his strength this way. Something told her that was the case. Lowering himself back in the water, he saw why he was called. The dolphins needed to eat something.

"Nikki," he smiled and kissed her gently. He looked at the dolphins and nodded. He gestured to her to show her how to cut up the tuna for them. It would tide them over until the pod got back.

"_She understands you?_" Tilk asked as he rose up to the surface to study her. Nichole looked over at him with an odd look. She realized that she didn't recognize him as a member of Kilnak's pod. His skin tone was a touch darker than the others. She looked at Kilnak now with a bit of worry.

"Nikki?" he frowned.

"He's not of your family, is he?" she asked. At his dolphin companion's chittering translation, he was surprised. She could tell this merman was different and not of his pod. At the shake of his head to show that she was right, she grimaced. He ran a thumb under her chin with a soft purr before kissing her passionately. Then he gave a small glance at the scout before them. She gave a soft wince at the feeling of intense, painful pressure. He gently placed a hand over her belly to show that he was there.

"Love Nikki," he said softly.

"Love Kilnak. I really should teach you some basic words," she sighed. At the chittering translation, Kilnak only nodded. At least his companion could tell him what she was trying to teach him to say. It was better than he hoped for. He nuzzled her when the dolphins showed they still needed more tuna. She smiled at him and moved to help them. After the dolphins were given enough tuna to tide them over, Kilnak pulled her back into his arms and settled in the water with her. The rival scout was clearly surprised at everything he was witnessing. The Land Dweller female was working with one of his kind. She was behaving like a true mate, if not in the normal sense.

"_You should go back to your pod. I'm sure they are looking for you,_" Kilnak muttered as he tended to his mate. "_You have seen enough._"

"_Will she swim at the next solid moon?_" Tilk asked.

"_She might, but not out in the open. She cannot swim as well as us. She is also carrying my offspring. I will be protecting her here,_" he replied. The other merman nodded and swam out of the lagoon. At the feel of her trembling, he sighed and cradled her closer. He knew she was getting frustrated. He could simply tell. Then he had an idea. Smiling, he reached for the conch shell that she found. He had set it aside and now he snatched it up. She looked at him curiously, and he found a sharp rock to work with. Keeping her in his embrace, he started to carefully chisel away at the outer shell.

She found herself completely fascinated with what he was doing. He was making an intricate design on the shell. Within a minute, he had made various curvy lines in the shape of waves. He only paused when she would dip her hand in the water to rub over his head, neck and back. She was trying to keep him somewhat damp as he did this. After the third time she did this, he gazed at her. The look she gave back was one of such intense love and emotion, that a kiss was shared with her next. He almost dropped the shell and he smiled with her. Frowning at the wince she gave, he set the shell and sharp rock aside. He could carve more for her later.

"Kilnak…I…" she cringed. He could tell she wanted to talk to him. He did observe the Land Dwellers before, and he knew they always liked to talk to each other. It was the same with his pod. She needed to talk to him, and he needed to be able to talk to her. When she wasn't in pain, it was easy for her to try to teach him. She didn't have much patience now, and that was most of the problem. He didn't want her to have doubts in him.

"Nikki…" he said carefully. At his look, she realized that he wanted to talk to her, too.

"Okay," she nodded. His dolphin friend and companion nudged him. It was ready to help. Now that she was absorbed in teaching him new things to say, time went by rather quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Back on the mainland, it took a bit more time for Joel to get back. The dolphin taking him back had to divert around other people to keep from being seen with him. He gave it a friendly pat on the back when he was dropped off and it nudged him. It was going to wait for him.

"I think I can pick you up something to eat. You look hungry," he mused. Then he blinked when the dolphin dove down and came up with a fish. "Okay. You can fend for yourself. I'm still bringing you something! Probably bring something back for her, too. Maybe a whole salmon or two."

He could buy some mackerel for his new dolphin buddy. A really big one to help tide it over. He was just glad that he kept his wallet in the waterproof pouch. Walking up to a public shower on the beach, he cleaned the salt off his clothes and from his hair. Time to hit the hotel again. On getting there, he noticed that he was being looked at rather oddly and he grinned with a shrug.

"Where you shipwrecked?" an older woman joked. She appeared to be dressed as most elderly wealthy did. A light purple suit, flat shoes and the odd expensive jewelry was most of her attire. Even her hair and nails were done in a rather intricate manner. Her grey hair was tinted a pretty shade of red and coifed up into an elegant bun with small strands coming down. Her soft blue eyes twinkled with a form of amusement at his situation.

"Nah. Trying out a camping expedition with the family. They are on the beach arguing. I'm here taking a break," he laughed. That got her giggling.

"It's true that the city folk just don't understand," she agreed.

"You haven't met my daughter, Annie. She cringes over a broken nail," he sighed.

"Oh, my!" she said with laughter.

"Yeah, we went swimming. Just here to grab a quick shower, something decent to eat and then, maybe, head back out. If they found out I was here, they'd be jealous," he winked.

"I won't say a word!" she promised. "I'm here for the yacht club."

"Really? I was actually interested in getting a boat, myself. It might make things easier for them. I'm here for the luxury cruise for next week, but I think a boat would be nice to have. I may be a frequent visitor here. Owning a yacht would be cheaper than always staying in a hotel," he admitted.

"Really? What's your line of work?" her older husband asked as he looked over. He also appeared to be elegantly dressed to show that he was able to provide for his wife and then some. His stark gray hair was clipped short and combed neatly to the side. He had a mild pot belly, but he appeared to be in his late sixties. He still looked better than most did at his age. Even his brown eyes were clear and very intelligent as he regarded Joel.

"I'm a surgeon," Joel nodded. "My name is Joel Wilson."

"Splendid! I'm Bobby Sterling. So, what brings you out here?" he asked as he shook hands with him. "On vacation?"

"In a sense," Joel nodded. "My daughter was out here earlier in the week. I came out here when she called me up in the middle of the night from being harassed by a native. He got ahold of her cell phone number and kept making calls to her. She felt threatened. My wife and other four children came out with me to find out exactly what was going on."

"How awful!" the woman frowned.

"Did they find the culprit?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, we have him nailed down. He also didn't sound very happy when I answered the phone for my daughter," he grinned. A rather wicked grin was given back with appreciation. "So, I've been making the most of it. She won't come back to this hotel, and she even found the man of her dreams. I can't complain. She's an adult, they love each other and he provides for her. She just needed some help to get started. So, not only am I here for vacation, but also as a wedding guest."

"Oh, how lovely!" the woman said as she clapped her hands.

"And you were curious of getting a boat?" Bobby asked.

"Mainly for her," Joel chuckled. "Her husband is a bit of a pearl diver. He finds quality wild pearls, but he has some issues getting around. The boat would be for her, but also for me if I visit. Camping gear can only go so far. He has to travel around."

"Very true," Bobby thought as he mused to himself. "I may know of someone that can help you."

"Really? I'd appreciate it," he nodded.

"But, the boats he has are very expensive," Bobby sighed.

"Would he work in trade?" Joel asked in a low tone.

"Hmm. Maybe," Bobby mused. Now Joel realized that it was this man that was the boat dealer.

"My new son-in-law is a bit of a treasure hunter, too," Joel chuckled.

"Really? Is he successful?" he asked.

"Why do you think I'm asking if a trade can be done?" Joel grinned. "If you're interested, I'm heading up to my room. I can show you what he found so far."

"Darling, I have a business proposition," Bobby said to his wife.

"What? You promised you wouldn't!" she frowned.

"We'll still be able to get to that salon you wanted to see. I'll be quick!" he promised. "Lead the way, please. Before she changes her mind."

"Right," Joel grinned again. In the elevator, he said, "In reality, my family is still back in the States. My daughter is out here. What happened to her is all true. I just don't want to draw attention."

"That's all good," Bobby nodded. "I know how that can be. Can't really trust anyone these days. But sometimes you have to take a chance, right?"

"I know it!" Joel chuckled. "And here's my floor."

"Oh, good," he nodded. Walking up to the door, he got out the key card and swiped the lock. Once inside the room, he inspected it. The maids had cleaned it up, but that was fine. Gesturing for the older man to take a seat, he sat down at the small table with him. Then he opened up the bag to take out the seaweed coated coins. They weren't fully dried in yet, so it was easy to pull them out of it. Plucking the gold free, he set them down in front of him. The folded paperwork of what they were came out next to show him. The man was speechless. "Spanish doubloons?!"

"Yes. He wanted me to be the one to do the trades for him. This way, he's unidentified. That's the way he works. He doesn't want to meet with anyone. And, since my daughter is married to him, he's safeguarding her this way, too. I'd convert them to cash, but I don't want my face to float around everywhere, you know? It could bring some unwanted attention. I could do online trading, but even that's risky. It's always risky when dealing with ancient gold of any kind."

"Very true," Bobby said as he examined the coins and then the paperwork. "So…your son-in-law finds this stuff all the time?"

"He's a professional diver. His whole family does the same thing. They don't live on the mainland. They don't harvest coral, either. This is just how they make their living. I'm just trying to make it easier on my daughter so she can live with him. She's not used to their way of life."

"A bit of a stand-off?"

"Not really. They live more on islands than with society. They prefer it that way. It's cultural based, you see? I was a bit baffled myself, but he did save her when that bastard assaulted her when she was scuba diving! It's another reason I came out."

"So she married her hero?"

"Yeah. She did. I guess it was love at first sight after that."

"That would make a nice romance story!"

"You would think so," Joel laughed a bit.

"So, each coin is worth about fifteen grand. We have two of them here. I think I have a boat worth thirty grand that I can trade for them. But it would be a very basic one. Mainly just a fishing boat with a basic motor. What kind of boat were you looking for, exactly?"

"I need a yacht. So, a small boat won't work. I know a yacht can be as much as a house. It basically is one, and I know my daughter will need it if she craves basic comforts."

"That it can. Ah…how many of these coins do you have?"

"Roughly? I have enough to buy a decent boat off of you. Let's leave it at that. If you have one for me that's around two hundred grand, we may be able to make a deal."

"I think I have the perfect one for you, then. I can get her sea-worthy in just a couple hours, too. I can draw up some paperwork later tonight. It usually takes a week for everything to process, though."

"I actually need it done as soon as possible. I have a feeling that my wife is going to call me and demand that I let her come out with the other kids. I know her that well."

"I see. Well, I do admit that I would like to meet your son-in-law."

"Can't do that. He likes to remain incognito. It was pure luck that I was able to meet him. He's not that civilized, either, but my daughter loves him. He loves her, too, so I can't complain. He shows the affection more that he speaks it."

"It's very odd that you're putting it like that."

"I sort of have to. It's the only way that I can put it!" Joel sighed. Like hell was he going to say that his daughter married a merman!

"How long do you plan to be out here?" Bobby asked.

"Another two hours. Either that, or I just stay the night. It would be nice to sleep in a bed."

"Well, if you say there are more coins, I would be willing to let you see the yacht I have in mind. I could even have it up fitted with some of the best navigational tech I can get my hands on for you, too."

"That would be nice for her, but I did promise her something very basic," he mused. "I'm actually trying to buy an island for her, though."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. It would be best for her. I have some information. I need at least three million to pull it off. It's unclaimed and not owned in any national waters, so it's perfect. It's the one she's on, too."

"You got me there," Bobby sighed.

"It's about an hour out. I had to swim the way there. I had help, though."

"So that explains why you look like you came in from a shipwreck."

"Right on the nose," Joel nodded. "Oh, that reminds me…"

He took out his phone to check his voicemails and blinked at the sound of his daughter's voice. She wanted to talk to him? No. She sounded excited. Holding up his hand to the older man, he called his daughter back. When she answered the phone, she sounded giddy.

"Hi, Dad! Um…we found some awesome seashells!" she laughed.

"I see. Big shells?" he asked. He knew what she was really talking about.

"Yes! I have to show them to you!"

"Okay, sweetie. I'll make sure to see them the moment I can, but it may not be until tomorrow. Just keep them safe for me, all right? I need to sleep in a bed tonight."

"Okay, Dad! I love you!"

"I love you, too," he chuckled and hung up the phone. They found more treasure. He couldn't believe it, and he shook his head. "Amazing."

"Hmm?" Bobby asked.

"Her husband is, eh, very efficient with his diving."

"He found more?"

"In a sense. I don't know how much more."

"Let's do this. I'll give you back these coins. Tomorrow morning, I'll ready the boat I'd like to trade with you. I really want to meet this guy. I can help you do some trade. If there is more than one person doing this, it will lessen the odds of getting caught. I can also avoid suspicion."

"I have the jeweler, Josue, trading with me, too. I had to get a couple of really large pearls for them. Part of the wedding gift. As for meeting him…I really don't know. He's not what you would expect to see as a person. I can't have his identity, or his people, exposed to the general public."

"If he's finding treasure, you have my word that I won't expose him," Bobby nodded. "I could even help cover up anything if something does get out."

"I'm sure you'll get a small piece of the pie," Joel laughed. "Especially if you help keep his identity fully under wraps."

"It would help keep the business afloat. Figure around nine in the morning we meet up?"

"That's fine. Don't worry if you see dolphins swimming with us. They work with his family."

"This is starting to sound interesting. You sure you can't tell me what he looks like?"

"Bobby, what I tell you will sound like it came out of a nature program. Maybe even out of a sci-fi flick. It's best to just see for yourself. My daughter was cryptic with me, too. For a very good reason."

"You make it sound like he's not even human!"

"In this situation, it's pretty much the case," Joel said bluntly. At the man's odd stare, Joel finally gave up. "My daughter fell in love with a merman. He's not exactly human, but he's not a beast, either. He's like another person, but his body is nothing like you would expect. That's how he's able to find so much wealth. And don't look at me like I'm joking. It's why I don't take pictures of him, and it's why even I have problems dealing with it. I saw him in full when he jumped out of the water to comfort her after she puked. She's probably pregnant with his kid. It's why he needs to be incognito."

"If it wasn't for the treasure you just showed me, I'd call you a nut job!" Bobby blinked with a soft laugh of amazement. "A merman, huh?"

"Yes. Same with his family. They work with the dolphins. But, you can see where it can be a touch problematic as to where my daughter fits in. It's why she needs the yacht. Anyways, I better get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, then?" he asked.

"Bright and early! Just go to the docks on the east side of the city. That's where I'll be."

"Perfect! See you then," Joel said as they shook hands. Right after he left, he called his daughter back. He had to let her know of the boat.

"Dad?" she asked. "Hush, Kilnak!"

"Nikki?" her husband frowned. "Who?"

"It's my Dad," she smiled. "You know his ringtone! You heard it before."

"Oh! Okay," he said.

"He can talk to you now?" Joel asked. He was actually smiling.

"A little bit. It's slow progress," she sighed. "But, I have to admit, he's come a very long way!"

"I love Nikki," Kilnak chuckled.

"I love you, too, Kilnak," she smiled.

"Anyways, there is a reason that I'm calling," her father said to stay on track. "I'll be coming to see you by boat. A possible one for you. Also, I won't be alone."

"What?" she asked. "Not alone? Is that safe?"

"This guy seems all right. He's the boat dealer, you see. I…told him who Kilnak was. What he is, in fact. He's curious, but we can keep him quiet with a little treasure. Hopefully. I just hope I'm not putting my foot in my mouth, but I can't do various things by myself. I can't expect your mother, or your other siblings, to help in this. You know that."

"I do, Dad. I'm just…protective of Kilnak, too. I don't want him to be exposed. It could be very drastic. Many simply would not understand," she sighed. Dolphin chittering was heard over the phone, and Joel knew that everything was being told to her husband.

"No. Not safe," Kilnak agreed.

"Should I pick up some baby books for you? Not only for my future grandkid, but for him, too?" Joel asked. He was actually being very serious about it.

"Well…considering it would make sense. Maybe one of those alphabet books with pictures and words? A children's dictionary would also be good, too. He's trying really hard. And with the dolphin able to…translate, I think…"

"You think that's how they know what we're saying? Well…we do talk to the dolphin before it talks to them. Amazing," he chuckled. "Anyways, I was going to pick up some decent sized whole salmon fillets and mackerel fillets, too. Maybe a few steaks if I can find them."

"Dad…" she sighed.

"Honey, I know you can eat out there, but I need to ensure your health, too. Make sure to eat the jerky, and you know you need more than just fish. It's possible, but it would make me feel better."

"Okay. I'll trust you, Dad," she nodded. "Oh, another family showed up. Like Kilnak's people, but they weren't related. One did. He looked surprised to see me. The black pearl did help, though."

"Good. I'm glad the pearl helped. Oh, what kind of 'shells' do you find?" he asked.

"Oh, some as big as plates. I think one could hold water in it as good as a cup! There was even one that I found that looked like it would be awesome in a necklace!" she laughed. That made him drop his jaw before clearing his throat.

"Good! Very good, sweetie. I'm going to go to sleep now. Actually, I'll call your mother first. Then I'll go to sleep. Kilnak, keep her safe!" he ordered.

"Nikki very safe," Kilnak agreed. Joel chuckled at that and hung up the call. Sighing, he took a shower before calling his wife. He could only imagine the conversation he was going to have.

"Hello, hun. How's the house?" he asked casually.

"Joel, I'm tired of being here alone with the kids! We need to come out there now!" she said.

"Ashley, honey, we talked about this," he sighed. "And it's only been one day."

"No! That was before I found out that one of my babies got married without me there! I need to be out there! I want to meet her new man!"

"I can't change the tickets…"

"That's bullshit, Joel! You can change your ticket anytime with your special flight services. You've done it before. You can do the same to mine and for the kids! You have enough mileage points!"

"But there will be extra fees!" he groaned.

"I miss you! And I want to see Nikki!" she argued.

"And what about the other kids? Do they want to come out early, too?" he asked with a touch of defeat. "Because if they don't want to, they know how to get to the airport."

"They all want to come with me. We all talked about it."

"Lovely," he muttered. "Fine. Let me check the tickets and see if I can get them changed."

"Call me back!" she demanded.

"Yes, dear," he said. When that line was disconnected he grumbled, "I knew it. Like clockwork. Every single time. All right. Let's see what I can pull up."

After some scoping out on emergency ticket changes, he called her back. She picked up the phone on the first ring, "Was it done?"

"Yes. The kids will be coming out a day later. I got you set up for tomorrow. Eight in the morning is when you come in. So you need to be on a plane by four in the morning. That's in the next few hours. You are needed out here with me, so you're right on that. The kids can wait another day. I just emailed you the information, so pack your things _now_ and go to the airport when you're ready."

"Oh! I didn't expect it to be that fast…"

"I have to see Nikki tomorrow morning. If you want to come see her, it has to be with me. I'm buying a boat for her, too. Not with my money! The guy she married is rich, remember? Keep that in mind. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Joel…thank you for doing this for me. You know how important it is…"

"I know, sweetheart. Pack your things. I also emailed you the information for the kids. They need to make sure that they have that on them, too. However, they likely won't be getting in until late tomorrow night. Most of the morning flights were booked solid."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you, Ashley. See you soon."

"I love you, too, Joel," his wife said as she hung up.

"Two hundred bucks for emergency changes," he sighed and laid back on the bed. He was exhausted. Then he blinked and groaned again. He had to tell Nichole.

"Hello?" her drowsy voice answered.

"Your mother will be out tomorrow with me."

"What?!" she gaped.

"Nikki?" Kilnak frowned.

"She demanded. That and the rest of your loving family will be here the day after tomorrow," Joel sighed. "It's your mother, honey. I can only say 'no' for so long."

"Dad…" she said with a worried tone.

"I know, sweetie. I know. Everything will be fine. I'll keep her calm. I had to let you know so that you would be prepared. I need to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning," he said calmly.

"Okay," she sighed and hung up. Right after that, he set his alarm to pick up his wife. Joel was now able to finally lay back on the bed and fall into a rather deep sleep. It was something he desperately needed from all the swimming back and forth with the dolphin. Back on the island was a completely different story. Nichole was fretting about her mother.

"Nikki. Joe is good," Kilnak smiled as he cradled her.

"I know my Dad is fine. It's my Mother. She hasn't seen you yet," she cringed.

"She will soon," he nodded. "Be fine."

"I don't know," she said with a soft blink of her dark blue eyes.

"I know," he said with a soft smile and a squeeze. "Love Nikki."

"Love Kilnak," she smiled, and he kissed her gently. It was nearing the end of the sunset. He swam with her just outside of the island entrance to watch the sun go down. Right after the sun disappeared, he moved her back into the safety of the lagoon. He lay back on the damp beach slope and looked up at the stars as they started to come out. She started to point out the various constellations that she knew of. He was actually surprised.

"Stars?" he asked as she told him what they were.

"Yes. We call where they are 'outer space'. We don't know everything about it. Only that it is a very big place, you see. We still explore it," she smiled.

"Oh," he blinked his large, blue-black eyes and she giggled at him. She felt a lot of relief that he was trying to learn her language to the fullest. It was difficult, but she spoke slowly for him to get down what she was trying to say. Being able to imprint and recognized key vocal sounds really did help him. They both knew that his dolphin friend was a major key factor, too. He sat up at the sound of others approaching, but it was his pod. They had several nets filled with various fish.

"_It took all day to hunt, but it was worth it,_" his Elder sighed. "_What have we missed?_"

"_A scout called Tilk came by. He challenged me for mating with Nikki. He said that I was going to lead my pod to ruin! My dark moon stone, and the Fin Folk, had him reconsider what he said and to back down,_" Kilnak growled. "_And I learned more of her language. With my Fin Folk companion telling me what she was saying, it was easier to form the words. I actually understand more than I thought possible. It really helps. Also, her pod leader may be coming here in a floating device. He may not be alone. He may also be bringing her matriarch. She's…worried about it._"

"_And for good reason. We'll be alert for it. Do we know when they should arrive?_" Grynkar asked now. He wanted to know so he could be aware of it.

"_In the late light cycle when it's just over the surface. Did Grynkar tell you of the yellow ore we found more of?_" Kilnak asked as he cuddled his mate.

"_He did, and he showed us. We can store more yellow ore there. It's very easy to hide. Anyways, we caught enough fish to last us a week. Including food for the Fin Folk. I can see that they need it now, too,_" Kep smiled and large pieces of shark liver were brought in. "_This should help._"

"_Thanks,_" Kilnak chuckled. "Nikki? You okay?"

"Tired," she sighed and yawned. He understood that.

"Sleep, Nikki. Is fine," he nodded and hugged her.

"_You learned rather fast,_" the Elder chuckled. "_Then again, you have a constant teacher and a translator. I had to learn the hard way._"

"_I have to learn fast. As fast as I possibly can for her. It's needed,_" he frowned.

"_As for that other pod, we've seen more appearing. In two more light cycles, it will be the solid moon. This area was always a large meeting spot for us. It does worry me a bit. Was the rest of her pod joining her? If they were, I do have a concern. I don't think I want them here during the solid moon. It may give the wrong impression if they don't have mates,_" his sire said. Kilnak frowned in thought. He was right. It would be a time to choose a mate. From what Nichole was telling him, none of her other family members would really understand what they would need to do just to be with one of his kind. She wanted to adapt to be with him. They wouldn't.

"Nikki?" Kilnak whispered to her.

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"Um..." he started and she sat up. He clearly needed to tell her something important. She gestured to the sand to try drawing it. He drew out a pod of Merfolk and had her draw out her family. Putting wavy lines over them both with a full moon over them, he made signs that he didn't want them there when the moon was full. It took a bit of time to understand, but Kep was able to help with the harder parts when Kilnak couldn't get his point across.

"Okay. When I see my Mom and Dad tomorrow, I'll have them wait until after the full moon to let the others see us. That's fine," she nodded. "Dad didn't tell me that I would be meeting the others, though. It was just my Mom. We may be okay. If the others want to see us, I'll say no. I don't really want to tell him about what you all need to do. I don't want him to be too curious. So, I will say something only if they plan to see us sooner than we want."

"Good," Kilnak smiled and kissed her gently. When the kiss grew fiercer, he shifted her bottoms aside to simply mate with her in front of his pod. Nichole was beat red, but she realized that they were used to seeing each other mate in the open. When he got her to cry out with him, he nuzzled her and whispered, "Is okay, Nikki. All fine."

"For you, maybe," she cringed, but she calmed at his musical purr. "Just…no others. Okay? Those not from your family…I feel bad."

"Okay," he agreed.

"And not my family, too."

"Okay. Is fine here," he assured her. She nodded and snuggled into him. She was exhausted. Far too exhausted to really fight with him. Fighting off painful cramps and nausea drained her far more than she cared to admit. He moved in such a way that he could let her use him as a raft again. He needed to stay submerged to a point. He did separate from her to help ease her mood, and he helped her get comfortable. When she fell asleep, he kept his face mildly above the water.

"_Did you eat?_" his matriarch asked as she swam over to him as silently as she could.

"_I did. She was able to make something for us. She's actually very good at making tasty food!_" he chuckled. "_I am worried that the rest of her pod wants to see her. And me. And this other that will be coming with them…I'm not sure. What do you think?_"

"_Her pod leader is very wise for his years. I see where she gets it from,_" Kep said as he swam over now. "_We shall see what he says about this other. We will also see how her matriarch is towards us. We shall not judge, but we shall observe._"

"_Of course,_" Kilnak nodded as he floated. Raising his face a bit more above the water, he yawned, exposing his slightly larger canines. He was tired, too. A deep sigh was given as he tightened his arms around his mate, and he closed his eyes to sleep with her.

"_It's amazing, isn't it? The mate he found. She's very special. What do you think we should do?_" his sire asked. "_We should do something, shouldn't we?_"

"_We could try to find more yellow ore,_" a female said.

"_Well, more would always be needed, right?_" Kep chuckled. "_How is your wound?_"

"_I can feel it getting better! But, I will not do much. It feels like it is healing faster than it usually should. I want to look at it, but I will wait,_" the wounded female nodded.

"_Good. We don't want it to go back to how it was. You will only help carry the food we catch. This way, you will still help us hunt, but no hard swimming,_" he nodded. "_The same that our nursing kin are doing. We will keep you from working too hard._"

"_Yes. It's what I've been doing,_" she nodded again.

"_If they are sleeping, what do we do? Search for yellow ore and more food?_" one of the males asked. Kep liked that idea. The dolphins would alert them if anything else happened. It was a good thing they remained in the lagoon. Another pod showed up out of curiosity. Out of respect, they left the island alone when the Elder dolphin explained it was special. Kilnak was in a rare deep sleep. He had lost much of it with his time with Nichole, and even she couldn't be roused. She was resting her head on her arms as she slept on his chest to keep her head above the water. He still had his arms locked around her protectively. It was a rather instinctive way that they slept, and they were undisturbed through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

At seven in the morning, Joel's alarm went off. He blinked awake and groaned. His body was on fire. Every muscle he had, and didn't know he had, was screaming at him. He knew it was from all the exercise. There was no other way to say that it wasn't. He didn't even want to think of what Nichole went through when she had to do it. Shaking his head to remove the grogginess, he sat up and stretched himself out thoroughly. Letting his head settle back down to focus, he got up to shower, shave and collect what he needed to start the day. Looking over his phone screen as he collected it, he nodded that he got no calls. His wallet was next to be picked up, and he wolfed down a banana from the bowl of fruit on the table. He grabbed the two coins on the table and stuck them back in the waterproof pouch. They were wrapped back up in the seaweed to keep them from clinking together. It was time to hit the airport.

"Okay, honey, I'm coming to get ya," he muttered. Heading out of the hotel, he nodded to the manager. "My wife is coming in today. She insisted. So, you may be seeing her later with me."

"Of course," Stephan nodded. "I trust your stay is satisfactory?"

"Yes. Thank you very much," he nodded back. "Oh, I need to hit up a fish market. For some salmon and mackerel. As fresh as I can get it. Is there a good place?"

"Yes, there is! There is a seafood market right by the port. Everything is always fresh. Our staff buys the fish directly from there, actually. The fishermen set up their catch there each morning."

"Thank you!" Joel nodded again and left for the cab. On the way to the airport, he called up the credit card company to let them know of the purchases he was making. He had a feeling that they likely thought his card was stolen. It was a good thing that he did call them. They were getting ready to shut down the card in case there was fraud. Talking to the representative, he informed them that he may be making another purchase on fish and various books. When he explained the camping trip, the representative laughed and understood completely. Sighing as he was glad to have cleared that up, he paid the fare and went to the waiting area of the airport lobby for his wife.

"Joel!" she said happily. He winced at the light pink floral tourist top and shorts she was in. She was even wearing sandals, sunglasses and a white visor! "I had to look the part! Did it work?"

"With disturbing precision," he grinned and grunted at the poke to his side.

"Don't you start!" she giggled. He sighed and put an arm around her before kissing her with a quick peck on the lips. "It's good to see you."

"Same," he smiled. "I need to go to a fish market to pick up a few things. Then it's a book store. Then we need to hit up the docks for the boat. No time for the hotel. Your suitcase is coming with us. Um…you only brought one, right?"

"I brought two," she smiled. "And more underwear and socks for you if you need it."

"That's my girl," he said with a light smile. "Oh, I should get Nikki a pack of razors and a toothbrush kit. She mentioned it before."

"Did she?" his wife frowned.

"Oh, wait. I got her a traveling kit. It comes with a toothbrush set already. Just the razors, then. Maybe some deodorant, though. Might need shaving cream, too."

"Is she moving out here?"

"In a sense, she is. I'll tell you more on the boat, okay?"

"You had better tell me everything!" she insisted.

"Of course, my dear," he mused. He went to the luggage bay area and grabbed the two suitcases on the circling platform. Wheeling them to the next cab, they were taken to the fish market.

"What kind are you looking for?" she asked as she brought her suitcases with her.

"Very large salmon. And decent mackerel."

"For who?"

"Nikki and her husband. That's who," he grinned.

"Nikki never liked fish!" she blinked. "Well…not that I know of!"

"She does now," he chuckled. He found the right vendor and purchased five of the large, red fish. Getting a cooler for them with ice, he tracked down where the mackerel was being sold. Ten of the largest fish the guy had were bought next. Ashley was in shock at how much money he was spending. It was very unlike him.

"Who are you and where is my husband?!" she scowled.

"Sorry, hun. It's all for Nikki and our son-in-law's family. Oh. You'll like this," he grinned as they got to the cab and set the luggage and fish in the trunk. "A good bookstore, please."

"I'll like what?" she asked as the cab moved.

"Nikki might be pregnant."

"WHAT?! I'll have grandbabies?!" she gasped.

"We're not really sure yet. We have to see how the next month pans out. The way she's acting proves that it's possible, but it's too early to tell. Okay? It was only one day that went by when she started to have the symptoms. Just remain calm."

"What kind of books are you getting?"

"A few children's books. I figured it would be good for her to be prepared."

"I still can't believe it! My baby is having babies!" she said with disbelief.

"Yes, Ashley. I know…" he sighed once again.

"And to think that it was only yesterday that I was helping her potty train…"

"Oh, good! The bookstore! Thank you!" Joel said quickly, and he tipped the cab driver a bit more for driving fast. "Come on, dear! Help me pick a good book."

"Would you like me to wait, my friend?" the driver asked. "I don't mind."

"If I'm more than ten minutes, call me," he replied and gave his cell number. The driver nodded and put up a sign that he was on break. Five highly detailed books were purchased now. He remembered what Nichole said about a dictionary, and he bought a children's dictionary and a normal dictionary. He did muse at the idea of an encyclopedia set, but that would wait. There was a small general store right next to the bookstore, and he got the razors and body spray for his daughter here. Then he thought and got some environmentally friendly soap, shampoo and conditioner. He wasn't sure what she had. They had just reached the ten minute mark when the cab driver looked over and waved. "Thanks! It's a real hassle taking luggage and purchases around."

"No problem, my friend! Where next?" he asked.

"The eastern docks. Where the shipyard is."

"Okay!" he nodded and the cab moved. Joel was busy nodding to everything his wife was saying without paying too much attention. She was mainly thinking of baby names. Joel simply whistled softly to himself as he checked the time. They were cutting it close. Really close. When they got there, Bobby was waiting for them rather eagerly. He was dressed in a white sports shirt, black pants and black shoes. He even had on a small Captain's hat of black and white design to show that he would be driving the boat.

"Sorry I was late. I had to pick up my wife from the airport," Joel chuckled as he paid the cab driver. "She insisted to be out here, and I had to change the ticket last night after we talked. The other kids will be here tomorrow night. Ashley, this Bobby Sterling. This is the man who may be selling us the boat for Nikki and her husband."

"Hello!" she said happily and shook his hand.

"Morning to you, and hello! And don't worry about being a little bit late. It's all right. I figured something came up. Anyways, the boat's ready! We'll still need to put the finishing touches on her, but I figured we'd give her a go. What's in the cooler?" Bobby asked as he helped wheel up Ashley's luggage to the blue and white boat. She was a good eleven meters long and meticulously painted.

"Fish. Salmon and mackerel. You'll find out why," he chuckled. He explored the ship and found out the name was Little Star. "Cute name!"

"Well, she was supposed to be a star when she came out of the factory. She may as well be if the upgrades pull through! We have a full galley, bedroom, bathroom and small living area. There's a full osmosis water filtration in her, too, so there's no need to worry about salt water. It can convert the sea water into drinking water. What's left over just gets pumped out to sea, but the filters will need to be maintained if the water starts to taste a touch off. Usually once a year to six months depending on the use. Most boats have the sewage to automatically flow out into the ocean. However, to keep Little Star environmentally friendly, she has a rather decent sewage tank. The tank may need to be cleaned out if it's used a lot. Same time frame as the water filters. Of course, it all depends on usage. Lots of room for parties up on the deck, too. Shall we take her for a spin?" Bobby chuckled.

"Why not? I'll tell you where to go and who we need to meet that will guide us," Joel nodded. "Go on and explore the ship, honey. It's all good."

"You are buying this ship for Nichole?!" she gasped.

"Not me. Her husband. We're meeting him now. I need to talk to Bobby about some business."

"Okay! We're going to own a boat!" she said in a giddy way as she went up to the deck.

"Does she know?" Bobby frowned.

"No. I really don't want her to know until we get there. Or at least until we get close enough. I'd record her reaction, but she'll get me back somehow. Thanks for showing up and waiting for me. I was afraid you'd see me as a quack," he grinned. "I know I would have. I still can't believe anything."

"It's fine. You have the proof. Oh, you didn't show her that, either, did you?"

"Nope. I will when we get there. Oh! There's our guide! Let me let it know it's me," Joel said as he spotted the dolphin in the water. He was surprised that he recognized it. Getting out two large mackerel, he went to the deck and gave a sharp whistle. The dolphin heard the tone and rose up chitter at him. "I told you I'd bring you something! Here!"

The dolphin actually sounded like it was laughing with joy as it snapped up the fish. Ashley was amazed at how the dolphin was reacting to him.

"Is it trained?!" she gasped with delight.

"No. But it will lead us to Nikki," he smiled. He pointed to the direction of the island, and the dolphin squeaked with confirmation. Bobby was clearly surprised by all of this. When Joel got back to the control room, he said, "Follow the dorsal fin. It will lead us to where we need to go."

"How far out is it?" Bobby frowned.

"About a hundred miles."

"Are you serious?! I don't know if I have enough power for that! If you told me in advance…"

"Sorry," he winced. Then he noticed that Bobby was laughing. "Did you just yank my chain?!"

"I had to!" he grinned wickedly. "This boat propels itself with mostly wind and water. Doesn't need a lot of gasoline or fuel. And I do have some spare cans of it down below, if we do get stuck. Most of the engine is electric to keep it environmentally friendly. When there's no wind, the propeller can be used for smooth sailing, and it's low power so it doesn't need a lot to work with. There's also enough wind in the sails, too, so I don't need to even use the gas tank. We're fine."

"I think we're going to work just fine together," Joel sighed as he laughed.

"Hmm. Where did our guide go?" Bobby frowned. Then the dolphin leapt out of the water in a form of play. More of its pod showed up to guide the boat with chitters of excitement.

"That's a big pod," he mused. "I didn't bring that much fish. I really just wanted to feed the one guy, since it was that one taking me back and forth."

"I think they know," Bobby smirked. Ashley was heard screaming her joy at the sight of the dolphin pod. "At least she's having a blast."

"I just need an ice cold beer," Joel grunted.

"Way ahead of you," the older man grinned and popped open a cabinet. Inside was an ice bucket with several cans of Budweiser in view. "I'd take one, but I'm driving."

"Duly noted," he nodded and grabbed a red and white can. Popping the top and taking swig, he gave a small belch with a sigh. "Much better!"

"I'd have brought my wife, but she thinks I'm more married to the business than her. If it wasn't for the business, she'd have to style her own hair," Bobby laughed.

"I know the feeling," Joel nodded. "Only it's my other two daughters that have that attitude. Even my sons. I lucked out with Nichole. She's nothing like them. Doesn't even look like them. She wanted out of the house the moment she graduated. It surprised me…and upset me, too."

"I thought every parent would want the kids out."

"Nikki was different. Is different. She had my mindset. Still does. When she knows what she wants, she aims for it. I was a bit surprised at her sudden marriage. I think she shocked herself, too. But…she's in love. I think that as long as I know that she's safe and that I can see her, I'll be fine with it. I sort of think of her as a real extension of me. You know? It's just one of those things that I know she would never lie to me. She never did. There was no reason for it."

"If only I had a kid like that!" he sighed. "What's that?!"

"Hmm?" Joel asked. Looking off the side of the port was a merman swimming alongside the ship. It was Grynkar, and he was clearly making himself known. "That, my good sir, is a merman. Likely one of Nikki's new family members. Probably just making sure we're legit, since it's their dolphins swarming the boat. I'd better wave to him so he knows we're not a threat."

"I…" Bobby found himself speechless. Joel clapped him on the back and moved up to the deck. Ashley was still distracted by the dolphins, and the scout was on the opposite side of the yacht to keep from being seen. Joel moved to where Grynkar was, and he waved with a nod. The scout gave a small smile, a slight wave to show all was well and dove back down under the water. Joel chuckled and then he thought. Did the ship have cameras? Swearing a bit, he moved back down into the yacht. He was still holding his beer and took another swig of it.

"Bobby, does this boat have cameras? That can record things?" he asked.

"Not yet. We were going to have them installed for security after the sale was done. This boat was locked up in the showroom for a while. It's her maiden voyage. Why? Oh! Right. Incognito. Maybe we can just have the cameras hidden to record inside this cabin? In case there was a break-in? It would help if something does happen," Bobby suggested.

"That might work. The last thing I need is someone grabbing the tape and finding a bunch of sea people on it," Joel nodded as he milked his beer. After thirty minutes of silent appreciation of the dolphin pod and the calm ocean view, he heard his wife moving above them.

"Honey! You said you would tell me about Nikki's man! I think it's time," Ashley said as she walked down the stairs to approach them. "A beer? Ugh! At least you're not driving the boat!"

"It's why I'm having one! Sit down, dear. Ah, you remember what Nikki always loved as a kid? What she would always draw and fantasize about?" he asked. Bobby paid closer attention to the dolphins that guided him now to appear nonexistent.

"Oh! She always had thoughts of…what was it? Fish people?" she thought.

"Mermaids. Right?" he smiled.

"Yes! That's it!" she giggled. "She was such a dreamer! Why?"

"She found one. And it's a boy. She married a merman," he said lightly.

"Oh, you're joking!" she laughed. "He's a successful pearl diver like you told me! I heard they can dive to very deep depths, too. I can see why she would think that!"

"I'm not joking. I saw him myself. They're real. And it was him and his family that found these for us," he said as he finally took out the two coins to show her. "His name is Kilnak. He's very smart, and he protected her when she was attacked while scuba diving. The dolphins are leading us to Nikki because they work with his family. I know. It sounds…out of the blue. But it was that first dolphin you saw that has been taking me to see Nikki back and forth."

"I…I don't believe you!" she said with shock.

"Too bad that one along the boat dove under the water," he winced. "It's fine. You'll believe me when you see Nikki. How far out are we?"

"Fifty miles out. Should be halfway there, if it's a hundred miles. We're making good time. I'm surprised, really! But, that's what we're at," Bobby smiled. "Fair wind, clear sea, no obstructions…"

"Good," Joel nodded. "I'll be on the deck."

"Just wait a minute!" Ashley scowled as she followed him. It was why he left. He wanted Bobby to be as undisturbed as possible. "You have to be joking!"

"If I was joking, you would know how I would act. Why else would I be buying camping gear? Or even this boat?" Joel asked lightly. "Why do you think I didn't say anything about what her husband looked like? Or send you pictures?"

"There's no such thing! Mermaids aren't real!" she insisted.

"You'll see," he grinned and put an arm around her as they watched the protective dolphin pod swim with them. "Oh, yes, my dear. You will see."


	11. Chapter 11

Kilnak was roused awake by his dolphin companion. It took quite a bit of chittering in his ear to finally get him moving. A loud yawn was given before he looked at Nichole. She was still sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her. Moving gently, he straightened himself in the water and forced himself to appear upright with her. Cradling her head so that she was resting against his shoulder, he gave another yawn and sighed. He was still exhausted.

"_Pod leader come! With device! Almost here!_" it said.

"_I see. Thank you. When it gets closer, tell me? I want my mate to sleep more,_" he said. The dolphin chittered and nodded its head before swimming off. When he felt Nichole shiver, he frowned. When she started to mumble in her sleep, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Nikki?"

"Ah…" she winced and cringed. "Kilnak?"

"Nikki," he smiled and hugged her. "All fine. All okay."

"Kilnak…" she sighed and seemed to fall back to sleep. He judged that she may have had a bad dream. He saw others of his pod have them before. He noticed her lips looked cracked. The water was starting to dry out her skin from the salt. He needed her to wake up to tend to herself a bit.

"Nikki," he said now with a sterner tone. "Love Nikki."

"Hmm?" she sighed as she finally blinked awake. "Oh! What's wrong?"

"Joe coming," he said. "Um…not here. Soon."

"Okay. Ah…let me freshen up," she nodded. He planted a kiss on her mouth. He wanted her to sleep more, but he didn't like how she looked. Then she felt how dried out her skin was. She was glad that the sunblock was also a moisturizer, but she'd put that on in a bit. There was lip balm, too, and that was applied quickly. Her lips were starting to crack, and she wanted to avoid that. He watched what she put on and sighed with a bit of relief.

A water bottle was drunk down next to keep her thirst down. She needed to drink more water. He blinked at how she was able to brush her teeth, and she used another water bottle to rinse her mouth out. It felt good to at least get that done. She cleaned her face with more water and drank the rest of it down. When she got out the squeeze tube of sunblock to finally treat her skin, he gestured for it. Nodding to him, she let him apply it to her skin.

Now he was able to fully massage her. He had her remove her swimsuit so that he could get everywhere he could. At the gasping cries she gave out, he knew how badly she needed it. He had her roll onto her back so that he could apply the lotion there next after her chest was done. And, as she had studied him, he was now able to study her with the same fascination she had for him.

He felt along her spine as he rubbed the sunblock over her skin. He felt where her shoulder blades were and how tight the muscles were there. He remembered how she loosened his muscles before, and he applied the same skills to helping her. At her moan of comfort, he knew he was doing it right. As his webbed hands moved over her sides, he was a bit disturbed at being able to feel her ribcage. Then he remembered that she didn't have the vital layer of fat to keep her body warm. He would need to help her with that, or they just stick to warm waters. Where they were right now was fine.

He moved his hands down and over her rear. Unlike his that was now completely sealed off from his tail to form a seamless row of muscle, he studied how she lacked it. He marveled at the cheeks she possessed that helped cushion her hips as she sat down. As he worked over her a bit more, he studied how her legs started at the hips and how she was made so different from below them. While his inner workings were moved to the front where the slit was, hers were still in place. His rectum was now right below his sexual organs within the frontal slit. It was very much the same as dolphins and whales.

He wanted to examine her a bit more between her legs, but it would have to wait. She needed the sunblock on. When he moved his hands over her legs, he paused at the feel of something prickly. When he looked closer, he saw that the hairs were growing back. They looked darker, but felt rougher from the way they were growing back out. He didn't like that feeling.

"Nikki? Um…" he frowned and ran his palm over her legs.

"Yeah. The hairs are growing back. I think my Dad will bring me something to help," she sighed. "I tend to shave my legs. To remove the hair."

"Huh?" he asked as he rubbed the sunblock over her other leg.

"Later," she sighed at the massaging. He smiled and nodded lightly. He continued his exploration of the limbs he lost long ago. His hands moved over her calves leisurely. At her ankles, he studied them curiously. When he got to her feet, he examined how the toes looked. It all looked quite strange to him. Even the balls of her feet looked intriguing, and he could only grin when she squeaked at a slight tickle to the soft underside of them. When he finished rubbing in the sunblock, she sat up and gestured for him to sit next to her. Then she pulled her knees up and had him do the same posture. When this happened, he blinked with a bit of surprise. Her legs had nearly the same shape as his tail!

"Nikki?!" he asked as he looked at her.

"Look," she smiled as she pointed to his tail. She showed where his ankles were and pointed to her own. He was amazed. When she splayed out her feet to look like his tail fin, his jaw dropped. "I think…long ago…we were the same. But…your people went back to the water. What do you think?"

"Wow…" he said. That got her laughing.

"I can see why you lost your hair. Swimming makes it hard. I would put my hair up. Like how you first saw me. My hair was hidden."

"Yes. Hair gone," he nodded.

"You had to grow to be in water. I had to grow to be on land."

"Yes."

"But…well…"

"Hmm?" he looked at her. She was trembling. "Nikki?"

"If…my people…found yours…" she winced. "You would be caught. Taken away…"

"No," he said sternly and pulled her into his lap.

"It could happen…"

"No," he said again. "We safe. Always safe."

"Are we?" she asked with a frown. "I might be pregnant, Kilnak. With our baby. If they see that our baby is different…if they take it away from us…"

"NO!" he snarled and squeezed her. She started to talk fast, but he knew what she was saying. He heard the key words that he learned from her. Anything said about his baby with her, and being possibly stolen from them, was a bright red flag. Especially when it was said like this. "No, Nikki! No!"

"I just don't know…" she fretted. She found herself being kissed hard and pushed onto the sand to be claimed. After the pleasure finally dwindled down, she found herself being held.

"We safe," he vowed as he cradled her. A loving nuzzle was given to her with another kiss. "I keep safe. Joe keep safe. All fine."

"I love you," she sighed and curled up in his arms.

"I love you," he nodded back as he rocked her. He didn't want her to worry about their offspring. He didn't want her to stress over it. "I love baby. Baby safe. You safe."

Now she gave out the sigh that calmed him down. A sigh of complete comfort and relief. Another long kiss was planted on her mouth as he mated her again. He moved away from her to let her dress back in her swimsuit. She looked at him and smiled as she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Um…cook?" he asked with a smile.

"Get me fish?"

"Yes," he nodded. He noticed the chunk of tuna was gone. His Elder had wisely taken it down to disperse to the pod. He knew that fish had to be fresh for her or she would have gotten sick. Joel had taught him that much to ensure that his daughter's health wouldn't be risked. Kilnak frowned, but he spotted a couple nets that were purposely left behind. Four fresh sardines were in one of them, and the net was given to her. They were still alive, and she blinked at this.

"No tuna?" she frowned.

"Gone. Um…cook fish?" he asked.

"Want to watch?"

"Yes!" he smiled. She nodded and took the net from him. Getting out the skewers for the small rotisserie, she knew she had to clean the fish first. She took out the filleting knife and placed a fish on the flat rock that her father left behind from the needle work. Very carefully, she guided the sharp blade along the belly of the slippery fish. She almost cut her palm open when it twitched around in her hand.

"Hold still!" she growled.

"Nikki?"

"Um…I have to remove the insides," she frowned.

"Give?" he smiled and gestured for the fish. "Show?"

"Here," she sighed and opened up the cook book to show how the fish needed to be set up. In one of the most expert manners she ever witnessed, he held the fish easily with one hand and used his thumb nail on his other hand to gut the fish open. This was what his hands were designed for, and it was common knowledge to him on how to do it. "You do that for me with the others!"

"Okay," he nodded. "Need?"

"Need what?" she asked. He held out the internal organs and she shook her head. "No."

"Okay," he smiled. He gave her the body of the fish as he started to eat the organs. She laughed a bit at that, but it was what he always did, too. It was rare for any part of a fish to go to waste. The other three fish were disemboweled just as easily for her. Now she had to descale the fish. She started to do that, but he gestured for them again. Taking out one of the shells he carried in a seaweed pouch, it was sharpened at angle to do just that. He had the scales off of the fish for her within seconds. The other three were prepped just as quickly, and she was able to skewer them neatly. Setting them over the fire, she built it back up with a bit of salvaged wood and dried leaves.

"Kilnak? Um…I will cook. While I do this, what will you do?" she asked. He gestured that he was going to swim out in the ocean. "Okay! Ah…ten minutes? I think?"

"Okay. Love Nikki!" he smiled.

"Love Kilnak!" she giggled. She moved to his side to kiss him lovingly before heading back to the fish to rotate them over the fire. He swam out of the lagoon with a happy smile on his face. He needed to exercise and rehydrate his body in full. This would help him. Several dolphins would wait in the lagoon to watch over her. It didn't take long for his companion to swim alongside him with joy.

"_Mate good?_" it clicked.

"_She is making food for me. She needs to eat, too, and it takes time. I need to swim around a bit. Where is her pod leader? How far out?_" he asked swam around leisurely.

"_Not far! Come see?_" it asked. He nodded and followed his companion. It was about five minutes for him to swim at the speed he was at. The boat was twenty minutes slower. He spotted Joel watching the waves with a female. They were leaning over the railing slightly and watching the dolphins play in the waves along the boat. He judged that it was Nichole's mother that he now saw. He chuckled to himself and swam up to meet them.

"Joe!" he said as he cleared the surface and kept pace with the boat easily. "Nikki cook!"

"Really? Wonderful! What is she cooking? And it's good to see you!" Joel nodded.

"What…is…" Ashley gaped.

"I love Nikki! She cook fish!" he said in his trumpet on helium tone.

"That's her husband," Joel said with a grin. "Good! I have more fish. Very fresh. Ah, this is Ashley. Nikki's mom. She didn't believe me when I talked about you. She said you weren't real."

"Oh?" Kilnak frowned. His dolphin companion chittered to him and he sighed. "I real."

"I know. She didn't believe me," he shrugged.

"It okay. I tell Nikki. You come. Okay?" Kilnak said. "Not far?"

"About twenty minutes out. We'll be there very soon," he nodded.

"Okay!" Kilnak said before leaping into the air and diving back down below the waves. Now that Joel was grinning at his wife as she stared in complete and utter disbelief, he swam back to the lagoon. Nichole had just pulled the fish off the spits when he came back.

"Very hot! Just finished cooking. You have a good swim?" she laughed when he rose up a bit from the water to hug her. He needed to swim like that. It felt really good to him. His companion decided to help him translate a bit more. Letting her go to tend the fish, he went to one of the nets. A netted sardine was given to his friend with appreciation.

"Joe come. Ah…some time still. You…mom? She think…um…I not real," he frowned.

"So, he did bring her. And, of course, she wouldn't believe him about you. She needs to see things to know they are real. Oh, well," she sighed. "I know you're real!"

"Yes," he smiled as he moved to hug her again. A rather soft kiss was given to her now. His companion was quick to help translate rather happily, but still showed signs of hunger. Letting her go again, another fish was given over before the net was simply emptied out. Once his companion had eaten its fill of large sardines, he returned his direct attention to her. "Baby good?"

"Some pain. But, it's okay," she nodded. "I don't really know if it's true or not. Like my Dad said, we need to wait one more month. It could be something else."

"That fine," he nodded. "No baby, okay. If baby, okay. Nikki happy. All okay."

"I want you to be happy, too," she said softly.

"If Nikki happy, I happy, too," he smiled.

"How did I meet you?" she said with a soft form of wonder.

"I save you. I keep safe. Always safe," he chuckled. She brought the plate of fish into the water, but set it on the sand just above it. Frowning as it wasn't going to work, she sighed and blinked as he set her in his lap. He was able to float in a sitting position rather easily for her. She was able to hold onto the plate and use the fork for them. He assisted her by neatly removing the flesh from the bones. He really liked the cooked fish. It seemed a little bit better for him. It was easier to swallow without much chewing, but he did like to catch and eat his own meals. He would never outgrow that.

When the fish was finished off, she was able to put the plate and fork by the supplies. Moving back to his side, he pulled her back to him eagerly to cuddle her. A solid fifteen minutes went by with no interruptions. It was what they both needed. At the excited sounds of the dolphins, he knew the boat had arrived. He smirked, but he made no plans to move. His mate wanted him close, and he wanted to be close to her. He needed her to feel safe.

"Just jump into the water, honey! It's fine! The water's warm, anyways," Joel said as he got ready to do just that. "You brought a swimsuit, right?"

"Are you serious, Joel?!" she hissed.

"Yep!" he grinned. "I don't know what to say about Bobby, though."

"There's a beach here?" he asked as he came out on deck.

"In the rocks, there is. Too narrow for the boat to get through, obviously. If you don't mind a short swim, it's the only way to get there. Is the anchor down?" Joel asked.

"It is. She's not going anywhere," Bobby smiled. "I don't swim very well, though. Would it be all right if I waited on the boat?"

"You won't be able to meet my daughter or her husband if you do. Much less see what else was found," Joel smirked. Ashley was still having doubts on what she saw. Giving in, she went to her luggage and pulled out her one piece swimsuit to change into. Muttering to herself, the bathroom was now used as a changing booth.

"I don't have a bathing suit," Bobby said with a mild bit of arguing.

"You could wear one of the spare boxers my wife brought for me," Joel suggested.

"Are you mad?" the older man said with a touch of shock.

"It's just a suggestion," he shrugged.

"Well…" Bobby faltered. "What size are you?"

"I prefer extra-large for the comfort factor. Normally, I'm a medium," Joel nodded.

"I guess I have no choice," he sighed. "At least I can't risk getting sick."

"I'm a doctor. You'll be fine. The dolphins will help you. Just reach out for a dorsal fin. The rest is just holding onto it. I did that yesterday for two direct trips back and forth. I woke up in pain from all the exertion, but it was worth every bit of it."

"You spent four hours at sea on a dolphin's back?!"

"I had no other choice," he shrugged.

"How did you transport things?"

"Waterproof bags."

"Oh…"

"Okay, Joel," Ashley said as she came out in her dark blue swimsuit.

"Jump in the water and grab on the back fin of the dolphin. Don't tug it. Just hold on, okay?" Joel said as he gestured for her to jump in. "Ah, that's right. Kilnak! Are you out there? I need help!"

"Nikki…" Kilnak sighed as he glanced at the lagoon entrance.

"It's okay. I'll be here. Go help him," she smiled. He nodded, kissed her possessively and set her down on the beach tenderly. Then he swam out. She made sure her bikini was in place and she sighed. She should have other bikinis and swimsuits if this was going to be her new form of clothing.

"Thank you," Joel said as Kilnak showed up. "Take this to Nikki."

"Oh?" he blinked his large, blue-black eyes at the sight of the white Styrofoam cooler. It felt rather cold to him. He wondered why that was. He was also curious of the material that made up the odd box-shaped thing he was given. It was a bit heavy, too. Using his tail muscles, he held himself upright with it and swam over to her. "Nikki! Joe give this."

"Ah. That must have the fish," she nodded.

"Huh?" he asked. Laughing, she gestured for him to set it on the beach. She saw his dolphin companion near him, and she started to explain what it was.

"The fish that my Dad brings us are usually not alive. So, we keep their bodies cold. It keeps them fresher, you see? The ice in here, as long as I keep the cooler lid closed, will keep dead fish fresh for a bit longer. We call it 'refrigeration'. To us, it's something that keeps our food cold to last longer," she explained gently. "So, I could cook something for us and put it in the cooler. But, only if there is something cold in it to help with. Otherwise, I can just use it as another bag."

He nodded to her as his friend translated. That actually had him wondering. His pod had to stay in various cold places as they traveled. They could use the floating chunks of ice to store fish in, too. Then again, it could be risky if polar bears found their food supply. Even other predators that needed food. It was something for him to think about. He'd likely tell this bit of news to the pod when they got back. They were still hunting. Looking over at the lagoon entrance, her mother was seen kicking at the water as she swam with an assisting dolphin.

"Nichole! Ugh…" she coughed as she was led to the beach. "Why here of all places?! I mean, it is a very pretty place now that I see it. But…in the middle of the ocean?"

"It's safe for me, Mom," she smiled. "It's nice to see you, though!"

"Honey, I love you. You know this," her mother sighed. "But…a fish? Really?"

"He's not a fish!" Nikki growled. Kilnak gave a small groan and shook his head.

"Oh. I'm guessing your father said the same thing?" she winced.

"Yes. He has. Kilnak not only found me in the water, but he _saved_ me, Mother. I didn't expect to fall in love with him. But I did. I left him for just a few short hours and it killed me to be away from him. I'm not leaving him. And I don't want the rest of the family to know about him. I gave it a lot of thought. You know how they can get!" Nikki frowned. "I won't deal with them here."

"They won't be coming in until late tomorrow night, anyways. Annie was pouting over everything. Lisa thinks you've gone bonkers. Josh is just…well, he's always hard to tell when it comes to what he thinks of things. And you know Doug. He just shrugs and says 'whatever'. But, you couldn't tell me about your wedding? How did it happen?" she asked.

"He gave me a pearl. A really big one. It's his custom, apparently. The moment I took it from him, it was done. That's all it took, really. When I learned about it, I had Dad get me a black pearl for him. It's a very impressive one, too! It's a bit of a status boost for his family to have one," Nikki smiled. "Dad even found another pearl of the same size for me. I like it. It puts me on a very equal ground with Kilnak. It shows how much I love him."

"Love Nikki," Kilnak smiled.

"Love Kilnak," she smiled softly. At the gaze they held for each other, Ashley paused with wonder. They really were in love. There were no more doubts about it. When she winced and gasped at a pressuring cramp, her husband frowned with instant concern.

"Nikki? Come?" he asked softly as he reached for her. Moving into his arms made her feel much better. "It okay. All okay. I keep safe."

"I know," she nodded as he rocked her. He looked over at the sight of Joel coming into the lagoon. Nodding to him with respect, he paused at the sight of the older man. He tensed with instinctive mistrust. This one would have to prove his worth to him. Joel saw this, and he rose up his hands to show a peaceful situation. He understood that look all too well and needed to reassure Kilnak.

"Kilnak, he is okay. We brought a boat for her. It's not ready yet, because I need to show him the treasure for it. He also wants to help Nikki," Joel said carefully. "He wanted to meet you."

"Hmm," Kilnak frowned. "Do not know."

"I know," Joel nodded all too well once more. His companion chittered and went to fetch the pod, but its pod was already gathered in the lagoon. The Elder dolphin watched everything very carefully. Kilnak reached out to place a webbed hand on its head in gratitude for being there. It nodded back and looked at the humans a bit more.

"Leader. Helps Nikki, too," Kilnak said lightly. Now Joel blinked at the old dolphin. He found himself nodding with complete respect. That had the Elder dolphin chitter, and Kilnak smiled. "Likes you. You know…things. Um…"

"I think what my husband's saying, is that it trusts you," Nikki smiled.

"Yes," Kilnak nodded. He really needed to learn more of their language!

"Nikki, I put some books in with the fish, too. They're wrapped in plastic, so it's fine," Joel chuckled. He looked over at Bobby as he managed to reach the beach. He coughed a bit and sighed. He decided to wear his own boxers out. He was sure they'd dry out on the trip back. If he came out again, he'd invest in a set of swimming trunks to wear.

"Didn't think I'd get to do that in years!" he chuckled. "Hello, there. You must be Nichole. And you must be her husband. I am Bobby Sterling. I came here to help disperse the treasure, and to meet you in person. Of course, my wife is going to chew my old ass out for not being there for lunch, but, well…this was important. I know that your husband's secrecy is a must. And I know I need to gain your trust. Even I thought your dad was wacko."

"Oh, good! I'm not the only one," Ashley grinned.

"Quiet!" Joel growled at his wife. "I didn't have to change that ticket, you know."

"And I don't have to share my luxury room on the cruise with you, either," she retorted. At his sarcastic smirk, she looked at her daughter. "Will you be joining us on the cruise?"

"No," Nikki sighed. "I can't leave Kilnak. Dad already canceled the ticket for me, too. And if I'm pregnant, I don't want to find myself sick in front of a ton of people. Kilnak would just worry too much about me. And I also figured that I wouldn't have to hear the family arguments, either."

"Nikki?" Kilnak frowned. His companion wasn't there to translate for him. She shook her head with a small frown and he hugged her. He could tell she was getting stressed. "If Nikki no happy, I no happy. Why no happy, Nikki?"

"Worried," she whispered.

"Baby okay. I keep safe. Yes?" he smiled and nuzzled her. She hugged him tight as he did the same back to her. Her mother was simply speechless.

"It's like watching a man and a woman in love, right?" Joel asked as he nudged her.

"But he's not a man!" Ashley sighed.

"He's more of a man than over half that I've ever met!" Nichole hissed. Kilnak's eyes widened at her outburst. He never knew her as one to get mad, even though he knew his mate for less than a week. As he studied her, he realized that she was starting to feel provoked. When her mother was going to reprimand her, Joel snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Honey," Joel said with a low warning. "Don't start this. Nichole is an adult. She knows what she wants. If it isn't up to par with you, then you may as well say that this will be the last time you get to see her. Drop the attitude. You have to. I won't let Nikki slip away from my life because of you."

"I only said that I would help with the treasure and keep the secret safe. That's what I'm going to do," Bobby said calmly. "I won't intermingle with family quarrels."

"Good idea," Joel nodded.

"Nikki," Kilnak said gently and kissed her. "I keep safe. Okay?"

"How?" she asked. He squeezed her and set her on one of the rocks away from the beach. She blinked at this. Normally he set her on the beach. Then she realized that he was keeping her away from her mother. He knew it was her that was causing his mate so much stress. Then he turned swiftly in the water to glare at Ashley with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why you no like me?" he asked carefully. Now Nichole blushed. He was going to handle the situation himself to show that he could.

"It's not that I don't like you, don't get me wrong…" Ashley flustered. She looked at her husband, but he shook his head. She was on her own.

"Joe like me. My…um…" he looked at Nichole for help.

"Family?" she smiled. He nodded and looked back at Ashley.

"Yes. They like Nikki. I love Nikki. I love baby. If Nikki have no baby, it okay. If Nikki have baby, it okay. You think not okay?" he asked now.

"You learned quite a bit of our words," Joel chuckled.

"Nikki help," Kilnak nodded and returned his gaze to Ashley. "And you? What you think?"

"Well," Ashley sighed. "I just…didn't think that Nikki would go out of her comfort zone to marry someone like you. I didn't expect it. I am going to want to see her baby, if she has one. That's important to me. I may not always like you, but I know that you will do what's best for Nikki."

"And don't think that him letting me go would be one of those 'best things' for me," her daughter warned. "As it is, I don't think I want Josh and the others to see me or him."

"I like her idea," Joel nodded.

"But they should at least see him once!" Ashley frowned.

"For what? For me to be ridiculed, teased and word spread on who I married? Do you have _any_ idea of the fanatics that will try to hunt down Kilnak and his family to study them?!" she growled. "I won't have that! I don't trust them with the knowledge. All that they need to know is that he's strong, he's rich and that I love him. That's it."

"Rich?" Ashley mused.

"The treasure," Joel reminded her.

"That was only two coins!" she chided.

"Kilnak," Nikki sighed. He swam over to her side, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do we show her the gold? The treasure?"

"No. We wait," he said.

"Until your family gets here?"

"Yes. Safe then."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love Nikki, too," he said softly and kissed her deeply. He blinked at the sudden smell of blood. And he realized that it came from his mate. "Nikki hurt?!"

"What?" she blinked.

"Joe!" Kilnak called for him. "Nikki hurt!"

"Where?!" he asked as he dove into the water to swim to them. Ashley's jaw dropped. More and more, this strange creature was proving just how human he could be. He was acting exactly like a new husband would when it came to caring for a new wife. She knew this because Joel was the same way to her when they were first married. And wasn't she told that Nichole was possibly pregnant? She thought back to her first pregnancy, and she recognized a symptom.

"Joel!" Ashley said. "When did she start cramping?"

"Yesterday. She got sick from it, too," Joel said over his shoulder.

"I don't think she's hurt. Remember what I went through with Josh?" she asked now.

"Um…wow…" Joel said as he thought back. "You had a form of implantation bleeding a day after, too, didn't you? Most women experience that first and then the cramping."

"Yep! Well, I think this confirms it, doesn't it?" Ashley smiled.

"Are you saying…" Nichole started with a blush.

"Like I said, we'll see how the next month goes, but I think your mother's right on this one. She started out her first pregnancy rather odd, too. Kilnak, you might just be a dad. Congratulations!" Joel grinned and shook his hand. Kilnak was elated at this and hugged his mate tight.

"Take me to see my mom, please?" Nichole whispered to him. Kilnak looked at her with worry, but she whispered softly, "It's okay now."

"Okay," he nodded. Joel was already swimming back to the small beach, and she was carried over. Now she was able to get up the slope of the small beach and she hugged her mother.

"It will take some time. I know this," Ashley admitted. "But I do want to see my future grandbabies. No matter what they look like."

"I know. I won't be going into a hospital. I doubt I'll be going back into civilization at all. I can't be away from Kilnak for too long. I was crying over him. I missed him that bad," she sighed.

"It's okay, honey. As long as I can visit. And…well…I think you're right with your brothers and sisters. Josh might be okay, but it's a risk. Lisa also seems to have been better, but I know you wouldn't trust it. As for Doug, I wouldn't think so, and definitely not Annie! I'm better about things now. Anyways, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. What all did you bring her, Joel?" her mother asked as she started to poke through the bags of supplies. "I don't think your father ate, either."

"I didn't. I had a banana and a beer," Joel sighed. "I'll want another one on the ride back!"

"You'll get it!" Bobby promised. "When do we see the treasure?"

"When Kilnak's family gets here. They're probably hunting," Nichole said as she got out the protein bars. "You can have these. I may keep a few for emergencies, but Kilnak doesn't like them."

"He tried them?" Joel grinned as he grabbed one. He remembered that she said this before.

"Yeah. I think he doesn't like the taste," she chuckled. Then she laughed at her husband's grimace. He remembered that taste. "He likes chocolate mint, though!"

"The hotel treats?" he asked as he bit into a bar.

"Yeah. Not sure about other stuff, though. I don't want to give him too much. His body might not take it. Different diets and all," she nodded. "Ah, the books!"

"Nikki?" Kilnak asked as she brought out the plastic wrapped books. She unwrapped them and went to Kilnak's side to show him. "Oh!"

"They will help you talk to me," she smiled. "And I can teach you to read, too."

"Okay," he nodded. They would be studied later. He was already showing vast interest in the dictionaries. She would make sure to show him those when he was ready. She figured the map and other books of fish and biology would be used for more advanced study.

"I'll see about getting a few intermediate books for you. He's learning much faster than I could have imagined. I'm really impressed," Joel chuckled.

"He wants to learn. That's why. Oh! There's his family," Nikki smiled and waved. Kilnak kissed her softly and went to tell them what was going on. Kep now swam over to talk to Joel. Ashley's jaw dropped at how many there were.

"Joe! All good?" he asked.

"Yes. This is Ashley, my wife and Nikki's mother. This is Bobby. He is here to help with the treasure and to keep Nikki safe," Joel sad. When Ashley waved at her introduction, the pod was very pleased to see her. When the older man nodded to them, Kep was deep in thought.

"Okay. Ashley good. But, we test him," Kep said.

"Test?" Bobby frowned.

"_Grynkar, get the largest of the yellow ore that was found and bring it to me,_" the Elder said. The scout nodded and swam off to bring back something.

"_What do you have planned?_" Kilnak asked as he went back to Nikki's side to hold her in the water. She cuddled into him gratefully. "_And it is confirmed. She may be carrying my offspring. She started to bleed a little. Apparently, her matriarch did the same, from what I could tell. It appears to be what happens when an offspring starts to take place._"

"_Wonderful! I'm guessing the meeting was awkward?_" his sire chuckled.

"_She called me a fish,_" Kilnak growled. That had the pod laughing softly.

"_Her sire did the same thing,_" Kep chuckled.

"_Nikki doesn't want the rest of her pod to see us. It appears to be the same for her sire and matriarch, too. She really fears that things could go wrong,_" Kilnak sighed.

"_It could be true,_" his sire nodded. "_If the wrong Land Dwellers see us, it would not be safe for us anywhere. From all the passed down knowledge that I know of, as well as other pods, we were always exposed to conflict with them. It's possible that we could find peace, as we have with your mate, but it may be short-lived with others._"

"_I will not be separated from my mate!_" Kilnak growled.

"Nikki, honey?" Joel said. "I got you some razors, too."

"Really, Dad? Oh, thank you!" she sighed. "Kilnak?"

"Nikki?" he asked and smiled at the nuzzle she gave him. She gestured that she needed her father and he let her go. He saw the strange piece of plastic with the shiny metal blades when she unwrapped them from the plastic package. There were several of them in there, but only one was taken. "Huh?"

"Look," she said as she went back to him. "Don't touch, though. It's sharp."

"Nikki?" he frowned. Now he saw how she carefully used the razor to remove the prickly hairs. She didn't cut herself with how careful she was, and the razor had a special layer of lotion built onto it to reduce nicks and cuts. The others of his pod moved around them to watch with fascination. Ashley found herself lost in thought. Then she reminded herself that they had different ways. This was likely very new to them. Everything she was used to, they had never seen before.

"Good. You're learning," Joel nodded to her. "Now you see why we don't want the other kids to see them. Can you imagine what they would try to teach them?"

"Oh…" Ashley blinked. Now she felt a touch sick. "I don't want Doug to get any ideas!"

"Or Annie," Joel nodded. "Lisa might be okay, but you know how she can get carried away with things. Especially about schools, beliefs and cultural habits."

"I'm sure they have their own stuff about that. And Josh would be interrogating them," she sighed. "Oh, did you hear what Josh wants to do as his latest profession?"

"No. I haven't been home that much. What is it?" Joel asked as he popped a dried apricot into his mouth. Bobby was watching the Merfolk with vast interest. The two nursing mothers seemed to notice his curiosity and shielded their babies. Kep was quick to reassure them that everything was fine. They were distant relations of his that were part of the pod, but any that traveled with them were considered his pod members. They would always be protected with their young.

"He was going off about researching sea life. He poked around in Nikki's room and saw her mermaid drawings. Even the small shells she had acquired," Ashley giggled. "He looked very interested in her drawings of buried treasure. He was even commenting on how nice it would be to find something."

"We stick to Nikki's husband being strong, rich and that he loves her. I don't want him to get any ideas about trying to track her down," Joel now said sternly. "He's also money hungry. You remember how he was begging me to give him a grand for him to buy a three piece suit? For nothing? Just to have? I mean, yeah, it would be nice to have, but if it's just going to sit in a closet, that's not worth it."

"Nikki wasn't really close to any of us. Was she? I mean, you and I, obviously," Ashley started.

"She wasn't. She doesn't even have the same body as the other girls! I'll be happy with the one girl that bonded to me. You can keep the other two," he grinned. "Take the boys, too, while we're at it!"

"You spent more money on Nichole now than any of the kids combined," Ashley mused.

"First of all, Nikki never asked. She doesn't want me doting on her. Secondly, I'm doing this to ensure her survival. And third of all, I like Kilnak's people. They are doing everything they can for Nikki. In fact, it's this island that she wants to buy. They want it done. Also, it's their treasure. Not ours. We are just helping them use it for what they want it used for," Joel nodded. "That reminds me. Kep! Where was my patient from earlier? The hurt one?"

"Hmm? Oh! _Go to him and let him check your wound,_" Kep said to his kin. She nodded and swam over to lay back on the sand. Ashley blinked at what she looked like. It was nothing like she thought a mermaid should be! Kep swam over now to ask, "All okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to check the stitches, that's all. It's not often that I work with seaweed, and I want to make sure that it didn't get infected. I have a proper medical kit now, but I want to make sure that everything is okay. I had to stitch one of them up, Ashley. Can you get me a bottle of water?" Joel asked. "In case I need something rinsed off?"

"Okay, dear," she said and helped him. When he was in his surgeon mode, she was ready to help. Nothing else would matter to him until the issue was seen to. He got out the suture kit and took out the scissors. He cut away the seaweed carefully to check the stitches. He was actually quite surprised. The gash was nearly healed. Now he wondered if it was their body structure, or the fact that it was really good seaweed. Musing to himself, he studied the wound critically.

"She healed very fast! In less than a day, she's almost healed. I'm surprised. I'm taking the stitches out. I was thinking a week, but you may heal faster than us from being in the water. I'll need to check on how fast a dolphin can heal. You may be like them," Joel mused as he carefully removed the stitches. "Okay. More rest, though. Nothing too much, okay? Maybe another day."

"Thank you," Kep nodded and whispered to his kin. She was very happy. A wound like that would have taken a week to heal on its own. "She feel happy. Better. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, I got fish for you guys. Here," he said as he took out a large salmon fillet. The pod now asserted its attention from Nichole to the fish. Salmon was a rare delicacy to them. "I got you five of them. One for Nikki."

"Oh! Very good!" Kep blinked. "Hard to get. Um, sweet fish. We like very much!"

"It's sweet to you? Huh! I'll get you more when I can. I may even be able to get you all some caviar," he chuckled. Four of the large fish were given over as well as five of the mackerels. Grynkar came back and paused at the sight of the salmon. He was now given a portion to enjoy as Kep took up the large tray of solid gold. It was at the very bottom of the pirate chest.

"Now, um…" Kep said as he looked at Bobby. The older man's jaw was dropped at the mere sight of the tray. This was where the test would come in. "How much?"

"A lot," Bobby said as he regained himself. "This isn't all of it, is it?"

"No. Big one," Kep smirked.

"There is a lot more. I think they just want to see what this particular piece is worth," Nichole sighed as she finished shaving her legs. She had nicked herself a couple times, but Kilnak was able to help stop the bleeding with a bit of seaweed. It worked better than any shaving gel that was on the market. It was also this type of seaweed that was used for stitching up his kin.

"I think I can trade that for the yacht," Bobby said with a small chuckle. Kilnak's dolphin companion was busy translating now, much to the relief of the others. "I would like to see the rest."

"Later," Kep said wisely. "Tiny bit now."

"Right," Bobby winced. He knew he was acting greedy, and this was what they wanted to avoid.

"Remember, Bobby," Joel said lightly. "They want to trade their gold for this island. I'll have the island go under my name. Then I'll transfer the paperwork to my daughter. Or just leave it in my will to automatically go to her if something happens to me. She can stay on the boat and have anyone meet her in it, as well as use the yacht to get supplies. We have to keep things discreet. I also think that this is their test of trust with you. Am I right?"

"Yes," Kep nodded.

"Nichole, you may have to come with me, eventually, to apply for citizenship to the Caribbean. It's either that or we see exactly how close this island is to United States waters. If the government finds out that you have treasure, they are going to want a piece of it. They'll fight over it. Maybe even send in others to ensure that you don't have any in secret. You know how they work," Joel sighed.

"I do, Dad. It's why I just want to disperse the gold quietly. The less attention, the better. Convert some to cash to have on hand. It's either that, or I just say fuck it, and live on this island without owning it. If any come by here, they'll be chased off. But that's risky. The offenders will just come back. I want to avoid that. I mean, rich people get away with a lot of things. They have the money to keep things under wraps. It may be what I have to do. I just don't want people to think that they can get more out of it. That's all," she frowned.

"Where is this island located?" Bobby asked. "If you know, I may have a general idea of where it's closely located. Do you have a map?"

"We do," Joel nodded and found it. He unrolled it and pointed it out.

"It looks like this island is…in nobody's jurisdiction," Bobby mused. "It's anyone's game."

"And if Nikki claims it, it will belong to the United States. I wanted to list it as a privately owned reserve. You can see that the dolphins protect this place. Oh, I have an underwater camera. We caught illegal coral harvesting being done. We have pictures of everything. We wanted to use that to help ensure that this island would be protected. We have no plans to destroy it. We want it to thrive," Joel said. Now Ashley looked over with surprise.

"It would be nice to build something under the island," Nichole mused now.

"Under it?" "Joel asked with curiosity.

"Yes. To hide that fact that I live here. Like an underwater bunker. I'm not sure it would work, though," she sighed. "If it's put on paperwork that I live here, they will expect to see something."

"True. Less suspicion. I don't have a lot of money, but I'll do what I can with the treasure," he nodded. "We'll figure something out."

Kep was actually thinking of Nichole's idea of an underwater home. He quickly turned to his pod to whisper something and they dispersed. He gestured to Joel and said, "We help. Check land. We keep Nikki safe. Um…we like thinking. Of home."

"Under water?" Kilnak asked to help.

"Yes. Safer. So, we check land. Under water," Kep nodded.

"You think it could work?" Nichole smiled.

"Yes! Um, something here, yes. But more under," he said as he tried to put his thoughts into words. Nichole had an idea and gestured to the sand. She drew out the island and showed a small home on it. Then she showed more underneath it. That had them nodding.

"I think I know what you're all getting at," Bobby chuckled. "Almost like an underwater bunker, like Nichole thought. A safe house built into the island itself."

"But, it would need to be accessible for Kilnak's people, too. And the dolphins," Nikki said. "I don't want the home flooded out."

"I know it's possible to control different levels of water with the right equipment. With enough treasure, it could be done. If this tray is only a small part of what else they found, you could have a very high-tech home built. I actually do have a few connections with underwater technology. It's needed for the yachts. I can get in touch with my guys to arrange something. They have done a few discreet things for me, too," Bobby said. Then he decided to be honest. "As for the illegal coral harvesting…it could be one of my boats. If that's the case, I can contact the owner of the boat and let them know the coordinates of this island. Drop a hint that it's under heavy monitoring and that it's hot. It'll scare them off. Yes, I know, I'm a part of it, too. I shouldn't be, but…when times get tough…"

"I know, and it's your business," Joel sighed. "Just leave my daughter's home out of it."

"It'll be done," Bobby nodded.

"I'm guessing your wife doesn't know?" Ashley frowned.

"No. I'd get the lecture of my life if she did," Bobby winced.

"One of those coral harvesters attacked me. Kilnak protected me from him," Nichole said softly. "I think I heard that his name was Ben."

"Ben? Oh! He's well known on the mainland. He gets into everyone's business. I'll talk to him. I did notice that he was injured the other day. He said he got attacked by a shark," Bobby said. "It wasn't too bad, though. It was enough to show that his arm was bandaged up."

"I keep Nikki safe!" Kilnak growled.

"So, he was the one that got attacked? Wonderful! They lured a reef shark to him after the dolphins attacked him. He was attacking them back. The pictures have proof. Kilnak's people also killed and ate that shark," Joel grinned.

"I'll tell him not come to this island anymore," Bobby nodded. "Ben does work for me, in a sense. He helps with the odd job on the boats."

"_Elder, there is something you need to see,_" Grynkar said as he swam over. "_The Land Dweller device may not be safe. Come look._"

"I be back," Kep nodded to Joel and he followed his scout. "_What did you find?_"

"_It's hollow here. As though things can be stored,_" the scout said as he swam along the very bottom of the boat. Sure enough, there was a pretty large compartment that was made to be opened underwater. It was clearly something to look into.

"_The older Land Dweller admitted that he helped in doing bad things. He appears to want to help us, but I will ask him about this. He wants our yellow ore. He thinks he can help us with it. Nikki is very worried, and we can't have her worried. She may be carrying Kilnak's offspring, and Kilnak will attack anyone that appears to harm her. We don't want him to kill a Land Dweller over this. It would raise too many questions. Let me speak with them again,_" he said as he swam back to the lagoon.

"_There was something else that I noticed,_" Grynkar muttered as he swam with the older merman. "_The Land Dweller device may have been tracked. I saw several more in the distance._"

"_You did?!_" Kep now looked at his kin with complete concern.

"_However, a little floating grass stuck in the areas that helps them move has bought us time,_" Grynkar grinned. He was able to use tough seaweed to wrap around the propellers to render them useless.

"_Very good! I'm sure they'll find ways to remove the obstruction, but it will give us more time,_" the Elder nodded. When he emerged at the lagoon, he seemed to look at Bobby critically. "You say you help. If so, why? Why have others come?"

"What others?" Nichole asked with a small glare.

"Others not far. Grynkar saw. Why?" Kep asked again.

"If you fucked us over…" Joel hissed.

"No! I haven't!" Bobby swore. "I can promise you that! Normally, if I go out, I'm followed by a couple boats to ensure my safety. That's probably all it is."

"Also saw under boat," Kep said sternly. "Small box. It opens. Why?"

"Oh. Sometimes the boats are used to keep live fish. Sometimes…other things," Bobby sighed.

"Great…a drug lord…" Joel groaned. Ashley gasped. "Sorry, Nikki. You might need another island. This one isn't safe anymore."

"No, that's not it!" Bobby said quickly. "I really want to help you!"

"Will you expect me to keep your secret in exchange for mine?" Nichole asked now. "We have a camera showing your men at work. You know the secret of my marriage, and who it was that I married. So, if you think about it, we both have dirt on each other. I will make a deal with you."

"Nikki?" Kilnak asked. She hugged him to show it was fine.

"And what is your deal?" Bobby asked.

"You help me purchase this island. You give me the boat. I will let you help me disperse the treasure. You will get a ten percent cut of what is sold. You can also take one item for yourself, if it is not worth that much. Which means that tray needs to get sold. We have roughly fifty coins all worth about fifteen grand each. A diamond necklace was shown to me, too, and a goblet. There is more. I can let you give the necklace to your wife, unless Kilnak has other plans for it. If he wants me to keep it, it's a gift. If there are rings, it may be possible for you to give your wife one. The treasure is his. Not mine. If he lets you keep something, other than what we agreed on, that's his choice," she said carefully. Kilnak's companion was chittering out what she was saying. Kep was actually rather pleased at this.

"I like," Kep nodded.

"If you double-cross me, I will expose you. Of course, I'm sure you'll do the same for me. Just remember this. You have boats in the water all the time. I'm sure it's easy for them to suddenly and unexplainably…sink…in the middle of nowhere. Right?" she grinned. "They may even stop dead in their tracks. One never knows what Kilnak's people can do if they have to."

"You have a mean streak," Joel grinned.

"Only ten percent?" Bobby mused now.

"I can raise it to thirty, but only after the island is in my name, or purchased by my father with your help. Agreed?" she asked. "That can be your test of trust with us."

"Make it thirty-five, and you have a deal," he nodded.

"Fine," she nodded. "Dad can draw up some paperwork later."

"No, I'll do that," Ashley smiled. "I was an intern at one point in my life."

"Now that it's settled, what all do you plan to do with the yacht on upgrades?" Joel asked.

"Ah. Well, here's what my guys can do…" Bobby started. Nikki sighed and looked away with exhaustion. Her husband looked at her and hugged her as she clung to him.

"Tired," she frowned. "So very tired…"

"I keep safe," he whispered. "Sleep."

"Love Kilnak," she smiled.

"Love Nikki," he chuckled. He moved to float beneath the water for her to rest on him.

"She's been getting sunblock?" Joel asked as he looked over.

"Yes," Kilnak said with his head above the water. "Nikki sleep now."

"There's shade over here. She could sleep on the beach," Ashley said.

"No. She sleep here. On me," he said.

"We should shade that area off. Too much sun can be bad for everyone," Ashley frowned.

"We'll set up something later on," Joel said. He directed his attention back to Bobby.

"_Kilnak, we have decided to take the yellow ore to another place for safety. When we know that we can bring it back, we will. We left some of the yellow ore here for trade. We are only moving what hasn't been seen yet,_" his sire said as he swam under him to talk.

"_That's fine. Ah, does my mate's skin look injured? She may need me to help her with it before she can rest,_" Kilnak sighed. At the confirmation that it was, he lifted himself up and out of the water to be upright with her. Nuzzling her gently, she groaned. "Nikki. Hurt?"

"Ow…" she winced at a light touch to her back. "Okay. I see. I need more sunblock."

"Yes. Joe?" Kilnak said as he swam over. The larger tube of ointment was given, and her father studied her back. He pointed out the rather red areas and showed how much needed to be put on her.

"The bad skin will peel. In time, her skin will get darker. Harder to burn. She will hurt, but this will help her get better," Joel explained carefully. He looked over at her phone when it rang, and Kilnak hissed when it was the offender. "That must be Ben. He's still harassing my daughter."

"How did he get her number?" Bobby frowned.

"One of the hotel clerks coughed it up," Joel muttered.

"Give me the phone," Bobby smirked. "Hi, Ben! Yes, you know it's me. This girl that you are trying to get ahold of is married. There is no need for you to keep calling her. Yes. So you do know she has a husband. And her father is very upset at you. Now I am, too. I am conducting business with this family. And the last island you were on, you know, the one you got attacked at? It can't be seen anymore. It's hot. Yes. Under surveillance. Why? The island is going to be purchased by her family. Exactly. They saw it and they wanted it. I'm also going to help them get it. I'm actually on the island right now to help get an idea of the layout for them. It's part of the agreement. No, they aren't getting the island because of the coral. And I doubt they'll like visitors on it that don't belong there. Neither will I. Good. Now remove this number from your phone, please. Thanks. Bye."

"And if he calls again?" she frowned.

"I'll still change your number. First thing on my list when we get back to the mainland. If you get a call from the phone company, that will be why. Okay, honey, I know we don't want Bobby to see the rest of the treasure, but I need to see it so that we can judge how much we will need for the island. Can you get the treasure for us?" Joel asked gently. Kilnak ducked into the water to call for his pod. When Kep appeared, the situation was explained.

"We trust Joe. So, we help. _We won't bring up all of it. We'll only bring up the parts that look like they will be usable,_" Kep nodded. They weren't going to put any of the treasure on the beach near Bobby, either. At this decision, two rather large and dangerous looking mermen appeared with hunting spears. They were actually incredibly sleek for swimming, but they had a bit more muscle mass than the others. As the primary muscles of the pod, they were the guards and protectors. They were going to watch Bobby. They were also the mates of the nursing mothers, so they would stop at nothing to protect their offspring, if it came down to it. The spears they had were the same ones made of coral with their stingray stinger barbs that they used for hunting the larger fish. Nichole studied the weapons and whispered softly to her husband. He mused at her idea.

"Hmm. Later," he smiled. She nodded and he cuddled into her. The idea of blow darts for use above water actually had him intrigued. At her sigh, he pressed a kiss to her mouth. Then the kiss got far more intense. When his mouth moved to possess her neck, her mother cleared her throat. He glanced over at her, looked at his mate and gave a slightly wicked grin.

"Kilnak…" Nichole muttered with warning. He glanced at the water and judged that the humans couldn't see under it. He had her lower herself just a bit before ducking below the water. At the look of shock on her face next, Joel muttered, ran a hand over his face and laughed.

"Nichole!" her mother said with dismay.

"Sorry…Mom…" she gasped. At the warning tug that she was about to be brought under the surface, she took a deep breath and let him pull her down. Five seconds later, she came up for air in his arms. A rather smug look was given to her. "Later. I get you back!"

"They are newly married," Bobby grinned.

"Don't help the situation!" Joel scowled. Kilnak was still locked to her, just hidden beneath the surface of the water. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"So mean," she growled.

"Hmm?" he replied as he squeezed her. "You no like?"

"I never said that!" she whispered.

"I like," he grinned.

"Well, of course, you like!" she said as she nipped his chin. Then she blinked at the hissing gasp he gave out. Now she knew that he liked getting nibbled. Whispering softly in his ear, he responded with a rather sharp thrust. Another whisper was given and he hissed.

"Nikki, swim with me!" he growled out. It was a statement and not a question. Taking a deep breath, she let him pull her under the water to speed out of the lagoon. When she emerged for air again, she realized that he had taken her to an area behind the island. There was a small beach here, too, but it wasn't enclosed. It was also very hard to spot. Several dolphins settled around them to swim and hunt.

"Where…?" she frowned. He set her on the small slope and smiled.

"Not far," he said as he gestured with his hands on where they went.

"You swam me behind the island? So they can still hear us?" she smiled. "Or are we further out? I don't know how big this island really is…"

"Quiet," he whispered and pulled her close to kiss hungrily. He knew she needed this. It was well shaded here and he needed her. She wanted to do more with him, but it had to wait until the others were gone. It was a few minutes later that she was exhausted in his embrace. He dunked his head below the water and paused. He heard something approaching and it wasn't an animal. He called for his pod as he noticed the dolphins started to squeal at each other. One of the boats had managed to remove the seaweed that hindered it. He didn't want to be seen with Nichole out in the open.

"I'm ready," she nodded. She recognized his body movements. Something was going on.

"Okay," he said with a sharp nod. A deep breath was taken and he swam them both quickly into the lagoon. When he rose up with her, she coughed a bit, but he made sure she was all right. Looking at his Elder, he said, "_A Land Dweller device is approaching fast!_"

"_All right,_" Kep nodded and looked at Bobby. "One comes now. For you."

"What?" Bobby blinked.

"Another boat is coming here. Kilnak saw it," Nichole said calmly as he kept cradling her.

"Okay. They probably wondered why I didn't respond to them, since I'm not on Little Star. I need to get back to the boat to tell them that I'm fine," Bobby said.

"Are you really a drug lord?" Ashley asked as she ate some dried fruit.

"I sort of…help cover up for them. I'm one of the middle men, you see? A rather high-ranking one. So, I'm not a true drug lord, I just help run the shipments," he explained.

"A pusher?" Joel asked over his small meal of jerky.

"Sort of. But, I try to do things the legal way. I have a fairly clean record. All I do is build the ships for others to use. I keep my hands clean that way. You have my word that I will not abandon you guys here. I just need to get to the ship," Bobby vowed.

"I watch you," Kep warned. "_He needs to go back to the device he came in on. It's supposed to belong to Nikki. We can't let him leave on it._"

"_Don't worry. I attached a large portion of sea grass to it. It's not going anywhere, and the grass is locked to the surface here,_" Grynkar chuckled.

"_How much yellow ore was brought over?_" Kep asked as several members of the pod returned.

"_There were another two pieces of large yellow ore. We left them. A lot of small, shiny stones are here with various things, too. Maybe Kilnak's mate can tell us what they are?_" Kilnak's sire asked. "_It would be nice to know._"

"He go back, but not leave," Kep nodded. A dolphin chittered to show it was ready to help get the older man back to the boat. "We help."

"Thanks," Bobby nodded. He was actually quite nervous around them. He didn't want to piss them off, so he was going with what they wanted to do. He managed to carefully ease himself back into the lagoon, and the dolphin clicked as it led him back. Right after he was taken to the boat to answer a few calls over the radio, some of the treasure was brought up. Loose, rough gems were carefully placed in an area that was hard to reach. Various goblets were now set up near them. When the necklace was brought up, Kilnak gestured for it and showed it to Nikki.

"What is?" he asked. He actually liked it.

"It's called a necklace. Jewelry. Um…makes me look nice," she smiled. She showed how it would be worn. The diamond in it was rough to show that it wasn't professionally cut to the right shape, but that's how they were done in the past. He studied it and reached for her sharkskin bag. She never really wore it, but he made sure that only he could help her with it. He took out the larger pearl and placed it over where the diamond would be. She blinked at him. "Um, I don't know if a necklace would be good for swimming. It could hurt me by keeping me from breathing. It may even hurt you, too."

"Hmm. Give," he said. She giggled and gave him the necklace. He managed to settle it around his neck and blinked at how it felt. It was a touch heavy, but that was from the chain. It also seemed to bend in the flap of skin that connected from his head to his shoulders. That could hinder some of his swimming. Now he ducked into the water and swam out at top speed. It was when he made a sharp turn to come back that he found the problem. The chain did twirl around his neck to pull back. It felt a bit constricting to him. Fixing it back up with a brief pause, a deep dive was done next. He found that the added weight was a problem, too. It would be nice for her, but not for him.

"Kilnak?" she asked as he reappeared at her side. He took off the necklace and put it back on her.

"You. Not me," he nodded. "You okay."

"So, you want me to have the necklace?" she smiled.

"Yes. Um…" he frowned and took out her pearl to place in front of the diamond again.

"I would have to get it sent away to get done," she frowned. "If you have other pods coming soon, it would not be safe. Would it?"

"No," he sighed as his dolphin companion chittered to him.

"No change stone?" Kep asked as he swam over to help them.

"It can, just takes time. I don't know how," she frowned. "I could get a new necklace done to make it better, but I wouldn't have the pearl with me. The jeweler would need the pearl to put in place."

"It's a different setting," Joel said. "It's not made for pearls. Look."

"Oh?" Kep asked. Kilnak had Nichole give him the necklace, and he went over to Joel now to see how a round stone worked in a ring. The necklace wasn't designed to hold a pearl. The diamond in it was more square than round.

"It's possible to keep it loose and just have a cage-like setting around it. You don't want it marked up, and neither do I. We could even put a diamond in the setting, too. Honey, can you come here and show him your wedding ring? I want them to see what a cut diamond is like," Joel said.

"Okay!" Ashley giggled and showed off the large, one carat diamond. The pod gathered around to see the sparkling gem encased in gold. Even Kilnak was thinking now. He couldn't wear a ring. The webbing on his fingers prohibited that. He wanted everyone to know that she was his when the other pods appeared. That she was special. The diamond looked far different than the one in the necklace. The way the light reflected off of it was really nice. It seemed to dazzle him, if he wasn't careful. He actually wanted his mate to have one. It would show how much he cared.

"_That is a very sparkly stone,_" Kep mused.

"_I want one for my mate. I want it with her moon stone. Both of them,_" Kilnak thought. "_I want her to have as many moon stones as she can get._"

"_Kilnak, what are you saying?_" his sire mused.

"_We saw how easy it was for her sire to get the moon stones. If she can get more, it would show that none could take her from me. She has two moon stones now. Both are large enough to keep her from being challenged. However, I want none to think that they can even try,_" Kilnak grinned.

"_But why the sparkly stone?_" his matriarch asked.

"_I just want her to have one,_" Kilnak chuckled. The others of his pod laughed and agreed.

"Joe. Kilnak want Nikki have that," Kep said as he pointed to the diamond on Ashley's ring. "Not that one. But, one for her. More, ah, pearl, too."

"I get the general idea," Joel nodded. "And why more pearls?

"Show Nikki is mate. Not for others," Kep said carefully. "But, pearls good? As other things?"

"Oh, yes. Pearls can be worn with gems and other things, all the time. Pearls are very popular, too. Easy to get," Joel chuckled. "It's why I was thinking of a diamond and pearl necklace. Ashley has one, but I forgot to ask her to bring it with her to show you. There's even diamond and pearl rings, too. Of course, there's even bracelets and earrings."

"Like this!" Ashley laughed and showed off the basic gold earrings she had. "Bracelets go around my wrist. They even make jewelry for my ankles called anklets! They would go around my ankles! Even arm bands that go on my arms."

"Mom!" Nichole sighed. "I don't need jewelry!"

"Kilnak wants me to get some for you," Joel grinned. Kilnak looked at Ashley's earrings with surprise. Then he swam over to Nichole to study her ears. He noticed that her earlobes had small holes.

"Ah…yeah…I can wear earrings," she sighed. "I just don't anymore."

"Why?" her husband asked. "I like. Look nice. Need more stones, too."

"I'd just end up losing them," she said.

"Get studs that lock in place!" Ashley grinned.

"Stop it, Mom!" she scowled. "You aren't helping!"

"I'm your mother. I'm not supposed to," her mother giggled. "I should get my phone. It's in my luggage on the ship. Joel?"

"I'll get it. And I'll grab myself another beer," he mused.

"You and your booze!" she snorted. Then she laughed at the face he made at her. Joel's dolphin companion now moved to help him get to the boat.

"I noticed that this guy seems to be the one that helps me out," Joel mused.

"Yes. It like you. Help you," Kep nodded.

"Cool! Anyways, I'll see what our 'captain' is up to," he said.

"Be careful," Ashley frowned. Nichole narrowed her eyes, and Kilnak gave a mild growl. Grynkar let out a call that the boat didn't try to move. So far, Bobby was keeping his word. Joel was able to climb up onto the deck with the help of the support ladder on the side of the yacht. A towel was even waiting for him, and he dried off thoroughly for now. Walking into the main deck, Bobby waved at him to show that everything was fine.

"I told them to back down. Lucrative deal and all that. They'll make sure that nothing disturbs us. What brings you back aboard?" he asked.

"The smell of a good beer," Joel smirked. A can was retrieved, opened and sipped on. "That and my wife needs her phone. I figured I'd grab mine."

"There's a signal here?" the older man blinked.

"Just enough for weak service. How else would that bastard call my daughter?" he muttered.

"I had better call my wife," Bobby chuckled and reached for his phone. "Oh. I was told I might get a possible necklace for her?"

"Kilnak wants it to go to Nichole. He also has a couple very large pearls. He wants them in jewelry settings for her. The only problem is that she can't give over the pearls. She needs them to show off to others to prove that she belongs to him. It's all a cultural thing, apparently."

"And if she has more?"

"I think it shows that none can touch her. At least, that's what I've been getting. The more the merrier. But, I think only the main two pearls that she has count. The others would be just for show, but they need to be real. I don't think size would matter at that point."

"What about him?"

"Black pearls are what he needs. I got him and her a matching set. Both pearls were three inches around. Courtesy of Josue."

"I wondered what happened to those!" Bobby chuckled. "It's fine, though. I wasn't going to get them. He tends to overcharge."

"A coin trade got them," Joel nodded.

"Good bargain!"

"They want me to put them in various settings. At least for Nichole's pearls. Kilnak needs his loose as it is. I just need to figure out how to get Nichole's two pearls into settings without taking the pearls away. They don't want them damaged, either. So, I was thinking of keeping them loose, but in small cages. Some charms are like that. Maybe have diamonds embedded in them, too."

"That would be very creative," Bobby thought. "Hmm…"

"Let me guess. You know someone?"

"Not me. Maybe Josue."

"Ah. That would make sense."

"Naturally! Let me get this call out of the way," Bobby said as he dialed up his wife.

"I'll take my phone and Ashley's phone. We'll see you out there?"

"Shortly," he nodded. Joel nodded and went to the luggage. He found Ashley's phone and checked it only to find that Annie was trying to text and call nonstop. He didn't like that. He found the small waterproof bag and put the phones into it. Making sure it was secure, he finished his beer, belched and tossed the can in a trash bin. Locking the bag around his waist, he dove off the boat and held onto the dorsal fin of the waiting dolphin.

"Okay," he grunted as he trudged back on the beach. "Ashley, our daughter has been trying to call you. And there she is again."

"Ugh…" Nichole frowned as her mother's phone went off.

"I'll take care of it. Hi, Annie! Yes, I'm fine. I was swimming with some dolphins and taking a ride on Nichole's new yacht. No, we didn't buy it, her husband did. Yes, I met him. He's…unique. That's all I'm going to say. Honey, he's very dependable. And he's very rich. No, he won't send you money. You don't need it. No, I'm not taking pictures of him. I can send you pictures of Nikki, okay? Well, honey, we have our reasons. No, I don't think you're going to meet him," she sighed.

"Give me the phone," Joel said with irritation. "Annie, you aren't meeting him. None of the others are. He likes to be incognito. It was a chance he took just by meeting your mother and I. Because you'll take pictures of him and post them everywhere! He doesn't want that! Oh, really? You can be trusted. Okay, well, if that's the case, what does your room look like? No answer, huh? Are the dishes done? You are not too busy to do dishes! How can I trust you around him if I can't even trust you to do chores without being told?!"

"Oh, boy…" Nichole sighed. Kilnak clearly did not like her other family members so far. The look on his face was proof of that. "Annie is my younger sister. The one that likes to get in everyone's business. I told you about her before, didn't I?"

"Some," he nodded. "You better. They not safe."

"No. I'm not like them. I look nothing like them, too."

"Oh?" he blinked with wonder.

"Mom! Does Dad have pictures of the others on his phone?" she asked.

"I think so! I know I do," her mother mused as she claimed Joel's phone to look through. "Yes! A few group photos. I found them."

"Go look," she smiled. Kilnak kissed her softly and swam over to look. He was clearly surprised. Nichole's body structure was very different from the other two females.

"She didn't get my body. I don't know who's body she got," Ashley sighed. "She has her father's hair and eyes, though. I think she has my mouth, but that's about it."

"Hmm," Kilnak frowned. He didn't like the photos. In each one, he noticed his mate looked unhappy. She looked lonely. She reminded him of what he was like before they found each other. He blinked as he felt his mate swim over to him to hug him. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"What do you think?" Nichole asked.

"You sad," he frowned. "Not happy."

"She never seemed to be," Ashley nodded. "She was always the brunt of their teasing. Mainly it was because she was so different. She just had Joel's mindset. She wasn't concerned with beauty, fashion or money, in that sense. She just wanted to succeed in life."

He looked over at his dolphin companion as it nudged into him to translate. Then he thought and remembered how that one female tried to get him interested in her. He looked at his mate and asked, "Others like you? Want you?"

"Others? As in other guys?" Nichole asked. At his nod, she sighed. "Yeah. But…for wrong reasons. Not for love. Only to have me."

"Not good," he frowned.

"But, you had me first. You loved me first," she smiled. He sighed and moved to sit on the beach to hold her. There was enough shade now that he could do this safely. Ashley blinked at what his tail looked like. She watched how he placed a hand over her daughter's belly to rub. It was a rather protective way that he did it, too. These two were clearly in love.

"Annie, if you keep arguing with me, I will cancel your plane and cruise tickets!" Joel suddenly said in warning. "You will not meet Nikki's husband. Yes, she's pregnant, but that's beside the point. No. Lisa, Josh and Doug will not meet him, either. Okay, what did you do when Nikki brought a guy home to meet everyone before? Exactly. You didn't shut up and kept talking about things that he didn't need to know. Well, of course, he broke up with her after that. It was too awkward. So, no. That's another reason. Honey, look in a mirror and make fun of yourself. If you can't take what you can dish out to others, then there is no reason for you to be here. Not even you are perfect. Okay, you have a large mole on your shoulder. Yes, I know about that. You also have a dimple in your side. Well, that's what you get for messing with chicken pox scabs when you were younger."

At her outraged shriek, Joel smirked. He knew how to get on his youngest daughter's bad side. Then he simply hung up the phone on her.

"Poor Annie," Ashley said as she clucked her tongue.

"I'm not pitying her," Joel snorted. "She thinks that she's better than everyone else. Don't you remember how it all started with that beauty pageant?"

"I know. Most of it was my fault," she admitted. "I knew she was pretty, and I thought I could do something with it. Ten beauty pageant trophies later, she turned into that."

"At least she can't touch the money she won. That's for her college tuition," he nodded.

"Um, Kilnak? I'm really sorry for doubting you. And I'm sorry for calling you a fish," she sighed. Kilnak looked at her with a small smile, but he nodded.

"You did it, too?!" Joel asked before he started laughing. The look Kilnak gave him had him laughing harder. Nichole sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, I did," Ashley said with a shrug. "It would be worse with the kids."

"They aren't coming here!" Nichole muttered.

"Who?" Kep asked as he swam over now. He was looking over how much treasure was brought up from the hiding spot. It wasn't even half of what was in the chest. "Who else?"

"My family," Nichole said.

"Oh. Yes. No more," he agreed.

"Especially that lot," Joel muttered. "I love them all, but they'll cause too much damage here."

"I don't need them to be here," she said. "Family or not."

"Such a shame," Ashley sighed as she rubbed her temple. "What's going on now?"

"Well, there's Bobby," Joel said as the older man appeared with a dolphin. Several of Kilnak's pod members were watching him carefully. Quite a bit of treasure was laid out on the beach, but too far for him to get to. They wanted to show that they meant business.

"Wow…" Bobby blinked. "I think what you have here would be plenty to get the island. As well as a bit more. We can document everything that's here."

"Fine. Hmm?" he frowned as Nichole's phone rang. It was the intruder again. "Number changed. First thing on the mainland."

"I got it," Bobby said as he picked it up. "Hello? Ben. What are you doing calling this number? I told you to remove it! She's _married_, Ben. And she's pregnant. Yes. Remove the number. Bye."

"Fuck it, I'm changing your number now!" Joel growled and called up the phone company. As he worked on getting a new number, the treasure was examined. When he was done, the phone had a new number and he was programming it into his phone. He had Ashley do the same.

"Do I tell the kids?" Ashley mused.

"Not yet. They'll figure it out," he grinned. "Anyways, it's going to be sunset soon. We need to head back, don't we?"

"That we do. I promised my wife a nice dinner to make up for the time lost with her," the older man sighed. "What do we do with the gold?"

"We'll take it on board. Honey, give me your phone so I can put it in my bag here. Good. Same with mine. Okay. Nichole, your siblings will be here tomorrow night, and I have things to do in the morning. I might not be here for a few days, okay?" her father said. Nikki nodded and Kilnak let her move to hug her parents tight. "Stay here and stay safe. I'll call you when I can."

"Nikki safe," her husband nodded. His pod helped gather the treasure up to take to the yacht. Once it was in there, a few made plans to follow it. If there was any treachery, they would know. Grynkar removed the seaweed from the propeller so the boat could move again, but he stayed to guard the lagoon. The anchor was raised up and the yacht moved off. When it was just Nichole and Kilnak in the lagoon again, they both seemed to sigh with relief. "Nikki okay?"

"Better now," she muttered and kissed him passionately. "Hungry?"

"Yes," he nodded. He was quite starved. She gestured to the salmon fillet and he nodded eagerly. He wanted some of that! She gave him half to eat raw, and she started to cook the other half. After it was cooked, she managed to put various large portions on several plates to bring over. Now she shared the cooked part with him. He clearly liked it. His dolphin companion was given the head and tail of the fish, as well as a whole mackerel. She put the rest of the salmon in the cooler, since there was still some ice left in it, and she sighed in his embrace when she moved back into his arms.

"Kilnak happy?" she smiled as he rocked her.

"Yes," he muttered and kissed her softly. It felt good to relax with her. He was able to float lightly with her, and they both sighed. A webbed hand rubbed over her belly now with delight. He was clearly content now. A couple hours went by with blissful unawareness. By the time the stars were nearly all apparent in the sky, he heard an odd splashing about. "Nikki…"

"I heard it," she whispered. The dolphin pod was on the case, too. At their angry squeals, he knew the island was being infiltrated. He placed her on the beach and dove under the water to call out to his pod. Lucky for him, his parents and Grynkar were nearby. Even Kep was, too.

"_It's a Land Dweller. His device is not far off,_" Grynkar said as he swam over. "_Our pod has just started to return, too. Everything went smoothly on the way back._"

"_Good. Now we need to see who is trying to disturb my mate!_" Kilnak growled.

"_We'll handle that. You go back to her,_" his sire said. "_Go with them, Mirn._"

"_Are you sure?_" Kilnak's matriarch asked.

"_Yes. Go,_" he nodded. The two protectors of the pod appeared at Kep's call, and they had their nursing mates go into the lagoon for safety, too. It was dark enough that none of them would be seen. That and they were all very stealthy hunters. They were also incredibly stealthy above the water. They needed to be if they had to drag prey down below the waves unseen.

"Nikki?" Kilnak whispered. She was on the beach and calling her father.

"Hello?" Joel asked. "Nichole? Is everything all right?"

"Dad, someone is on the beach! Outside the island!" she hissed.

"What?!" he growled.

"Yes! I think Kilnak's family is here, though. What do I do if this person is caught?"

"Let them deal with it. You stay hidden. Okay?" he ordered.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Let me talk to Kilnak," he said. She blinked and gestured for her husband. She had him carefully dry off his hands a bit, and she held the phone a bit away from his face.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"Find out who it is. What this person looks like. Tell Nikki. Have her call me. Okay?" Joel said slowly. "Just be very careful. No one needs to get hurt."

"Okay!" he nodded. The call was disconnected and he blinked at the dial tone.

"He hung up. What did he say?" she frowned as she took the phone.

"Ah…keep safe. Um…see who," he said.

"Okay," she nodded. He kissed her passionately before ducking into the water to relay the message. The intruder was one of the coral divers, but it wasn't Ben. It was another member of the crew. He thought he could test his luck going solo. He failed miserably. He thought the attackers were the dolphins. When he used the cattle prod, the electric blast it gave off gave him just enough light to see the Merfolk. He was stunned. Kep was clearly outraged that they were seen. Kilnak heard the angry cries from his pod. He knew what had to happen next, and he swam to his mate's side.

"Nikki," Kilnak sighed as he pulled her close. "He see."

"What?" she frowned.

"Um…" he winced. "He see us."

"You mean…this guy was able to see you? Your family? How?!"

"Had light," he muttered. "Um…bright light. Then no light. Done with stick."

"The cattle prod? It…made light?!" she cringed.

"Yes. He…need die now."

"Oh…" she winced. "No other way?"

"No. Not safe," he said sadly. Even he didn't want the Land Dweller to die, but this was too much. Even with enough money to quiet the man, he could easily turn.

"Is he dead yet?"

"No. Just…um…"

"Trapped? Can't move?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she nodded and grabbed the phone to call her father.

"Nichole? What's going on?" Joel asked.

"They cornered a man, Dad. He used a cattle prod and was able to see Kilnak's family. They have to kill him," she sighed. "They can't trust him if they let him go."

"Are you serious?!" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes. It would be the only way to keep them safe from discovery. I don't know what else to say, Dad," she swallowed. "I wasn't seen, since it was outside the lagoon, but I think it's one of the coral divers. If you think about it with the cattle prod…"

"Shit…" he grimaced. "Bobby gave me his number. Try and get them to keep that man alive."

"I'll try," she sighed. When the phone disconnected, she looked at her husband. "My Dad wants to try and help. He's calling Bobby."

"Hmm. Okay," he nodded. The message was relayed and Kep swam over.

"Not safe, Nikki," he said grimly.

"I know. My Dad has an idea," she said.

"Okay. We give time. Tiny bit," he nodded.

"Thank you," she nodded. After a few minutes, her phone rang and she answered it. "Dad?"

"Yeah. Bobby says that the guy is a retard for doing this. He can cover everything up. He suggests to lead the guy into a group of sharks. There's a spear in the boat. Can they make it look like he was hunting sharks? Maybe even take the boat away from your location to another spot that sharks were at? Hunting them is also illegal in various areas. Especially for their fins."

"It's possible. I'll tell them," she nodded.

"Bobby also told me that those boats have no surveillance because of what they do. They'll be safe around it," Joel sighed. "I know, sweetie. It's a bum rap. We don't have much of a choice, though. He'll say something and it will kill everything we are trying to do."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Okay, Dad," she nodded. Setting the phone aside, she looked at Kep. "Shark attack. Can you make it look like that? Take the boat elsewhere, too?"

"Can do that. But…um…boat stuck. Can't move," he frowned. "Heavy grey rock down."

"Oh! The anchor is down? Crap…" she sighed. "I guess I can get on the boat to move it. But then my fingerprints would be all over it…"

"Nikki?" Kilnak frowned.

"Oh! Maybe I can put seaweed on my hands," she thought. "But then I'd have to worry about my feet and slipping…"

"No. Not safe," her husband muttered as he held her. When her phone rang again to show it was her father, she answered it quickly.

"Bobby called me. He's sending a 'clean-up crew' to help you. He has a feeling that he knows exactly who this guy is. This guy has put quite a few of his paying clients in jeopardy. He spoke to a couple other officials about the problem. They want this guy out of the picture. Stay hidden. Ignore what you hear. There's a tracker on that boat, so they'll be watching for him to come back to the mainland. I was promised that the tracker only works when he gets within fifty miles of the mainland, so the island is safe from discovery. If you let the guy leave, they'll take care of it. You won't be held responsible," Joel said. "Let his guys take care of it. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. When he hung up, she told Kep what was going to happen.

"We follow," Kep nodded. "_Apparently, the Land Dwellers destroy their own, too. Let this one go back to his device. He will be removed by their terms. However, we will follow the device to ensure it. What they don't finish, we will._"

"_Done!_" Grynkar nodded and sent the call. The moment the man was allowed the chance to swim for the boat, he did. He was scared out of his mind and just wanted to get back to the mainland. What he didn't plan on was the small boat waiting for him when he got back. He would never make it to land, but the boat would. When the man's body was dumped into the water, the following members of the pod ensured it was lifeless. Then they left it alone. Another boat would appear to take the body out of the water to ensure it would never be found.

On the island, Kilnak was sleeping rather deeply with his mate resting on his floating form. His parents were very proud of him as they watched him. The dolphin pod clicked and keened to each other as they settled about to rest and guard the lagoon. Fish were caught and nets were replenished. They were able to help feed the dolphins, too. The watch was changed out when other pod members needed to rest. The night passed swiftly for those sleeping, but a bit more slowly for those that guarded the island.


	12. Chapter 12

Sharp pains of hunger jolted Nichole awake. She coughed and the sound woke up her husband quickly. He looked at her with concern, but she gestured that she needed to eat. He nodded and pressed a kiss to her mouth before letting her move to the beach. She reached for the bag of dried fruit, and he gestured to her. Smiling, she nodded and settled near the water to show him what she was eating.

"It's fruit that's been dried out in the sun," she said as she took out various pieces. She told him what each fruit was, and he tried a couple. He was rather fond of the soft prunes and apricots, but the dried banana chips caught him by surprised at how hard they were. It was all pretty good to him. He had agreed not to eat too much of what she had in case his stomach couldn't process it correctly. It was mainly fish that he ate, after all, and she didn't want him hurting. When she showed him the dried jerky, he was puzzled by the texture. Then he thought of drying the fish out.

"Fish, too?" he asked.

"Oh, sure! There's dried fish all the time," she nodded. "That's not a bad idea, either."

"Good. We try?"

"I'm not sure. There's a special way it needs to be done, I think. Oh! I can check that cookbook," she giggled. He watched her get the book and he was amazed at the different dishes that could be made with the fish he caught for her. "I don't have many spices, though. I'll need to see if Mom and Dad can bring some back for me."

"Hmm?" he smiled.

"You'll see," she chuckled. They finished eating and she was able to put the rest aside. Noticing that they were alone in the lagoon, she thought as she returned to her husband. A rather wicked smile was on her lips now and he looked at her. She had him lay back on the damp sand and she watched him.

"Nikki?" he blinked.

"Remember what you did to me yesterday," she muttered. "When my parents were here? How you…did that to me under water?"

"Yes…" he grinned. Then he stiffened at the feel of her fingers trailing over his cheek and down his neck. A sharp gasp was given when her fingers moved lower.

"I need to…repay the favor. Don't I?" she said with a slow grin.

"Nikki…!" he growled and hissed his pleasure as she carefully traced over his slit.

"You no like?" she asked as her grin became a touch wicked.

"No say that!" he said quickly. Another light touch had him exposed. She bent over and gave a soft nibble. He couldn't help it. He was gasping and panting with disbelief at what happened next. She looked at what coated over his skin now and mused that it looked exactly like sea foam. Dabbing her finger into it, she lightly brought it to her lips. Warm liquid salt. It was the only thing she could think of to describe the taste. It was far too strong for her, but it was nice to know. Her body could only ingest so much salt as it was. When she traced over his sex, he cried out as it happened again.

"Kilnak behave?" she whispered as she lightly touched him again.

"Nikki!" he whimpered. She removed her bikini and moved to fully settle on him now. Her heated warmth sent another explosion of pleasure through him. He clamped his webbed hands over her hips and thrust up sharply to make her cry out. Then he rolled with her to be on top of her. It was time for some payback. He wasn't going to hold himself back, either.

"Um…" she blinked and shouted at the powerful thrusting done now.

"Nikki bad," he growled in her ear. Now it was her turn to whimper as he tormented her. After five solid minutes of hearing her sharp cries and whimpers, he finally called out at his hard release. Gasping with her, he forced himself to move with her clinging to him. He settled to float upright with her in the water to get the sand off their bodies.

"I love you," she sighed as she kept her legs locked around his waist.

"I love you," he smiled and nuzzled her. Sighs of contentment and the sounds of calmed breathing were given to each other now. They both needed that exercise.

"Will you hunt?" she asked as she rested against him.

"Later," he nodded. He needed to be with her. Just feeling her in his arms was something he would never get tired of. He was also aware of what the night was going to bring. Various pods from nearby locations were going to gather. New mates found and current bonds rekindled would be done. The more he thought about everything, the more he realized that he didn't want to be a part of it. There was no need for him to be there. He knew that many bonded mates tended to skip out on such gatherings. He also knew that it was to keep rivals away, too. He glanced over as his parents appeared with a net of snapper. Another net of kingfish was seen, and both nets were placed carefully among the rocks to keep the fish alive. The nets were secured below the lagoon waters as they got wedged between the rocks.

"Thank you," his mate said to them.

"_She thanks you both,_" Kilnak smiled.

"_We studied what fish were being caught by the Land Dwellers. We know that not all is safe,_" his sire nodded. "_What do you plan to do for the solid moon?_"

"_I want to stay here. There is no need for me to go elsewhere. There is enough to sustain us now. I need to protect her. The other pods will not understand so easily. If any find their way here, I need to show them that they are not needed,_" he said calmly.

"_I think a few of us are going to remain near here,_" Mirn said softly. "_None of us wish to see your mate challenged. She is very special to our cause, and to us. She understands us. She also helps us get things that we normally can't find! Like that sweet fish! It was delicious!_"

"_And I don't want that bit of knowledge to spread,_" Kilnak said grimly. "_Many of our people can be just like the Land Dwellers. If they think they can get more, then they will._"

"_It's rare to think like that. What makes you think of this?_" his sire frowned.

"_Do you remember a few moons ago,_" he thought. "_There was one male that thought he was better than me? Tried to outdo everything I did? Eventually, you chased him off and back to his pod. It had to be done every time he appeared. Ever since I was old enough to see the solid moon dances._"

"_Oh. Him,_" his sire said with a shake of his head. "_You think he'll show up?_"

"_He's shown up at practically every gathering. I didn't see him at the last one, which was a relief to me, but he will make an appearance. It's just a matter of time. His pod travels around more than ours. The calls from the other pods are getting closer. They started to show up just the other day! I need to keep Nikki safe. I know she will be challenged._ Nikki?" Kilnak asked.

"Yes?" she blinked at him. He nuzzled her and swam over to where her sharkskin bag was. He gave it to her with a rather intense look in his eyes.

"No let go. You need," he said sternly.

"Okay. Um…I need to tie it around my waist. Like you," she said as she pointed to his seaweed belt. It never bothered her anymore. "My Dad took my other belt, or I'd wear that."

"Okay. I help," he nodded. "_She needs to have her moon stones on her at all times._"

"_Agreed,_" his sire nodded. "_I believe I'll make myself available, too._"

"_We don't need to gather with the others,_" his matriarch smiled.

"_Sire. Matriarch. Thank you. I really do worry for her,_" Kilnak frowned.

"_It's your first offspring. We know. We were the same with you, too,_" his sire chuckled. Seaweed was found right after that and arranged to wrap around Nichole's hips. With the bag secured, he nodded to her with a soft smile. He showed her how to use it without it coming off of the seaweed. When she got the hang of it, he nodded. He wanted that to be on her at all times.

"_I wonder what else we could get for her,_" his matriarch thought.

"Nikki," Kilnak said as he nuzzled her. "What else like?"

"As in what?" she smiled. He gestured for the fish book. She moved onto the beach to dry off again and sighed. She would need to see about washing her clothes at some point. She doubted that her usual bras and panties would work in the water. She could try it, but she didn't want to damage them. Sighing again, she grabbed the fish guide and moved back to the water. She sat on the beach, though. She needed her skin to dry out a bit. She also needed to put on more sunblock. His parents moved closer to see what fish she pointed out. At the show that lobster was good, they chuckled. That was easy to get.

"You eat?" Kilnak smiled.

"Yes. Very good cooked," she nodded. "I'll have to break the shell open."

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

"Find me one. I'll cook it for you," she giggled. "And your parents can have some, too."

"_She'll share her next meal if we find her a hard-skinned pincher,_" he smiled.

"_We'll look. You stay here,_" his sire nodded. They left to search and Kilnak rose out of the water just a bit to hug her to him. He knew she had to dry out to stay healthy.

"No other?" he frowned as he studied her swimsuit. It started to look worn out.

"No. I need others," she nodded.

"Call Joe?" he asked.

"He may not be able to get here, but Mom could shop for me," she smiled. When she went to her phone, she paused as it went off in her hand. It was her sister. Her mother must have given the new number out. She winced.

"Who?" he asked.

"Annie," she sighed. He grimaced, but nodded. "Hello?"

"You _finally_ answered!" the high-pitched voice squealed.

"I'll hang up."

"No, wait! Please, Nikki! I wanna know about your man! Please?" she begged.

"He's strong, he's rich and he loves me. That's all you need to know," Nichole said flatly. "He's a very successful pearl diver and a fisherman. What more is there?"

"What does he look like?"

"He's a native."

"That says nothing!"

"It says everything to me," she shrugged.

"Um…is he there now?" her sister asked hopefully.

"No. He's fishing," Nichole smirked. "Lobster for dinner, hopefully."

"Ugh. I just don't understand how _you_ could have snagged a rich man! I mean…you have no looks or anything!" Annie sighed. "I don't get it!"

"Sometimes, Annie, it's not about looks. It's how you treat someone. Think about it. Anyways, I gotta go. And since you were so _delightfully_ pleasant to me, I'm not answering your calls anymore. Or your text messages. As a newly married woman, I have better things to do than listen to you bitch. Bye," she muttered and hung up. When her sister tried to call back, the call was completely ignored.

"Come," Kilnak said.

"I need to call my Dad," she sighed. He still gestured for her. Setting the phone near them, he pulled her into his arms to hug her tight. He knew she didn't like that sibling.

"I love Nikki," he said softly to help calm her down.

"I love Kilnak," she whispered with a touch of exhaustion. Her belly was hurting again, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. "I don't like Annie very much. She's just…mean."

"Yes. I see," he nodded as he cradled her. "I no like, too."

"I don't want them to see you," she winced.

"No. Keep safe. I keep safe, too."

"She just gets me so pissed off…!"

"Nikki," he whispered as he ran a hand over her back. "It okay. You here. I here. Baby here."

"Okay," she smiled.

"That one…um…not here," he smiled. He was still trying to form longer sentences.

"I know," she nodded.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now call Joe," he smiled. They kissed deeply before the phone was reached for.

"Hello, Nikki. What's going on?" Joel asked as the connection was reached.

"I need more swimsuits when you guys plan to come back. More clothing along that line that's safe for swimming in, too. Mom knows my size. I also need more towels and some kind of a way to wash them safely. Kilnak knows it's needed," she said. "Mom can also help with that. Also, did Mom give Annie my number?"

"I'll find out. Ashley! Did you give out Nikki's number? She did. Why?"

"Annie called me. She made me decide to never answer her calls or texts ever again."

"Okay. Feel free to block her. Suits me just fine," her father said calmly.

"Any word on the treasure? How much it's worth?" she asked.

"Funny you asked. I got an email from Bobby. Everything we brought back is worth over the three mil mark with a bit of extra to burn," he chuckled. "What's left over could easily put me into retirement! We'll make sure to get you some more swimsuits, a few more pearls and definitely more salmon. Also, once the island is in my name, we'll get something started on it for a house. I think I may cancel my trip on the cruise line, too, to help you figure something out. I'll let your mom and the other kids have fun. I don't get to spend that much time with you as it is."

"Dad, you don't need to do that!" Nichole groaned.

"I want to. It's my vacation, and I'll do what I damn well please!" he snorted. "I may bring a six pack with me, though. Oh, the yacht, Little Star, is now in my name. The deal was finalized when we got back. So, we have ourselves a boat!"

"Awesome!" she giggled.

"I was taught how to use it on the way back. It's pretty simple. I was impressed. You can shower on it and everything, too. Anyways, the others will be out late tonight. You're good on food?"

"Yeah. Kilnak's parents are getting lobster for me now," she said.

"I'll need to get you some more bottled water. And I need to get you some cooking pots," he mused. "How are you on bottled water?"

"You brought me enough for the next few days."

"Not good. You're going to need more water if you're pregnant. That's a must. Too bad a freshwater island wasn't found. Ah, well. Maybe one of those can be purchased if more treasure comes up. At least you're safe. That's what counts. I'll chew out Annie when I see her for you."

"Oh, I need to tell you this. I wasn't going to say anything, since Annie and the others won't be out here until tomorrow night, but you need to know this. A huge gathering of Kilnak's people is going to be happening tonight. It's why I needed the pearls to help show that he and I are together. I can't have anyone come to visit me until it's over."

"That's fine. None of us would be out there until the morning, anyways, if we do decide to head out. Besides, it would just be your mother and I, if it comes down to it. Possibly just me. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Dad. I better go. I think the lobster is here," she said as his parents brought up two of the largest lobsters she had ever seen. "Oh, wow. They found two of them! They look almost a foot long each! The claws are huge!"

"They better bring me one of those!" he growled.

"We'll plan on a lobster dinner when you get here," she laughed. "Or, I could just save one."

"That will be an awesome incentive for me to get my ass back there!" he grinned.

"Done!" she laughed again and the call was disconnected. "Kilnak! My Dad wants one. We save one for him?"

"Okay," her husband nodded. Then he watched her block off her younger sister's number on her phone. He nodded with complete approval.

"_Another pod is close by. They are really starting to gather now, since the area has a lot of food,_" his sire frowned. "_We managed to keep to our own, but we know it will just be a matter of time._"

"_It tends to be,_" Kilnak sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she took one of the snapping lobsters. She had to kill it and couldn't get the hang of it. If she had a large pot of boiling water, she would have put it in there. Her husband took out his stingray stinger barb and jabbed it neatly behind the eyes to do that for her.

"More come. My kind," he frowned. She nodded, ran a hand over his cheek and took the dead lobster. She placed it in the small frying pan, which was barely large enough to even hold the lobster, and she sighed. She really needed a boiling pot.

"I really hope my Dad gets me some decent kitchen wear," she sighed.

"What wrong?" he frowned.

"I don't think I can cook this right. Normally, we boil the lobster in hot water. Or steam it. I could just fry up the meat if all the shell is gone," she thought.

"Give," he said. "_I need help removing the hard skin._"

"_Okay!_" his mother said happily.

"I need as much of the meat you can get. Even in the legs and claws, if possible,_"_ Nichole said. Once the meat was free of the shell, she was able to start cooking it evenly. When it was ready, she carefully moved it onto a plate to cool. The meat was then portioned out, and she set the plates on the beach in front of them. They were amazed at how sweet and flakey it turned out.

"_We'll find more!_" his father said as he practically devoured his portion. "_If you don't want that, I'll eat it, okay?_"

"_Don't you even!_" Mirn said. "_This is some of the best hard-skinned fish I've ever had!_"

"_Nikki is able to do different things to it. Other fish may have different results, too!_" Kilnak chuckled as he tore into a massive tail muscle. His mate had already eaten her portion and looked quite happy. Then she introduced them to another treat that she did long ago. She had taken the head of the lobster and fried that up slightly for everything to be cooked within it. Using a spoon to gather up the fats, she blew on it to cool the odd meat and let him taste it. He looked at her with shock as she giggled. He clearly wanted more. From the looks his parents gave, more spoons were gotten for them to get a sample. Cooked lobster was now clearly on their menu, and they were making plans to get more.

"_Is this where everyone is gathering?_" a merman spoke out as he surfaced in the lagoon. Nichole looked over and frowned at the new merman.

"_No. It's where my mate and I reside. The gathering will take place out in the open area. Not in here. You need to go,_" Kilnak said calmly.

"_Ah. Okay. Um…your mate?_" he asked with confusion.

"_Mate special,_" the Elder dolphin chittered when it appeared. It had been circling the island calmly to give the special mates some privacy. "_Bond is strong. You will not break. I protect!_"

"_Oh! I see,_" the merman nodded with respect.

"Kilnak?" Nichole whispered.

"It okay," he smiled and kissed her softly. Then he turned to see the look of surprise on the other merman's face. Now his black pearl was brought out. Looking at his mate, she nodded and took out her two pearls. At the sheer size of them, his jaw was dropped.

"_We accepted her into our pod. She is bearing his offspring. You need to go back to your pod,_" Kilnak's sire said lightly. "_You should go now before the Fin Folk get upset._"

"_Right…of course…_" the merman said with a sharp nod. When he left, even they heard the calls that another black pearl was found of a sheer size. But this time that a matching pearl was with it, and that it belonged to a mated Land Dweller. The response was a mass call of shock and disbelief.

"_We'll stay,_" his sire growled.

"Nikki. Come now," her husband said quickly as he reached for her. She put the pearls back in her small sharkskin bag and moved into his embrace. He turned his back to the entrance, and he was able to shield her with his own body.

"They are here?" she asked with a hushed whisper.

"Safe. You safe," he whispered. At the kiss they shared next, he made sure that it was seen by any that tried to glance into the lagoon. He was proving that the calls of him being mated to her were true. He could already hear the angry chitters of the dolphin pod. However, they were not alone. Other dolphins had come with their allied pods, and they were quick to defend the new mates. They were eager to see the special couple, and they helped repel the Merfolk that tried to interfere. Many were baffled as to why this was, but the dolphins always had their reasons. Kep was quick to return from the small hunt around the island to set up his own stern barrier. It was soon done with the rest of the family pod.

"I don't feel good," she shivered. All of the stress was getting to her. There was too much commotion in the lagoon. He nodded, kissed her hard and gently set her on the beach. Then he turned and let out a sonic roar to show that he was pissed. In the water, it was muffled. In the air, it was as extensive as a lion's roar, but at a much higher pitch and frequency. Nichole winced and covered her ears from the sound. She knew he had to do it to prove that he was in charge. She just didn't expect his response to be so painfully loud.

All in the lagoon looked at him. When he revealed the massive black pearl, the others backed down. He glared at any that dared to linger that were not of his pod. Now he turned to his mate and cringed at what happened. "Nikki okay?"

When she shivered, he launched up to the beach to snatch her up in his arms. Her ears were still ringing slightly and she whispered, "I didn't…expect that. It hurt…"

"Oh…" he said with a frown as he hugged her.

"In the water, it's okay. But out of it…" she said as she shivered again. He rocked her until she was calmed again. Then he was able to scoot carefully back into the water with her. Any new dolphin pod that appeared took on an offensive approach. The various Elders got together to chitter and squeal.

"_Mate okay?_" his dolphin companion asked as it nudged into him.

"_My call hurt her. I think it was too loud to her,_" he sighed. "_She knows I had to do it, though._"

"_We help!_" it clicked. It swam to the small gathering of dolphin Elders to click out the issue. Then they all turned towards them when she got sick in the water.

"Nikki!" he grimaced. Now he panicked when her body started to get warmer. This was actually her body heat rising from the pregnancy, but it was different for his people. He saw this as a possible sign of illness. All of his concern went straight to her. He launched himself onto the beach with her, grabbed her a bottle of water and struggled with how to open it.

"Here…" she sighed and showed how it twisted open. At a wince from an intense pressure cramp, he urged her to drink some water and rinse her mouth out. When he started to rock her, she whispered, "Kilnak. You need the water…"

"Nikki hurt," he whimpered softly.

"I'm okay."

"You hot. Warm. Not good, Nikki."

"Do I? Is it from the sun?"

"No. I call Joe," he said sternly as he reached for the phone. She stopped him and pulled a towel over for him to dry his hands first. He sighed, but he knew it was to keep the phone safe. She showed him how to use the phone to contact her father. He put the phone up to his ear to talk.

"Nichole?" Joel asked.

"No. Kilnak," he said. "Nikki sick. Feel hot. Need help."

"She got sick? She threw up?" he asked carefully. "And she feels very warm?"

"Yes. Why? You know?"

"Hmm. I'd say fever, but she was fine when I talked to her earlier. I'll rule that out. If I recall, it could be part of the pregnancy. It's known for a woman's internal temperature to rise to support the baby. I do know that Ashley had that happen, too. So, that may be it. What's going on?"

"Others come. Want see Nikki. She no like," he sighed. "Nikki get sick."

"Okay. The stress likely got to her. It's still pretty early in the day, and I would come out. Believe me, I would. As it is, Ashley is doing some clothes and cookware shopping for Nichole right now. The moment she heard the word 'shopping' she was out the door with my credit cards. I'm waiting for a representative to get with me on the island. I think he wants to see it tomorrow. He was hinting it. Would your people still be there?"

"Yes. But they hide," Kilnak said with a light smile. "No see."

"That would be nice. All right, I'm still waiting for that guy to call. If Nikki gets worse, call me. I mean it. Keep her safe and happy. Okay?" Joel said.

"Okay," Kilnak nodded. He let his mate hang up the phone, and he scooted them back into the water. He actually felt relieved that most of what was happening could be due to his offspring. He didn't understand most of the conversation about shopping, but he was paying close attention to try and understand what was being said. He was learning bit by bit. Nichole was close enough to the phone to hear everything, so she showed that it was fine. Her body was changing to adapt to the new conditions. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder. She looked at him with a soft smile.

"You okay?" she asked and ran a hand along the back of his neck.

"Love Nikki. Love baby," he said and kissed her passionately. He looked over at the watching Elder dolphins and said, "_My mate got ill from the growing offspring. Her sire confirmed it._"

"_Okay,_" the Elder dolphin that accompanied his pod nodded. None of the Merfolk had ever experienced the dolphins getting so aggressively protective over anyone unless one was wounded.

"I'm hungry again," Nichole sighed. "I threw up everything…"

"Hmm…" Kilnak thought. Her bags of dried fruit and jerky were too high up on the beach. "You get food? Bring here?"

"Okay," she nodded. He let her retrieve the bags to move closer to the water, but still high enough to be safe. As she tried to regain some much needed strength, he kept watch over her. His people never really got ill when offspring became apparent. Only when they were intensely ill did it happened. Hungrier mothers and far more protective fathers with their pods were always a given with developing offspring and newborns, though. It seemed to be pretty different with humans.

At the sound of the chittering dolphins, he craned his head over to look at what the commotion was. He gave out a warning growl at another pod that tried to look into the lagoon. More were showing up to see his mate. Practically any pod within fifty miles of the island was being called in. And when they called out, the news spread to other areas. He knew it was just a matter of time before the cocky ones would appear. That would be when he would have to get nasty. The best thing about this was that any pod that saw him before didn't see him as being very strong. That was going to change. Fast.

"Nikki," he frowned. "Um…may hurt again…"

"I'll cover my ears," she nodded. She showed what she would do and he sighed. He caught her up in a kiss and hugged her.

"Love Nikki," he said.

"Love Kilnak," she sighed. He knew she was weak now. He looked over and smirked at another commotion. Her dolphin protector was called back from the light hunting it was doing. It barreled through the Merfolk to show that it wasn't going to let any pass. Nichole was very safe now. Many backed down when they saw this. A dolphin protector was not given lightly. This meant that she was special. Nichole reached out to carefully pat the dolphin's beak. It chittered and she gestured for a net. One of the largest snappers was given over now. The same was done for Kilnak's dolphin companion.

"_We'll need more food for them. A lot more,_" Kilnak sighed as his parents came over to help.

"_We know. They hunt when they can, but with this many of our kin and people around, it will get tight on the food supply. I hope it doesn't draw too many Land Dwellers, too. Everyone wants to avoid that. We are all working together to care for each other. Just keep your mate secure,_" his sire nodded.

"_I am,_" Kilnak snorted. He glared at even more pods of Merfolk appearing at the island entrance. "_What do they want?! Do they want to see my dark moon stone? Do they want to see Nikki? What is the point of them gathering?_"

"_It is both,_" Mirn frowned.

"Kilnak?" Nichole asked. "What is going on?"

"They want see you," he frowned. "Or no go."

"Let's do this," she sighed. "Have one group come into the lagoon. One group at a time only. You can show your pearl first. I'll sit on the beach and show my pearls. Then they leave. If too many come in, I'll get upset. A little at a time should be okay. This way it will be done calmly and quickly. If any show that they want to hurt me, you can deal with them with your family. Will this work?"

His dolphin companion chittered out the translation and he liked it. So did the others. The call was sent out and a line of pods quickly formed. The dolphins ensured this.

"What time? How much?" Kep asked as he swam over to her.

"I would say one minute. No more than that. I'll help keep count. When it is time, I will nod. After everyone has seen us, we will see what else they need. It would be the only way," she said.

"Good," Kilnak nodded. He would have sat with her on the beach, but he had to be ready to defend her if something happened. When the first pod entered the lagoon, he showed off the black pearl first. That made them stiffen with respect. Once that was proven, he allowed them to see his mate. She showed her two pearls to make them stammer. When it neared the minute mark, Nichole gave a nod to show it was about that time. Kilnak gave a sharp growl to show they had to leave. It was the same routine with the groups following them.

It took three hours to get all of the pods done. Nichole was amazed at how many family groups there were. One haughty male tried to poke a jibe, but her dolphin protector made itself known rather quickly. It was there for that reason. When another male tried to get bolder, he was actually attacked. His pod quickly fled the lagoon with him after that. Nichole knew that they were teasing Kilnak for attracting her as a mate. Their gestures were proof of her suspicions.

"_What's the matter? A real female couldn't attract you?_" the merman had jibed with a laugh.

"_Her scent called to me!_" Kilnak had hissed. Then the yelp happened when her protective dolphin slammed into him with a vengeance.

"_Mate special! You bad! Leave!_" it squealed after he was pulled out.

"Hey," she soothed from the beach. The dolphin had responded to her voice and accepted a calming touch to its beak. The merman suffered a bruised ribcage, but it wasn't anything serious. If his ribcage didn't collapse inwards naturally, his ribs would have been cracked or even shattered. "Let me talk to that one again. Please? I don't want any bad thoughts to spread."

"Nikki…" Kilnak winced. "Okay."

The merman was slowly brought back in, and she nodded to Kilnak's dolphin companion. It was ready to translate. Sighing, she said, "Look. I know I'm different. That I'm not one of you. Kilnak saved my life! I didn't expect this to happen to him. I didn't expect myself to be at his side, either! I know all of you are different to me, too. You're all curious of me. And, yes, I'm curious of all of you. At least I understand how secretive you all have to be! It's why I don't want just anyone to know of you. I know all too well how my people can be. As to why I'm talking to you now, I want to show that I am Kilnak's equal, so I got him the black pearl. Yes. I got it for him. And I can get him more. I will not get black pearls for anyone else. He is my husband. I am his wife. If I can't show that I can stand with him as his equal, then I would be of no use to him or his family. I don't want that to happen.

"So, when others like yourself come here to hurl insults, all I know is that the insulters are no better than many that I know of, too. It's rude. Either accept what you see, or leave. Yes. I'm different. He picked me as his wife. Fine. If you don't like it, go away. If you're fine with it, then okay. Just nod and move on. There is no need to be nasty. I have said nothing about you. I don't know you, therefore, I don't judge you. I have always been judged by my looks. Even by my own family! There is no reason for you to judge me if you don't know me. Since you don't know me, don't judge me."

The merman was amazed that the dolphin could translate for her. At what he was told from what she said, he actually frowned at her reasoning. It made sense. Kilnak leapt onto the beach to sit with her and pull her into his lap. A desperate kiss was given to her now, and he hugged her to him.

"_She's carrying my offspring. She respects us and we should respect her, in kind. So, yes. I mated with a Land Dweller. But she's not like them. She taught me how to speak some of her language. She showed me things that I never knew could be done. If you still want to hurl insults and ridicule us, then fine. Do it elsewhere. I don't care. But if you come before us again like this, you will not be pleased at the results you expect to find!_" Kilnak growled.

"_I thought that all Land Dwellers were…um…_" the merman winced.

"_Stupid?_" Kilnak muttered.

"_Yes,_" he sighed.

"_She is different. Her pod is different. At least, her sire and matriarch are,_" Kilnak's sire said.

"_She has a pod?_" the merman blinked.

"_Yes. Land Dwellers have their own pods. She chose to be with me over them. The way the other offspring are…they isolate her. I have not seen this, but I have heard far too much to doubt it. She is safer with me. I like her pod leader. Even though he first called me a fish,_" Kilnak sighed.

"_Are you serious?_" the merman asked.

"_He would have done the same to any of us,_" Kep chuckled.

"_He knows that I protect her. He helps her survive with me. Maybe, if you are on better terms with us, you will get to meet him, too. He can't speak our language, but as you can see, my Fin Folk companion can translate for us. I can do some conversation, but I'm still learning. Our Elder is, too. So, it is possible to learn their language. It just takes time,_" Kilnak nodded. "_I have yet to see Sernis appear. I really don't want to see him._"

"_I know,_" the merman agreed. He knew all too well who Kilnak was referring to. Kilnak was still hugging Nichole to him. They both gave out a small sigh and chuckled. Now the merman saw first-hand at how intense their bond was to each other. No other male would suit her. He actually found himself a touch jealous. Why couldn't he find a mate to have a bond like that?

"I need to wash my hair out and scrub my skin. The soaps that my Dad got me won't hurt the water. All natural stuff. You can help me put sunblock on after that. Would you like to help me wash my hair?" she asked her husband. At his nod, a soft kiss was given.

"_My mate needs me to help her, and it's something she does not feel comfortable doing around those that are not of my pod. If you leave quietly, we can let you come back when she's done,_" Kilnak said as he looked over at the merman. "_That and her pod leader is a bit of a healer. If you are hurting from where her Fin Folk protector charged you, he may be able to help you._"

"_That's fine. I think it just feels like I got whacked with a tail. I don't think anything else was damaged. I'll swim slower for a few days, but that's all. I will wait,_" the merman nodded and swam out.

"Nikki," Kilnak smiled and watched her bring the odd bottles to him. Her swimsuit was removed, but she did use a little of the body soap to wash it. A bottle of water had to be used to rinse her hair out, and a comb was retrieved from the small travel kit. He watched her carefully, and a touch painfully, work with her hair. This took a good twenty minutes from how long it was. Each untangled strand was carefully set aside. Only after her hair was tangle free did she start to wash it with the shampoo. His pod was clearly curious at how humans took care of the hair their people lost, and they gathered around in a way that they wouldn't hinder her.

"Help me?" she smiled and showed him how to rinse her hair free of the shampoo. Since it was all natural, it didn't harm his skin at all. A little did get in his eyes, and it gave a mild burning sensation. She had to use some of the water to wash it out, but in the end, he dove into the lagoon to get rid of it that way. When it was time for the conditioner, she had him massage it into her scalp.

"Nikki?" he asked as he held the water bottle. He was ready to help rinse it out.

"I have to wait five minutes," she said. "This is conditioner to help protect my hair, but it needs to soak in, in a sense. We can scrub my body now with some of this…"

She took out the liquid soap and started to lather it over her skin. He was rather eager to help with this. As the pod watched with fascination, she realized that she didn't mind it anymore. It was only her husband touching her, and she started to think of it as a nudist colony of sorts. When her skin was as clean as it could be, the conditioner was rinsed out of her hair. Getting the brush, she made sure her hair was as untangled as possible. Then she took out her razor to shave her legs, and anywhere else she needed to. He never imagined how much she had to do just to keep clean.

"What Joe do?" Kilnak asked as he watched her get back into the bikini.

"Dad just has to shave his face, really. It doesn't matter how much hair guys get. They could remove it if they wanted to. Many don't," she smiled. "But he does wash his hair and his skin, too."

"Oh," he blinked, and she smiled.

"Let me let my hair dry out. Then you'll see what it should really look like. Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. He moved to settle onto the beach to hug her with a sigh.

"_Is this where they are?_" a rather intensely rich and musical tone blared out from the entrance of the lagoon. Kilnak looked over and curled back his lip.

"One you don't like?" his mate asked.

"Yes," he frowned. She ran a hand over his cheek to get his attention and he smiled.

"_Be respectful, Sernis,_" Kep warned.

"_As if I need to around him? That weakling?_" the rather buff merman smirked.

"_Bad one!_" Kilnak's dolphin companion growled. Only then did he realize how many old dolphins were in the lagoon. At their glares at him, he regained himself.

"_He is of pod. My pod. You be mean? You leave!_" the Elder dolphin of Kilnak's allied pod warned. "_Mate is special! Bridge a gap. You will not break!_"

"_Bridge a gap?_" he asked.

"_A joining of our people and hers,_" Kilnak said softly. "_Her pod leader accepted me, too._"

"_Well, maybe I should be with your Land Dweller mate instead of you,_" he mused aloud.

"_Won't happen. She got me a dark moon stone, AND she is bearing my offspring!_" Kilnak hissed. As she looked at the offending merman, she noticed that he was rather muscular in the chest. The way he carried himself showed he had a bit of an ego. She grimaced and looked at her husband.

"Kilnak?" she smiled. "Don't worry. I don't like him. I love you. He's stupid."

"Nikki?" her husband asked with a small grin.

"Never liked others like him. He can go away," she chuckled. "And if he's mean, maybe he should meet Annie. What do you think?"

"Um…no…" Kilnak said before laughing a bit. "Bad to him!"

"It would give him a run for his money," she shrugged.

"_You can speak to her?!_" Sernis gaped.

"_Yes. She taught me how. Anyone can learn if they were interested. But I don't think my mate likes you, anyways. She wants to introduce you to one of the other offspring in her pod. One that isolates her. The same way you do to me,_" Kilnak mused. That had his pod gasping with small giggles and chuckles. "_My mate is far smarter than you know. However, I don't think any offspring from her pod will work for you. They may be far more than you can handle, and they would expose us._"

"_And how do you know she won't?_" Sernis frowned. Then he blinked at the sheer size of the black pearl revealed to him. Then Nichole had him stammering at the two pearls she brought out.

"_She gave me this dark moon stone. Her pod leader found it for her, as well as the moon stone that matches it. She is my equal. She understands our ways. Far more than you think. I can only guess that you were the one that found the new dark moon stone? Since you tried to think that you could claim my mate? It will never happen. She and I are far more bonded than you know._"

"_I bet she's hard to mate with! Likely not even that good. Think she can prove me wrong?_"

"Nikki…" Kilnak sighed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um…he said you no mate. With me. Think no good. Not real. He want see us."

"He does?!" she asked with disgust. "And I don't do good with you? With the way I make you scream, I don't think he can handle what I do."

At his dolphin companion's chittering translation, the pod started to laugh. They heard the cries of pleasure that the mated couple did to each other. She looked over at Sernis with a small glare. When she narrowed her deep blue eyes, it actually sent chills through the opposing merman's body. As she thought about the situation, she figured why not? But how? Then she smirked with an idea and lightly ran a single finger down Kilnak's neck. She felt her husband tense as he growled out, "Nikki! No!"

"I guess I need to be bad," she mused as her single finger trailed lower. "You no like?"

"No say that!" he winced as he started to pant. He would never get enough of it.

"Then I'll stop. If you no like…" she grinned. He glared at her now when she backed away. Sernis could only watch with sheer wonder at how his rival snarled, pounced her and mated her with a savage form of need. All on the beach. That took a lot of strength to do. At the harsh cries they gave next followed by the panting, a bit of silence was next. Then there was soft whispering done.

"Bad Nikki…" her husband growled.

"Don't complain. You liked it," she giggled. He eased himself up and growled again at the nip she gave his neck. She looked over at Sernis and smiled softly. The rival male was clearly in shock. He was not expecting any of it. "You. Leave."

She had pointed at him and then the exit of the lagoon as she said the words. Kilnak grinned a touch wickedly as his old rival did exactly that. Then he looked at his mate and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled and they kissed hard. "Should we find more lobster?"

"No," he muttered as he lay against her on the sand. "When gone. We hunt."

"Okay," she nodded. When he lightly pressed his forehead against hers, she blinked at the feel of something soft. Now she looked at him with surprise and touched his forehead. "Hurt?"

"No," he said as he watched her. "Why?"

"Very soft," she said gently. "But, if it doesn't hurt you…"

"Hmm…" he thought and pulled her close to kiss her again. The feel of dry, gritty sand started to get to him. She smiled and let him move back to the water. She still needed her hair to dry out a bit more. Grabbing a small brush from the travel kit, she started to brush it out. Now he started to see how her hair seemed to shimmer. It looked strangely soft and appeared to float. It seemed to dry out a bit faster and she moved back to the water, but just to sit near him. On seeing her hair, he reached out to carefully touch a strand. When he tugged it, she winced.

"Ow!" she frowned. He looked at her apologetically, but she removed it for him. "Here. Next time, ask me. Okay? I can have my hair pulled, just when it's bunched together. Single strands will come out rather easily. It's just a little painful. Like a pinch. As you can see, it looks strong, but it can still break. That's why there's products to keep it stronger. If it gets brittle, it breaks easy. Salt water can do that. What I just used in my hair balances it out."

"Long…" he said as he saw how long it really was.

"Yes. It doesn't hurt when it's cut anywhere, too. But it does hurt when it's pulled out," she smiled. "Weird, huh?"

"Yes," he nodded. Then he thought and wrapped the strand around his waist. It was just long enough to do that, if barely. She looked at what he did and giggled.

"Let me grow my hair out a bit more and we'll try that. Okay? What do you want to do now?"

"Um…" he thought and heard her belly rumble. "You eat."

"Right," she nodded. Under his watchful gaze, he continued to protect her against any pods that tried to confront her. There were still pods out there that were coming in and he was ready for them.


	13. Chapter 13

While all of that was happening on the island, there was a meeting happening on the mainland. A rather eventful meeting that was taking place on the docks that could end either fairly or poorly.

"Send him in," Bobby said to the speaker on his phone. He was in his well-furnished office of teak wood and plush red carpeting. Everything looked legitimate for his business. The wood was actually made from old ships that were salvaged. The planks were stained, polished up, and they decorated the walls rather neatly in long, vertical rows. Even the ceiling had them. Small, framed certificates decorated the walls to show the business credentials and the past awards he got from his college years. Ancient navigational devices were turned into wall hangings, and they were displayed with a touch of pride. Some were purchased and he even found a couple during his own expeditions.

Office filing cabinets made of cherry wood and stained with a silken black paint sat in the corners behind the desk and showed much use. There were even two bookshelves of carved oak that held leather-bound volumes of ships, navigational reports, law books and other deep sea guidelines that were used regularly. The polished, hand-carved oak desk, stained a rich dark brown, took up a mass portion of the room. Right behind him was a window that resembled French doors with white lace curtains to show a touch of classy elegance. It easily gave a magnificent view of the ocean sunset when it took place.

On his desk were the usual office components. A small laptop, an office lamp with green marble overlay designs and a bronze nameplate encased in black marble with a pen holder were one of the main features. As a desk display piece, he had a gold-rimmed ship's compass in the center of a gyroscope that sat in a trophy-like way near the front of the desk on the right-most corner. A small stack of paperwork with recent boat sales and charts were off to one side. He had just put together his file on Little Star with the treasure that was appraised. That was going to be locked up in a compartment under the desk itself. He would add to it when more treasure appeared.

Aside from the black leather chair that he sat in behind the multi-drawer desk, there was a basic, yet plush, leather chair put in front of it to receive guests and potential clients. There were two other chairs in the room to allow more to get comfortable. A small ceiling fan of a rather elegant look was spinning slowly to circulate the room. It was a quiet and uneventful atmosphere. Everything looked neat, organized and slightly intimidating when one first walked in.

As he looked up from his desk, he smiled and nodded at the white-suited man that walked into the office. He was far too well-dressed to show that he was a simple client. The Bowler hat he wore had the classic black stripe as the band. Heavy jeweled rings adorned each finger, and a massive turquoise and gold pendant lined with diamonds was on his suit. His white boots had a shine on them that proved they were just polished. He was here for business and not for pleasure.

He ran a well-tanned hand along his trimmed black beard, and he mused with his light green eyes. The beard actually covered up a nasty scar from a knife fight he had when he was younger. It always itched when something could go wrong. He was trying to figure out how to start the conversation. He knew that Bobby was one that he had to be careful around. Bobby was much higher up on the ladder than any knew. It was even rumored that he was just under The Boss.

"Bobby..." the man nodded and sat down. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise, Marky. What brings you here?" Bobby asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I heard you sold Little Star. What prompted you to do that?" he asked.

"It was a business deal that appealed to me. More of a trade-off. Why do you ask?"

"I thought that ship was meant for me."

"She waited for you for a year. You never claimed her. She was sitting in my warehouse collecting dust. I called you time and time again to pick her up. I did refund you the money. If you want another boat like her, I can get one made," Bobby said sternly. "It's not my fault that you didn't pick up what you purchased. I had spoken with…other officials about the situation. They agreed with my decision. If you don't like it, take it up with them."

"Why's that? Coral running out?" Marky grinned and flashed a plated gold tooth.

"No. But, I agreed to leave an island alone in exchange for more lucrative prospects. I'm leaving it at that. Now, do you want another boat? If not, then you have no business here."

"What happened to my man, Sergio? He didn't show up at the meeting last night."

"He decided to do a solo mission. Again. As to what happened to him, I don't know. I haven't seen him since. I haven't even heard if he's been around the mainland," Bobby said coolly. That made Marky blink with surprise. Dead men don't need to be paid.

"Do you have his last coordinates?" he asked casually.

"I do. But if you go there, your trip may come to an abrupt end," Bobby warned. "So, do yourself a favor, eh? Don't do it. Don't think about it. Just accept it. If you want another boat, I'll get you another boat. The island that Sergio was on is now very, very hot. It's not worth the risk."

"What do you know?"

"Enough to tell you to back off. It's part of the lucrative deal."

"I also noticed that Josue was able to sell the pearls."

"Yes. Part of the deal, too. Leave it at that."

"Same deal? Interesting…"

"Leave Josue out of it. I know you, Marky. You have no place in this office anymore," Bobby warned. He didn't even glance up at the goon that was now standing behind Marky's chair. There was a reason the carpeting was so plush. No one could hear the massive thug's footsteps. Even with heavy boots on. "I'm warning you one last time. Back away from it."

"It's funny," Marky mused. "Benji was always talking about this girl he saw. Skinny as a twig, apparently, but he really likes her. He can't seem to drop her. Then he told me that he talked to you from her phone. She's…part of the deal. Isn't she?"

"Ah, Marky. You were always too smart for your own good. Philippe knew this. He told me that you might have wanted to come and visit. He also told me that…" Bobby said with a quiet chuckle as he took out a Cuban cigar. "Your services are no longer needed."

The man didn't even get the chance to scream when the thug's strong hands reached out and snapped his neck. After the body was removed, the cigar was lit up as a number was called on a speaker phone. He got out an ashtray made of burnished silver and set the cigar on it.

"I told you he would visit," a heavy voice chuckled.

"Yes, Philippe. You were right. Once again. Anyways, do we know if the island is set up to be purchased?" Bobby asked. "It's imperative that we get this done for a larger cut."

"It is. It will be purchased by next week. Should be. It can always be sooner, if it goes through faster. If the funds reach them quickly enough, the island purchase will be done within the week. I got the email from one of my men in the business. It looks like a rather nice front."

"It's not for us. It's for the treasure hunters. I really do like them."

"But only thirty-five percent? You're going soft!"

"Don't underestimate these people. They are smarter than you know. Even I get shaken up around them, and you know how I am. I will not undermine their trust. Especially with what they can find," Bobby growled lightly. "Take my word for it. I've never been wrong to you, yet. Have I?"

"That you haven't. Quite a bit of a trove, though, eh? You sure you can't get more?"

"Philippe, where are you right now?"

"On my cruise ship. I'm relaxing. Why?"

"How would you like it to suddenly…sink? For no reason? Or stop moving?"

"Not possible!"

"With these people, it's possible. They were able to stop the patrols I had rather easily. They weren't even caught on sonar. They were that fast. Don't take my word for granted on this."

"Maybe I should check out this island…"

"You'll end up like just like Marky and Sergio. Then again, maybe you should see the island. It would be less competition for me," Bobby mused. "But, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Shall we?"

"Right," Philippe said with a touch of irritation. On the ladder of their professions, they were at an equal rank. They tended to be partners this way, but anything could change. Any sort of open opportunity to rid the opposition would always be a tempting advantage to use.

"What do we do about our little Benji? He's been causing problems with my clients since day one. And he didn't listen to me, either. A big no-no in my book. What about yours?"

"I'll send him on a mission to the island. Let him get chased back. He can say 'hello' to Sergio. What do you think? Would that work?" he asked.

"It's an idea. However, I'll have to let the island purchaser know of this. It's so they can be prepared, you see? The people that inhabit the island do not take to outsiders and intruders very well. So, it would only be fair to keep them out of our disputes. We may not get anything else out of them if that happens. I was in the process of getting the gold converted to liquid cash. Then the funds would be transferred directly to the buyer's account. It would be used to immediately purchase the island. I would be given a ten percent cut from that. Only after the island was purchased would any future treasures sold give me the twenty-five percent increase. That will be split fifty/fifty with our organization. The buyer's wife is…very good with contracts. I should offer her the job as my secretary. Hmm. I could just go through her for future contract details, now that I think about it."HH

"You are keeping everything rather secretive."

"When it comes to treasure and these people, I have to," Bobby sighed. Joel said the same thing.

"I can agree to that. I'll give the order to Benji. Oh, what do we tell his sister, Maria, after he's…removed accordingly?"

"Boating accident. Happens all the time," he chuckled. When that call was done, he made the call to Joel. "Hey, you! I've got some good news for you!"

"Do you now?" Joel asked as he cleared his throat.

"The island will be yours in a week. Sooner, if everything goes through quickly. They may not even have to visit the island, but it's still a possibility. It varies with paperwork and the one handling them. As for the money, you should see the funds in your account in the next day or two. Also, I'll take the ten percent out as agreed before the transfer is done. I was also hoping to hire your wife part-time for me. She can work from home, too. I'd love for her to set up contracts. She did a remarkable job!"

"I can see that in the future. I'll hit her up on it. Right now, though, she's still shopping for Nichole. The kids will be in later tonight. A few hours, actually."

"Good. Oh, I need to warn you," Bobby sighed. "Ben may be stopping by the island later. He's…curious as to how his friend may have died. Not sure what's gotten into him."

"Is that so?" Joel muttered. He actually detected something in Bobby's voice. He decided to go off of his intuition and call him out on it. "Well, if you don't want your ten percent to be cut in half, you better tell me the truth of his motivation."

"Wow. There's no getting past you, is there?" Bobby said as he found himself laughing. "Okay. All bullshit aside. We need him taken care of. You want him out of your daughter's life, too. We came up with an idea on how to do this. Same situation as before with the other guy, in a sense. He comes in, tries to get some coral, then gets driven off back to the mainland where we wait for him."

"Might be a problem with that," Joel admitted.

"Oh?"

"Nichole informed me just a bit ago that Kilnak's people are gathering there tonight. Practically all of them. If Ben goes over there with ill intentions, he won't even make it back to the ship. He might not even get his toes wet. For all I know, he may be fed to sharks or used as their bait for fish. You might want to postpone that to a later time."

"I don't think I can," Bobby frowned as an email hit his inbox. The false mission was already being reported as active. "He's on his way out now."

"Damn it," Joel sighed. "Just left?"

"Yes."

"Let me call my daughter. We'll figure something out."

"Just try to save the boat, okay?"

"No guarantees when it comes to Kilnak. I know the way his mind works now. The most I ever saw him was calm, protective or concerned. However, if Nikki gets sad or feels threatened, he gets irritated. I haven't seen him fully pissed off yet. I've only seen him really, really irritated. That's enough to make _me_ cringe. I doubt that he'll even hesitate to kill anyone that tries to touch her."

"You bring up a very scary and valid point," Bobby said. He remembered the glares he got from the pod at first. He didn't want to be on their bad side. He was safe on land. At sea, he could easily be at risk if he wasn't careful. Who knew what else they could do now?

"I may not even be able to see Nikki until the wife and kids are on the cruise. If I take Little Star out, they'll want to tag along. Maybe I can sneak out. I need to get more fresh water out to her. I also need to show her how to drive the ship. I plan to do that while the others are gone, but the water is a must. I have to get it out to her."

"How much does she have?"  
"A few days' worth. She'll be all right, it's just…protective father mode."

"I hear you on that," Bobby chuckled.

"I think Ashley's back. Yeah, she is. I need to look over what she got. I'll talk to you soon."

"Same here," Bobby nodded and hung up the phone. He actually liked the surgeon. The guy was up front, down to earth and understood how things worked. As a doctor, he had to be. He'd be a fool to turn him away or to black mail him. The way Bobby saw it was, through Joel, he had access to lost treasures. He also knew that the man saved lives. Who knew if it was his life that Joel would save next? Or even his wife's life. Musing to himself, he started to go over the paperwork on his desk before making calls to his superiors about Marky's destined fate.


	14. Chapter 14

Kilnak was resting his head in Nichole's lap when she got the call from her father. She had lowered herself into the water just enough for him to float beneath the surface. He was enjoying the light massage she was giving his neck and shoulders. He opened his eyes to look at her as she dried her hands on the nearby towel and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Dad!" she said cheerfully. "Oh, I'm doing good. What's going on?"

"We'll have the island in the next few days. It could take up to a week, though," he chuckled.

"That's awesome!" she laughed.

"Oh. I need to tell Kilnak something."

"Okay. Kilnak, my Dad needs to talk to you."

"Okay," her husband said as rose up from the water.

"Can I put you on speaker? He's kinda wet," she said.

"Yeah. Get his family, too. It's urgent," Joel sighed. She blinked at this, and Kilnak went under the water to send out a call for his pod. The lagoon was filled with eagerly listening pod members. Kilnak's dolphin companion chittered to show it was ready.

"Go ahead, Dad," she said as she put the speaker on.

"Ben is coming to the island. Bobby told me. They want him dead. I told Bobby not to send him, but it was already done. I'm warning you guys now. Ben was told to harvest more coral and to come back. This is what Bobby wants to happen. When Ben shows up, all of you can scare him back to the boat where his guys will pick him up. I don't like it any more than the rest of you. He said to try and save the boat, but I told him I wouldn't know if that was possible. What do you think?" Joel said carefully and slowly. "It would be exactly like what happened with the other guy last night."

"Hmm," Kep frowned.

"Ben is the one that attacked me and kept calling me," Nichole frowned. Kilnak seethed and roared out his hatred. That was the first time that Joel heard her husband get pissed off. He was quite glad that he wasn't there, and he actually felt bad for what was in store for Ben.

"_We can stop the Land Dweller device. Keep it from moving with tough sea grass,_" Grynkar said. "_If the Land Dweller comes out to check the problem, we could kill him then._"

"_Just don't let him get here!_" Kilnak snarled out. "_I'll rip him to pieces!_"

"Kilnak…" Nichole sighed. "Stay with me? Please?"

"Nikki," he sighed and nodded with a hard swallow. "I stay. I no leave."

"_We aren't the only pod here now, you know,_" Kep grinned a touch wickedly. "_We could have the Fin Folk keep him in the device. Then all we'll need to do is send it back to the surface it came from._"

"Nikki," Kilnak said with a deep sigh. "We stop him. Move…um…him back."

"Oh?" she blinked.

"We stop boat. Send boat back. Keep bad one from swimming," Kep said lightly.

"Do that," Joel said over the speaker. "Oh, Nikki. Your mom got you a lot of stuff. I think she maxed out my card. In fact, I'm sure she did."

"I did not!" Ashley said in the background. "You gave me your MasterCard!"

"Yeah, she maxed it out. Glad I didn't give her the American Express," he mused.

"You have that?" she chided.

"Enough, woman!" Joel growled. "Anyways, we got you cooking gear, swimwear, clothes that are also made for swimming in…you got her a snorkel, goggles and flippers set?"

"I had to! I'll let you get her the scuba gear, if she wants that," his wife giggled.

"I'll need an air compressor," Nichole sighed.

"Ugh. We'll wait until after the island is in my name. Oh, did Kep ever find out how big the island is underneath?" Joel asked now.

"Ah," Kep said. "Um…very big. You see. Too hard to…um…"

"It's too hard for him to explain, Dad. You need to see for yourself," Nichole smiled.

"Yes!" Kep nodded.

"I guess an air tank will be needed. With a compressor. Looks like I get to use that gold card, after all. I'll need to get a generator just to use the air compressor. That means gas cans, too," Joel muttered. "Anyways, get ready for Ben. He might be on his way there now."

"Thanks, Dad," she said and hung up the phone. "Kilnak, come here."

"Yes?" he asked as she put the phone up higher on the beach. She had him rest his head back on her legs and start floating again. At her soft touches, he felt himself relax again. When he had his eyes closed in a form of calm that only she could give him, she looked at Kep.

"Please do what you can. Don't let that one reach this island," she said softly.

"Okay. We do what can," he nodded. Then he turned to his pod to nod. "_Let's see who else wants to help, shall we? If we don't want the dancing to be interrupted, I'm sure we'll have this taken care of rather quickly._"

"_Very true,_" Kilnak's sire nodded. "_Shall we go?_"

"_You two stay here. I will stay, too, as a precaution. Grynkar should gather the other scouts. When we have the Land Dweller device pin-pointed, we will use the tough sea grass to stop it. Then we will guide it back to the surface it came from. Go quickly!_" Kep urged. At the call that an intruder was coming and how to stop it, the other scouts from various pods were quick to help. When it was quiet again, she closed her eyes as she kept comforting her husband. She looked over with a frown as Sernis swam into the lagoon. The dolphins were not happy, but they kept a watchful eye on him.

"_I want to talk to you,_" he said to her.

"_She doesn't understand what you say. What do you want to tell her? I will tell her for you,_" Kep said as swam over. "Nikki. He want talk."

"About what?" she frowned. Kilnak was in a rather deep sleep. Her hands kept his head afloat, and she was still massaging his neck and shoulders. Kep told the rival male what she said.

"_What do you see in him? I just don't understand!_" Sernis growled.

"He want know…um…why Kilnak mate. Why happy with Kilnak," Kep sighed.

"Where is the dolphin that can translate?" she asked softly. Kep nodded and called for Kilnak's dolphin companion. Once it was present, she took a deep breath and said, "Kilnak saved me from an attack. I almost drowned, as far as I was concerned. I feel safe with him. I do not feel safe with you. I am pregnant with his baby, as far as I know. He makes me feel special. I do what I can for him, because I love him. I care very greatly for him."

"_But I could treat you so much better!_" he said after he heard the translation.

"He say he better mate," Kep growled.

"Oh, my," she frowned. "You remind me so much of my younger sister, Annie. Tell me. Do you only want me because Kilnak has me? I really want to know."

"_I…_" he blinked and found himself thinking. Kep listened to everything carefully with Kilnak's parents. Kilnak was now mildly awake, but he kept his eyes closed to listen in. He wanted to hear this out, and it actually made a lot of sense.

"You're jealous of Kilnak. Aren't you? My sister was the same way. She never understood why my Dad acted the way he did to me. It was because I cared about others. I never asked for help. I never asked for any of this. But, unexplainable things happen to me constantly. Something bad happens first. Then something good happens. It's something that I just can't explain. When I look at you, I see my younger sister. She always thought that she was better than me. Better than anyone, in fact. She never wanted to help. She just…expected things to happen for her. Whenever something good tried to happen for me, she would criticize it. She got both of my brothers and my older sister against me. Because of her, I can't trust anyone. I used to be close to my older sister, Lisa. Then she destroyed what I had. She made me get into trouble by putting me in her place. Does any of this seem…familiar to you?"

Sernis just watched her with complete shock. It was then that he noticed that Kilnak was awake. He heard everything. He reached up with one webbed hand and gently caressed her cheek. She was threatening to cry. But it was completely unexpected when she got sick all over him.

"Nikki!" Kilnak hissed. He swam out into the lagoon swiftly to clean himself off before launching back at her to hug her. She was trembling and shaking now. She didn't know that she was going to get sick like that. She threw up again and whimpered hard. Grimacing, he pulled himself onto the beach to grab an open bottle of water for her. Sliding back down, he offered it to her. When she rinsed her mouth out, she gave out several small gasps as the tears fell. "It okay. I here. I no leave."

"Kilnak…" she whimpered, and he pulled her into his lap to hug her tight.

"It okay," he whispered as he rocked her. He didn't even bother to look at his rival. He didn't care if he was in the lagoon. All of his focus was centered on making his mate feel better. He had witnessed quite a few pregnancies to know that it was going to be rough. All he needed to do was be there for her. "I love you, Nikki. All okay."

"I love you, too," she said as she trembled.

"Want sleep?" he asked as he nuzzled her.

"I don't know…" she shivered.

"Come," he smiled and eased her into the warm water.

"I just got sick in there!"

"It okay. All better. See?" he grinned to show the waves had already removed it.

"Oh," she said a touch of surprise.

"Come," he said again as he lay on his back to float. Sighing, she nodded and settled herself on him. Running his webbed hands over her back, he felt her succumb to some much needed rest. Then his large, blue-black eyes looked over at his rival. "_Now you see exactly what I do for her. What would you have done? I want to know._"

"_I would have done what you just did!_" he scowled. Kilnak knew it was a lie. Even Sernis knew he lied. He would have told her that she was fine, and he would have swam off to let her fend for herself.

"_Do yourself a favor. Get out of my line of sight before I force you to leave myself!_" Kilnak snarled out viciously. When Sernis saw how the dolphins were ready to help enforce the decision, he left quickly. He was insanely jealous now. The bond they had was clearly unbreakable. He thought about what she said to him and he winced. The younger sibling of hers was nearly exactly like him. He never went out of his way to harm another, though. It felt a bit wrong on various levels, but that's because it wasn't him. When he thought of Kilnak, he just saw him as opposition. As someone he could easily challenge. It wasn't the fact that the Land Dweller wasn't his. It was the fact that she trusted Kilnak. Sernis never had anyone trust him before.

He knew that the Land Dweller had a bond so deep with his rival that he would never be able to get between them. He couldn't expose himself to the Land Dwellers, either. He knew how they would likely react. If the Merfolk had more interaction with them, it might have been possible. It was shaky ground as it was with the newly mated pair. The female was also far too clever to be tricked. And how could he learn her language? As he thought, he recalled how Kilnak said that she was teaching him how to speak with her. Now he wondered if he could entice her to help him learn, too.

"_What does that filthy Land Dweller have that I don't have?!_" a female scowled in the distance. He looked over and tilted his head. Swimming closer, he listened in. "_I saw Kilnak first! He didn't want me! He should have been with me!_"

It was the female that tried to get Kilnak to like her. She was pouting to herself and fuming about the whole situation. As he tried to figure out what was going on, he paused. This female seemed to spark an interest in him. Blinking his eyes slowly, he swam over and said, "_Want to talk about it?_"

When she looked at him, she found herself pausing, too. It was the simple recognition that they found each other at long last. Now he realized what that Land Dweller must have felt when she saw Kilnak. As he gazed at her, she said, "_For some reason, it's not important anymore._"

"_Good. Should we talk about other things?_" he smiled. He would always see Kilnak as his rival, but he decided to let his jealousy of the Land Dweller drop. He would still be curious about her, but he would get those questions answered in time. Right now, he had to claim his mate.


	15. Chapter 15

Back in Maryland, four people were packing suitcases to get ready for a flight. Annie was musing over what to bring with her from her closet.

"Just pick something, Annie! We have to go!" Josh scowled from the hallway. He had a very fit physique, much like his father, but his hair was cut short and spiked up. His mother's green eyes studied his youngest sister critically. "We're always late because of you! Just grab something!"

"It's the Caribbean! I can't just take anything!" she scowled from her bedroom. Her long hair was done up in rich curls. Her beautiful face held a haughty air of egotistic pride. Her older sister was leaning in the door of her overdone bedroom with an amused look. She kept her hair about shoulder-length for quick management, but her face wasn't as pretty or done up as her younger sister's was.

"Annie, just listen to him. Okay? Doug is already packed. I'm already packed. Josh just finished packing. You have only half a suitcase. If you don't finish it, we'll help you finish it," Lisa frowned. "I don't think you'll want that. I'm sure Josh will find something that you don't want."

"Fine," she sighed. "I still can't believe that Nikki got married. Boring old Nikki!"

"Nothing wrong with it," Lisa smiled with a shrug. "I'm glad she's happy."

"And she's pregnant! I mean…why can't we see her new man? That's just unheard of!"

"Well, you did insult her every time she came home with someone. And didn't you try to steal that one guy from her, too?" Lisa frowned. At the sight of her little sister sticking out her tongue, she knew that Annie knew everything about that. Both of them had very sensuous bodies with a figure that would make many think was done from plastic surgery. Josh tended to keep fit with some running and weight training here and there. Doug was slowly losing it, though. He didn't even bother with his hair, and he let it grow long in unruly waves. He didn't really care to do much about himself right now. He just wanted to live life in the most relaxed way possible.

"She didn't deserve any of them!" Annie chided as she finally started to zip the suitcase closed.

"Neither did you," Lisa said as she left the room. That was rewarded with a mild glare.

"No smoking in the car," Josh said to his brother.

"Fine by me. Dad took my lighter, anyways," he pouted.

"Can't use matches?" Lisa smirked.

"I could…" Doug shrugged. "I just…don't wanna."

"Too much work to strike a match instead of flicking a lighter?" Lisa grinned.

"I never got the hang of matches, okay?! I guess I could practice," he thought.

"Not in the car," Josh muttered again. When Annie strutted out in the most fashionable way she could, he honked the horn to spook her. He grinned at the nasty sniff she gave him. He popped the trunk to his blue Sedan and helped pile everything in. When it was secured and everyone was in the car, he took the time to run back in to double check locks and windows. Then the house was alarmed and they were on their way. As Annie started to talk on her cell to various girlfriends on the ride there, she hollered at her brother when he would purposely turn up the volume on the car radio.

"Stop it! I'm having an important conversation!" she growled.

"Talking about how your nail broke last week is not important," he snorted.

"Yes, it is! It was my pinky! I had to run in and get it fixed right away!" she wailed.

"Such a drama queen," Lisa sighed. As Josh and Annie bickered the rest of the way there, Lisa found herself lost in thought. Why couldn't they see Nichole's new husband? Her mother was being so skeptical about it. Even her father, too. Then again, she knew that her sister was very defensive of herself. She thought they were best friends, but all of that stopped. Ever since she caught Nichole taking make-up from her room, that is. It was odd how that happened. Nichole never liked make-up! But, it didn't matter anymore. Nichole was an adult. They all were adults. In many ways, she really was happy that her sister found someone to be with. She even remembered the conversation that happened when Nichole first got home after being away for so long.

Annie showed her dislike right away, but their father forced her to change her mind rather quickly by threatening to throw her out. Even Nichole didn't want to be back home. Her sister always looked tense and upset. She just couldn't wait to get out of the house. Even during the two months she was forced to wait for the plane trip, she was out of the house for most of the day. It was as though she was showing that she didn't want to be a part of the family anymore. Lisa did find it amusing when she saw Nichole simply walk away from Annie when she was in one of her tyrant moods. Annie didn't like that at all. Normally, her sister would have retorted back to fuel the fire. Then, of course, Annie had convinced her to help gang up on Nichole. When she walked away again without a word, they were stunned. When Annie and Lisa confronted her later on why she did that, Nichole simply said, "I grew up."

She wasn't sure about Annie, but the words stung Lisa to the core. It proved to her that her younger sister really did move away from them all. She didn't care about the insults and jibes thrown at her anymore. She lived apart from them for so long that it had no more effect on her. It was proof that she did survive on her own. She only came back to the family home because their father asked her to when she was having trouble. He actually begged her to come back.

It wasn't just to help her, but it was to be with him, too. She clearly didn't want to move back home, but she didn't want to see their father suffer anymore. Their father considered Nichole as 'his daughter'. She was his sanity, and she was mainly out of the house when he was working at the hospital. They had made an agreement to be at the family home when the other was around. He stuck up for Nichole until she proved she was able to do it for herself. Even then, he made sure to be around her to keep the peace whenever he could.

Lisa knew that everything was pretty good between her and Nichole until Annie came along. It wasn't until the beauty pageants that Annie started to gain her nasty streak. As Lisa re-examined everything mentally, she realized that Annie was the real reason that Nichole left home. She left because she didn't want to be around their sister. Now Nichole's number had changed, and she even blocked off Annie completely after their last conversation. Something bad must have happened.

"We're here!" Josh said as he parked the car and put the parking ticket in the window.

"Finally!" Doug sighed with relief.

"Okay, I gotta go! Bye, Bethany!" Annie said cheerfully as she hung up. "Oh! I should call Carol! She might have something good for me!"

"No. Wait until we get to the lobby," Josh said bluntly.

"It's just a quick call!"

"No! A quick call to you is thirty minutes. Let's go!" he snapped as he grabbed the luggage.

"You're not my Dad!" she frowned.

"No. I'm your brother. That means that I can still smack you around and call it playing," he grinned. She fumed, but she put her phone away.

"I get a window seat!" she muttered.

"Depends on where you sit," Lisa smiled. "I'm not giving up my window seat for you."

"Can we go in already?!" Doug moped irritably. He wanted a cigarette. He didn't have one since their father confiscated his lighter, and he was exceptionally grouchy now. Lisa seemed to sigh, but they walked into the airport. Only after they got through the check point did they start to get something to eat. Josh had to confiscate Annie's phone to call their parents. With them in the loop that they were at the airport, all they had to do was wait for the plane to touch down for boarding. Lisa sipped her soda and went over what she wanted to do mentally. Annie was obviously far more vocal about it.

"Did you hear that Dad got Nikki an island?" she giggled.

"Her husband bought the island with Dad's help," Josh corrected her. "Dad doesn't own it."

"Oh," she frowned. "Still, I think I would love to see it!"

"You can think in one hand and shit in the other," he smirked. "I don't think any of us will see it. From what Mom told me, that's Nikki's new home."

"She's living on an island?" Doug asked with a weird look. "Why do that?"

"It's Nikki. She does what she feels is best," Lisa shrugged. "If she wants to live on an island, who are we to judge?"

"We can judge her!" Annie said haughtily.

"You should judge yourself," Josh snorted.

"I'm perfect. I don't need to do that," she sniffed. That got a coughing snicker from him.

"You have a wrinkle around your eyes now," Lisa grinned.

"I do not!" Annie growled.

"Shut up," Josh muttered. "You'll draw a crowd and get kicked out."

Annie mumbled something and sipped her iced coffee. When their flight was announced, they all moved into the line that formed. When they were seated, Annie whined her way into getting a window seat. Lisa just shook her head at her spoiled little sister. As they were now in the air, things were happening at the island four hours away.

The ship was successfully subdued and turned around. What they found odd was the fact that the boat was empty. Ben had let the boat go towards the island, but he used it as a distraction for the dolphins. He knew that the dolphins would go after a large boat. They wouldn't go after an inflatable raft, and that was what he used. When he was ten miles out, he set the boat in the island's direction. Then he paddled out another mile in a slightly different direction to avoid suspicion to himself.

The Merfolk would have looked for him, but the full moon was high now. They needed to restore the bonds with their mates and find new mates, too. Kilnak's parents had decided to join the others in the gathering. On seeing how their oldest offspring was with his mate, it sparked them to try for another offspring. Nichole was still sleeping on Kilnak's chest, and he made no plans to wake her.

"_She still sleeps?_" Kep asked as he swam over silently.

"_She was ill earlier,_" Kilnak said with a light smile. "_She will sleep for as long as she needs it._"

"_A bit of caution,_" he frowned. "_The Land Dweller device was found, but abandoned._"

"_Was it?_" Kilnak growled.

"_Yes. We don't know where the Land Dweller is. The other pods and scouts had to come back to dance for the solid moon. Also, Sernis was seen with a new mate. It appears to be the female that tried to be your mate some time ago. It looks like they found each other._"

"_Good. Let him be with her. I don't care._"

"_I know you don't. The Fin Folk are still circling this surface. If the Land Dweller appears, what will you do? Your mate will not want you to attack._"

"_If I have to, then I will,_" Kilnak muttered. Kep never knew Kilnak to be so aggressive. He also knew that he was protecting his mate and future offspring.

"_Just be careful,_" Kep advised. Kilnak nodded and watched his Elder leave. As he floated in the water with his mate, he managed to keep his head above the water by resting on the damp sand as his body floated easily. He didn't want to hear the mating cries or croons of seduction from the others. He didn't need to hear them.

"Mmm…" Nichole sighed as she lightly woke up. He glanced at her with a smile.

"No sleep?" he asked as he carefully righted himself in the water to hold her upright.

"I got hungry," she murmured. When he was about to aim for the beach, she redirected his gaze back to her with a soft kiss. Growling with a small grin, he returned the kiss in full. The urge to mate her soon took over and he did just that. Calling out with him, she kept her body wrapped around his. He gave a contented sigh, and his musical purr came forth. She smiled and started to close her eyes. Then she blinked as she thought she saw a light in the distance. At the feel of her body tensing, he looked at her with concern. He moved his gaze to where she was staring in the distance and he snarled.

"_I help!_" his dolphin companion said as it called for the pod. His pod was in deeper waters for the dance. The dolphin pod had moved swiftly to harass the small raft away from the island. At the sharp yelping the intruder gave at several direct hits, Kilnak took the offensive.

"Nikki!" he growled. At the hand to his cheek, he gave a tense sigh. She understood what he needed to do. A kiss was planted on his mouth, and he set her on the beach.

"I know…" she whispered. She clearly didn't want him to go.

"Nikki. You safe…" he faltered at the look in her eyes. She needed him. She felt safer with him there. Nodding to her, he swept her back up in his arms to hug her tight.

"I can't…let you go…" she whimpered. "I'm sorry…"

"I no leave," he said softly as he rocked her. "I no go. It okay. I stay, okay?"

"Kilnak…" she shivered, and he cuddled her with a sigh.

"Wait," he said lightly and turned so that she was clinging to his back. He ducked under the water with her slightly so that she could still get air if she needed to. Then he let out his sonic boom of a sonar call. It was an S.O.S message to his pod and any others in the vicinity. The response was instant.

"_I'm here!_" Grynkar snarled out as he went after the human. Kep swam over quickly to confront Kilnak, and his parents were close behind with the rest of the pod.

"Nikki. What we do?" Kep asked.

"Should I call Dad?" she frowned.

"Call Joe," Kilnak nodded.

"How did he even get here?" she asked.

"Um, not on boat. Small one used," Kep sighed. "Big boat gone. Sent away. He left boat."

"So…he wasn't on the real boat? He…tried to trick you?!" Nichole gaped.

"Yes. But, it no work," Kep said with a shrug and a smile. She let her husband take her to the beach so she could dry her hands and grab the cell phone. The battery was still good, but getting low.

"Hello? Nichole. What's wrong?" Joel asked.

"Dad, Ben got here. I think they trapped him. He abandoned the boat and came in on a smaller boat. The main boat was sent back, I think. But Ben is here. I…don't know what to do," she shivered.

"Are you shitting me?!" Joel shouted. He set the phone done to violently swear in the background. Then he was heard picking it back up to growl out, "Your brothers and sisters are in the air right now. I'll have to get them with your mother when they land in the next couple hours. I'd say to tie up the bastard and send him back on whatever he used to get there on!"

"With what?" she asked.

"Hmm. Use seaweed," he smirked. "Strong seaweed, but smells really, really bad."

"Um…" she blinked and saw Kep and Kilnak taking out fish from the nets to disembowel. Then they took some spare seaweed they had nearby and started to string up the fish guts into it. "Wow. Kep and my husband are putting fish entrails into the seaweed…"

A roaring of laughter was heard next. After her father calmed down, he said, "I'm calling Bobby! Tell them to keep going! It's brilliant!"

"Why the bad smell?" she frowned.

"I want that asshole to be _very_ uncomfortable on his way back. That, and I figured, he'd be easier to track if they can't find him on a radar. They'd just have to smell for him," he chuckled.

"Okay," she laughed.

"Anyways, like I said, I plan to get the others in a couple hours. After that, I may try to sneak out to the boat to deliver your stuff. Your mom and I will stock up the boat with what we got you. Likely in the next hour. We need to get that done before we get the others," he said.

"That's fine," she agreed. The call was disconnected and she learned that Ben was already on his way out to the open sea with his new bindings. Kilnak was very pleased at his outcome, but he would have preferred for the man to be killed off. He could only hope that it was going to happen when the man reached the mainland. As the others in the lagoon finally dispersed, he swam over to his mate to hug her.

"He gone," he nodded.

"Good. So…how long does the full moon dance last?" she asked.

"Um…until gone," he said.

"Are we alone?" she smiled.

"Yes," he said with a light smile.

"Can we dance?" she asked as her lips seemed to trace over his. He didn't have to respond with words. He simply led her out into the lagoon. Remembering what she learned, she was able to dance with him easily. This time when he pulled her down to join with him, she knew what to expect. It was even better than she thought it would be. The next three hours were spent resting, dancing and strengthening their bond in a way that she never thought would be possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the mainland, the four brothers and sisters were at the hotel in various rooms. Stephan was able to get the rooms prepared early, and Joel had to pay a nominal fee for it. But, it needed to be done. Josh and Doug were sharing a room. Lisa and Annie were in another room. They all got together with Ashley and Joel for dinner. Joel had a cab take them to one of the various seafood restaurants. As they waited for their food, Annie started up the subject of Nichole's husband.

"You aren't seeing him. None of you are. I doubt you all could survive an hour of boating as it is," Joel muttered as he sipped a beer.

"You don't know that!" Annie frowned.

"Honey, remember when we tried to teach you how to fish, and you couldn't last five seconds without complaining?" Ashley smiled. "And it's at night, so you would have nothing to see."

"How did she meet him?" Lisa asked.

"She was attacked while at sea in her scuba gear. Her husband was pearl diving and found her. He saved her life," Joel said calmly. "After that, they just knew that it was love at first sight."

"Why can't that ever happen to me?!" Annie pouted.

"Because you're a bitch. What?!" Josh said as he saw his father glaring at him.

"Not in a restaurant, or you're paying for your own meal," Joel warned. "And the same goes for you, too, Annie. Nikki is happy. She's an adult. If she wanted a quiet marriage, then she got it. She's not very happy with any of you as it is."

"I was happy with her until she took my make-up," Lisa muttered.

"Oh, please, Lisa!" her mother said. "Nikki never wore make-up! For all you know, Annie could have set her up! Have you ever thought of that?"

"I…" Lisa blinked and saw Annie giving a look of innocence. That meant it was true. "You lying, deceiving little whore!"

"Hey!" Joel hissed. "You guys share a room. Deal with it then!"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Lisa said and rose up to move from the table quickly. Annie was going to join her, but Ashley stopped her with a glare. Lisa walked into the bathroom quickly, braced herself over a sink and stared at herself in the over-large bathroom mirror. She couldn't believe it. All those years, she resented Nichole for nothing. She had no idea how badly she helped in isolating her sister away from her. Annie was a vile, poisonous thing. But she was still blood. Lisa felt ill. Incredibly ill. Her sister would never forgive her. How could she? And all the teasing and bickering she helped do to her because of Annie's goading didn't help, either.

She remembered how Nichole tried to tell her that Annie said she needed something. That she was told that it was okay to go into Lisa's room to look for the little stick of lipstick because she was trusted. And with Lisa being the way she was, she took offense that her personal space was violated. No one knew why Annie was like that with Nichole. But Lisa knew she had to do one thing. To apologize to Nichole the moment she saw her. To try and mend what was torn. Taking a deep breath, she went back out to confront her family.

"You okay?" Joel asked as he plucked a fried shrimp from the appetizer basket.

"Dad," Lisa said. "When we get back to the hotel, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, sweetie," he nodded.

"All of us should be present," Annie said.

"No. Just Dad and I. Okay?" Lisa smiled.

"Can I be there, too?" Ashley smiled.

"We'll see," Lisa said softly. At the look that Annie was giving her, their mother knew that she may have to play as distraction.

"Well, dinner's still cooking. Come with me. Annie, sit here. And I don't care if you have to use the bathroom. Same for you both," Joel warned his sons.

"I'll batten down the hatches," Ashley grinned as she got out a pen. "Let's play Hangman!"

"Awww!" Doug frowned. Josh nodded to his father that he would help keep Annie at the table. Their mother had already started to draw out the game on a paper napkin to distract her daughter. Joel led Lisa to the parking lot and leaned against an old pillar. He looked at his oldest daughter with concern.

"Talk to me," Joel said.

"Dad…" Lisa said before she shuddered and felt the tears fall. "I can't believe…that I did this…to Nikki! That I would…have gone…so far…"

"I know," he sighed and hugged her.

"I feel so…hurt…" she cringed as she started sobbing.

"It's okay," he whispered. "If you say you're sorry, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"I hurt her…all this time…" she hiccupped. "I wouldn't…accept it…"

"Won't know until you try, right?" he chuckled. "And it's only Annie that she blocked off, you know. She didn't block you off. Annie was the one that pissed her off by trying to get in her way."

"Why do I have her as a sister?!" Lisa hissed out. "That mean and vile…"

"I know," Joel said with a mild clearing of his throat.

"I really want to see Nichole," she frowned.

"I don't know if that's possible," he said. "She'll be with her husband, and he's very secretive about his identity. She's very protective of him, too. Like your mother said to Annie, he's unique."

"Does he have a disfigurement or something?" she asked.

"You could say that, but it's something his people have always had. It's why Nichole doesn't want him to be ridiculed, or even herself. You see? People would get the wrong idea about him if they saw him. It's why he doesn't come onto the mainland. He loves Nichole very much. To the point that he does very dangerous things for her to keep her safe and happy. She tells him not to, but he does it because he wants to. And just so you know, he's aware of Annie and what she pulls. He may kill her if he sees her. He may even hurt you, too. He's very protective of Nikki. It's even more now, since she might be pregnant. Like he told your mother. If Nikki isn't happy, neither is he."

"Dad…" Lisa frowned. "I really want to see Nikki. I have to say that I'm sorry to her. To her face. So that she knows that I mean it. And I'll keep any secrets about her family, too. To my dying grave, if I absolutely have to."

"When you put it like that, you're telling the truth," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go check and see if dinner was brought out. Come back out here, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and wiped the tears off before heading inside. Taking out his cell, he called his daughter up. She answered it on the fourth ring.

"Dad?" Nichole asked in a sleepy tone. She was actually in a resting phase with her husband.

"Hey, honey. Um…Lisa realized the error of her ways to you. With the shocking realization that Annie set her up. I just had a long talk with her outside a restaurant."

"It took her over ten years to see that?" she frowned.

"You know how things don't tend to click in this family. Unlike you," he sighed.

"Well…it's nice that she realized she was in the wrong. Why now?"

"She wants to apologize to you face to face."

"That can't happen."

"I know, but she's insisting. And she swore to her dying grave that she wouldn't spill any secrets. I know she's telling the truth."

"No, Dad. I mean it can't happen! All of Kilnak's people are out here! They all wanted to see me! Kilnak is in such a mood, that if _anything_ pisses him off, he gets overly protective! It's a full moon night, Dad. It's the time that they intermingle with each other. Almost like a singles club along that line. Hold on…" she sighed as she whispered to her husband. He gave a mild hissing sound, but then he seemed to give out a purring noise of sorts.

"Joe," he said as he took the phone.

"Kilnak. Hi," Joe said.

"Lisa…sound okay now?" he asked carefully.

"She feels bad. She doesn't want to hurt Nikki anymore," Joe said slowly.

"Okay. She come. Only her. I watch. Will test," he said.

"Are you sure? When did you want to see her?" Joe asked.

"Um…later. Not now," Kilnak said as he tried to form the words.

"Tomorrow morning?" Joe asked to clarify.

"Yes. That work. You have…um…stuff…for Nikki?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes, I do. I can have Lisa help deliver Nichole's things. Figure I leave very early in the morning? I can call as I leave. Is that okay?" Joe asked with a smile.

"Yes. That work," Kilnak said. He gave the phone back to Nichole.

"I guess Lisa can be let in on this. If Kilnak is fine with it, then okay," she said.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Joel said as he hung up. He turned to find Lisa standing there with a bit of shock. "How much did you hear?"

"That squeaky voice…" she blinked.

"That was her husband, Kilnak. He decided that, if you want to keep everything a secret in order to see Nichole, you can come with me tomorrow morning. Early. I have some purchases for Nichole that I need to get to her. So, if you want to tag along, you can. However, Annie, Josh and Doug can't know. We'll have to sneak out of the hotel to avoid suspicion. It's very important that no one else knows what we have to do. Your mother will help with cover up. Okay?"

"Will I really get to see her?!" Lisa gasped.

"Just keep everything that you see in your head. All right? They are very secretive. If anyone else finds out about them, everything will fall apart on what we are trying to do to safeguard them. Work with me on this, and you'll be fine. Because of them, I may be able to look at an early retirement. It sounds nice to me. But, we'll have to see."

"Is he that rich?" she smiled.

"I'll tell you this as a test of trust, okay?" he grinned. "He's a very successful treasure hunter."

That made her jaw drop and he chuckled. At the small pointing of his finger to his lips to keep quiet, she nodded. She just couldn't get over that squeaky voice! In a way, it reminded her of a dolphin. How could that be possible? She sighed and followed her father back to their table. Her steamed snow crab legs were there, and she tucked into them.

"So, what did you talk about?" Annie asked.

"How much I absolutely despise and detest you," Lisa growled. That made Annie frown, but she went back to eating. Josh had one of the largest grins he ever had on his face. Doug was slurping down his hot clam chowder. Joel had started texting his wife on what was going to happen in the morning. She read everything and nodded. She would help keep the kids amused while he and Lisa were on a boat trip. Everything was quiet up until they got back to the hotel. The moment Lisa and Annie were in their room, the arguments quickly started up.

"He told you something! I want to know!" Annie scowled.

"For what? Why? Because it's not about you? Is that it?" Lisa asked. "Not everything needs to be about you! At first I was wondering why Nikki could never stay at home. Now I see why."

"Oh?" her sister sniffed.

"Because you have stick shoved so far up your ass, not even a set of tongs can remove it!" Lisa snapped. "Just don't talk to me, okay? You've manipulated me enough!"

"I do not manipulate you!"

"Yes, you do!" she glared. "You egg me on to fight with Nikki for _no reason_! Why? What's in it for you? What do you get out of it? Is it because you can? Because you want to show that you have power over your older siblings? Grow up!"

"I just don't like Nichole!"

"Why? What has she ever done to you, other than try to be a big sister to you?"

"She's not like us! She doesn't even look like us!"

"I have never realized how selfish you were until now. You go off of someone's _looks_ to decide what to do? Now I see why you'll never find a guy. If he's not 'Mr. Perfect' then he's not for you. Amazing! Reality check for you, Annie. No guy is perfect. And sometimes, it's the not so perfect guys that tend to make the best husbands, too."

"Says you! I'll find the best guy there is!"

"And if he leaves you knocked up to fend for yourself? Mom and Dad won't be there forever, you know. They aren't as rich as you think they are. And don't even think that Nichole will help you. You already killed that off. Now it makes sense as to why she wanted an island to live on. She wanted to stay the hell away from people like you!"

"Nichole is nothing to me!"

"Then stop trying to pry into her life."

"As if I even can! She blocked me."

"Good for her. Seriously. Maybe I'll do the same thing when I move out of the house."

"What?"

"Why not? You'll have more attention for yourself. It will work out for you," Lisa shrugged. Now Annie was staring at her with disbelief.

"You would move out?"

"Sure. It's funny. Remember when she moved back in, when you and I both confronted her to find out why she wasn't fighting with us? And how she told us her answer that she grew up? It stung me. I wasn't sure what she meant by that. And now I see why she said it. Because it's true. She grew up. She doesn't live at home anymore. She doesn't try to get into our fights. Why should she? It's no longer any concern of hers," Lisa said with a soft smile. "She grew up faster than I ever did. Anyways, I'm going for a small walk to the lobby to see what's around. Later!"

She watched her sister leave with a dumb-founded silence. Was she losing her touch? She could get Lisa to do anything for her! Then she took in a deep breath. It was all Nichole's fault! It had to be! Nichole was the one turning her family against her! Grabbing her phone, she called her sister again, but got the auto recording that her number was not accepted.

She was fuming now. It wasn't fair! Frowning to herself, she took a another deep breath. Maybe she'll meet a nice guy, too! Then she blinked at an idea. Nichole was able to meet her guy by scuba diving. Maybe the same thing would happen to her! They were supposed to get scuba lessons. Weren't they? Deciding to ask her father, she left her room with her cell phone and room key card in her purse.

"Dad?" she asked as she knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" he called out as he reached the door. Ashley was reading a book and looked over with a small frown. "Annie? What is it?"

"When do we get to see Nikki?" she asked.

"I don't think you will," he said.

"Okay. Um…do we still get to go scuba diving?"

"I was planning on that for tomorrow. Your mother knows where it is. I have business that I have to see to. It's about the island for Nikki. And no, you can't come along. Where's Lisa?"

"She went to the lobby. Said she wanted to go for a walk," Annie shrugged.

"I see. Okay. Honey, I'm going to get something, too. You want anything?" Joel asked.

"I'm good! Annie, come here and talk to me. I want to know what you think about scuba diving," Ashley said to butter up her daughter's good side. Annie readily agreed. As long as she was getting attention, she was up for anything. Joel was dressed in loose blue jeans, sandals and a white tee shirt as he hit the elevator for the lobby. He mused to himself that he might be able to pick up a beer or two. When he got down to that floor, he paused at the sound of arguing. He no longer felt a need to get a beer after he heard who was arguing.

"Look, I'm not interested in going to the beach. Thank you," he heard Lisa say.

"Oh, it will be all right!" a Caribbean native said in a honey-coated way. "I'm sure your man won't miss you. It will be a quick trip."

"I don't have a man. I'm here with my family. Please, I just need to get back to my room," she said again. "I'm sure they're looking for me. If not them, I know my Dad likely is."

"That I was," Joel said as he walked over with his arms crossed. The young man blinked with surprise and backed away. "Stay the fuck away from my family! Got it?!"

"Sure, thing," he nodded and walked off.

"And just so you know, I have direct contact with Bobby Sterling. I'm doing business with him," Joel said as the guy was in earshot. That made the guy visibly shudder. "Don't make me call him."

"No problem!" the guy said with a short mutter, and his pace quickened.

"Bobby Sterling?" Lisa frowned.

"I'll tell you on the way to see Nichole. Hmm," Joel mused and grabbed his cell to auto-dial Bobby. When the phone picked up, he said, "Hey! I wanted to let you know that I had to drop your name to a guy that was trying to do a pick up on my oldest daughter. I'm giving you a heads up."

"Thanks for that! I can trust you with flashing my name around. Any idea on what he looked like? Or was he one of the few hanging around the hotel?" Bobby asked.

"The latter."

"Right. I gotta tell you, I haven't heard of anything about Ben. He should have come back to the mainland. No emails or anything. I wanted to see him covered in seaweed and fish guts!"

"Tell me about it!" Joel grinned. "By the way, I'll be taking the boat out tomorrow morning. My oldest daughter, Lisa, is going to be making amends with Nikki. Kilnak thinks it would okay for her to see them. I'm letting you know in case you notice that Little Star is missing."

"If he says it's fine, I'll go by it, too. And Little Star is your yacht, technically, but I understand the heads' up. Thank you for that, too. Anyways, I'm trying to find a good place to eat with the wife. You have any ideas?" he asked. Joel told him of the restaurant he just ate at and the call disconnected. He looked over at Lisa's confused face. He at least owed her a brief explanation.

"Bobby is a very powerful person here. He is working with me on helping Nikki and her husband. He is someone that you don't want to fuck with. He also sold me the yacht, Little Star. Let's go back up to our rooms so we can get some shut eye. We'll both need to be up in the morning," Joel said calmly. "And make sure you bring a swimsuit, okay? Hmm. I'll need to grab more salmon. I promised I would. And more mackerel. We may have to be up earlier. Keep your phone near you so I can call you as an alarm, okay? You can sleep on the boat if you want."

"You're going all out on this, aren't you?" Lisa asked.

"Honey," Joel smiled as lowered his tone. "When you're dealing with Nikki's husband and what he can find for her, you realize that you really don't have much of a choice."

She paused at this and found herself confused. Then she remembered. He was a treasure hunter. She nodded to show that she understood, and they both left the lobby for their rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

On the raft in the dead of night, Ben had managed to work himself free of the nauseating bonds. It was painful to do, though. His arm still hadn't healed from the shark bite. It was a couple days old, if that. He had no way to tell where he was. When the raft was close to the mainland, the dolphins that guided him had let it fall to the waves. The only problem was the wind shifted. The current went with it, too. He was now stranded out in the middle of nowhere. He had no guidance system. No compass. No water or food. He could swim down below for some light hunting, but who knew if there were sharks?

What he did know was that his bosses had set him up. They knew he would be attacked. He even remembered talking to Sergio. He said he saw the Sea Protectors. That they guarded that island. Was that why he was told by Bobby to stay away from it? Then he remembered. The thin girl that slighted him was likely on that island! Bobby was talking on her cell phone there! If he could get back to that island, then maybe he could use her as a way to gain favor. Maybe even as a bargaining chip.

Luckily for him, the sky was crystal clear with no clouds to obscure his view of the night sky. He studied the stars and homed in on one of them. He remembered the location now. With the stars as his guiding light and the full moon helping him see, he had no other choice in how to reach the island. He had to swim. The raft was too light and had no motor. It wouldn't go to the island, and he had no paddle to move it. It was going to be rough and grueling, but he wouldn't have much of a choice. He could only hope that he wouldn't be attacked by anything thinking he was a wounded fish. With that in mind, he mentally prepared himself and jumped into the water to swim for the next hour.

On the island, Nichole and her husband were sleeping peacefully. He had his head resting on the damp sand with his arms around her. Everything was calm and the mood was relaxed. The dolphins were hunting, and the other Merfolk pods were still dancing under the light of the full moon. With the area so calm and silent, it was a wonder that nothing heard Ben's noisy approach. He pulled himself to one of the rocks and leaned back against it with heavy gasps. His arm was about to give out. He felt as though he could sleep for a week. But he knew he wasn't safe.

Peering into the lagoon sanctuary, he saw the girl floating in the water. Was she dead? He saw a tent and various supplies on the small beach. It was inevitable for him to slip and fall to splash into the water as he tried to reach for safety. His body was still unbalanced from all of the swimming and very weak. That woke up Kilnak.

"What?!" Nichole gasped as he dislodged her. He had the stingray stinger barb out expertly in his webbed hand. He seethed with hatred and challenge as he pressed his back against her as though to lightly herd her up to the beach.

"Nikki!" he growled. "Stay safe!"

Now she looked across the lagoon and saw Ben staring at them in the dimmed light of the moon. He was staring at Kilnak with disbelief. Kilnak didn't want to chance going under the water. He didn't want to lose sight of the human. Now he noticed how unsteady the human was. At the sight of her husband getting ready to let loose a sonar blast, she quickly cupped her hands over her ears. It was a good thing she did. It actually seemed to ripple out this time. Ben screamed at the sound as it racked his ears. Now that he was incapacitated, Kilnak ducked into the water to give out another S.O.S sonar call.

The lagoon was filled with dolphins, and his pod was there to glare at the intruder. At the sound of Nichole starting to sob, Kilnak turned swiftly towards her and leapt onto the beach to be with her.

"_What happened?!_" his sire asked as he swam over.

"_HE happened!_" Kilnak hissed. "_I was sleeping with my mate just fine! Then he showed up!_"

"_How?! We wrapped him up good!_" Kep growled.

"_Get rid of him before I kill him!_" Kilnak snarled out. Nichole clung to her husband as he rocked her. He whispered to her that everything was okay and that the bad one was going to be taken far away.

"How did he get here?" she asked with a soft whimper.

"Got free," he sighed as he rocked her. "Call Joe?"

"Okay," she nodded. He kissed her lovingly and let her reach for the phone. He went back to the water to help pull the flailing intruder off the rocks. Seaweed was plastered over Ben's eyes, arms and legs. She didn't even look over at him.

"Nichole? Is something wrong?" Joel asked as he yawned.

"Daddy…" she cringed. Now he was awake.

"What…happened…?" he asked now in a dangerously low tone.

"Ben got back here. He…got free somehow…" she shivered.

"Give," Kilnak said as he leapt back up to her side from the water. Drying off his hands, he took the phone. "Joe. What we do?"

"Did he hurt her?" Joel asked.

"No. Scare bad. I want kill!" he growled.

"I know."

"He saw us!"

"Shit…" he winced. "Should I call Bobby?"

"Yes. You call. We wait," Kilnak nodded. When he closed the phone, he pressed a kiss to his mate's mouth again. He had to focus on keeping her calm. When the phone rang, he answered it. "Yes? Is Joe? What happen?"

"If you kill him, there's no problem. How you kill him is up to you. But, I would say to take him back to shore. He has no boat, though, right?" Joel asked.

"No. He swim," Kilnak said with a mutter.

"And I doubt any of you would bother to keep him above water to help him get back to the mainland," he sighed. At Kilnak's snort, Joel could only chuckle. "Well, if you want to kill him, do it. Just send his body back to the mainland, okay?"

"But how would they kill him without it looking suspicious? And I don't want my husband to kill him! Or his family," Nichole said with tired sigh.

"We know," Kilnak thought and looked over at his Elder. "_Wasn't there a really large flesh eater around here? I know they can pass through at times._"

"_There are, but I haven't seen one of late. Maybe it would be best to bleed this one and let some other flesh eaters have at him. Let them tear into the Land Dweller,_" Kep thought.

"I can help!" Ben finally shouted out when he found his voice. Kep swam over quickly with his weapon ready. He seemed to glare at the human's face. Even though Ben had seaweed over his eyes, he could smell the sea salt on the merman's breath.

"You say help? How? You hurt us!" Kep growled. Kilnak hissed and shook his head. Nichole was not impressed, either. Kilnak nuzzled her and hugged her to him with a sigh.

"The girl! She is not who you think she is!" Ben said before coughing from a jab to his gut.

"Nikki good! You know nothing!" Kep snarled. "She help us!"

"Is he really saying that I'm the one to blame?!" Nichole gasped with rage.

"No. You safe. He die. You good. He not," her husband nodded. When her phone rang, it was from an unknown number. She sighed and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked.

"It's Bobby. Your father gave me your number. Is Ben still alive?" he asked.

"Yes. He is. And he said that he could 'help' us by saying that _I_ was the one at fault!" she muttered. "What do you want us to do?"

"I understand that he swam to the island. Would it be all right if one of my boys picked him up?"

"I guess. Maybe meet halfway?" she suggested.

"That could work. I can get a boat in the water with a couple of crew members right now."

"All right. Thank you," she said and saved his number as a contact. "Kep! Bobby wants you to swim him to shore. He will meet halfway and get him with other men."

"Okay!" Kep nodded. A dolphin appeared to let them strap the man to its back. This time, they were going to make sure he was delivered. Several Merfolk went with the dolphin to help free the man if they had trouble getting him to the others. When the lagoon cleared out again, save for some aggressively watchful dolphins, Kilnak moved back into the water with his mate.

"It okay. He gone," he whispered as he rocked her.

"Don't…leave me…" she sighed.

"I always stay. I no leave," he smiled as he nuzzled her. "I love you, Nikki."

"I love you, too, Kilnak," she smiled back, and he kissed her softly.

"Sleep?" he asked. "I up. Um…"

"After that, I'm kinda up, too. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Um…book?" he smiled.

"Which one?" she asked. He gestured for the children's dictionary. Drying off her hands, she snatched up the book. There was enough moonlight to help her read with him. He was perfectly fine with his natural night vision. His dolphin companion was called over and fed a few fish to keep it happy. The next three hours were dedicated to expanding his vocabulary.


	18. Chapter 18

At five in the morning, Joel's alarm went off. He yawned, stretched and kissed Ashley's cheek.

"Heading out to see Nichole?" she smiled.

"That I am. I should be back later with Lisa," he said.

"Okay. I really hope everything is all right with Nikki. The nerve of that man!"

"I know. I have to hit up the fish market, and I need to make sure that I'm overly stocked with enough water bottles for her, too. We'll be fine," he nodded and grabbed his phone. Texting Lisa, he got a response that she was up and getting ready. What he didn't know was that while Lisa showered, Annie had woken up from the beeping text. On wondering why Lisa was up, she glanced at her phone. Seeing it was her dad telling Lisa to get ready, Annie wanted in on it, too.

She dressed quickly, set up the bed with a pillow to still appear to be sleeping and moved out of the room to the elevators. Then she went to the lobby. Waiting just outside the main entrance doors, she hid and watched for her father and sister to appear.

"We need to go to the fish market first," Joel said.

"What are we getting?" Lisa asked.

"Salmon and mackerel. You'll see why," he smiled.

"Yay! A boat ride!" Annie said. Joel spun around and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed. "This was for Lisa and I only! You are going scuba diving today! You can't come with us!"

"What's so special about Lisa? Why can't I come with you?" Annie pouted.

"Because I said so!" he growled. "Go back to your room! Now!"

"I'm an adult! I don't have to!" she retorted. When Joel was about to backhand her, Lisa tugged his sleeve with a wry grin. He glared at Annie to stay put as he walked off a bit to talk to Lisa.

"Dad, if she says she's an adult, she should be able to meet Nikki like one. Shouldn't she?" Lisa smirked. That had Joel thinking, but he grimaced.

"I told her just you," he muttered. "She'll tear Annie a new one!"

"Why do you think Annie should see her?" Lisa beamed.

"Annie will blab," Joel hissed. "Fuck…"

"See what Nikki says," Lisa said. He sighed and pulled out his phone to call his daughter.

"Hello?" Kilnak said. "Joe? What is going on?"

"You can talk better," Joel said with a smile.

"Yeah. I learned more. Thanks for the book. Um…what is up?"

"Annie managed to follow me and Lisa," Joel muttered.

"She is not welcome here," Kilnak said slowly to make sure his words were clear.

"She doesn't see it like that. She thinks she can be trusted."

"Nikki is sleeping. I do not want to hurt her."

"I know. What do you want to do?" Joel asked. Kilnak's soft whispering was heard as he woke up his mate. On hearing what was happening, she let out an outraged scream of hatred.

"Do not bring her!" Kilnak said quickly. "If you do, I will kill her myself!"

"Can I talk to him?" Lisa asked.

"Ugh…will you talk to Lisa?" he asked.

"Um…okay," Kilnak sighed.

"Listen," Lisa said. "I think Annie needs to be put in her place by Nichole. She needs to be shown that she has to grow up. She's not listening to Mom or Dad. She thinks she's better than Nikki."

"Nikki hates Annie. With a passion. Even I heard what Annie said to her over the phone," he said slowly. "I am still learning your speech. I know…enough to finally get by. If Annie makes Nikki sad or upset…I will kill her. You have been warned. We will prepare for Annie to come with you and Joe. Remember what I said. If she makes either me or Nikki mad, she dies."

"Right," Lisa said with a touch of shock. She actually felt pale. Joel looked at her as she disconnected the line and she whispered to him. Joel went straight over to Annie.

"If you come with us, there are three rules," he said.

"Okay," Annie said.

"You don't talk about what you see to _anybody._ You don't take pictures. And you keep your fucking mouth shut! I was just told that if you make either Nikki or her husband pissed off, you will be killed. It's their island. It's their rules. The most I can hope for is for them to tell you get back on the boat and stay there. If you don't want to risk your life, or if you don't like these rules, go back into the hotel right now. What do you want to do?" her father asked sternly.

"I really want to see everything. I do…" Annie said. Lisa gave a look of intense worry now.

"Annie, I talked to Nikki's husband. He told me that he will kill you if you upset Nikki. Dad was going to take me to see her. Just me. Mainly because I realized how badly you made me rebel against Nikki, and how you set her up for me to hate her. I can't ever forgive you for that. If they kill you, yeah, I'll be sad. But I'll also know that you deserved it! If I were you, I'd go back to bed," Lisa muttered. "I honestly don't think you'd be coming back with us alive."

Annie clearly didn't see the danger she was in when she said, "I'll be fine. I'll do what Dad says. I'm her sister! She would understand."

"Well, I'd better call your mother, shouldn't I?" Joel said lightly.

"Um…" Annie blinked. "She doesn't need to know!"

"She'll wonder why you won't be there for the scuba lessons," he mumbled.

"Oh…" she frowned.

"Hey, honey!" Joel said as he got ahold of his wife. Then he put her on speaker. He knew how she was going to react, and he didn't want his eardrums damaged. "Annie decided to tag along with Lisa and I. And just so you know, if she pisses off Nikki or her husband, she might die."

"_WHAT?!_" Ashley screamed over the phone. "You tell Annie to get back in this hotel _right now!_ I will not have my daughter's life in danger!"

"You heard your mother," Joel grinned.

"Mom! I'll be fine! I'm an adult!" Annie argued over the speaker.

"Honey, I'll do what I can to convince Nikki's husband to keep from skewering her. And I did tell Annie to keep her mouth shut. I'll chain her on the boat if I need to," Joel said.

"Just…please…" Ashley whimpered.

"I know. I don't think that Annie will come to a lot of serious physical harm. But, if she comes home with a black eye or a broken nose…"

"That's fine. I just don't want her dead," her mother said. Annie's mouth dropped, and Joel hung up the phone. Lisa was smirking, but Joel knew that they were wasting time.

"All right. You're coming with us to see Nikki and her husband. Remember the three rules I told you. Don't screw up or you'll never see Nikki again. I don't even know why you're bothering with it. You always hated Nichole for some odd reason. But…don't whine to me if you get hurt," her father said.

"Okay," Annie said. A taxi was flagged down and they went to the fish market. She was about to complain of boredom, but Lisa gave her a warning look. After the fish stalls were practically cleaned out of salmon and mackerel, the next taxi took them to a grocery store.

"I need to get a lot of bottled water for Nichole. I'm going to need help to carry it," Joel said.

"Right!" Lisa nodded.

"Can't we just hire someone?" Annie frowned.

"No," Joel said curtly. "Either you help, or you go back to the hotel. Your choice."

She cringed, but found herself helping with the water jugs and bottles. Lisa was looking over at the deli next and Joel nodded. He was also hungry.

"The ham and cheese sandwiches look good," Lisa smiled.

"Can't I just go to a coffee shop?" Annie frowned.

"No. We are going straight to the boat after this. Pick a couple sandwiches. We have an hour of sailing ahead of us. And I'm not forgetting my beer!" Joel smirked as he grabbed a pack of Budweiser cans. Annie sighed again, but she didn't back out. Getting herself a couple turkey and cheese sandwiches, all of it was paid for quickly. Joel grabbed a couple large sandwiches for himself, too.

"Do we have anything to drink on the boat?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm. Other than water, that's it. If you want sodas or juices, hurry up," he nodded.

"Can I get a wine cooler?" Annie beamed.

"No. You aren't old enough. Get a soda pop," he said with a small glare.

"Party pooper!" she frowned. Grabbing a couple Coke bottles and plastic cups, he nodded. "Can I get some rum, too?"

"No!" Joel snapped. She pouted, but went with what she grabbed. In the taxi again, they were taken to the dockside. Joel waved to Bobby when he was patrolling the boats for sale.

"Hey! Going to the island?" he smiled.

"Yes. With my two daughters. Hopefully, I'll still have two when I come back," Joel said grimly. That made Bobby raise a brow with surprise.

"Family feud?" he asked.

"From hell," Joel winced.

"Good luck," Bobby nodded. "Oh. I got a phone call from my partner. Ben is…taken care of."

"Thanks. Good to know," Joel nodded back. They shook hands and got help loading up Little Star with the new purchases.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked.

"Bobby. The one you don't fuck with," Joel said with a small smile.

"Oh…" Lisa blinked. Annie was already enjoying the yacht. When she started to claim which room was hers, Joel approached her quickly.

"Remember, it's not yours and it's not mine. It's Nichole's boat. Her husband bought it for her. You are here as a guest. Got it?" Joel warned his youngest daughter again.

"I know!" Annie said quickly. Lisa grinned at her and watched the workers shove the boat carefully away from the docks. Joel checked all of the engine signs and started to drive the boat towards the island. At the sight of the dolphin in the water, he smiled.

"Lisa! Come here," he said.

"Yeah, Dad?" she said as she hopped over.

"Take two of the mackerel in the cooler and toss them to that dolphin, please. That's our guide," he said. She smiled at this and did as he said. The dolphin clicked its gratitude and started to lead them to the island. She was amazed.

"I wanted to feed a dolphin!" Annie pouted.

"Dad told me to do it. Go ask him," Lisa shrugged as she watched the waves. Annie stormed over to where her father was guiding the boat and sipping a beer.

"What, Annie?" he asked without looking at her.

"I wanted to feed the dolphin!" she frowned.

"In thirty minutes, you will. Okay? Just chill. Relax. We have an hour of sailing ahead of us. Go take a nap, even. The bed is straight in the back," he said calmly.

"An hour?! I mean…" she pouted.

"I warned you. Don't complain. You wanted to come along," he said. She sighed and went to the bed to lounge on it. He did warn her, after all. She just didn't want to believe it. Closing her eyes, she was soon sleeping. Ten minutes later, Lisa came down for a sandwich. Musing at her sleeping sister, she went to talk to her father.

"She's sleeping," Lisa grinned.

"I wondered why it was so quiet," he mused.

"What all can I expect with Nikki now?"

"She's very defensive of her husband. He is very protective of her. You know how she might be pregnant? That's why. Oh. Did Annie bring her purse? Or her cell phone?"

"I don't think she did. I didn't see them on her."

"Check anyways. I refuse to let her call anyone or take pictures. This island is to be a privately owned one. Completely off the maps and charts. There are dolphins that protect it, too, and it's known to grow some very rare corals. We are going to safeguard the island as a reserve. Nichole wanted to build a house on top with a bunker-like area underneath for protection. Kilnak and his family can get in from there, too. What?"

"Why wouldn't he live in the house?"

"Well, honey, his people can't really go on land for very long."

"Why?"

"Let me give you a word of advice, okay? Let your sister make this mistake. Don't call him a fish when you see him. Got it?"

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"You'll see. Now hand me a sandwich. I'm starving."

"Yes, Dad," she smiled and got him the club sandwich he bought himself.


	19. Chapter 19

As they were heading to the island, Nichole was nerve-racked over her meeting with Annie. She was running every possible disaster through her mind. Her husband didn't like it any more than she did.

"Hey…" he said as he ran a webbed hand over her arm.

"Why?! Why did she weasel her way into coming here?!" she scowled. "She hates me! She wants nothing to do with me! All she wants to do is make my life a living hell!"

"Nikki. What did I tell you?" he asked slowly. He wasn't used to talking fast yet.

"You would take care of her."

"Yes. No need to worry. Right?"

"I know. I just…she's going to start insulting and bullying…"

"And I will kill her."

"I don't know. Death is too good for her. She just needs to grow up."

"Like I said before. If you are not happy, I am not happy. Right?"

"True."

"I will handle her…" he smiled as he worked his webbed hands over her shoulders. "Hmm. Skin looks a bit bad. Where is that…um…"

"Sunblock?" she murmured as he continued to work over her skin. He had been working on trying to lower his voice a bit. It actually started to sound easier on the ears, but it would always retain a bit of a high-pitched squeak. Higher frequencies tended to travel farther in water, but he could go lower for a wider range. It was the lower tones he was trying to work with.

She was able to move to get the sunblock for him. He had her settle on the beach, and he started to massage it into her skin. There were a few clouds in the sky, so direct sunlight wouldn't be too much of an issue. As he studied her skin, he noticed it looked patchy in various areas. That was when he remembered that the injured skin would slowly peel away. He would need her to bathe regularly to keep her skin free of salt when she wasn't with him. He knew he would need to hunt for her, but he also knew that her family was bringing food to her whenever they could.

As he worked on her body, he thought about Annie. He knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. From what he knew, her siblings were vile. Lisa had just figured out the errors of her ways, but that could easily change when confronting Nikki. He sat up to work on her shoulders, and he smiled at the small groans his mate gave off. When he talked to Joel, it was some time ago. They were likely getting close. He would have called for someone to check, but he disregarded the thought. He needed to keep his mate happy and calm. But, he did remember something.

"Nikki," he said as he bent low to her ear.

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"What was that…um…food you liked? That Joe wanted?"

"Oh! The lobster? The fish with the red shell? It's not really a fish, but something called a crustacean to us. But, it's called a lobster."

"Lobster?"

"Yes. That's what we call it. What do you call it? What's your closet comparison?" she grinned.

"Um…closest comparison…ah! Hard-skinned pincher," he mused. That had her giggling.

"And…humans in generals?" she smiled.

"It is funny. We call land a form of surface. But…when we think of you, we call you Land Dwellers. You would think it would be surface instead of land, but that is what we have always known you to be. I think that is the closest thing."

"What do you call your family?" she asked as she sat up now. "I know we call a dolphin family unit as a pod. A pod is a group of sea animals that live together. Is it the same for you?"

"Now that you say that, yes," he nodded.

"And…am I of your pod now?"

"Always," he smiled and caught her up in a kiss. "And with you, we have a new one."

"Do we?" she asked as he shifted her bottoms aside.

"As I was told, you and I are 'bridging a gap'."

"Really?" she blinked.

"I will show you how," he muttered and kissed her again as he mated her. It didn't take long at all for them to cry out from their joining. As they panted and rested, he asked, "Should I find a lobster?"

"Maybe someone else can?" she chuckled. "Maybe find a few of them…"

"Maybe I will wait," he growled at the small nibble she gave him.

"It's amazing how fast you are learning to talk to me," she smiled.

"I am using all of my…um…"

"Focus? Attention?"

"Yes. All of it. I am just happy that we can talk."

"I know. Pictures work good. Body language, too."

"I know," he grinned and lightly tickled her side. He learned how ticklish she was when he massaged her before. "I need the water."

"Okay," she smiled and thought. "I need to build the fire back up."

"I will go lobster hunting. I will check on Joe, too," he nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled and kissed her deeply. Watching her move up the beach to rekindle the fire, he ducked into the water to call for his pod. When they appeared, he told them what was going on. Kep was understandable about Lisa, but he was furious about Annie.

"_What do you plan to do if this Land Dweller upsets you?_" he frowned.

"_I will kill her. I warned Joe and Lisa,_" Kilnak said calmly. "_Nikki knows this, too._"

"_Her matriarch will intervene,_" Mirn frowned. "_I know I would if it was my offspring._"

"_Can you simply say that this one is not allowed on the surface? That she can only stay on the Land Dweller device? If Nikki gets too upset…_" his sire frowned.

"_I know, Sire. Oh. Nikki did give me an idea of a weapon to make for above water. It involves a hollow shell with a sharp bit in it. We would use our breath through it, and it would make the sharp bit fly out. Hunters used it on the surface and still do. I forget what she called it,_" Kilnak thought.

"_That sounds like a fun weapon,_" Grynkar chuckled. "_We should make it._"

"_Sounds easy enough. Maybe practice using it on the flesh eaters above the surface? The ones that come down to hunt when we do?_" Kep smiled.

"_We can try that,_" Kilnak's sire nodded.

"_Oh, there was another reason I called you all. Nikki would like more hard-skinned pinchers. Joe wanted one. I'm not sure if we still have the one you found before, but we will need more,_" Kilnak smiled. "_If we help her with them, she will be able to make them like she did for us before. The way that you liked it, Sire. I think Joe was bringing her other things to help with that, too. We may not have to break the flesh free from all of them._"

"_I'm in!_" his sire grinned. "_It was the best flesh that I ever had in a long time!_"

"_I'm looking right now!_" his matriarch said as she swam off.

"_Big ones only!_" Kilnak called out after her. She nodded and started to search along the reefs of the island. "_Do any of you know how far out Joe is? We may as well find out._"

"_I will look. Should I stay hidden?_" Grynkar asked.

"_I would. I don't know how her other pod members will react,_" he nodded. "_Speaking of pods, how many others are here?_"

"_Not many. After what happened at night, many have left. Some are here, but may be departing soon. I think Sernis already left with his mate, and he wasn't the one that had the dark moon stone. It was another. He didn't even have a moon stone, but it was a deep bond, apparently,_" Kep shrugged.

"_As long as he's out of my sight,_" Kilnak growled. "_I'm checking on Nikki._"

They nodded and split up. When he rose up to the beach, he saw she was on the phone. Then he realized it was with her mother.

"Mom, I don't know what he'll do if she acts up! I'm just hoping that she won't! I don't want to put up with her shit!" Nichole growled. "I won't tolerate it!"

"Nikki? Give," Kilnak said as he reached for the nearby towel. He dried his hands and took the phone. "Hi. It is Kilnak."

"Oh. You sound better!" Ashley said with surprise.

"Yes. Nikki helped. Now, I will say this. I said I would kill Annie if she made Nikki mad. If I get mad, I said I would kill her. I know that you do not want her killed. So, I have thought that she can stay on the boat. But, that is if she makes us mad," he said carefully.

"That can work," she agreed. "I know that Annie can be a handful…"

"She is a bad one. Nikki is having my baby. I will not see Nikki hurt. She hates Nikki. Why come here? It sounds…odd," he frowned.

"It does sound odd," she agreed. "Annie always seemed to want what Nikki had, come to think of it. She may think that she should have you."

"No," he said flatly. "If she says that, I will kill her."

"You will put her on the boat!"

"After I kill her," he smirked.

"You had better be joking!" she warned. Nichole was just laughing softly and shaking her head.

"We will see," he said lightly and gave the phone back to his mate.

"Like he said, Mom. I don't want to get too stressed out, either. I honestly think that I might slap her across the face. I don't have time to listen to her complain. It's like I told her before I blocked her off from my phone. I'm a married woman now, and I have far more important things to do rather than listen to her bitch," Nichole said with a touch of irritation. "I can't tolerate it. I won't do it anymore."

"She has been disagreeing with us a lot more lately. Maybe she does need a slap in the face," Ashley mused with a giggle. "Oh, Joel would be laughing at me!"

"It may come to that," Nichole sighed. "I gotta get this fire going again. I'm sure Dad will call you and tell you everything that happened."

"I know. Oh, I kept Annie's purse and phone here. She brought them to me last night while we talked, and she forgot to take them with her. I guess that's a good thing?"

"A _very_ good thing! I'll talk to you soon," she smiled. She hung up and went back to starting up the fire with some starter wood. She looked over at the sight of several lobsters being brought over in nets. Chuckling to herself, she got the fire going shortly after.

"Nikki?" her husband called out to her. "Come to me?"

"Okay," she smiled and moved to his side. He pressed his head into her neck and sighed.

"Joe is not far away now. We saw his boat. Um…I think for you…about twenty minutes?" he thought. "Your time is still off to me."

"What time would it be for you?" she asked as she ran a hand over his back.

"Mmm," he thought. "We tend to tell by the water. So, if water hits here every five of your seconds, it would be about the same."

"I should invest in an underwater watch," she smiled.

"A what?" he blinked. She started laughing at him, and he tickled her lightly.

"A watch is a portable clock that we can carry with us. Oh! We should invest in an hourglass," she grinned. "Here, I'll show you."

He nodded and let her get the children's dictionary. It had pictures for practically everything, so it helped him understand more. First she showed him what a watch would look like. Then she turned the pages to the hourglass. He actually recalled seeing something like it, but they were broken. As he thought about it, he said, "I think I would want that more. The hourglass. Maybe when our home is built? I think it would be nice."

"That it would," she chuckled. He cupped her cheek to bring her close to kiss, and the book was pushed up and away from the water. He drew her down into the water to cradle her. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. It helped him keep calm, too. When his dolphin companion appeared to chitter at him a few minutes later, he grimaced and tensed. At this, she looked at him and asked, "Is that them?"

"Yeah. They are here," he sighed. She trembled and he rocked. "I will protect you. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"I am not going to hide," he said with a small grin.

"You won't?"

"No. In fact…" he smiled and drew her into a long, drawn-out kiss. When Joel was heard swimming up to the beach with a dolphin, he only waved as he kept the kiss going. Now her father started to laugh. He knew what Kilnak was doing.

"Wow!" Lisa laughed as she showed up next on the beach. "This place is awesome! Where's Nikki and her…husband…"

"I think we caught them in an awkward moment," Joel chuckled.

"No…way…" Lisa gaped as she saw Kilnak. "What…is that…?"

"That's Kilnak. Her husband," he smiled. "Are you done yet?!"

"No!" Kilnak barked out and went back to kissing his mate.

"Crazy," Nichole muttered in the kiss.

"Yes," he grinned and squeezed her. After another kiss, he finally turned to see Lisa in full. Her jaw dropped at his large, glaring blue-black eyes. "Do not make us mad. Okay?"

"Okay…" she nodded. "Um…what are you?"

"A sea person. But, to you, a merman. Okay?" he said carefully.

"Are you serious?! Nichole! You found one?!" Lisa hissed.

"More like he found me. He saved my life. It was just…downhill after that, I guess," Nichole shrugged. "And his family is around here, too, so he's not the only one."

"Be nice," Joel warned. She remembered the bit of advice he gave her on the boat, and she nodded. He looked over at Annie as she was brought in by dolphin. She was clearly not amused by the swimming, but she made it to the beach. Unlike Lisa that had a swimsuit on, she was forced to wear her bra and panties. She wasn't very happy about that. At Nichole's glance away, Kilnak nodded and hugged her. Annie finally looked over and gave an odd sound. Joel moved over to her and said, "That's Nichole with her husband. If you say anything nasty, you will be in a shitload of trouble."

"This can't be real!" Annie whispered.

"What? You both expected him to be some handsome magazine model?" Joel grinned.

"Well…yes!" Lisa said. "At least something more of what I would normally see!"

"What is he?" Annie asked.

"I am a merman," Kilnak said as he glared at her. "I am one that can talk to you. Many cannot. I learned hard through Nikki. Do not make me mad."

"It would make sense why no one would say anything," Lisa said with a soft smile.

"He's a fish!" Annie said with disgust. At that, Nichole gave her a scalding glare. Kilnak set her aside gently on the rocks and took out his stingray stinger barb. Then he swam over swiftly to jab it hard into the beach three centimeters away from where she stood. Annie squealed and fell backwards. Lisa swallowed hard. The near attack was so fast, it was almost a blur.

"I missed. Next time, I will not," Kilnak said with a glare of hatred.

"Calm down," Joel said. He knew that Kilnak had missed on purpose. It was a warning shot.

"If you aren't happy with my husband, Annie," Nichole said with a growl. "Then go back on the boat and stay there. Why did you even come here? Did you think that you could steal him from me? To be 'in' on everything? Why? What's the point? Fine. You saw him. You saw me. You see where I live. Go away and don't come back!"

"You are not wanted here," Kilnak said as he pulled the weapon from the sand in such a smooth way that it was clearly done with instinctive ease. Sliding it back into the bone holder, he was back at his mate's side to keep her calm. "You should not have come."

"How the heck is he rich?! How can you even be with him?" Annie asked now.

"He loves me. He appreciates me for who I am. He doesn't care about my looks. He just wants me to be happy. And just so you know, he heard everything you said to me when you last called me. He doesn't like you one bit. So, please tell me. Why _the fuck_ are you here?" Nichole asked as she glared at her younger sister. "Please. Humor me."

"I just…wanted to know what the fuss was all about," Annie sniffed.

"Because I was the center of attention and not you?" she mused.

"Well…no!" her sister said quickly.

"That's a lie," Joel muttered. She pouted at him. "Don't you even, Annie! Do I have to put you over my knee and tan your back-side like a kid?! Because right now, you're acting like one!"

"It's just not fair that Nichole has this kind of life!" Annie finally shouted.

"Do you think I asked for it?!" Nichole finally hissed out. "Do you think I wanted to come here to have a stalker and then attacked?! Yes, okay, I got Kilnak out of it. A whole new lifestyle, too. But do you think I would have rather found it in a different way? What's wrong with you? You poisoned the family to keep them from talking to me. You made me want to move out to get away from you. You make me sick to my stomach whenever I see you! Why are you even here now?! Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. Island. Now. Not later. Not tomorrow. Not in the next ten minutes. Now!"

"Nikki," Kilnak grimaced as she suddenly got sick from all the stress. "It is okay now. We will go away. We will not stay here. Not with her here."

"It's…my home…" Nichole gasped. "Not hers. She needs to leave. She will never understand."

"If you make me leave, I'll tell everyone about this place!" Annie threatened.

"Then you die," Kilnak said in such a cold, uncaring way that she froze up. "You talk about me, you die. You make me mad, you die. That was the rule. You made me mad. Now you die."

"Lisa! Help me!" Annie whimpered.

"Okay!" her older sister said happily and slapped her across the face. That made Annie gape with shock. "Grow up, Annie! So what if she married a merman and lives on an island? That's _her_ life! Not yours! You think you're pretty? Fine! Go apply to more beauty pageants! For all that you should know, Nikki is no longer your sister. She's my sister. But to you, she may as well be dead. Don't ask about her. Don't try to visit her. Don't try to do anything involving her. You should have never come here. And if you blab about her, I will take care of you myself! I have _several years'_ worth of pain and misery to give you for setting me up to hate her for no reason! You're a selfish, conniving little bitch! Grow. Up. You will get no more help from me! Go back on the boat and sit there!"

"But…but…" Annie said as she trembled and burst into tears. "I'm…t-telling Mom…!"

"And she'll thank Lisa for slapping you. Considering that you haven't been listening to us, anyways," Joel growled. "Kilnak. If she sits down and shuts up, can she stay on the island with us? Or does she need to leave? If she doesn't listen to me after this, I'll chain her ass to the boat."

"Hmm. I do not know," he muttered. He was helping his mate rinse out her mouth. "Nikki is hurting. She got sick. You want me to let Annie stay? Why? For what? To watch Nikki hurt more?"

"Kilnak, I have an idea," Lisa said. "If Annie pops off again, I'll be more than happy to slap her again. As her sister, I can do this. And you can watch Annie get hurt!"

"Hey!" Annie scowled as she sniffled. At Nichole's sighing chuckle, Kilnak gave a small nod.

"I really don't want her to say anything," Nichole sighed.

"She will not," Kilnak nodded. "It is okay. I am here."

"I know," she sighed, and he kissed her hard. When Joel cleared his throat, Kilnak waved at him to not pay attention. He started laughing. Kilnak whispered softly to her, and she stifled a coughing laugh. "Are you serious?! Now? In front of…"

"They see nothing," he grinned. "Keep legs closed. I hide you."

"You're crazy!" she muttered as he put her hands on his chest. He wrapped his long arms around her now and ducked under the water with her. A minute later, they came back up and he was nuzzling her. He whispered to her again in a loving way, and she laughed softly. Joel knew what they did and was trying to keep his laughing fits down. The other two were oblivious.

"You hungry?" he asked as he ran a webbed hand over her belly. She nodded and he carried her over to the beach. Her father gave her a look, and she pointed to her husband to show it was his fault.

"You have seaweed on you?" Lisa mused.

"It's to hold a few things that Kilnak gave me. I think the others were still hunting for lobster. There are a few in the nets. I have some jerky and dried fruit if you want some," Nichole shrugged.

"You're skin looks like it's starting to get ready to flake up. Make sure he puts a lot of sunblock on you. How are you on that tube?" Joel asked as he checked it. "Hmm. I'll need to get you more."

As he went over what was left of the current supplies, Annie had found a place to sit on the beach. For the first time in her life, she felt isolated. Her face still stung from Lisa's slap. It was a crushing blow to her pride and it bruised her ego, but she knew she'd feel better when she got back on land. At least there, she wouldn't have to deal with her older sister, and she could try to entice Doug to help her get payback on Lisa. Couldn't she? Now she was questioning herself.

"Did you bring other stuff for me?" Nichole asked.

"I did. Lisa, I'll need your help. Annie, now is the choice you have to make. You can go back on the boat, or you can sit here on the island while we bring Nikki's stuff to her. You won't have to do anything, since I know you won't help. What do you want to do?" Joel asked. "Say something now."

"I'll wait here," she said a touch stubbornly. She really wanted to wait on the boat, but she wanted to show she could be tolerable of her sisters.

"Joe!" Kep said as he surfaced.

"Hey there, Kep. This is Lisa and Annie. We have stuff for Nikki. Can you help us carry it?" Joel asked as he dove into the lagoon for a dolphin ride to the boat.

"Yes. We help," Kep nodded. "_Kilnak, we heard a lot of shouting from Nikki. I'm guessing the meeting wasn't good?_"

"_She got ill after dealing with the sulking one on the surface. That is the one that caused the problems. I threatened to kill her, but they denied me the chance. She threatened to reveal us,_" Kilnak growled. "_Kin is supposed to help kin! Not kill each other or cause each other pain!_"

"_Land Dwellers have different ways. We all know this. Even the Fin Folk males squabble for their females. We can do the same, too. Just be glad that Nikki is untouched,_" Kep said with a sigh.

"_I would help with her things, but I'm too worried about leaving her alone right now,_" Kilnak said with a bit of worry. "_Annie has proven to be untrustworthy._"

"_That she has,_" Kep agreed. "_I wouldn't trust her on the Land Dweller device by herself._"

"_I put strong sea grass on it. The device will not move,_" Grynkar said as he surfaced. Annie found herself staring at the other Merfolk that now surfaced in the lagoon. Many were there with even more lobsters of considerable sizes. A few others were there to help transfer supplies. The scout noticed her staring, and he snorted with disgust. "_Does that one always stare?!_"

"_How rude of her!_" a nursing mother frowned. Her mate shielded her with his bulk to keep her calm. Even the other nursing mother was offended at the curious glare. When Nichole first saw them, she had smiled with respect at who they were. This one lacked that respect.

"_She is a typical Land Dweller female. That one is Annie,_" Kilnak grumbled. "_The very one that hates my mate with a passion. She came here because my mate was getting more attention than her._"

"_That's why she followed?_" Kep blinked. Frowning at this, he swam to the beach where Annie was. She backed away quickly in case she was attacked. "Annie? You Annie, yes?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Come here. I no hurt. Okay? I am Kep. Leader. Like Joe. Okay? I want talk to you. That okay? I no hurt you," he said calmly. He decided to get some decent language lessons later on from Nichole. He needed to talk clearer now. Annie was still cautious of Kilnak, but she settled back where she was. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to the older merman or not.

"_Want me to be the translator?_" Kilnak smirked.

"_Shut up and tend to your mate!_" Kep scowled and splashed at him. Kilnak laughed and gestured for Nichole to come to him. He whispered to her of what he said and she laughed. "Annie. Why you hate Nikki? She hurt you?"

"No. I just…don't like her. I never did," Annie sniffed.

"To hate…just to hate? Seem wrong," Kep frowned. "Make no meaning."

"It means everything! Her life is perfect. It always seems to be that way! I mean…I could have a merman as a husband, too!" she scowled. Kep tried to make sense of her words and made a face at Kilnak when he translated. At the thought of Annie having a mate, he decided to test her.

"Oh?" Kep mused. "You cook?"

"Well…no…" she frowned.

"You swim?" he asked now.

"And get my hair wet? In that water? It will dry out!" she scoffed. "Same with my skin."

"Hmm. You hunt fish?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ew! I can't touch those things with my bare hands!" she shivered.

"You no work. Will not work. Need be better. Cook. Hunt. Swim. All that. If no do that, will not work. We hunt. We swim. No cook, but like Nikki cook," Kep sighed.

"You need to adapt like I did, Annie," Nichole said wearily in Kilnak's arms. "If you aren't willing to try and survive like this, then you're not suitable for a life with a merman. It could be the same for a guy trying to be with a mermaid, too. The only problem is that he would be expected to do everything that Kilnak is doing for me. It would be tougher, I think."

"Yes," her husband nodded. "It would. She would need to build a camp. Like you. A man would need to hunt. He would show he can provide. You have shown that you can provide."

"I mean, yeah, I have a boat now, so that if I want a hot shower now and then, or other comforts, I can have that. I may not use it all the time, but it's my way of transportation now. I'll have to use it to take Dad back when it's time for him to go back to America. Then I'll have to see about getting things on my own. Not sure how that will work," she frowned.

"Bobby help?" Kep asked.

"That's possible. But I wouldn't want him to do too much. He's busy enough," she smiled.

"How do you do it?" Annie asked now. "How do you put up with all of this? To not have buildings, people, fashion…"

"If you ever fall in love…real love…you will know," Nichole said as Kilnak gazed lovingly at her. "This is why I do what I do. I fell in love with Kilnak. He fell in love with me. He gave me a pearl and that made me his wife. Nothing else was needed."

"No big wedding? No fancy dress? Just…a pearl?" Annie blinked.

"Yes. A pearl," she said as she took out the one he gave her. Annie's jaw dropped at how flawless it looked. "Dad went out and found Kilnak and I set of pearls, too. And I'm not showing those to you. I'll just say that they are larger than the one I just showed you. And no, you aren't going to convince me to sell them to give you money. Those pearls symbolize my marriage."

"I wasn't gonna…" Annie frowned and looked away as it was put back.

"What makes you happy? Is it seeing me miserable? Is it everyone giving you attention? Seriously. What makes you incredibly happy?" Nichole asked. "For me, it's just knowing that I have someone that loves me. That wants to care for me, no matter what happens. Kilnak is all that matters to me, because I wanted to show him that I felt the same way. So…what makes you happy?"

"I just…wanted to prove that I was better than…" Annie faltered.

"Better than me? This whole time was for that? I'm not perfect! You were the one that was winning those beauty pageants! I was looked over! Do yourself a favor, okay? Suggest to Mom that you and her both go out and hit a club. Lisa and the others can even go with you, if they want. Maybe you'll find someone! You never know. More fish, Dad? Really?" she laughed.

"I think I had the guy sold out by the time I was done with the salmon and mackerel," he said as he came back to the beach. When the lobsters were brought up from the nets, he blinked at a size of a few of them. Nichole whispered to her husband, and he nodded to let her help set up the lobster pots. Opting for some of them to be cracked open and others boiled whole, Joel helped Nichole set up the boiling pot with a few jugs of water. Lisa was able to help keep the lid closed and start up the pan to fry up some lobster meat. After the lobster was set up, Kilnak called for his mate to cuddle her. Annie just sat on her rump and thought over everything that Nichole said to her. While all of this was happening, Kilnak's pod members started to whisper amongst themselves.

"_Why doesn't she help?_" a younger merman asked.

"_That is Annie. She doesn't like Nikki. Nikki is trying to find out why, but it all comes down to Annie wanting to be better than her. It's…bad,_" Kep sighed.

"_That's the only reason for not liking her? Or helping with Nikki? That makes no sense!_" a female frowned. "_Nikki does much for us!_"

"_How can we show her that Nikki is good?_" another female asked.

"_We can't. All we can do is let that one be. In time, maybe she will understand. If not, then she will simply not be welcome. She does not understand our ways. She told me that she thought that she could have one of the pod as a mate. But, she does not swim or hunt. She cannot make food like Nikki does. She would not contribute if she was asked,_" Kep said.

"_How can she not swim if she is not wounded?_" the first male asked.

"_She feels that her body would get damaged,_" Kilnak said from where he held his mate.

"_That's it?_" he asked. "_She is afraid of that?_"

"_Yes,_" Kilnak nodded. The young male couldn't see what the problem was. Swimming was fun! It was a way of life. How did she eat fish? Did she even eat fish? He swam over to Kilnak and his mate looking clearly troubled. Nichole frowned and Kilnak squeezed her.

"_Can she tell me about her pod mates? I want to know all about them,_" he said.

"Nikki," Kilnak sighed. "He wants to know about your pod."

"My pod? Oh! My family. Um…what does he want to know?" she frowned.

"What can you tell him?" Kilnak asked as he nuzzled her. At the small nuzzle, she sighed and leaned into him. She was exhausted. Getting sick and dealing with her sister drained her. "_Sorry. She's very tired and can't focus. I can see if Joe can help. Will that be all right?_"

"_I don't mind. She has difficulties dealing with her kin?_" the male asked.

"_Yes. She was isolated by them for a long time. The older one, Lisa, is trying to make things better. It's the younger one, Annie, who is the true source of the problem. I think Annie has been using others to assist her in harming my mate. I will not tolerate it on our island!_" Kilnak growled. "_Why are you interested in her pod? Why do you wish to know about them?_"

"_I find it strange that one would use others to get their way. I also find it odd how Annie can say that she doesn't like swimming!_" he frowned. That had Kilnak shrug and look over at Joel when the lobsters were announced done. They were removed from the boiling pot of water and set aside to cool. When the shells started to get broken open, Nichole was offered some of the sweet meat. She actually shook her head. That had her husband very concerned.

"You need to eat. Our baby needs it," he said softly.

"How…can I eat…when…" she started, and he gestured for Joel to set aside a plate for them.

"Will you eat with me?" he smiled. At the sight of her tears, he knew it was from the growing offspring. Quite a few pregnant females tended to have a few fits here and there. It was no exception with Nichole. "That one will leave soon. All will be fine again."

"She'll blab about us…and…"

"No. She will not," he assured her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Joel asked as he brought over his plate of lobster with theirs. Kilnak took up the plate and managed to get her to start eating.

"She is sad. Annie should not come here anymore," Kilnak said lightly. "Um…my kin would like to know of your pod. Ah…family. Can you tell him? I can help."

"Get me your dolphin buddy. I have a mackerel or two for it," Joel nodded. "You focus on Nichole, okay? She got sick, so she has to eat. Doctor's orders!"

"Damn!" Annie suddenly growled.

"What?" her father asked.

"I forgot my phone!"

"Good. No pictures. Your mother has it," he said.

"But my friends might be calling me!" she frowned.

"Then they'll have to wait until you get back to the mainland. We're a hundred miles out as it is. You could try swimming it," he smirked. At her pouting look, he shook his head. "Spoiled rotten. A shame. Anyways, Kilnak, what does he want to know?"

"Tell him what you can?" Kilnak asked as he tended to his mate.

"I don't want her here," Nichole whispered. "Lisa is okay. But…"

"I know," he nodded. When his dolphin companion appeared, it swam up to them.

"_Mate sad? Why sad?_" it clicked.

"_Her pod mate made her sad. The one sitting down on the surface over there. She started a fight with my mate, and she got sick from it,_" Kilnak sighed.

"_I make happy! Watch!_" it chittered. Kilnak nudged Nichole and gestured to the dolphin. She looked over and found herself gasping with laughter when the dolphin breached and splashed water directly on Annie. "_See?! Happy!_"

"Awesome!" Lisa said as she burst out into sharp laughter.

"That's not funny!" Annie gasped with shock as her father was dying with his own laughter. "Now I'm going to have to shower and get all of this crap out of my hair! Stupid dolphin!"

"Annie…that dolphin…can understand you…!" Joel said as he tried to control his breathing.

"What?!" she gaped and screeched when she got splashed again.

"_I not stupid! You stupid!_" it chittered.

"You deserve this," Joel grinned and brought out the largest mackerel he had. The dolphin clicked its thanks as it was eaten. Now it showed it was ready to help with translations. Various pod members came over as they ate to listen and learn about Nichole's family. When they learned about Douglas and his smoking habits, Kep got curious.

"Smoke? What that?" he asked.

"We developed a way to calm ourselves by rolling up plant leaves and lighting them on fire. Then we inhale the smoke. Some plants give off odd effects that give various results. Some are helpful. Others can hurt. Smoking is calming to some, but it can also damage internal organs. Mainly the lungs. I don't like it. Nikki doesn't like it, either. Some people don't care. They do it because it helps them feel good. It makes things less stressful. It leaves a nasty smell, though. To me, it does," Joel said.

"I try?" Kep asked.

"I don't know. Your lungs may be far more sensitive. You need very healthy lungs to swim and dive. If they get damaged, you won't be able to hunt, right?" he asked. "If you want to, that's up to you. Personally, I don't think you should. Only because it might hurt you more than you know. That and you would only be able to smoke in the air. Above the water. If you try under water, the fire would die. Not only that, but the plant you are trying to smoke would be too damp."

"Hmm. True," Kep nodded.

"You smoke?" Kilnak asked his mate.

"I…tried it once. To me, it was really gross. So, I don't do that," she nodded.

"You tried smoking?" Joel asked now as he looked over at her.

"High school," she shrugged. "I was dared."

"Honey, do you know how pissed off I would have been if I found out?" he asked.

"It's…why I didn't say anything?" she grinned. "Anyways, I didn't like it. I don't do it. Sometimes you have to try something once to decide if you like it or don't like it. Right?"

"At least you knew it was bad," he muttered.

"Doug's been doing that for three years," she frowned.

"Oh, Dad," Lisa said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Annie smirked.

"May as well," Lisa smiled.

"Tattle-tailing?" Joel sighed. "Let me guess. He smoked in my house?"

"No. He couldn't because you took away his lighter. He's too lazy to strike a match," she giggled. "He's probably smoking now, though."

"I should make him swim here!" Joel grumbled. Grynkar had finished his lobster meat and decided to swim a bit to work off the extra food. As he swam a mile out, he paused. Focusing on what caught his attention, he worked his way south. Now he narrowed his eyes. A boat was heading to the island. Swimming back quickly, he let out a warning call. Kep heard it.

"Kilnak! Others come! Grynkar saw!" the Elder said quickly.

"What?!" Kilnak growled.

"Seriously?" Joel frowned. "What's approaching?"

"A boat. Small. Um…" Kep frowned.

"Divers," Kilnak said.

"For more coral?" Nichole asked.

"Don't know," Kep frowned. "I check."

"_I get pod! We help!_" Kilnak's dolphin companion chittered. Nichole's massive dolphin protector made itself present in the lagoon. Lisa was in shock at the sheer size of the dolphin.

"Dad, can you get that one a fish? I think that's the one that protects me," Nichole smiled.

"Yes," Kilnak nodded. "Um…Nikki? Should I hide?"

"I think so. For now. I'll stay near the water so you can protect me, too, okay?" she said. He kissed her passionately, popped a large piece of lobster into his mouth and slipped under the waves. She gained a bit of her appetite back and started to eat. Her father put more lobster on her plate and she sighed. He knew she wasn't eating enough.

"I want more," Annie frowned.

"Your sister is pregnant. She has to eat. You look like you could drop ten pounds," he smirked.

"Dad!" she gasped. Lisa sighed and started to help clean up the area. Then she sat next to Nichole. She knew she had to apologize.

"Nikki…" Lisa said. "I'm…really sorry about everything…"

"I know. I tried to tell you before," she shrugged.

"Yeah. I see that now. I never realized exactly how mean Annie was until now. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you," Lisa frowned.

"Keep my secrets safe, okay? I think that's a good place to start," she smiled. They finally hugged each other. Joel nodded at this. Kilnak watched everything carefully from under the water. He wasn't going to hesitate to move her to safety. Looking at the entrance of the lagoon, he saw the dolphin pod swim into the island enclosure. His dolphin companion came over to him.

"_Land Dwellers! Ones that give fish! They find us! Want to know why here,_" it chittered. That meant only one thing. They were researchers. He grimaced. He didn't want them at the island! It could ruin everything! He saw Grynkar and a few other kin take some heavy seaweed out to tie up their boat with. That would buy them a little time. He surfaced and moved to his mate's side.

"Others come here that watch the dolphins," he frowned. "They are trying to find out why so many are here. We can slow them…but…"

"So, they're dolphin conservationists?" Joel asked.

"I do not know. My friend knows them. They give over fish. They…study dolphins," Kilnak said as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Researchers, it sounds like," Lisa said.

"Well, this island is not for them. It's being purchased. Right, Dad?" Nichole asked.

"Let me check my phone," he said as he got it out. "The funds were transferred. Excellent! Just in time. I need to call the representative."

"Can I call a friend after you?" Annie asked hopefully.

"No. My phone is used for family and business only!" he snapped. She pouted and sighed as she twirled a finger in the sand.

"Does Nikki have a phone?" she asked.

"You are _not_ touching my phone!" Nichole hissed. "Besides, it's an older model."

"Oh," Annie grimaced.

"I left my phone at the hotel," Lisa grinned and shrugged. "Tough luck, Annie."

Kilnak squeezed his mate before slipping back into the water. The younger merman swam over to Kilnak's side and said, "_I don't know why, but I feel I need to show that one that more can be done. The one that is causing problems. That it is possible to change._"

"_I wouldn't,_" Kilnak warned. "_I was lucky to find Nikki when I did. I was even luckier to see that she was willing to do much to be with me. That one is not worth your time or effort. If you understood what she was saying, you would know this._"

"_What did she tell your mate?_" he asked. Kilnak gave out the whole conversation in full from start to finish. He was shocked. Even after the warning attack, Annie still pestered his mate. And she was still trying to do various things to upset her. "_I see…_"

"_She is one of the youngest. Yes, all young ones make mistakes. But she is intentionally disturbing Nikki to make herself feel better. Sernis was doing the same thing to me, at times. What else was there to expect from those that choose to try and make others feel less than them? To me, it's best to steer clear of them. Let them find their own ways. No need for you to try and drag yourself into a lifestyle that will only make you feel worse in the end, right?_" Kilnak asked.

"_True. I just…I feel bad for her. She is limiting herself to so much!_" the younger merman frowned. "_There is so much more that she can do! Why limit yourself?_"

"_Some do just to feel safe. Duck!_" he growled and lowered himself to blend in with the reef. Several divers had just entered the lagoon. Practically all of his pod had swam off into hiding. The dolphins were not very happy and showed aggressive signs. When the divers emerged, Nichole stood up.

"What are you guys doing on my island?!" she asked.

"Your island? Oh! This island was bought?" one of the divers asked as he removed the mouthpiece. "We noticed an influx of dolphins here. Just wanted to find out why…"

"My island is going through the final touches of being purchased. It is to be a reserve for the wildlife and plant life here, as well as the reef here. Why are you here? You need to go," she said again.

"The island is now in our name. The funds were received," Joel said as he disconnected the call. "There will be some paperwork to sign, but that will be arranged later in the week. Maybe by tomorrow. This is now registered as a private reserve. It is not registered as a public one, and the proper markers will be placed. Leave now before we contact the officials that are helping us protect this island."

"Well…can you answer a few questions?" another diver asked.

"Like what?" Nichole grumbled.

"Why are the dolphins here?" he asked.

"They congregate here. It's like a waypoint for them. They found my daughter stranded in the ocean after scuba diving. They brought her here. After she was able to regain herself, they brought her back. She liked the island so much, that she called me. We managed to find it again, and we agreed to safeguard it. We had contacted the proper officials to get it done. As you can see, I think the dolphins appreciate it. They like us. I'm not so sure about you," Joel said.

"That's an…odd story…" a third diver mused. At the sight of Nichole's dolphin protector, they stared in shock. It was a massive dolphin. "And that's the biggest male bottlenose dolphin that I've ever seen! Um…he looks aggressive…"

"This could be a nesting ground," the first diver thought. "Ah, we do need to document that this island is a reserve. We could learn so much from the dolphins here!"

"No," Nichole said bluntly. "It's a private reserve. There is no need for you to be here. Leave now or you will be forcibly removed!"

"By who?" the second diver joked. Then he saw several dolphins surface in the lagoon. They were highly aggressive, and that was unusual for dolphins to behave as such. A few of them were from other pods and had joined up to help protect the special couple.

"As you can see, they can understand us. At least one of them can," Joel chuckled. Kilnak's dolphin companion chittered and nodded. The dolphin Elder rose up to the surface and slapped a tail on the water to show it was upset. One of the divers was looking at Annie rather intently.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Annie. Why do you want to know?" she sniffed.

"Please refrain from trying to befriend my daughter, and get the fuck off my island," Joel hissed out with a protective tone. Nichole was starting to miss Kilnak. She knew he was less than twenty yards away, but she started to pine over him. Kilnak was starting to feel the same way. He was able to casually surface for air when he needed to, but his need to have his mate close started to intensify. The divers had to leave! He sent out a low call to the dolphin pod. This got them even further agitated. Now one of them swam over to start pushing a man out of the lagoon.

"Hey!" the first diver gaped.

"Nikki?" Lisa asked as she saw her sister tremble.

"They have to get out of here!" Nichole said. "Now!"

"Why do we have to leave?" the third diver asked.

"Because this is private property, and signs will soon be placed all over!" Joel snapped. "Leave before I sue your asses for trespassing! If you want to arrange a visit in the future, you will approach me in a proper manner. This is a private reservation and retreat for me and my family. My daughter, Nichole, is caretaker with her husband. She is always here. You don't contact her, you contact me. Through me, you can gain proper access. Now leave before I change my mind! And any footage you have of this island will be confiscated!"

"All of our footage is on the boat! Geez! Okay! Can we at least get your number?" the first diver asked. Joel said it out to him and it was written down on a waterproof pad. Right after they left and were a decent distance away from the island, Kilnak surfaced and snatched up his mate.

"I am here…" he whispered.

"I hate that…" she whimpered. "Being away from you…"

"It okay," he said as he ran a hand over her back and squeezed her. Cupping her cheek gently, he kissed her hard. It was a kiss they did before as though they hadn't seen each other for days.

"Mental note, they don't get separated for more than twenty minutes," Joel sighed.

"Why can't I find love like that?" Annie sulked.

"Start being nicer to people and it may happen. What that means is for you to stop begging and whining. Start acting like an adult," Lisa said. "You don't have to entice them. Just be nice. If you feel bothered, then start being a little snippy with them if they don't take a hint to back off."

"You've only been out with a couple of boys, right?" Joel asked as he looked for any spare lobsters in the nets. "You always tried to pick on the ones that Nikki brought home."

"Well…" Annie flustered.

"You don't know how to talk to boys, do you?" Lisa grinned.

"Shut up!" she scowled. Kilnak and Nichole weren't even paying attention. They were completely absorbed in each other. When it wasn't getting any better, Kilnak knew what he needed to do.

"We will be back," he growled and gathered up his mate to swim out of the lagoon. He carried her clinging form behind the island. Once again, he grounded out, "Quiet…"

"I'll try," she sighed and let him smother her cries with his mouth as he took her. After their needy mating took place, they rested against each other. Being alone again, in a sense, they were able to unwind. "I love you. I hate being away from you."

"I love you, too, Nikki. I do not like it, too," he nodded as he traced a long finger over her side. She jumped at the slight tickle and he grinned. Nuzzling into her, he sighed and mumbled, "One of my kin likes Annie. I tried to tell him no. Not sure what he wants with her."

"He'd be setting himself up for failure," she frowned.

"Yes. I know this, too. He has a…small idea now. I will watch him."

"Please do. I don't want her living with us for him."

"No. That will not be nice," he agreed. "They go elsewhere."

"Yeah," she smiled, and he kissed her lovingly. Another five minutes were spent in loving bliss before they decided it was time to head back. He knew she was still hungry. On bringing her back, he saw Joel cooking up a salmon fillet. As that cooked, he brought over the fish guide and flipped the pages until he found some crabs. Gesturing to Kilnak, he pointed at them.

"Would you eat these like lobsters?" Joel grinned.

"Hmm. Maybe," Kilnak grinned. "Taste good?"

"Very. They are cooked the same way," he nodded.

"I'll need to invest in various tanks. Like they have in the fish markets and restaurants. I think it would help with fresh food," Nichole said.

"That is a very good idea," Joel nodded. "Oh, how much treasure was left over? What you didn't show Bobby? Is it possible to see it?"

"Treasure?!" Annie blinked.

"Yeah. It's how my husband is so rich," Nichole said with a glare. "And no. You can't have any of it. And you can't let Josh or Doug know, either."

"You did mention to me that he was a treasure hunter," Lisa said to her father.

"Yes, I did. Annie, if you behave and swear on your life that you won't say anything, maybe they'll let you see a little of it. Do you promise?" Joel asked.

"I do!" she said eagerly. Kep was uncertain. Then he moved to Kilnak's side and whispered to him. Nichole was whispered to next and she grimaced.

"If you want. It's your treasure," Nichole sighed and got squeezed.

"Annie. If you really promise to say nothing, I will give you something. But, you do not say where it is from. Just that you found it. Do not show anyone, or they will try to find us," Kilnak said.

"No," Joel said quickly before Annie could agree. "Don't give her anything."

"Why not?!" Annie pouted.

"Because you will want to flaunt it. You will show others what you got, as well as talk about where you got it, and Nikki's island will be searched. You get nothing because I don't trust you. That and it will make you think you can get more for keeping quiet. I see it as a bribe. You see it as a cheap reward. The moment you prove to me that I can trust you, we will see. As of right now, you aren't getting a single coin. And I'm your father. My word overrules his," Joel said sternly. Annie's jaw dropped and she pouted hard. "Lisa, the same needs to go for you, too. Maybe in time, you'll get something. Okay? Right now, every piece they find needs to go to funds."

"That's fine by me," Lisa nodded. "Don't worry."

"_Hmm…_" the young male thought. Kilnak's dolphin companion was still translating. He had been watching Annie, but now his gaze moved to Lisa. She was helping Nichole. She was trying to make things better. He swam over to Kilnak and asked, "_Lisa is the other one?_"

"_Yes. She was mean to Nikki for a very long time, but is trying to make things better. She has learned that she doesn't need to be mean anymore. I only wanted her to see Nikki. Annie tricked them into letting her come along. It was just supposed to be Lisa to see us with Joe,_" Kilnak nodded. Kep took a slight notice in how the younger male was so curious about Nichole's sisters.

"_So…she can swim? And make food like Nikki? Maybe hunt?_" the young male asked.

"_Maybe. Why? Oh! Are you interested in her?_" Kilnak asked with a slight grin.

"_It's…possible…_" he said with a shrug. "_I was thinking of Annie, but with everything I am witnessing, maybe I could talk to the other one?_"

"Nikki," Kilnak grinned and whispered to her.

"Are you serious?!" she blinked. At his nod, she actually found herself giggling. "Hey, Lisa."

"What's up?" her sister asked as she helped prepare more lobster.

"Come here," Nichole grinned. Her sister walked over and sat on the sand.

"What?" she asked.

"I think he likes you," Nichole giggled and pointed to the younger male. Now Lisa blinked with surprise. "He wants to get to know you."

"Um…ah…" Lisa found herself blushing. The young male was clearly as handsome and strong as Kilnak was, if a bit younger. They were cousins, after all.

"What's going on?" Joel asked as he walked over.

"He like Lisa," Kilnak grinned.

"Oh, no! I let you get away with it! It's my turn to interrogate him properly before anything happens!" Joel scowled. The dolphin Elder seemed a bit surprised. It knew about Kilnak. Maybe bridging a gap involved the whole Merfolk pod? It would have to talk to its other pod members about it. Annie was in shock. She wanted a merman to like her! She was clearly not happy about this at all. Other members of the Merfolk pod were whispering and giggling to each other. Grynkar was actually surprised. It was one of his sons that was interested in Lisa. His other two sons were too young for mates.

"Lisa?" Kep asked with a small smile.

"Yes?" she replied. Nichole and Kilnak were laughing softly to each other.

"You swim?" he asked.

"Not often. I like swimming, but not too much," she shrugged.

"You cook?" he smiled.

"I do. When I get the chance, but it's not often enough. I wouldn't mind doing more," she said with a small smile. "I do some good cooking, but not as good as Nikki."

"Hmm. You hunt?" he asked now.

"I don't think I'm very good at hunting," she admitted. "I've never really tried it. I could learn, but I don't know how much help I would be. I know how to catch lobsters and crabs with the right traps. Some light fishing is okay. I kinda suck at cleaning fish, though."

"So, you want learn?" Kep asked carefully.

"I could. I'm always up for trying to do what I can," she smiled. "Why?"

"Joe, we like her," Kep grinned.

"I can see that. What's his name?" Joel asked as he pointed to the younger male.

"Lotisoo," he said. "That name."

"I can teach him how to talk to you when you're not here," Nichole smiled.

"Don't let him give you a pearl until your mother gets here. If it comes to that," Joel warned.

"Right," Lisa said softly. She really didn't know what to think. Her scent didn't really call to Lotisoo, but it was just the thought that he could have a Land Dweller mate, too. It really appealed to him. "I don't know if it would work, though. I'm really unsure if I could live on an island. I'd still want to go into the mainland and various cities. Nikki and Kilnak have something…special. I honestly don't think that I would work out."

"Wise decision," Joel nodded. The young male looked a touch hurt. Lisa smiled softly at him to show that she didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"I can change! I can live on an island!" Annie said now.

"I doubt you could last a week!" Nichole scowled. "And no way are you living with me!"

"I don't think I could support another one of you on an island," Joel cringed. "Especially with what you would want, Annie. There would be no way. As it is, we need to head back."

"Yeah," Lisa said as she nodded. For some reason, her eyes kept wandering over to Lotisoo. She was no stranger to men. She had her fair share of them, of course. Yet, there was something different about him. It actually seemed appealing to her on trying a relationship with him. She wasn't sure why that was. "Should we go after the other lobsters are done? We did have more cooking."

"True. We can bring a few back for your mother and brothers," Joel nodded.

"I was just thinking," Nichole grinned. "It may be possible to have a house on the mainland, but bordering the ocean. Maybe a special tunnel could be made in such a way that he could swim into the house. Like a special pool can be made for him…"

"Shut up, Nikki!" Joel growled.

"I'm just saying!" she giggled. "I would need to have something here on the same line. This way, he can see her, and she can still live on the mainland."

"I actually like that idea," Lisa blinked. "I'll never be able to live on an island. But…on a house in the mainland bordering the ocean…"

"Stop!" Joel pleaded. "I want to see one of my daughters marry normally! Please?!"

"Well, Annie, looks like you're the one to fill that role!" Nichole grinned wickedly. "Just think of it! Big wedding, fancy dress, a crowd fawning over you…"

"But…well…" Annie paused at the idea.

"And you'd never have to see us ever again!" Nichole beamed. "You'd have your own life and we won't have to show up to your wedding. All of the attention would be for you. You could even say that you're the only girl in the family!"

"Don't go that far," Joel muttered. Lotisoo was finding himself rather pleased with how all of it was turning out. He wouldn't mind any of it, but he was worried about being seen by the locals. He didn't think it would be a problem if the way into the mainland was directed by other means. He could work with that. He was starting to like it more and more. Looking at Lisa again, he saw that she was gazing back at him. Looking at his father now, he seemed a bit nervous.

"_I think I'll need a moon stone soon,_" Lotisoo said. Kilnak started to laugh, and he squeezed his mate. Grynkar was just a touch speechless.

"_You will speak with your matriarch first,_" the scout said with a bit of amusement.

"_If she gets him a dark moon stone, too, I'll be fine with it,_" an older female chuckled.

"Just told, ah, need dark stone, too," Kep smiled.

"Does it have to be large?" Joel sighed. "I don't think I can get another large one."

"No. But, big. Okay? Not like Kilnak dark stone," Kep nodded.

"Do we have any coins left?" he asked. "I might not need one, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure that there is a back-up option for trade."

"We check," Kep said. As a few pod members left to look over the treasure, Lisa looked over at Nichole curiously. She had no clue what they were talking about.

"Dark stone?" Lisa asked. Then her jaw dropped at the black pearl that Kilnak showed her.

"Black pearl, actually," Nichole chuckled. "I have a white one the same size. It shows that I belong to Kilnak. The black pearls are signs of respect and power to them. It's how I safeguarded myself in the pod. Dad was able to find a matching set."

Annie was floored at the size of the pearl. Joel sighed and said, "I'm just glad I was able to trade for it! It would have cost over twelve grand to get them out of pocket."

"Wow…" Lisa said.

"Joe. Some left. You need?" Kep asked as he brought up a coin.

"Not right now. Thanks. I just wanted to make sure. Shit!" Joel hissed as he ran over to the grill. Lisa looked over as her father just saved the salmon from overcooking. The lobsters were cooling now and set aside. She got up to help move the pots and pans away from the fire to be cooled enough for cleaning later. As she worked on cleaning up the campfire, her gaze kept lingering to Lotisoo. He was mildly looking over as well. She was actually finding herself a touch awkward.

"Um…where do you want this?" Lisa asked as she picked up a knife with a shaky movement.

"Lisa, put the knife down before you drop it and stab yourself in the foot," Joel mused. She blushed hard and did as he said. "And why are you acting like a first grader with her first crush?"

"Um…" she started as she blushed even harder. Nichole and Kilnak were giggling like crazy.

"You aren't living with me," Nichole grinned.

"I know…" Lisa said. "I don't know what's come over me, honestly!"

"Do you think he's cute?" she jibed.

"Well…" Lisa said with a touch of shyness. "More than that, I think…"

"How?" Kilnak asked with a smirk.

"For some reason I find him…very attractive…" she shrugged. Joel groaned as the rest of the pod started giggling at the translated talk.

"It's not fair!" Annie grumbled. "Why can't a merman like me?"

"You wouldn't know how to adapt!" Nichole growled. "You shouldn't even be here."

"It's my right to be here!" she argued.

"Why? All you've done was complain and mope and try to say that you're better than me! It's disgusting! I really do think that you're jealous of my life. Don't be. You have it easy. I have to fight and claw for everything that I can get!" Nichole argued back.

"Nikki," Kilnak said softly and got her attention. "Soon she will leave. We will be alone. I will take care of you. I will always love you. Lisa, Joe and your mom will be able to come here. No one else. No other pod members. They are not needed."

"Okay," she smiled and nuzzled him. "My Mom's name is Ashley, you know."

"I know," he chuckled and let her lean into him. "How is our baby?"

"I still don't know if it's true or not. It seems too surreal," she frowned.

"Seems…what?" he blinked at the word.

"I mean…it feels like I'm dreaming. In less than a week, I find myself married to someone I thought that never existed except for in imaginations and stories. I…never expected to meet you," she whispered. "Much less married to you…"

"We will talk about that later," he said gently and hugged her. That type of talk he considered a form of privacy. He knew that any conversation dealing with her having any doubts would need him to quickly quell those fears. He didn't want to do that with her family there. He also knew that her emotions were haywire. When she started to tremble, he squeezed her and sighed. "I am not going anywhere, Nikki. I am right here with you. Do not worry about it now. Okay?"

"Kilnak…" she shivered, and he hugged her again. He felt her give her weight to him and he smiled softly. She fell asleep. Moving her into the water easily, he floated upright with her in his arms.

"Hey," Joel said and paused at Kilnak's gesture to keep quiet.

"She sleeps now," Kilnak said softly. "She needs it."

"Did she really just fall asleep on you?" Lisa blinked. "I've never known Nichole to just…fall asleep like that! How much sleep has she been getting?"

"Very little," Kilnak admitted. "She has been worried a lot."

"Worried? Oh," Joel muttered as a small glare was given to Annie. "Got it."

"You go soon?" Kep asked.

"Yeah. We need to head out if we plan to make it back in a decent amount of time," Joel nodded.

"Not safe," Kep said. "You stay."

"Why? What's going on?" he asked now.

"Um…look up," Kep said. Now Joel saw the looming clouds of a small tropical storm. He swore to himself and looked at the older merman.

"How long do they last?" he asked. Kep tried to answer, but Kilnak waved for Joel's attention.

"Depends," Kilnak said. "This land is safe. Dolphins come here for safety. Um…not sure about the boat. _Can we keep the Land Dweller device secured? I don't want it damaged!_"

"_We'll do what we can!_" Grynkar nodded and several pod members swam out of the lagoon. Joel was on the phone to leave a message for his wife. After the call was done, he started to look around to see what he could do.

"The tent is waterproof. Kilnak, what will you do with Nichole?" Joel asked as he started to put the dry tinder and clothing into the tent. Lisa was quick to help, but Annie sat on the beach. She was unsure of what she could do.

"I will be fine with her. I will keep her safe," Kilnak nodded.

"Let me get back on the boat to make sure it won't go anywhere. This way I can drive it back, if I have to. Annie, did you want to come with me or stay here?" Joel asked.

"I'll go with you," she nodded and rose up. She was too happy to finally get back on the boat. She doubted she would want to come back. There was nothing for her to do, anyways. Lisa sighed and waved them off. When she knew her father was safely on the boat with her troublesome sister, she noticed that Lotisoo was looking at her with a soft smile.

"Um…I should stay with the supplies to make sure they won't get damaged…" Lisa started.

"You want to go to him," Kilnak said in a teasing way.

"Dad will kill me!" she hissed.

"Are you an adult?" he asked now.

"Yeah. I'm twenty-two. A year older than Nichole."

"Well…if you are an adult, then you should make your own thoughts. Right?"

"My own…oh. My own decisions? Well…"

"Just hug him. See what happens," Kilnak chuckled.

"I guess a hug won't hurt," she mused. Kilnak told his cousin what she was going to do, and he nodded to show he was ready. The wind was already picking up, but the beach was clearly untouched. The trees and rocks sheltered it in full. Lisa was a bit unsure from the darkening sky, but she took a deep breath and moved into the water. He watched his cousin casually move to swim next to her in a neutral way. It was easy to simply let her get used to him.

It wasn't like that with Nichole. Kilnak had to claim her the moment her scent pulled him close. Even now, he felt her cling to him in sleep. It was natural for her to do. Closing his eyes, he listened to her breathing. She became the center of his focus again. He didn't see the hug his cousin and her sister did. He didn't hear the shock of surprise at how natural it must have felt for them. He didn't even know that they had kissed rather intensely.

"Lisa? You okay?" Kep asked now. It was at the stuttered gasps of giggles and laughter that made Kilnak realize what happened. That had him grinning rather wickedly. Joel was going to go into a tirade. Looking over at Grynkar, he saw that the scout was clearly amused.

"_I need a moon stone. Soon,_" Lotisoo muttered as he hugged Lisa again.

"_Why?_" Kilnak asked with the same grin on his face.

"_I think I found my mate,_" he sighed.

"Lisa. Lotisoo wants you to be his wife," Kilnak said with a wider grin.

"Um…" Lisa blinked. "I…still don't know…"

"You said you liked him. Now you kissed him. Right?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to do that! I mean…" she blushed.

"You want to do it again?" he chuckled. At another blush, he told his cousin what he just asked her. That had Lotisoo make a pleasing tone as he looked at her. Another kiss was shared between them, and this one was even longer than the first. Kilnak nuzzled Nichole softly to have her wake up.

"Mmm?" Nichole sighed.

"Lisa and Lotisoo are kissing," he whispered to her. Now she looked over and dropped her jaw with complete surprise. "Should we join them?"

"What?" she blinked. He grinned and kissed her deeply now. The only difference was that he was free to mate her. Lotisoo wouldn't be able to touch Lisa until he gave her a pearl.

"What are you two doing?!" Lisa asked as she looked over at them.

"What you think?" Kep chuckled. Lisa was clearly in shock.

"In front of me?!" she gaped.

"Can you see anything?" Nichole finally asked.

"No…" she admitted.

"Then for all you know, I'm just hugging him really tight. Okay?" Nichole grinned.

"But…how is he able to…well…" she frowned.

"They're built like dolphins from the waist down, okay?" Nichole sighed. "So…it's hidden."

"Oh," she blinked.

"But it does come out," her sister said with a wink.

"Too much info!" she grimaced. Kilnak was grinning a touch wickedly.

"You wanted to know," she giggled.

"Well, I have to use the bathroom," Lisa sighed.

"Just swim out to the middle of the lagoon. All you have to do," Nichole shrugged.

"I'd rather go on the boat," she grimaced.

"Can't rough it?" Nichole smirked. "You know, you could ask your fiancée to take you out to the lagoon entrance. You could go there."

"He's not my…um…" Lisa found herself blushing.

"You kissed him. You're still hugging him. And you're saying you don't want to be with him now?" she asked with a short laugh.

"I'm still trying to get the hang of all this, okay?" Lisa retorted. "Everything's just going a bit too fast for me right now. I'm still trying to figure all of this out."

"What is wrong?" Kilnak frowned.

"She has to pee and doesn't want to go in the water. She wants to go on the boat," his mate shrugged. "She's still in the mindset that she needs a toilet."

"Just swim and go," Kilnak chuckled. "It washes out from here. We do that all the time."

"Well, of course, you do!" Lisa scowled. "I'm just…conditioned, okay?"

"Which is another reason why you or Annie won't survive on an island," Nichole grinned. Lisa gaped at her with surprise. Now she sulked a bit. Lotisoo was still holding her, and he was looking at her quizzically. When Kilnak told him what was going on, he shook his head.

"_If she needs the Land Dweller device, I will take her to it,_" the young merman said.

"If you still want the boat, he will carry you there," Kilnak smiled.

"No. I can do this. Can he carry me out a little bit of a ways safely?" Lisa asked with a touch of defeat. "Nikki's right. I should be able to do this just fine."

"If you think so," she grinned and whispered to her husband. He told his cousin what Lisa wanted to do, and she was carried out towards the edge of the lagoon. Nichole looked at Kilnak and said, "I bet she can't do it. If I win, I want a massage."

"Okay. And if she can?" he smiled.

"What would you want me to do for you?" she asked with a soft blush.

"Hmm. Oh…" he grinned a touch wickedly and whispered to her. She looked at him with surprise. He wanted to know more on what she could do to him when it came to mating.

"You're on," she grinned. "I never really studied up on various things, but I'm sure I can get…creative. Just for you. I may have to be bad again."

"Lisa had better not use the boat," he growled and pulled his mate closer to him.

"And if she does?" she giggled.

"I…" he sighed. He really wanted to know more.

"We can compromise," she smiled.

"What? That word. What does it mean?" he asked.

"We will do both. I will show you what can be done with various massages," she beamed.

"I like that," he nodded and nuzzled her.

"For an example," she giggled. "You don't always have to massage with your hands."

"Oh?" he grinned. Then his eyes widened as his mind seemed to zone out at the hard lick she gave to his neck. When another lick moved up to his chin, he was only too happy that he was still locked in her. Now she knew exactly what got him going.

"I guess you like?" she snickered. He couldn't respond. He couldn't even move. She had complete control over him from the blissfully comatose state he was in. As she kept tormenting her husband, a much different conversation was happening on Little Star. And only one of the passengers was bearing the full brunt of the seething anger being directed at her.

Annie was sitting at the small bolted down table. Her father was sitting across from her. He had an unopened beer can in his hand. Annie knew that it wasn't a good sign. If it was opened, he was happy. Since it was still closed, it meant he was very pissed off and not in the mood to drink it yet. He was busy tapping on the top of it in a rather irritated way as he watched her.

"What were the three rules I told you before we got here?" he asked softly.

"Don't tell anyone. No pictures. And…stay quiet," she whimpered back just as softly.

"So far, you only did two of those rules. What provoked you to break the third one? And while we're at it, why do you harbor so much hatred towards your sister? One that's done _nothing_ to you. You made yourself look like a total ass out there, you know? In front of Nikki's new husband and family, I might add. Sure, they don't look like humans, but I think they are. Those are good people out there, Annie. They hunt, fight and drive themselves to survive. We have it easy, you know. Much easier than they do. But, I really want to know why you hate Nikki. And before you say that it's 'because she has a good life', remember this. Something really, really bad always happens before something good comes back to her. It's how it always was. But when it comes to you, nothing good ever comes to her from you. All you've ever done to her was be snobby, mean and nasty. Why?"

"Is she really my sister, Dad?" she asked now. "She looks nothing like us!"

"So you go off of what she looks like?!" he asked as he glared at her. She cringed. Lisa said the same thing to her. "Yes, she's your sister. I had sex with your mother and witnessed Nikki's birth nine months later. She has my eyes and hair. As for her body, your aunt Nancy has the same build from my side of the gene pool. She likely got it from her. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Oh…" she blinked.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Joel growled as he still tapped on the top of the beer can. "All that Nikki has ever done to you was show you sisterly affection! And don't you dare say that I'm on her side because of this. Of course, I'm going to be on her side! I just witnessed everything that you did! You are in the wrong, and don't you even think of coming back here! I'm surprised you still went off after Kilnak nearly stabbed a hole in your foot! But now I'm at a loss. You deserve to be punished. I also know that you are an adult. So, let's think of this in a logical situation, okay? How much do you have in your bank account that you know you can spend?"

"Um…" she paused. She didn't like where this was going. "I have about…a hundred dollars."

"Okay. Since we are in the Caribbean, I know you're going to want to buy a few things for yourself as proof of your trip. You may want to eat out and pamper yourself, too. I'll put another hundred in your account. However, you will be responsible for paying your own way through everything for the remainder of this trip."

"What?"

"Don't ask me for help. Don't ask your mother for help. You have to manage your money responsibly. You want to be treated like an adult? Fine. You got your wish. You will have two hundred dollars to eat, spend and work with."

"But…everything is so expensive out here!"

"That's true, but it will be a nice learning experience for you. You should have stayed at the hotel like we told you. This is the price of your ignorance. Now, if you want to be treated like child, you'd be sitting in the hotel room with a tanned bottom. No cell phone. No television. You can read a book. You could even sleep the day away. But you wouldn't be joining us anywhere. It would probably be the same thing on the cruise, but I likely won't be going. I have too much to do now. And before you ask, it's to start on Nikki's house. That's why."

"I'll…take the money punishment," she sighed. "Can I have at least three hundred?"

"Fine. Just remember this. You are no longer welcome around Nichole. You just severed that bridge. Don't expect any sympathy from Lisa, either. If she ends up marrying into that family, I don't think she'll want you around. You have a lot of growing up to do. Count your blessings that you're still alive and talking to me. You have no idea how close to death you really were. Kilnak was ready to take you out. He didn't miss your foot by accident. It was a warning. And before I forget, don't even think of having one of them as a husband, okay? It's not gonna happen with what you need daily."

"Lisa was thinking of a house…"

"Lisa is more responsible than you. And that's saying a lot," her father muttered. He suddenly found himself gripping the table as a wave knocked the boat a bit. "Right. A storm. Let me see how bad it is. Stay put!"

She nodded as he left, and she thought hard to herself. She really did screw up big time. What could she do to fix this? It was simple. There was nothing she could do. None of her friends would believe what she said, anyways, about Kilnak and his family. People would think that any pictures were fake, too, if they were taken as a form of proof. The best thing she could possibly do now was to put as much distance between herself and Nichole. She hated to admit it. She didn't want to admit it. Maybe even Lisa, too, if she had to.

At the sound of heavy rain hitting the deck, she saw her father come back down. Sighing, he finally opened up his beer and sat in a chair. He was exhausted. She could tell.

"Is there something you would like me to do?" she asked softly.

"No. However, I'm going to drink my beer and then take a nap in the back. If you have any good sense left in your head, you'll stay on the boat. Eat something if you need to. Just don't expect any favors from Lisa or Nichole. The moment this storm wears out, we're going back to the hotel," Joel said as he took a healthy swallow of the beverage. He looked over at his daughter as she broke down into tears. Sighing again, he got up and hugged her.

"I shouldn't have…come here…!" she bawled out.

"No. You shouldn't have. But, it's done. Take your punishment like an adult. You're obviously as tired as I am. Don't bother apologizing to Nikki or to Lisa. You can apologize to Lisa later, since she might be coming back with us. I hope she comes back. With the way that guy has been watching her, I think your mother may be out of luck in a big wedding from her."

"I'll…help Mom with that…" she smiled weakly.

"Good. You do that. Just don't marry the first guy that sweeps you off your feet, okay?"

"Okay," she said with a small nod.

"Go eat a sandwich. The storm is right over us now," he said as he nudged her. "I'm almost done with my beer. A nap is clearly in order."

As she could only agree and follow his lead, Lisa and Lotisoo were having a rather interesting time. She managed to relieve herself carefully, but she didn't want to go back to the sandy beach just yet. He clearly wanted to get to know her better. She was having a hard time of it, since he couldn't talk back to her. He already knew that he planned to start learning her language the moment Nichole was ready to teach it. When the rain started to downpour, he was quick to hug her and keep her warm from the chilling droplets. She surprised herself by eagerly snuggling into his warmer body.

"What's coming over me?!" she muttered to herself. "I've been with other guys before, but this is just a whole new level!"

When he looked at her, she gave a small frown. He wasn't sure what he could do.

"_I help?_" Kilnak's dolphin companion asked as it swam over.

"_Thank you. I don't know what is wrong. She appears happy with me, but I feel that there is something more._ Lisa?" he asked her.

"You said my name?" she blushed. He smiled at the dolphin's squeaking translation, and he gestured for her to talk to it. "Oh! Okay. Um…I'm no stranger to men. I mean…I've had sex before. So, I know what it's all about. I just don't know how it's going to work. I've also been in a few relationships, too. Of course, I'm not seeing anyone now, but I'm very worried. I want to do this, but I have to be reasonable. I'm going to have to live on land, and I can't really be near the water for too long. Nikki can't bear to be without Kilnak for less than twenty minutes. I don't think it would be like that with me, but I honestly don't know if this would work out. It really worries me, you see?"

He seemed to cringe at what he was told. Sighing a bit, he felt a touch of defeat. Looking at the dolphin, he muttered, "_She is right. How can it work? Nikki is sacrificing much to be with Kilnak. Maybe I was wrong about wanting to be mated to a Land Dweller._"

"Hey…" Lisa said softly as she reached out to touch his shoulder. "Just because I said that I don't know if it would work didn't mean that I wasn't willing to try."

He looked at her now and pulled her close to kiss intensely. He wanted her as his mate. No other would do for him. She actually found herself in a state of complete contentment with him. She just met him, and she didn't want to even look for another partner. How could this be?

"_I need to wait for a moon stone…but…_" he gasped as he forced himself back. It was possible to claim her without a pearl, but it would be too risky. He didn't want to have anything go wrong.

"I'm on the pill, so I can't get pregnant right now. I guess when we're ready, I can stop taking it," she smiled. He looked at her with surprise at what the dolphin told him. She had the ability to make herself infertile? Did all Land Dwellers do this? He would have to ask Nichole later on. As it was, he was still fighting himself to either give in to his needs, or to wait until he could have her properly.

"_I want to…_" he whispered. She could tell he was fighting off his urges.

"If something happens," she said as she ran a hand up his chest. "I'm sure I'll be with you no matter what. As it is, I kinda don't want to be with anyone else. It's very strange to me."

"_I'll get a moon stone later,_" he growled and finally gave in from the kiss he gave her next. As they started to explore each other, Nichole was being cradled by her husband. She finally stopped her tormenting for him to rest and regain himself. The leaning palm trees easily sheltered them from the rain as they lounged against the beach. He was looking over at the entrance of the lagoon with a chuckle.

"Lisa and Lotisoo are mating," Kilnak said with a sly grin.

"What?" Nichole blinked.

"I can hear them. He will want her to have something to show she is his. She will be going on land a lot. What do you normally have on you?" he asked.

"Remember the rings my parents showed you?" she smiled.

"That is what you use?"

"Yes. The diamond that my Mom had is like a form of devotion. It's why Dad wanted me to have a pearl and diamond ring. It shows that I'm yours when others try to do anything to me."

"You will need one, too," he nodded.

"I know. I'll get one. Don't worry. Lisa will probably get one, too. He could give her a ring now. From the treasure. But it needs to be something very basic. Nothing too flashy. I'm not sure what all can be given to her. If the wrong person sees a treasure ring, it could bring up a lot of questions," she frowned. "Maybe it would just be safer for Dad to help her get something."

"Yes. It would be safer," he nodded. "I still want that thing I saw from the book. The one I saw of the odd one holding that thing in his hands."

"Hmm? Oh! We call that guy Poseidon. He was the Greek god of the oceans. He is usually shown with a crown and a trident. The trident is what you're thinking of. Right?" she asked as she snuggled into him. He gave a nod and squeezed her when she shivered at the thundering boom that went over them. She felt incredibly safe in his arms.

"Yes. I see why you did not want me to put my black pearl in it. But, you think other ones will work? Smaller ones? I really want to show that I am not to be messed with. I want to show that I am protecting you to the fullest."

"Amazing," she chuckled.

"What?" he smiled.

"How you're talking to me right now. You learned my language nearly in full within two days! That's unheard of! I can see maybe a week later or a month down the road…"

"Nikki," he said softly as a caress. "You and I share a bond that goes deeper than any know. Also, I am not a Land Dweller. Some words are still hard to do. I still have to talk slowly. I forced myself to learn fast. I am sure others of my pod will be the same. But, for me, I had to learn fast for you. Besides, the more you talk, the more I learn."

"I wonder if watching television would also work," she mused.

"What?"

"It's something we watch for fun. Sometimes, it's educational and we learn things. Oh! I should invest in getting some nature videos! That would definitely be a way for you to see the various animals that I'm used to seeing! There's a wide range of them now, too. I could even see about getting a laptop to watch things on the internet with you! I'll need to let Dad know. But, I won't be able to do anything until I get electricity."

"Um…" he said as he looked at her curiously. "I know enough to get by. It is still not as much as you think it is. Mainly it is just to talk to you."

"Sorry. I'm talking too fast again," she sighed.

"Well, can you teach me?" he asked as he ran a hand up her spine.

"What would you like to know?" she smiled. The soft kiss he gave her turned fierce. Then he lowered his mouth to her ear to growl out in such a way that it excited her.

"Teach me everything…"


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley was with her two sons on the mainland as a tropical storm raged at sea. The voicemail she got from her husband had her worried, but she knew he was safe. At the news that Lisa might be getting engaged to another merman, she was quite surprised. She was also happy. She would get grandchildren at long last! The scuba diving lessons were fun. Douglas was complaining a bit, but that dissolved when he had a cigarette. She really wished he would stop smoking those! Josh seemed to take to scuba diving like a pro. He really enjoyed it. He even got the attention of a smaller group of divers that liked to go out on occasion. When her phone rang, she smiled at the ringtone.

"Hello?" Ashley said as she answered her phone.

"Hey, hun," Joel said. "We're heading back now. I'm going to have to stop by the jewelry store. Lisa got engaged. Annie actually learned a few things. She's also being punished."

"Oh?" she blinked. On learning what happened and what the punishment was, she found herself sighing. "Poor Annie. Well, at least she's coming back to me alive with only a sore face and hurt pride to show for it. Did Kilnak really try to stab her in the foot?!"

"He said that he missed. He did it on purpose as a warning. I'm also bringing back some cooked lobster. How were the scuba diving lessons?"

"They were fun! Lisa and Annie will have to go alone, but they'll enjoy it," she giggled.

"That's fine. We should be back in an hour or so. Call me if anything happens," he chuckled. When she disconnected the line, she saw Josh running up to her.

"Mom!" he said. "I was just offered to do some exploring on the reefs! Can I go?"

"Why are you asking me? You're not a teenager!" she laughed and patted his shoulder. "Go on and have fun. I'll be at the hotel. You have your phone?"

"Dad didn't give me the battery back. I have the charger," he said.

"Can you keep it plugged in somewhere?"

"I can. There's a generator on the boat."

"Good. Your father will be back in an hour or so. Make sure to be back by then!"

"Awesome!" he grinned and trotted back over to the small group of people that were getting ready to leave. She saw that Doug was lounging by the hotel pool in the smoking area. Deciding to head up to the room to shower and rest, Josh was in a completely different mindset.

On the small charter boat, he was excited. He's been dying to try and look for something in the ocean. Ever since he saw the treasure drawings in Nichole's old room, he's been fascinated. The gold bug definitely bit him hard. As he glanced out at the choppy waves, he didn't even notice the two girls in the group eyeing him flirtatiously. He was focused on trying to see if he could find something. If he could, he would want to come out as often as he was able.

"Not sure what we'll find, but we'll have a blast!" one of the guys said.

"Yep!" Josh grinned and put on the scuba gear he was offered.

"So, are you doing anything after this?" a girl asked. "We know of an awesome party place!"

"I think my family was doing something. I'm here on vacation with them, so I have to go by what they want first. If they don't have anything planned, I'll definitely hit you up on that," he winked.

"Great! Um…can I give you my number?" she blushed. She was a pretty red-head with a decent enough body. He chuckled at her with a small shake of his head.

"Not right now. Let's wait until we head back, okay? I want to do this part of the trip first," he smiled. He was way too experienced to jump into this part of a possible relationship. He would rather feel the girl out first. Then, if he liked her enough, he would accept a phone number. Too many times he thought the girl was nice and sweet to realize that she was too overbearing later. Most of them weren't serious and wanted nothing to do with him after the first date.

She seemed to appear insulted, but she would have to agree. He was hoping she would forget she asked. The reef they came to was the same one that Nichole met Kilnak at. Josh was the first one in the water, and he swam down to take a good look at the reef system. Nothing seemed to catch his interest, but he spotted something on the ground. Making sure the others weren't in the water yet, he picked up what caught his interest. It was a left over Spanish doubloon from when Kilnak was luring Nichole to him. Josh couldn't believe his luck.

For another hour, he searched the reef and the floor, but found nothing else. He would have to talk to his father to let him know what he found. And it was his! When he saw the signal to return to the boat, he tucked the coin under the scuba suit. It was done in such a way that it wouldn't fall out of his swimwear when he had to take off the suit.

"Pretty cool, huh?" one of the guys laughed.

"Oh, yes! I'll have to do that again soon," Josh grinned. "How far are we from the mainland?"

"About five miles out. It's pretty common for us to come out here. Good fishing, too!" another guy said. "We tend to do this once a week when we can."

"Very cool! I'd like to do this again tomorrow, honestly. I'll be going on the cruise ship in three more days. I'm not sure how much longer I'll have to do this again," Josh sighed.

"Maybe we can arrange something. It's doubtful, though. We'll have to see what happens," the guy frowned. He nodded and felt the coin pressed against his side under the swim trunks. The red-head had clearly forgotten about giving him her number. That made him grin as the charter boat made it to shore. He grabbed his phone and noticed that his father was just coming off a boat with a cooler. He remembered that Nichole was given a boat by her husband. When he saw Annie come out next, he paused at the rather humble look on her face. That was new. Lisa showed up next, and she looked like she was walking on air. What happened to the two of them?!  
"Josh?" Joel said as he saw him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh. Some people offered to take me out to the coral reefs. I accepted," he shrugged. "Um…I want to talk to you alone. Is that okay?"

"All right. Lisa? Annie? Just wait around here for a bit, okay? Or go back on the deck," Joel said. "Josh wants to talk to me."

"I'll go on the deck," Lisa smiled. Annie followed her to wait. He set the cooler filled with cooked lobster down for them to keep an eye on. He promised his wife lobster, and he made sure to bring it. Down in the small living quarters' area, Josh whistled at the size of the yacht.

"Yes, this is Nikki's boat. Now, what do you want to talk to me about?" Joel asked as he sat down. "I'm exhausted enough as it is."

"Dad, I found this at the reef," he grinned and took out the coin.

"Oh! A Spanish doubloon? Nice! Hmm. It's worth about fifteen grand, I think. Good job," Joel nodded. Now Josh looked at his father with confusion. Did he see it before?

"Aren't you excited? I found it! Me!" Josh said.

"And it's yours. What will you do with it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I kinda want to keep it," Josh shrugged.

"Then keep it. Hmm. I wonder…" Joel mused and reached for his phone. "Hey, Nikki. When your husband found you…did he give you other things before really meeting up with you? He did? He lured you with them? That's funny! Oh, that's when you were attacked? When you were away from the reef? Huh. Well, I think Josh found one. Yeah. Right. Okay. I'll probably be back out tomorrow. You want me to pick that up? I was going to the jewelry store first. Hmm. I'll have to look for a very basic gasoline generator. Oh! That would be a good idea! I'll see what I can find. I'm sure that laptops are cheap now. Love you, too. Tell Kilnak 'hi' for me. Right! What? He wants to talk to me? Okay."

"Joe," Kilnak said lightly. "Josh found a coin?"

"He did," Joel said. His son was clearly confused at what was going on.

"Did he find any others?" Kilnak asked carefully.

"No. Just the one," Joel said.

"Fine. He can have it. Nikki probably dropped it when she was attacked. Or it was not found when it happened. That is fine. Is Josh there?" he asked.

"He is. Do you want to talk to him?" Joel mused.

"Yes," Kilnak said.

"Josh, Nichole's husband wants to talk to you," Joel mused.

"Really?!" Josh blinked. "Hello?"

"Josh. The coin you found was one I was giving to Nikki. Since you found it and she did not, you can have it. Yes, I find treasure. It is why I am rich," Kilnak said. Nichole was heard whispering to him and he said, "I may as well say something in case he asks. No way around it."

"You're a real treasure hunter?!" Josh gaped.

"Yes. It is why I can get her things. Like the boat," Kilnak chuckled.

"You have more treasure?" he asked.

"I do. But it is for Nikki. Most of it was used to get the island we live on. No, you will not see it. The coin is enough. Nice talking to you," Kilnak said. When the phone hung up, Josh was clearly in a state of surprise. Joel was looking at him curiously now.

"Did you know that Nikki's husband was a treasure hunter? He just told me!" Josh said.

"Oh. So he let it out. Yes, I knew," Joel nodded. "It's also why I didn't say anything. And, yes, I saw a good portion of the treasure he and his family find."

"I don't understand why he won't let me see it. Or the island," he frowned.

"He's afraid that the greed of gold may get to your head," Joel said calmly. "And I think it has. Anyways, Lisa is now engaged to either his brother or his cousin. Annie got the reality check of her life. As for me, I need to spend some quality time with your mother over a lobster dinner. Figure out what you want to do with the coin. Either use it for trade, give it to a pawn shop, or keep it. Personally, I'd say to keep it. It's got some nice markings on it!"

"How many coins did Nikki have?" Joel frowned as he held the coin.

"She had a small chest of them. About fifty of them. More was found after that, and it was that treasure find that was used to secure the island. I didn't say anything because I know how you are when it comes to money. You will always want more. I'm surprised that Kilnak told you about the treasure, but you would have likely found out from the coin you found. Or maybe not at all. But, it was his decision to tell you. Anyways, I'm going to have to find Bobby. Maybe he can help me set up something on the yacht for a portable battery. The jewelry store is next. Then I need to see your mother."

"He's that good at finding treasure?" Josh gaped.

"Yes. He is. Anyways, you can either tag along, or go back to the hotel. Those are your only two options. Decide now," Joel said as he grabbed a beer to open and drink down. Tossing the beer can in the trash bin, he went up to the deck. "I need to talk to Bobby! You two come with me and bring that cooler. If I leave it behind, your mother will kill me."

"Okay, Dad," Lisa smiled and grabbed the lobster container. When Josh got up to the deck, he noticed the new ring on Lisa's finger and he pointed at it. "Yeah. I got engaged!"

"Is that a real ring?" Josh blinked. "It looks kinda fake. Like it's not made well."

"Yep! My fiancée found it and gave it to me. Why?" she frowned.

"That's treasure, isn't it? Nikki's husband told me he finds treasure," he said.

"Oh! So he told you? Well, then, yes. It's a part of the treasure. I may give it back to him when a different ring is given. It's just a gold band for now. Nothing fancy," she shrugged. "It's fine by me."

"What does he look like?" Josh asked.

"He's a native!" she beamed. Annie could only shrug and nod.

"Annie, what happened to you?" he asked her now.

"I saw Nikki. And I got mad at her in front of Dad," Annie frowned.

"And Kilnak's family," Joel muttered.

"Oh. Did Nikki do anything to you to make you mad at her?" Josh asked.

"No," Annie moped. Josh only sighed and shook his head at her.

"She's punished. She has to pay her own way for everything for the remainder of this trip. If you want to help her, that's your deal. But your mother and I aren't opening our wallets for her. She will learn to handle her money. Oh! Hey! I was about to look for you," Joel chuckled as Bobby walked over.

"Good. I needed to see you, too. More kids?" Bobby grinned as they shook hands.

"Yep. This is Josh, Lisa and Annie. You met Lisa and Annie earlier. I'm glad I have two and not one that came back alive. Anyways, did you want to talk on the boat?" he asked.

"My office, actually. It's safer there," Bobby said lightly. That made Joel look at him cautiously.

"Fine. Do the kids come with?" he asked now.

"I would prefer it," Bobby frowned.

"Is the yacht safe?" Joel grimaced.

"Very. Don't worry about that. It's just some local gossip that came up about the island," he said. "You need to know this. Safer in my office."

"Fine. Come on, kids. And whatever you do, don't touch anything!" Joel grinned.

"We're not ten!" Lisa scowled. Bobby started laughing as he led them into his slightly intimidating office. Annie was in awe of the various wall decorations. Josh knew that this was a very respectable businessman right away, and he sat down in one of the chairs. Lisa set down the cooler and showed the lobster in it. That had Bobby chuckle with understanding.

"What's going on?" Joel asked as he sat in the offered chair.

"A group of researchers came by the island earlier, right?" Bobby asked.

"Fuck," Joel growled.

"I guess they have. No pictures were taken, but they are organizing themselves to go back there tomorrow. With or without your permission. They are very concerned about the dolphins being so aggressive. They think you and your family conditioned them to hurt others," Bobby sighed.

"WHAT?!" their father shouted. "Those lousy sons of bitches!"

"Easy," Bobby said with amusement. "I'm sure your extended family needs to know."

"You know I'm calling them!" he growled and grabbed his phone to dial his daughter.

"Dad?" Nichole asked.

"Bobby just told me that the researchers plan to come back without permission!" Joel hissed.

"They wouldn't dare!" she growled.

"What is it?" Kilnak asked over the phone to be heard.

"Divers are coming back tomorrow," she sighed.

"Give me the phone," Kilnak said. "Joe, who told you this?"

"Bobby did. I'm sitting across from him," he said.

"Let me talk to him," Kilnak said. Joel blinked and offered the phone to Bobby.

"I'm here. What do you have in mind?" Bobby asked.

"My family found a little more treasure. If you help keep the divers away, I will give you some. No cut. You help me, I help you. Sound good?" he asked.

"What kind?" Bobby asked as his interest was caught.

"Um…another cup, ah…what was that Nikki? A candlestick holder, three necklaces of gold and sapphire and, eh, more coins. We have been finding much. Loose gems, too," he said.

"Wow. I will take the cup, the candlestick holder and one necklace. Will that be okay with you?" Bobby smiled. At the confirmation, the phone was handed over to Joel.

"Found more stuff?" Joel chuckled.

"Yes. Let Bobby help keep the divers away. I am giving him treasure for his help," Kilnak said.

"That's fine by me. I should be there tomorrow, okay?" he said.

"Okay. Bye," Kilnak said and hung up the phone. Josh was in shock at what he overheard. Nichole's husband was a natural at finding treasure, it seemed. He had to meet this guy.

"I'm sure you'll bring the goods tomorrow on your way back?" Bobby asked.

"I will. You'll do your share?" Joel asked as he got up.

"That I will. Scout's honor!" Bobby grinned and they shook hands again.

"Oh. My daughter, Lisa, got engaged to one of his family members. I need some jewelry," Joel said. "And Kilnak wants me to buy Nichole a few things, too."

"I'm heading over to Josue, myself," Bobby said. "I'll take you all there."

"Trip to the hotel included?" Joel laughed.

"As long as I get a tip," Bobby winked. That had them laughing at each other.

"I'll give you a dollar each way," he mused.

"Okay, that's going too far! I expect a nickel," the older man grinned as they kept badgering each other. It was the most fun he ever had with anyone. He led them to his custom limousine. This had Annie gaping at the sight of the sleek, black car with genuine black leather seats. Bobby ushered them all in and he got in last. Joel helped place the lobster container in the middle of the limousine floor easily. He didn't want that damaged. On looking at the driver, Bobby said, "I need to see Josue. Thanks."

"Of course, Sir," the driver said and started to drive off.

"Your car or the company car?" Joel mused.

"It's mine. The driver is on my payroll," he chuckled.

"Don't ask, don't tell?" Joel grinned.

"As always," Bobby nodded.

"What is it that you do, exactly?" Lisa asked.

"I sell boats. I'm a very popular guy. One of the best in the business," Bobby smiled.

"I see…" she frowned.

"I'll tell you later. It was because of her that I had to drop your name," Joel nodded.

"Right. That's fine," he agreed. "And Lisa, did you get a pearl yet?"

"No. Lotisoo needs to find one for me. He just wanted to make sure that no one else would want to try and be with me. So, he decided to give me a ring," she chuckled. "Nichole said it was important that I get him a black pearl."

"It is. So, we will do more black pearl shopping, get a few pearl and diamond pieces for Nikki and, maybe, more pearls for her, too. Maybe we can just find you a ring and have him give it to you. I don't think it would be the same, though. I need to get some cage settings to put the pearls in," Joel sighed. "I'm just glad there's enough cash to do all of this!"

"How much was left over after the island purchase?" Bobby asked.

"Roughly three hundred grand. It's enough to put me to retirement, but I'll use it on Nikki. It's her money, in a sense," he grinned.

"Wait…" Josh said.

"No, you aren't getting a piece of it!" Joel growled. "It's not even Nikki's money. It's her husband's money. I'm doing various deals for him so he can remain incognito. I think he's happy that I came along. If anything, I'm just the one able to hold and distribute what he finds."

"Would I be able to talk to him again? But…face to face?" he asked.

"No," Joel said curtly. "Annie shouldn't have come with me and Lisa this morning, as it was. She got Nikki so pissed off that she threw up. Kilnak almost stabbed her in the foot as a warning shot. He was ready to skewer her. If it wasn't for Lisa slapping Annie's face to make him laugh, I'd probably be investing in a funeral coffin. That dolphin of his splashed her, too, to cheer up Nichole."

"What do you plan to do about the researchers?" Lisa asked.

"One of my guys is recruited by them. Mainly to help figure out what the best form of navigational tech can be found for my boats. He was stuck on the boat when they went out to the island. He found it rather strange for seaweed to be tangled up in the propeller. No signs on the radar, either, which was even stranger. I didn't say anything to him. Anyways, we're at the jewelry store. What did you want to do about the cooler? Want to put it in the trunk?" Bobby asked.

"It's fine where it is. I'll give you a couple of lobsters in thanks for all of this," Joel smiled.

"Really? That's something better than a tip! Free dinner, I'll take any day," Bobby grinned.

"Maybe we can start up an exotic seafood business on the side," he mused.

"If you do that, I'll support it!" Bobby said quickly.

"Good. I'll bring up the idea to Nikki. Oh, how are you on design ideas for housing?" he asked as they got out of the limousine.

"I know a few people," Bobby winked as he opened the door to the store. He waved to the associate, and she nodded as she got Josue. The portly Caribbean native came out and grinned.

"Your earrings are ready," Josue nodded to Bobby. Then he recognized Joel and looked at Bobby curiously. "You know each other?"

"Yes. We do business and trade," Bobby nodded. "He needs some jewelry."

"No trade, but real business," Joel chuckled.

"Okay. What do you need?" Josue asked.

"Remember the pearls I got from you? I need a cage for one. Like a pendant. I can't bring the pearls with me, and I need the cage done for the white pearl. I'd prefer the cage to be gold and set with diamonds. I also have another loose white pearl that needs a cage, too, but I think I need it in the base of a ring. Same gold and diamond set up as the pendant. On top of that, I need another black pearl, loose. Maybe more. How many other loose pearls do you have?" Joel asked as he went straight into the reason he came over. "And how soon can the cages be done?"

"I see," Josue nodded. "I can make something, but it will take a few days. You will be in town?"

"I will. I was supposed to go on a cruise, but I have to cancel my ticket. I'm needed here a bit more. I just hope I can cancel it," he sighed.

"Dad, can you cancel my ticket, too?" Lisa asked with a small smile. "As much as I want to go, I really want to get to know Lotisoo a bit more. I think I may go with you whenever you plan to see Nikki, too. I don't need to be around him as much as she does with Kilnak, but I do want to see him when I can. Do you think it's possible to do that?"

"Ugh," Joel grimaced. "I may not be able to cancel the tickets. It's too close to the deadline. Hmm. Actually, maybe you and your wife can go in our stead, Bobby. You may have to get your own rooms, though. I'm not sure how it would work out."

"If I know the Captain on the cruise line, I can work something out with him," Bobby thought. "It would be tough, though. And with the cruise being so close, I doubt we can change anything. It was a good thought. They're also pretty strict on the names that the tickets are under."

"Ashley's gonna kill me if I tell her that she's doing that cruise on her own," Joel sighed. "But I have to help Nichole. She needs building plans, and I'm her main link to helping her get it done. She wants to set up feeding tanks in the house. Like they have for most restaurants to guarantee fresh food."

"That would make a lot of sense," Bobby nodded.

"And she wants to start Kilnak off on watching nature videos so he understands more of our culture and animal life. He wants her to teach him everything she can. I may have to invest in a full encyclopedia set, too. That's gonna be pricey. But it needs to be done," he muttered. "I need the yacht outfitted with a portable generator. Or even to simply purchase one that can be moved around safely. The yacht might be able to have a wireless transmitter for a laptop to work. I really need to get the paperwork signed off, and I fear that Nichole may have to be present for it."

"She can't leave his side for that long, right?" Bobby frowned.

"No. She can't. He's the same way. From what I was told, they have a very intricate bond. They can't be without each other for too long. It's different for Lisa and her new fiancée, so that's fine. But, when it comes to Nichole and Kilnak, I pity the person that tries to separate them for any amount of time," he said seriously. "He was ready to kill Annie the moment she started to piss him off."

"Wow," Bobby said with a slight bit of amazement. Annie was simply looking away. She did feel bad about everything, but she would never admit it. As Josue started to bring out some selections of loose pearls and various pearl jewelry, Josh went over to his youngest sister to whisper to her.

"How did you sneak over with them?" he asked with a frown.

"Lisa's phone went off in the morning. Dad texted her to meet with him. I…woke up and faked being asleep with a pillow. Um, I crept out as she showered, and I waited outside the hotel lobby," she said with a hard sigh. "I just wanted to know what was going on. Why I wasn't invited and all that. Dad gave me three rules. The one I broke was keeping quiet on not making anyone mad. I can't talk about what I saw to anyone, and pictures aren't allowed, either. As if anyone would believe me, anyways. I'm not gonna talk about what I saw, though. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Josh grinned.

"I don't know. I don't want to break my promise to Dad. I'm in enough trouble as it is. If you want to know about Nikki's husband, you'll need to find out for yourself," she mumbled. That made him look at her with shock. She always bragged about things that she saw. If she can't talk about it, it had to be really hard to swallow. Thinking of what he could do, he had an idea.

"Dad," he said as he walked over to his father. "I was invited to a small party when I went out scuba diving. I was told the location. Do you think I can go? I won't drink too much, and I'll keep my phone on me. It won't be until later tonight."

"Well, I guess. Just make sure you meet your mother in the morning. You know how she worries. She just doesn't show it," Joel advised. "Oh, grab your battery when you get to the hotel. This way you don't need to keep it plugged in somewhere."

"Okay," Josh nodded. He had another plan in mind. If he made it to the party, it would kill time, but that was if he could find it. From how he saw it, he wasn't in a partying mood. He wanted answers. If there was one thing he inherited from his father, it was his need to solve problems in a logical manner.

"I like this one," Lisa said as she pointed to a very elegant pearl and diamond ring. It wasn't as expensive as the other pieces, and all of the detail was done for the pearl to enhance its color and size. The diamonds were just accents, but they circled the pearl in a very delicate manner.

"That's a very pretty ring. How much?" Joel asked.

"Six hundred dollars," Josue said.

"Sold. I'll take that large, loose black pearl, too," he said as he noticed the inch round pearl in the white foam protective case.

"That one is two thousand dollars," Josue said calmly.

"It's fine. I have the money now. I also want that pearl and diamond necklace strand," he said as he pointed to a display case. All of the pearls were evenly matched at half an inch around. It was the way they were encased that he liked. All of them seemed to be held together with thin strands of gold in a lace-like way. They didn't look drilled through, and it was what he liked about it the most. Small, half karat diamonds were set between each pearl in the strand. The necklace itself was a foot long, and would loop just above Nichole's bust line when worn.

"Nine thousand dollars," Josue said as he started to get a touch excited.

"How much for the matching earrings?"

"Three thousand."

"Cut it to an even ten for me, and I'll get the matching earrings with the necklace."

"We have a ring, too, and a bracelet to go with it. The ring is three thousand, and the bracelet is five thousand. Twenty thousand, in total. I may be able to go to fifteen thousand as a set deal," Josue smiled. "That's the most I can do for you."

"I'd get the bracelet for free, then. Is that all right with you?" Joel frowned.

"It would be fine," Josue nodded.

"Think you can throw in the other ring my daughter likes?"

"I can do that!" Josue nodded eagerly.

"You're on a spending spree," Bobby whistled.

"It's Kilnak's money I'm using," Joel grinned.

"That's true," he chuckled.

"Is there anything else you need?" Josue asked.

"Can you get those settings done for me? I'll need a cage setting for the three inch pearl. Would it be possible to get one to fit both the three inch pearl and another two inch pearl? Or would that be too much?" Joel asked as he thought out everything. "I can't have the pearls damaged, and I can't bring them to you. They are needed with my daughter and her husband."

"I would suggest a cage pendant for the larger one. I can have another design done as a ring for the other. You would just push the pearls in, and the cages would snap closed. If you want the settings to be permanent, you just need to seal the gold with some expert welding, or some strong glue. I would suggest the welding. The gold will seal permanently. Just don't damage the pearl," Josue said.

"Not sure if I can do the welding," Joel admitted. "Would a hot needle do the trick?"

"Hmm. It's possible," Josue thought aloud. "Gold is a very soft metal. With the right amount of heat, it can be done. I can make sure the gold around the clasp area is soft enough to seal properly with minimal effort. Just don't mess up too much, or the result will be flawed."

"I should be fine," Joel chuckled. "Let me look at the loose pearls again…"

For the next ten minutes, he selected loose pearls with various shades and color tones. Three black pearls were selected at a half inch around. Those would be for Kilnak's possible trident. His card was swiped for the funds to be used. He spent almost thirty grand in the store. He would have been cringing at the money lost, but it wasn't his. It was easier to work with in that mindset. The jewelry was carefully enclosed in a specialized, water-proof case of grey coloring. Bobby decided to hold onto that for Joel until they got back to the ship. It would be much safer with him, and no one would think of asking what was in the briefcase.

"I'll keep this locked up. My wife's earrings are in here, too, so don't worry. I'll let you know when the clasp pieces are done for the pearls," Bobby said.

"Thanks. What will you carry the two lobsters in that I owe you?" Joel asked.

"I have a champagne bucket in the limo. They'll be fine in there, if not too big," he grinned.

"That should work," Joel nodded. In the limousine, the two lobsters were easily placed in the ice bucket for him. Plans were made to meet at the yacht in the early morning hours. It was getting close to the afternoon as it was, and dusk was right around the corner. At the hotel, the cooler was brought in and inspected for the contents by the hotel staff. Stephan gave him the clear, and Joel was able to get to the hotel room without any incidents. As he went to greet his wife with the lobsters, Josh grabbed his cell battery. On not finding his brother in the room, he went to see his lounging, and rather lazy brother. He never left the poolside area.

"Where were you?" Doug asked.

"I was out scuba diving with a few new buddies. May have been a one-time thing, but it was fun. What all have you done?" Josh asked as he sat at the poolside table. On seeing the ashtray filled with cigarette butts, he grimaced. "Never mind. I can guess."

"I'm just chilling," Doug shrugged.

"I might be going to a party tonight. I was invited. So, if you don't see me in the room later tonight, that's why. I may even be out all night if I do get drunk," Josh said. Doug simply shrugged again and took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"Whatever, dude. Mom and Dad know?"

"Yes, they do."  
"Cool with me, bro."

"What do you plan to do with your life? I mean…Mom and Dad can't support you forever."

"Dunno. I'll figure something out when I get there," he said with a lazy grin. Josh sighed and got up to head to his room to shower, shave and brush his teeth. In the room the girls were sharing, Lisa was staring out at the ocean with a dreamy smile. Annie was not happy with her sister's happiness.

"What's up with you?" Annie asked with a snippy tone.

"I think I'm in love," Lisa said with a soft sigh.

"What? Are you serious?!" Annie gaped.

"As serious as me telling you to grow up," she grinned. "There's something about Lotisoo that I just…that I really like. He's…different than the others."

"Well, duh! Of course, he's different!"

"It's more than that," Lisa admitted. "Most of the guys I meet tend to only see me for my looks. Lotisoo seems to want to know me for who I am. Not just my body. He really wants to know everything about me. It's really good to know. It shows that he cares. It must be how Kilnak is with Nikki, too."

"I just don't understand," Annie frowned.

"You will one day. You're still trying to grow up!" Lisa smirked. At Annie's pout, she laughed. She hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. She made up with her younger sister, slapped her youngest sister and found a guy that really cares about her. She couldn't wait to see him again. When her phone rang, she looked over at it. It was still plugged into the wall, and she answered it.

"Hey, you!" Nichole laughed. She never imagined the day that she would be calling her sister.

"Nikki! Oh, that's right! You have a new number, huh? Okay, I'll program it later. What's up?" Lisa asked happily. "Anything exciting?"

"Not really. But, someone does want to say 'hi' to you," she giggled.

"Lisa?" Lotisoo asked with a touch of hesitation after the phone was passed over.

"Lotisoo!" Lisa said happily. "You can talk to me?"

"Little bit. Um…Nikki help. So…talk slow?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll try," she said with a smile. Annie mumbled to herself. Her sister wouldn't pay any attention to her now. Sighing to herself, she went to see what her parents were doing.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Joel said as he answered the door. "Annie? What's up?"

"Lisa's talking to her guy on her phone. Nikki called her for him," Annie moped.

"That's great! So…what's wrong?" Joel asked.

"I just…I'm bored," she frowned.

"Well, if you want some lobster, you can have some with us. I brought back quite a bit. Or you can see about managing your money," Joel said with a small grin. "I didn't buy the lobster, so it's fine."

"I can have some?" she blinked. Ashley was busy cracking them open and waved for her daughter to join them. It would keep her out of trouble.

"I plan to go back to the island tomorrow. You are staying here with your mother and brothers. Do the scuba lessons, if you want. You have a free class, and your mother can join you. She can use Lisa's lessons, since I'm sure Lisa will be coming out with me again," Joel said.

"Okay," Annie nodded.

"That reminds me," Joel muttered as he pulled up his online banking to transfer money into her account. "There. You're set with three hundred dollars. You're on your own now."

"Okay," Annie said with a small sigh.

"You did bring it on yourself," Ashley smiled. Annie could only nod. Joel checked his email and blinked at a message he got. It was from the representative he bought the island through. A team was going to be sent out later in the night to survey the island in the morning and to draw up paperwork. He was surprised. He was told that it was going to be longer, but he figured it was because the funds were already sent through. As he read through the email a bit more thoroughly, he paused at the last line. He was requested to be present for it. He groaned at this news.

"I gotta head to her room to talk to Nichole. If Lisa is still on a call with her phone, I need to talk to Nichole about this. Save me a couple tails and claws. I'll be right back," he muttered and left the room. Ashley could only sigh. She had a feeling he wouldn't be on the cruise with her. He was too wrapped up in her daughter's new lifestyle to take a proper break.

"Hey, Dad," Lisa said as she answered the door.

"Still talking to your guy?" he asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Yes. Why?" she frowned.

"I need to talk to Nikki for a moment. It's about the island purchase."

"Oh! Okay. Lotisoo, my Dad needs to talk to Nikki. It's about the island."

"Okay," Lotisoo said, and Nichole was heard next. When she heard her father clear his throat, she already knew that it was important.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked.

"You're not gonna believe this. Appraisers for the island will be out here tomorrow. Likely with paperwork. They need to survey the island. I don't know what's going to happen with Kilnak, the dolphins and his family," Joel grumbled. "But, this part has to be done."

"I know. It likely means they'll need to take pictures and other things, too, huh?" she asked.

"For their records on an island purchase, yes. I'm sure of it. Including the location. Hopefully, Bobby will keep the researchers busy with other things. If he wants Kilnak's bargain, he will."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," she said. Kilnak grabbed the phone after he asked for it.

"Joe, I need to know when they plan to come out. I need to prepare my pod. You know I cannot be away from Nikki for too long. I will need to stay close to her. I can hide in the water. That is fine. I just need to be with Nikki. She needs to be with me, too," Kilnak said carefully.

"I'm aware of it. I may be able to distract them and let Nichole swim with a few dolphins to keep them calm. I don't want them to harass the appraisers," Joel thought aloud.

"That could work. I can swim with her, too. We will do that," he agreed. "Does Lisa want to talk to Lotisoo again?"

"Lisa, you want to talk to your fiancée a bit more?" Joel chuckled. At her blush, the phone was given over. "Oh, remind me to give you back a battery. I'll have to hit up an electronic store out here and pick up some extra ones to charge. Nikki's phone is likely almost dead. I'm sure that Josh got his battery back. I did tell him to grab it. Make sure you get yours."

"Okay," Lisa nodded as she took the phone to talk to her lover. He went back into his room to figure out what was going to happen in the morning. As this was going on, Josh was able to get to the docks. As he approached Little Star, one of the guards stopped him.

"What is your business here?" the man asked.

"My name is Josh Wilson. My Dad owns Little Star. Actually, it's my sister's boat. I'm not taking it out, I just need to find something on it. Then I'll be gone," Josh said.

"I don't believe you," the man sneered. Josh muttered as the guard spoke out into his walkie-talkie. Bobby's voice soon came on the speaker.

"It's fine. He is Joel Wilson's son. He's clear. However, it's unusual for him to be there. I'll be right out. Bring him to my office," Bobby said sternly. Josh blinked at his ill luck. The guard had him move into Bobby's office and stood behind him to ensure that he wouldn't go anywhere. It felt like he was being shown the principal's office, and that happened quite a bit in his youth. When Bobby came in to sit down, he waved the guard out. "What are you doing around here?"

"All right…" Josh said with a sigh. He knew that lying wasn't going to help. "I was hoping to sneak aboard Little Star to be there when my Dad set sail in the morning. I really want to meet Nikki's husband. I think I could learn a lot from him. Dad won't let me meet with him. Annie won't talk about him. Lisa won't tell me anything about him, either. Mom is the same. I just want to know for myself."

"You put in me in quite a pickle. However, I'm short on time. My wife is expecting me home. So, this is what I'll do. I'll forget we ever met tonight. You can do what you want on Little Star, but if you steal anything, my guards will catch you. If you stay on the boat, fine. You can do that. If you have to leave, make sure you're empty-handed. That's all I will suggest. Okay?" Bobby said calmly.

"Thanks!" Josh nodded.

"But I will warn you. Kilnak is not one to judge lightly. He will, and can, hurt you if you piss him off. Same with his family. They make _me_ cringe when I'm around them, too! And that takes a lot of effort to do to my sanity. I'll still need to show up tomorrow to give over the briefcase. That's a must. I don't really have anything going on tomorrow, too, now that I think about it. I may just keep the day clear. I also need to do something about the researchers. Hmm. Maybe you can help me with that."

"With what?"

"The researchers. If you can sabotage something of theirs to keep them from getting to the island, I'll guarantee that I've never seen you around here. One of my guys would do it, but he can't get near their boat right now. They have him doing other things and he's monitored. You help me with this and you're off of my radar. I'll tell you the boat name and have my guard stand as lookout. I know every port on this mainland. Luckily, the boat you need is docked here. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay," Josh nodded. He was nervous and excited about this. Bobby radioed his guard, and Josh was quickly shown the way to where the boat was resting. It was on the opposite side of where Little Star was, and not much moonlight shone down. The storm that hit the island had finally made it to the mainland, but it was just heavy clouds in the sky.

"I can give you ten minutes. Do what you can," the man muttered as he walked off.

"Let's see what we got," Josh muttered to himself. He went to the main controls of the ship and saw a notebook on the helm. Opening it, he saw the coordinates to the island and they were circled. The downside was that it was done in pen. Musing to himself, he looked around and found a pen nearby. Making a careful adjustment, he placed another number over the existing one. He did the same for a couple others to make it look like a fluke. Then he went to the outside of the boat and glanced around. He figured the coordinate numbers would do the job, but he wanted to slow them down a bit more.

He wanted to tamper a bit with the propeller of the boat next. Finding the emergency tool box, he grabbed a few tools and a flashlight. Glancing around, he remembered that some boats had wiring on the lowest deck. He went to the engine room and carefully loosened a few bolts. Then he clipped a couple wires that ran the engine. All of it would be easy to fix, but it would definitely slow them down. The coordinate botch should be the real deal. Getting a rag, he dampened it and wiped everything clean of his prints just in case. His shoes were pretty common, and he left no tracks of any kind. The deed done, he got off the boat just as the guard reached him.

"Done?" the man asked.

"Yes. Should I tell you what happened?" Josh asked.

"Nah. Then I'll have to report it. I'll just say that I chased someone off and it was too dark to tell. So, start running!" the man grinned. Josh nodded and bolted. When he got to Little Star, the guard gave up the small chase and reported on his radio that a 'suspicious person' was seen around the docks and to keep a lookout. He did his job, and Josh was in the clear.

"Now to hide," Josh muttered as he panted lightly to catch his breath. He was hungry, too. Luckily for him, there was a sandwich in the small fridge. Grabbing it to wolf down, a water bottle was next. He saw his father's beers, but decided not to touch them. That would give himself away. His father was _very_ protective over his beers! He learned that the hard way. Heading to the bed, he collapsed on it and fell asleep at long last.


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning, Lisa and Joel were ready to head out to the yacht. They grabbed a bite to eat with extra sandwiches, more fish were purchased and he picked up a laptop for Nichole. While he was at the electronics store, more phone batteries were purchased that held decent charges. He was also able to get an internet account set up for the laptop. Getting to a specialized warehouse, a generator with a water-proof covering was next to be purchased. Cans of gasoline were next. The generator he chose was supposed to be much quieter than the others, but he wouldn't know for sure. When it was running, he would get a better idea. It was also supposed to power itself as it ran so that it wouldn't need a battery to self-start, but there was a battery on it, anyways, as a form of backup power. Extension cables for it to power other devices were purchased as well as anything else he felt that his daughter would need. Then he remembered the appraisers that were to meet up with him.

"I'm calling Bobby," Joel said as he grabbed his cell phone. "I think I may need his help."

"Okay," Lisa smiled.

"Hey, Bobby! Have a good lobster dinner?" Joel chuckled.

"That I did! On your way to Little Star?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but I need some help with a pickup. I had to buy a generator for Nichole. I can't transport it. I doubt a cab can fit it in the trunk."

"Understood! I'll have a couple of my guys over with a truck. Where are you?" he asked. The shop location was given and a truck arrived within minutes.

"He's very reliable," Lisa grinned.

"It revolves around treasure. He makes himself reliable," Joel shrugged. That had Lisa blinking with surprise at his reasoning. When they got to Little Star, the generator was carefully locked down on the deck and tied securely to keep it from moving. At his worry of how to get it into the island itself, Bobby was there to help with the issue.

"A portable raft might work," he suggested.

"That's a good idea. I think there's an emergency one on the yacht. We just have to inflate it and then deflate it when done," Joel nodded. "I just hope it's strong enough."

"There's an air pump with it. It's easy to use. Oh, here's your jewelry," Bobby said as he handed over the small briefcase. Joel opened it carefully, and he chuckled, "It's all there. I only took out the earrings that belonged to my wife."

"I know. I'm just making sure nothing broke. That's all," Joel smirked.

"Right, right," he grinned.

"Oh. I'm waiting for the appraisers for the island to appear. Are you doing anything at all today?" Joel asked. "I could actually use your help in dealing with them."

"I need to collect my treasure. I made sure to have no plans," Bobby nodded. "I'll join you."

"If you have patrols, then fine. Just keep them back. We don't want Kilnak's people to get upset. You haven't heard Kilnak roar out when he got pissed off. I had that courtesy over a phone call when Ben was an issue," Joel winced. "It's…very unpleasant."

"I'll keep that in mind," he muttered with a small shiver. In the back bedroom, Joel was wide awake and nervous as hell. His father was there with Lisa and Bobby. And appraisers were coming on board the yacht, too. He grimaced. When did he try to show himself? He judged it was best out at sea. It would be harder to turn around.

"Dad, I had a sandwich in here, and it's gone," Lisa frowned.

"Huh. Maybe Annie ate it when I was sleeping," Joel frowned.

"I guess," she shrugged. "Good thing we got more, huh?"

"Yep. At least my beers are here, but I'll wait until the appraisers get here. I want to show that I'm not drinking with them around. I just hope they got swimming trunks or suits," he chuckled. "However, I don't want them to see the jewelry."

"There's a secret compartment under the bed mattress. It will be safe there," Bobby nodded.

"I'll do it," Lisa smiled and took the briefcase. She couldn't wait for Lotisoo to put her ring on her finger! When she walked into the bedroom, she dropped her jaw just as Josh leaned over to clamp a hand on her mouth. She was in complete shock that he was there.

"Lisa, it's just me. Please keep quiet, okay?" Josh whispered. She nodded and he removed his hand. "I really wanted to meet Nikki's husband. This was the only way!"

"Dad will kick your ass after Kilnak severs from your body!" she hissed.

"Please, Lisa! I was going to show myself when Dad got out to sea," he whispered softly.

"Ugh. You're as bad as Annie! Fine. Help me do this and I'll let you come out when you're ready. Lift up the mattress for me. I have to hide the jewelry," she sighed.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Everything okay, Lisa? Do you need my help?" Joel asked.

"I'm good, Dad! It's just a bit heavy, but I got it!" she called back. "Hurry up!"

"I'm on it!" Josh muttered as he lifted up the somewhat heavy mattress. Finding the storage compartment, she was quick to hide the briefcase. Then she helped settle the mattress back down. Wiping the bit of sweat from her forehead, she gave a look of irritation to Josh before shaking her head and heading out to see their father. Josh hunkered down again and grumbled softly to himself.

Thirty minutes later, the appraisers showed up. Joel shook their hands and Bobby was next.

"I'm Michael Alexander, and this is my assistant, Brandon Durham. We'll be helping you survey the island. We know it was purchased, but we have to go through some finalization to ensure it will be a privately owned location. How far out is it?" the clean-shaven man in the light grey suit asked. Black hair, brown eyes and a slight build finished him off. The glasses were a fairly common brand as they sat on his nose. His assistant looked almost the same as him, but he lacked the glasses and had brown hair flecked with white. A black briefcase was carried by him that held all the paperwork and a camera.

"It's about an hour out. This is my daughter, Lisa. Bobby Sterling is the one that sold me the yacht. He is going to drive the boat for us, as he needs to speak with my daughter, Nichole. She lives on the island currently to safeguard it," Joel said.

"You stated she was married?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Her husband is an avid fisherman, so he may not be available. For safety reasons, his name will not be on the island listing. You have the paperwork for me?" Joel asked.

"Why is your daughter here?" Brandon asked.

"She just got recently engaged to my new son-in-law's cousin. Right?" Joel asked.

"Yeah. He is a cousin," Lisa nodded. "I'll be up on the deck!"

"Feed a mackerel to the first dolphin you see, okay?" he said.

"Right!" she said as she grabbed the largest one from the new cooler.

"You feed dolphins?" Michael grinned as he took the papers out of the briefcase.

"Yeah. They can guide us to the island. It's why we want to safeguard it," Joel said with a small shrug. This had both men look at each and back to him.

"Very interesting," Brandon mused. "Anyways, we'll need Nichole's signature, too."

"That's fine. Let's get mine out of the way first since I'm here," Joel nodded. As Bobby paid attention to the dolphin guide, Josh waited thirty minutes before casually walking out of the small bedroom. He acted like he went to the fridge for something to eat.

"Hi, Dad!" he said cheerfully.

"Hello, Josh. Wait. JOSH?!" his father shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here! What shit did you pull to get on this boat?!"

"I just came here during the night and needed a place to crash," he shrugged.

"That's a bullshit excuse!" his father growled. "I know why you came on the boat!"

"Is there something wrong?" Michael asked calmly.

"This is my idiot son, Josh. He wasn't supposed to be here on this trip. I'm sorry for my outburst. He caught me by surprise," Joel muttered.

"I feel for you," Brandon said with his own light chuckle. "Did you want to turn the boat around? It's fine by us. We're paid through for the trip."

"I should," Joel mumbled. "But, we're already halfway there. It would be pointless. However, I have to call Nichole to let her know."

"You don't have to…" Josh winced, but went quiet at his glare.

"Be hopeful her husband shows more mercy than me," Joel said quietly. That made Josh pale.

"Hello?" Nichole said over the phone.

"Nikki, you're not going to believe this, but your moron of a brother, Josh, decided to stow away on the yacht. He decided to try to meet with you and your husband. He made me have an outburst in front of the appraisers. To put it lightly, he's in deep shit," Joel growled.

"Are you serious?!" Nichole scowled.

"Give me the phone and let me talk to Josh," Kilnak was heard saying to her.

"It's for you," Joel grinned and gave the phone to Josh.

"Hello?" Josh said warily.

"You want to meet me and see the island? Fine. Three rules. Say nothing. Take nothing. Do not make me or Nikki mad. If I talk to you, then okay. Talk back. If you make me mad, I will hurt you. If you make Nikki mad, I may kill you. Nikki may be having my baby and gets mad really fast. It makes her sick. If she gets sick because of you, I will make you regret it. Remember that. Okay?" Kilnak said lightly. "Let me talk to Joe, please."

"Right…" Josh swallowed and gave the phone back over.

"Yes?" Joel asked with a small grin. He was told the rules, and he agreed to them completely. They were the same rules that Annie had to go by. Hopefully Josh would stick to them.

"What do they need to see for the island?" Kilnak asked carefully.

"That's a good question," Joel said and he looked at the two appraisers. "My daughter's husband would like to know what you need to see for the island. What are the most important areas?"

"Mainly the size and exterior. If there is an interior area, we need to see that, too. It's all for documentation. We will need to take some pictures to file the island away," Michael said.

"My daughter has a small encampment on the island until a suitable home is built. It's based on the interior of the island. The rocks surrounding it make the boat impossible to get through, so you'll have to swim it. We do, however, have an inflatable raft, but the generator needs to get to the island first. It's the only way for Nichole to get electricity. What we can do is this. We'll get to the island. I'll take the generator and any other supplies over there first. When I get that situated, Bobby can take you around the island as I set things up. I'm only worried about one thing when it comes to the interior," Joel sighed.

"What would that be?" Brandon asked.

"The dolphins see it as a form of a nursery. They…trust Nichole and my family. They brought her here, you see. They may see you two as a threat. It's why I brought some fish. You both could come over to the beach in the raft, but you'll need to give some fish to the dolphins to show you mean well. They're incredibly smart. One even appears to understand human speech. It's complicated," Joel grinned. Now both men were looking at him with surprise.

"That's why you wish it to be a private reserve! To protect the dolphins here," Brandon said.

"Exactly. Rare corals grow here, too, and we want to protect that as well. Yes, Kilnak?" he asked as he talked on the phone. "Oh. Okay. Ah, my daughter's husband would like to speak with you, Michael, since you are the leader, in a way."

"No problem!" Michael said as he took the phone. "Hello, Sir! Congratulations on the island purchase! We just need to go over some small details."

"You will not speak to me. Joe will handle everything. Yes, he bought the island for me, but it will stay under his name. I have…a lot of enemies. I cannot risk myself," Kilnak said slowly. "Joe is to be my…ah…benefactor. Thanks, Nikki! It is still hard for me to say some words. I am still learning. I will be fishing for Nikki. She needs to eat. She may be having my baby. Please do not upset her."

"Oh! Of course. We will go through Joel on your behalf. I'll put a note down," Michael said.

"Good. When you come into the island to see it, please be careful. The dolphins do not like unwanted people. They trust my family and Nikki's family. They grew up with my family. This is the first time that others are coming here. They can get mad very fast. I will not be here when you come into the island. Nikki will be here to help Joe," he said.

"I understand. I wish you luck on your fishing!" Michael smiled. Kilnak managed to lower his voice to a point that most of the squeaking was gone. When Joel took the phone back, it was Nichole on the line to talk to him next.

"Okay. I overheard everything. You bring me the supplies first, and they see the outside of the island with Bobby's help. That's fine. My husband will be out fishing for me. I'll see you soon, Dad," she sighed, and he hung up the phone.

"You will help me bring in the supplies since you're here," Joel muttered to his son.

"Okay," Josh nodded.

"Go tell your sister on the deck what's going on," he said. When Josh left, Joel took in a deep sigh and sat down. "Do you guys mind if I have a beer?"

"As long as we get one, too," Michael winked.

"Deal," Joel smiled and got three beers. "I have more. I won't tell."

"Awesome," Brandon chuckled.

"We have about twenty minutes!" Bobby said.

"So, what does her husband do?" Michael asked as he popped the can open.

"Kilnak isn't very civilized. He's more cultural based, so he's not used to being seen by other people. Same with his family. He's a successful fisherman and pearl diver. He had quite a bit of stock, so he was happy when I showed up. I agreed to help him sell some of what he collected. It's how he gained all of his new wealth," Joel smiled as he took a swig of his beer.

"How did he meet your daughter?" Brandon asked as he sipped his beer.

"She was scuba diving and attacked. He warded off her attacker. It was love at first sight after that," he smiled. "Because of their new marriage, I'm giving up my spot on a luxury cruise."

"Wow," Michael chuckled. As Joel continued his conversation, Lisa was glaring at Josh.

"You're an idiot!" she hissed.

"I talked to her husband, okay? I promised I wouldn't let Nikki get mad," he sighed.

"Lisa!" a shout was given from the water. The voice still had a touch of a high-pitched squeak, but was a bit deeper in tone. She recognized that voice easily.

"Huh? Lotisoo!" she gasped and leaned over the railing. Josh looked over and gaped at what he saw. What was he looking at?! Was it a person or a dolphin?

"I miss you!" he said as he kept up with the ship. "Swim?"

"Ah, okay. We have stuff for Nikki, too. Hold on!" Lisa grinned and ran down to where her father was. "Dad! My fiancée wants me to swim with him, since we're close to the island!"

"Be careful, sweetie," Joel said with a nod. "Oh…"

He made a glance at the bedroom, and she took the hint. She chucked off the shirt and shorts to show the bikini underneath, and the two men averted their eyes with small coughs. She had the voluptuous curves that her mother and youngest sister had, after all. She laughed softly with understanding as the sandals were next. While they looked away, she went into the bedroom and slipped under the mattress to get the grey briefcase. Then she ran up to the deck as the men were purposely distracted by the color of their beer cans. It was the perfect time to get it to the island.

"What is that? Who is that?" Josh asked as he saw her start to climb down the side ladder.

"My fiancée, Lotisoo!" she grinned. Lotisoo swam close to carefully pull her free of the ladder. He got her to position herself on his back, and he started to swim easily with her. She was able to settle on him with her legs clamped around his belly to appear to be riding on his back. On seeing the briefcase, he made sure to keep her somewhat above the water with it. The case was watertight, but they wanted to make sure it was safe. She told him that it had pearls, and his resolve to see it safe became his first priority with her. Then she looked up at her brother to wave and say, "See you at the island!"

"What?!" Josh gaped with disbelief at how fast the creature swam off with her. Within seconds, they were past the boat and out of sight. He went down below to see his father and said, "Dad! Do you know about Lisa's guy? I mean…"

"You saw him? Good! You'll see Kilnak soon, too, before he goes fishing," Joel said with a small, calm smile. Josh was looking at him with disbelief. This was why Annie couldn't say anything. It was why no one could say anything. "We'll talk about it as we take the supplies, okay?"

"Right," Josh blinked and found himself going back up to the deck. As he stared silently out over the ocean, Lotisoo was already at the island with Lisa.

"They aren't too far out," Lisa said as Lotisoo let her move from his back. Now he kissed her and hugged her tight. "This briefcase has the jewelry. We should wait for Dad to get here before opening it."

"That's fine," Nichole smiled and took the briefcase to hide it with the supplies. Kilnak was conversing with the dolphins to expect two visitors, but it was to help secure the island. They would be tolerable to a point. "Did you eat something? I have some leftover cooked salmon."

"I'll take some! You want some, too?" Lisa asked her lover.

"Yes," he nodded. As the plate was shared between them, Kilnak swam back over to Nichole and gathered her up in his arms to cuddle her.

"They will be fine when the others come," Kilnak said. "I am not happy with Josh."

"Tell me about it! I can only hope that Doug won't care to come here," Nichole sighed. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" he asked at her wince.

"I'll be fine. Small cramp. Nothing serious. I am curious to see what my Dad got for us," she giggled. He smiled at her and kissed her lovingly. He had helped her wash her hair and skin for the encounter. Her hair was still drying out. The fire was kept up, and the fishing nets were hidden under the water. He sighed and gave out his contented, musical purr. She thought and said, "You should try singing. It's something that many of us do."

"Singing?" he asked.

"I'm not very good at it, but it's something like this," she smiled and softly crooned out a few words. He stared at her with shock. He didn't know she could sound like that! "Lisa's better at it."

"Lisa?" Lotisoo smiled. She blushed and started to sing out a song she knew. Kilnak's jaw seemed to drop and now he looked at his mate.

"You need to do that for me," Kilnak said.

"It takes a lot of practice. I've been trying on occasion," Nichole chuckled. "Your voice is suited for it, too. You have a wider range to work with than me."

"We do this together," he said. "Compromise."

"I should never have taught you that word," she sighed.

"You have been teaching me quite a bit," he grinned. At the blush she gave next, Lisa started to snicker. Lotisoo was even laughing softly.

"Oh, Nikki, Josh saw Lotisoo when he came to get me. He was shocked," Lisa grinned.

"Are you for real?" Nichole laughed.

"Very. And if he says that my guy is a fish, I'll slap him," she nodded.

"Good," Kilnak smirked. "I hope he does not."

"We'll have to see," she laughed. She laughed even harder at the tickle she got from Lotisoo. "Not fair! Stop that! I won't tell you what I got for us!"

"I see soon, yes?" Lotisoo chuckled. "So, it okay."

"No! It's not okay!" she scowled and laughed at more tickling. At the feel of his hand going to her belly, she smiled and said, "I promise you. The moment we swap pearls I'll see about having children. Or should we wait until I get a proper home?"

"Hmm," Lotisoo frowned. Kilnak's dolphin companion was helping to escort the yacht, so Kilnak was able to translate for him. "Not sure. What safe?"

"I think you need a proper home, first," Nichole said softly. "Kilnak and I were brought here. So, we know this place is safe. It will be safer once it's secured. I mean, you guys could hang out here if you had to, but I know Lisa. She will want a house near a town or a city. Lisa, you could always get a house on the beach in Maryland. Farther away, but it's an idea. You could be close to the family this way, too, if you think about it."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lisa frowned. "If I get visitors all the time, I'll have no time to spend with Lotisoo. I have a few friends, but I kinda want them to really want to see me. I did quite a bit for them. It's their turn to cater to me! Ugh. I promised Tina that she would be my Maid of Honor. I won't be having a real wedding."

"Tell her you eloped," she grinned.

"She'll chew my ear off on the phone!" Lisa grimaced.

"Are you going to explain to her exactly what Lotisoo looks like?" she countered.

"Ah…" Lisa faltered. Lotisoo looked at her with a worried expression. "No. I can't do that. She wouldn't believe me. She would want pictures as proof…"

"Yeah. It will not work," Kilnak nodded.

"I can't isolate myself from my friends," Lisa frowned.

"Just say that Lotisoo works a lot," Nichole shrugged. "That he's a business executive and does a lot of traveling. Have your friends over as 'company' while he's out hunting. Sometimes a hunting trip could take a day or two, right?"

"Yes," Kilnak nodded. "A month at times."

"And you can't leave me," she sighed.

"Same for you," he said gently. "Which is why we will have food. A lot of food."

"Yeah. Dad likes the idea of fish tanks for holding food," she giggled. "I'll have to learn how to keep salt water tanks. It will help us."

"Have him get a book?" he chuckled. At her nod, they kissed intimately. He knew she was worried about having to be without him for any length of time. She was also very worried about Josh. He knew that all too well. Rubbing a hand over her belly, he squeezed her to keep her calm. At the excited chittering of the dolphins, he knew the yacht was there. "I will keep you safe. Do not worry."

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you, too," he said with a soft smile of his own. "I will handle Josh. I will handle everything. Leave that to me."

"Okay," she nodded. Another kiss was pressed to her mouth before he let her go to the beach. She had to prepare an area for the generator. When she paused in her cleaning, Kilnak watched her.

"Nikki? Are you okay?" he asked carefully. She moved back into his arms and he hugged her.

"Why do I feel that all of this is one big dream?" she shivered. "That I'm just going to wake up and none of this would have happened? That none of this is real?"

"Nikki…" he sighed and squeezed her. "This is not a dream."

"Is it?" she frowned.

"No. I am real. You are real. You feel our baby?" he smiled and watched her wince when he ran a hand over her belly. "If that is not real, then what is real?"

She sighed hard and he cuddled her. He had to constantly reassure her now. He needed to keep her calm for her health and for their baby's health. They all looked over as the dolphins helped guide the raft into the lagoon. Kilnak's dolphin companion was there, too, to help guide in the small raft with small nudges. Joel was holding onto his dolphin companion's dorsal fin and pulled the raft along with a rope. Josh was doing the same with another dolphin. Kilnak swam over with Lotisoo to help haul the raft closer to the beach. It was just strong enough to support the generator, but it was in danger of tipping over if it was jostled too much. It was also dipping the center of the raft down, so it was in even more danger of collapsing inwards and sinking.

"Nikki, help me pull the raft onto the beach! Lisa, you push with Josh! Kilnak and Lotisoo, keep it steady! Swim under the raft, and push the middle up!" Joel grunted as he started to climb onto the beach. "Where's Kep and the others?"

"Hunting tuna," Kilnak said as he steadied the raft. "Stop staring and help, Josh!"

"Ah…" Josh gaped. Lotisoo dove under the raft to support it with his back. He needed to help keep it afloat for the beach, and this helped the generator be more stable for it.

"Stare afterwards!" Kilnak growled. "Just as bad as Annie…"

"What?" Josh scowled. That had Joel barking out laughter. Nichole sighed, and Lisa was giggling like crazy. When the raft was safely on the beach, Joel and Josh were able to haul the generator onto the safety of the sand.

"Glad this thing has wheels on it. Not like it helps here, though," Joel sighed. "Okay, I need to go back for a few more things. When I'm done, Bobby is going to shuttle the two appraisers around the outskirts of the island. He's going to take his time, and he'll call me when he's ready for them to come into the lagoon. Also, when I get back, we'll go through the briefcase. But we should have your family here, Kilnak. How far out are they?"

"They cannot hear me," Kilnak frowned. "When they hunt tuna, they travel far. They will see what was brought later. They will understand."

"Okay. Oh. Bobby and I were thinking of an exotic fish business. Like a part of the marketplace at some point. It could help with more funds. What do you think?" Joel grinned.

"I like that," Kilnak grinned.

"Let me get the rest of the stuff. Josh, come with me. You'll talk to Nikki's husband when we're done. We have to do this now," Joel said. His son nodded and left with the raft to go back to the yacht.

"So, what is that?" Kilnak asked as he pointed to the generator.

"That's called a generator. It will help me use electricity here. It will make electricity for me with a gas engine. Many of the things I need to use require power. You know that cattle prod you were attacked with from those divers? When Dad first came out here?" Nichole asked.

"Yes," he nodded with a small growl.

"Well, this makes a far more powerful form of that light that you saw. That light is called electricity. We harness that to make things work," she smiled softly. "Not all electricity is bad, but it can be dangerous if not used right. It could send a shock through my body that could kill me. This machine helps channel that power in different ways to make it safe. It…tames it. Probably the best way to describe it. You may also remember seeing lightning from storms, right? The bright flashes of light in the sky? We were able to discover how to make our own lightning."

"Wow," he blinked. Lisa was giggling. Lotisoo was able to get the conversation translated from Kilnak's dolphin companion, and Kilnak was able to understand more with it, too.

"_What happens now?_" the dolphin chittered.

"_The two Land Dwellers wish to view the surface and collect images of it. I think they have a device for that. This surface will be made safe with their help. They should be respected, as long as they respect us,_" Kilnak explained. "_They will help keep intruders away._"

"_Okay! I find pod. Your pod. I tell them!_" it chittered and swam off. Kilnak moved to the beach to gesture for Nichole to come to him. The moment she was in his arms, he sighed and closed his eyes. At the feel of her mouth locking onto his, he tightened his arms around her. When he heard splashing, he looked over with a small growl. She frowned, but he wasn't letting her go. Lotisoo was helping with the raft as Lisa prepared a spot for more supplies to go. The small beach was filling up fast.

"This is the last of it," Joel said as he hauled up the raft with Josh. "I'll organize this. While I'm doing that, I'll let Josh ask his questions. After he's done, we'll go over the briefcase."

"Fine," Nichole frowned. Kilnak squeezed her and glared at Josh. Lotisoo was holding Lisa now, and looked oddly amused at everything.

"What do you want to know?" Kilnak asked.

"What are you?" Josh asked.

"I am a merman. Yes, we exist. We are real. We just kept ourselves hidden. What else?"

"You're a…" he blinked. Now it made sense as to how the treasure was found so easily.

"Oh, geez…" Nichole sighed, and her husband ran a webbed hand up her back.

"I guess that is it?" Kilnak smirked.

"No! I mean…where do you find all the treasure?" Josh asked.

"I dive for it. I hold my breathe longer than you. I can dive deeper than you. My family finds it, and I give it to Nikki to help make this island safe. You found one coin that was meant for Nikki. That is fine, I do not care. You can have it. She has more. What else do you want to know?" he asked.

"How old are you?" Josh asked now. Joel looked over with curiosity. He didn't know how old Kilnak was, either. It would be nice to know.

"Ah…" Kilnak frowned. "Nikki. I need help with this."

"Dad, where is your phone? I need the calendar. He goes off of the full moons and seasons, I think. He's not used to telling time and days like us yet," she said.

"Got it," Joel smiled and walked over to display an advanced calendar.

"You need to show this to the others," Kilnak said with fascination.

"I'll show Kep the moment I see him," he promised. "I'll make sure Nichole gets a better phone, too. Actually, I got her a laptop. It can display a lot more things than a phone. As long as your hands are dry, you can use it, too. Water makes it zap you, and it could break it."

"Right," Kilnak nodded.

"It's why I have you dry your hands," she smiled. He nuzzled her and studied the calendar. As the full moons were counted back, he discovered he was the same age as Nichole. He was born later in the year, though. She was delighted at this, and he nuzzled her again with a soft, musical purr.

"And me?" Lotisoo smiled. They went forward a bit and discovered that he was nineteen.

"As long as he's legal!" Lisa giggled and laughed at the tickle she got. "So, you don't mind a slightly older woman? It's okay?"

"All okay," Lotisoo grinned and squeezed her.

"I do like the younger guys," she growled in his ear.

"Um…me only?" he frowned.

"I was referring to you only," she smiled softly.

"Good!" he smiled.

"I don't want anyone else," she said as she cuddled him.

"Same," he smiled a bit more.

"All right, love birds. Calm down," Joel chuckled. "It's time for presents."

"Oh!" Nichole smiled.

"I wasn't done with my questions!" Josh said.

"You will wait," Kilnak warned with a glaring look from his large, blue-black eyes. Josh swallowed and nodded. "This is far more important than you right now."

Joel had a rather wicked grin on his face as he took out the briefcase. Unlocking the tabs, he took out the black pearl and Lisa's ring first. "These are for you guys."

"Oh…" Lotisoo's jaw dropped at the sight of them.

"So, how should this work?" Lisa blushed.

"You hold the black pearl and give it to him. He'll give you the ring at the same time," Nichole smiled. "Lotisoo, put the ring on her second to last finger on her left hand, okay? Swap out the other ring she is wearing. That will show that she is really yours."

"Okay," Lotisoo said a touch nervously. He took the ring off of Lisa's finger to give to Joel to set aside. He was given the pearl and diamond ring. Putting it on Lisa's finger now, she held out the black pearl for him to take up. They kissed hard right after that.

"And now you're both married!" Nichole giggled.

"That's all it took?" Josh frowned.

"Yes. That is all," Kilnak nodded.

"Take a look at these," Joel grinned and took out the pearl jewelry set. Now it's was Kilnak's turn to let his jaw drop at the jewelry. Nichole was in just as much shock. Kilnak took up the necklace first to crucially examine each pearl. Noticing that each pearl was roughly the same size, but had natural irregular markings, he smiled. They were cultured, but that was fine. As long as they were made by the oysters over time was all that mattered. That had Joel relieved. It would be much easier to get him the pearls he wanted. Kilnak studied how the gold casing around each pearl gave the illusion of perfection. That was acceptable. Nodding that they were all real, the earrings were next to be checked. Then the ring and bracelet. All of the pearls were quite real. He definitely liked the diamonds between each pearl.

"Nikki," Kilnak smiled and gestured for her hand. She blushed and let him put the ring on her finger. Then he was shown how to set the necklace around her neck. He helped clasp the bracelet on her wrist, and he saw how she put on the earrings. "I want more for you. You look very nice."

"Just nice?" she blushed.

"Teach me more words," he mumbled and kissed her hard. Kissing him back passionately, Joel looked over at the astonished look of his son.

"Don't tell me they aren't in love," Joel muttered.

"But he's a…" Josh paused at the poisonous glare Kilnak gave him now.

"Call me a fish. I dare you," Kilnak growled.

"I was going to say a respectable person that looks unlike anything I've ever seen," Josh said as the blood drained from his face. Joel was biting his knuckles to keep from laughing. Lisa and Lotisoo were giving nasty looks at Josh now.

"Mom, Dad and Annie all called him that before. Dad was the first. Think of it as the biggest insult you could ever give to him and his family. How would you like it if he called you a monkey?" Nichole asked. Now Kilnak looked at her with pure amusement. "Yes. Every time someone calls you a fish, tell them they are a giant monkey."

"I will!" Kilnak grinned wickedly. "So, Joe, you are a giant monkey!"

"Fine. I get it," Joel sighed and laughed softly.

"So, would Annie be a stupid monkey?" he asked. That got them all sputtering with laughter.

"I'd call her a French poodle," Lisa sniggered.

"Okay, okay!" Joel sighed as he wiped the tears away. "Back to the jewelry! I got these, too."

"Oh?" Kilnak asked and now looked over the loose pearls. Studying them as they were taken out of the protective cases, he looked over the three black pearls carefully. They were real and set aside. As he went over the other loose pearls, he frowned at two of the six pearls. One was a soft yellow, and the other was a pinkish color. Both didn't look or feel right. They felt too light in his hand. The others were heavier and denser. Then he noticed something else. They looked far too perfect. Taking a real pearl, he ran it over his teeth with his tongue. It gave the familiar, gritty feel against his teeth. Taking the two in question, he did the same test with his teeth. There was no grittiness there.

"Something wrong?" Joel asked with a heavy frown.

"Yes. These two are not real. The rest are," Kilnak frowned. Now Joel took up the two colored pearls to study their luster. Kilnak was right. They were far too shiny for normal pearls.

"You would know best," Lisa nodded. Joel was already on the phone to Bobby.

"Bobby, we have a problem," Joel growled out.

"What is it?" Bobby asked. "I'm halfway around the island."

"Josue sold me two fake pearls. The yellow pearl and the pink pearl are fake. Kilnak confirmed it. What do we do?" he asked quietly.

"He must have been fooled, too. I'll personally get them swapped out. That's really odd that he had fake pearls in his possession. I'll handle that. I'll call you when I get close to the lagoon entrance," Bobby said. Joel agreed and hung up.

"Bobby will take care of the pearls. From what he thinks, it's a first for Josue. Maybe we can have your family verify the quality of the pearls he gets as another form of trade?" Joel asked.

"Sounds okay, but we will need to be careful," Kilnak advised.

"I know. Don't worry about that. Oh, where is the treasure you planned to give to Bobby?" he asked now. "I know he will ask for it. We may be able to use the case the pearls came in."

Kilnak gave a kiss to Nichole, set her on the beach tenderly and dove down into the water to the floor of the lagoon. Unveiling the chest, he pulled out the candlestick, the cup and a short sapphire and gold necklace. Hiding the chest again, he surfaced and swam over to Joel to hand them over.

"Wow," Josh gaped as he saw them.

"These are for Bobby," Kilnak said. "For helping us with the divers."

"Dad, I need to tell you something," Josh sighed. "I have to come clean on this."

"Yes?" Joel frowned. Josh admitted to what happened during the night and how Bobby had 'employed' him to help sabotage the research vessel. Nichole gasped and Kilnak thought. Lisa was clearly surprised and whispered to her new husband of what happened so he would understand.

"Since you helped, I will give you one thing. Do not complain. It is of my choosing," Kilnak nodded. "We do not tell Bobby what you told us, or what I gave you. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" Joel asked.

"Bobby is keeping his promise. We will honor it. Josh did not promise to say anything. So, we will all promise now to say nothing more," Kilnak said calmly.

"I promise," Nichole smiled.

"I promise, too," Lisa said.

"Me, too," Lotisoo nodded.

"You have my promise," Joel sighed.

"I swear," Josh said with a curt nod.

"Fine," Kilnak said and dove back down to the chest. Sifting through what was in it for quick treasure grabs, he pulled out a small ring with a tiny sapphire. Nodding to himself, he hid the chest once more and swam over to Josh. "Here. Thank you for helping."

"You're welcome," Josh said with a touch of awe at the delicate ring. It fit on his pinky with no issues at all. "How much do you find?"

"It depends. Sometimes a lot. Sometimes a little. Recently, we found a lot. It got us this island and the boat. We may find more. Joe, how much more time until the others get here?" Kilnak asked.

"Bobby said they were halfway around," Joel said.

"I look," Lotisoo nodded. He kissed his new bride and set her on the beach before swimming off.

"Dad, I think I may spend the night here," Lisa blushed. "Would you be okay with that, Nikki?"

"One night is fine," she nodded. "It's your wedding night, too. Just try not to be too loud."

"I wasn't that loud!" Lisa said with a harder blush.

"I heard you yesterday," Kilnak grinned. She flustered a scarlet red with embarrassment, and Joel was grinning with a shake of his head. When Lotisoo got back, he whispered to Kilnak. "He says that my pod is coming back. They will wait for the boat to leave. They are happy for him to have Lisa as his wife. He showed them the black pearl, so Lisa is now a pod member and welcomed."

"Joe!" Kep said as he swam over. "Hmm. Who are you?"

"I'm Josh," he said as he introduced himself. Kep looked at Joel with a frown.

"He snuck on the boat. I didn't know," Joel muttered. "He's in trouble with me."

"Okay," Kep sighed. "Josh, I am Kep. Pod leader. I am slowly learning your language. Getting better. Kilnak learned faster. Ah, oh! Nikki! Nice pearls!"

"Thank you!" Nichole blushed and showed him the new jewelry. Kilnak whispered to him of the fake pearls. That had Kep frowning.

"Let me see bad pearls?" he asked. Joel nodded and brought out the two in question. Just by looking at them, Kep knew they were not real. "Yes. Fake. Not real. Why?"

"Sometimes pearls are hard to find, or only needed as a cheap form of decoration. Only the really wealthy can afford real pearls. Fake ones tend to be made of other things. Good for kids and people that can't afford them, but that's it," Joel explained. "The only thing that I can think of is that Josue, the jeweler I go to, purchased a batch of pearls. These two were mixed in, but there may be others. It will be bad business if more are found fake."

"Yes. Very bad," Kep nodded.

"There were two ideas I had for more funds. The first was an exotic fish market. You catch fish that are hard for us to get, and I help sell them. Another is to help find bad pearls if Josue gets them," Joel said. "What do you think?"

"Could work," Kep mused. "I will talk to others. If no more treasure, will need something."

"That's very true," Joel nodded. "There is only so much out there for you to find. Oh, Kep, look at this! I told Kilnak that I would show you."

"Hmm?" Kep asked and blinked at the calendar he was shown. That had him completely intrigued, and he studied it intensely. Once he knew a bit more, he grinned and asked Lotisoo how far off the yacht was to help prepare for it.

"Others here. Almost," Lotisoo said.

"I cannot be away from Nikki for too long," Kilnak grimaced. "If I am forced to appear, then I will. Do not think I will not."

"I know. Nichole, you may have to go on the boat to sign the papers. You haven't seen it yet, so you'll need to. Maybe you can take a shower on it, too," Joel smiled. "I'm sure Kilnak would like to know how warm we get in a hot shower."

"Oh…" she blushed. Now Kilnak was curious. "I suppose it's true. I could thoroughly scrub my hair, too. I have a new swimsuit I can put on. I also need to change out the towels."

"I have extra towels," Joel nodded. His phone showed a text from Bobby that they were back. "Okay, Nikki. Let's go to the boat. We can use the raft."

"Should I leave my jewelry here? Since it's gold, it won't rust. What do you think?" she asked.

"No. Wear them. You are my wife. You show how rich I am with the pearls. Okay?" Kilnak smiled. She nodded and he kissed her before helping her on the raft.

"What should I do?" Josh asked.

"Get that generator started. There's an instruction manual. Use it. If you break it, I'll break your ass with my foot," Joel warned. "That thing was _not_ cheap!"

"I'll just wait for you here," Josh grimaced.

"Good call. Kilnak, keep Nikki's phone near you. How much power is on it?" he asked as he checked it. "Ah. It's dead. Let me swap out the battery."

He did that and powered it back up. Figuring he'd get the generator started before they left so Nichole would have a power source, he set the raft back into the water. Old towels and bathing supplies were put in it with a new swimsuit. Kilnak watched Joel and a dolphin take the raft to the boat. Kilnak already missed her. That wasn't a good sign. Hovering under the water, he watched her climb up the ladder. The bathing supplies on the raft were next. Then the raft was hauled up. Joel worked on deflating it, and Nichole went into the ship itself.

"Hi. I'm Nichole Wilson. What do I need to sign?" she asked the two appraisers. They paused at her simple beauty and at the wealth of pearls and diamonds she wore. The seaweed belt and small bag were strange to look at, but they recalled that the island belonged to natives.

"Hello. I'm Michael Alexander. My assistant, Brandon Durham, will show you where to sign. I'll explain what you are signing."

"That's fine. Um…there is a request I would like," she said as she sat down rather elegantly. Her lean diet and constant sunlight over the past few days gave her a striking pose, but her slender build transformed it into something of a natural effect.

"What would that be?" Michael asked.

"I need warning signs placed around the island. I have had intruders appear that were not invited guests. This is a private reserve. The last thing I want is for someone to try and press charges on me for the dolphins defending their territory. I need something to show that others need to turn back. Maybe a mile out from the island, if possible, in a circular motion," she said sternly.

"We can see what defenses can work for you. Signs will be a must to show that they are encroaching on private property," Michael nodded.

"My husband is very inventive with seaweed. He may set up specific tripwires with them. Possibly between the signs, too. If a boat crosses over them uninvited, the seaweed could tangle up in their propellers. Simple, but effective," she giggled. "Anyways, where do I sign?"

"Oh, um…" Brandon blinked. He was distracted by her. Michael lightly kicked his shin to bring him back around. "Right! Ah, pretty much where your father signed."

"Okay," she said softly. Michael calmly explained where and what she was signing for. After the paperwork was signed, she sighed. It hadn't been twenty minutes yet. "I need to refresh myself. Thank you for your time. Dad?"

"Yes, honey?" he asked as he came down to the small lounge area.

"I'm going to shower. Then I'm going to see if Kilnak is back," she smiled.

"Okay. Fresh towels were swapped out for you. Here are your bathroom supplies. When you're done, I'll help you take them back over," he said. Nodding, she took the soaps, her new swimsuit and a towel into the bathroom. When the door was locked, he looked at the two appraisers. "Everything done? Nothing else needs to be signed?"

"Nope. It's a done deal! Ah, we do need to see the interior of the island," Michael said.

"Shit. I just deflated the raft! I gotta set it back up. I'll have to take Nichole back in it, too. I wasn't thinking. Let me get it back in the water," Joel sighed and moved up to the deck again. For ten minutes, the two appraisers went over the paperwork to ensure that everything was signed. After the papers were secured in the black suitcase, the assistant's thoughts went back to Nichole. To him, she was simply stunning. He couldn't understand what she was doing by living on an island.

"She married a native that only lives on islands?!" Brandon hissed out his disbelief.

"A very wealthy one, it seems. She had questions about security. We'll need to get on that fast," Michael thought aloud. "As a private reserve, that's a must. I'd rather it's just the two of us that handle the island from here, if we can. Who do you think can help us?"

"I don't have a clue. She's gorgeous, though. Isn't she?"

"You're married!"

"I divorced last week, remember?"

"Well, she's married, and her husband is likely out there. And she might be pregnant, too."

"That's right, huh? Damn! She's still one hot piece of ass, though," Brandon sighed.

"Is that so?" Nichole asked as she stepped out fully dressed in her new bikini of black and gold. She always took quick showers. She was conditioned that way because Annie tended to complain. She looked so graceful in it that both men dropped their jaws. Her hair was now twisted and coiled up with small pins so that it would fall in small ringlets when it was dried. Her pearl jewelry was back on, and they went with her new bikini rather well. She didn't need to remove the seaweed belt or the sharkskin bag, so that was still in place. Sighing as she shook her head, she moved up to the deck.

"Nikki?" Joel frowned as he set the raft into the water. "That's right. You shower pretty fast, huh? Annie's fault?"

"Always," she mumbled. She was clearly in a bad mood.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Those two men. The assistant made a rather lewd compliment about me. Something about me being a hot piece of ass," she growled.

"Go to your husband. Now," he said in a form of masked rage. She nodded and called for him. He was quick to gather her up at the base of the ladder. On seeing her in the new bikini, he purred his appreciation. When he felt how warm she was, he seemed to growl with want. He didn't say anything about her hair. He figured it was simply wet and sticking to her. Then he noticed her foul mood, and he narrowed his eyes with concern.

"Why are you mad?" he asked as he swam into the lagoon with her. She whispered to him, and he hissed with his own rage. "I am not hiding! I do not care! If they come here, I will attack them!"

"You are my husband," she whispered as he cradled her.

"You are my wife," he nodded and kissed her deeply. "Stay here."

"Okay," she smiled. Setting her on the beach carefully, he would admire her more later. Lotisoo saw how angry Kilnak was, and he was soon informed on what happened.

"_They would dare to make such comments on your mate?!_" his cousin gaped with disgust.

"_I will rip them to shreds if they come to this surface!_" Kilnak snarled as he bristled with rage.

"Lisa, cover your ears!" Nichole cringed as she put her fists over her own ears. "Kilnak is pissed off, and he might let out a roar! It can be very painful to us!"

"Oh, shit…" Lisa blinked with shock. "Josh, you better do the same!"

"Um…okay…" Josh cringed and covered his ears as Lisa did just that. Kilnak did roar, and the sound was so loud that it rippled out again to slam into the side of the yacht. Joel had to grip the railing as he stared into the lagoon with disbelief at the shockwave that Kilnak released. Bobby thought an earthquake hit the boat, and he ran up to the deck.

"What was that?!" he asked as he clambered up to the deck.

"Kilnak just got pissed off," Joel winced as he shook his head from his ringing eardrums. "That was his roar that you heard. It's like a sonic boom, isn't it?"

"He did that?!" Bobby asked with shock. "What pissed him off?"

"The two appraisers down there made a slanderous remark about Nikki. One of them did. She came out of the shower and heard it. She told Kilnak. He got pissed."

"Oh, shit," Bobby winced. "Something tells me that he'll kill them if he sees them, won't he? They can't go into the lagoon."

"No, they can't," Joel sighed as the last of the ringing finally left. He went down below and seemed to regard the two startled men silently. "What just happened was Nichole's husband showing off how pissed he is. So, we now have a dilemma."

"That…was from her husband…?" Michael asked with confusion.

"Yes. As a specialized fisherman that grew up with dolphins, his family has a very intricate voice. Just like a sonar. It's hard to explain, but that's what it sounds like above the water. Imagine how he can hunt with it in the water," Joel said slowly. After the men had all of the color leave their faces, he continued, "Kilnak is in a rage. If you both go to the lagoon now, he will kill you both. You have your outer island pictures. You have my daughter's signatures. You have my signatures. I would suggest to have warnings posted up around the island to keep intruders out."

"Nichole did mention that," Michael nodded with a slightly shaky voice. "And there is no need for us to see the lagoon right now. Right, Brandon?"

"Right," his assistant nodded quickly. "But, our protocol requires us to get pictures of everything. We'll get asked questions if we don't."

"Then give me the camera. I'll take the pictures. I don't want the two of you hurt," Joel said.

"That will work," Michael nodded.

"If everything goes well from here, I won't report this," he muttered.

"Okay," Brandon winced. Bobby grumbled at them and returned to the helm. Joel was shown how to use the camera, and he left for the raft. Kep saw it was just him, and he nodded to himself. Helping Joel get into the lagoon, Nichole watched her father stand on the beach. Kilnak was cradling her in his arms to keep himself calm.

"They aren't coming here. I'm going to take pictures for them of this area. If I see you guys in the camera, I'll tell you to move, okay?" Joel said.

"Good," Kep nodded. "_Kilnak, are you all right?_"

"_I'll be better when the intruding Land Dwellers leave!_" Kilnak hissed.

"Kilnak, move out of the way," Joel said lightly. A nod was given and he carried Nichole to the other side of the lagoon. Moving with her when he had to, Lotisoo was doing the same with Lisa. After the pictures were taken, Joel moved back to the raft. "Josh, you're coming back with me. We have to leave now. Get the grey briefcase so we can confront Josue about the fake pearls."

"Do you think I can come back tomorrow?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. We'll see. The cruise will take place after tomorrow. You are going to be on it with your mother, Annie and Doug. Lisa and I will have to cancel our tickets. We won't have a choice," he said. "Right, Lisa?"

"Yeah. I need to get to know my husband better," she nodded. Joel nodded and blinked as his phone rang. He saw it was Ashley and he sighed.

"Hello, dear. No, Josh is with me. He snuck on board Little Star. Oh, Kilnak warned him. He behaved himself better than Annie did. I also witnessed Kilnak get royally pissed off. No, at the appraisers. Ah, let me tell you about that away from here. I don't want Kilnak to get pissed again. Yeah. Okay, honey. I'll talk to you on the way back. Love you. Bye," Joel grinned and hung up.

"Good move," Kilnak smirked. Joel looked at the generator and decided to get that started up. That had to be running, and he had to show his daughters how to get it working if it stopped.

"I'd really like to come back tomorrow," Josh said.

"Why?" Kilnak asked with a touch of irritation. "For what?"

"It's a nice place. I still have questions for you, too," he said.

"What other questions? If it is about treasure, I will not answer. I cannot tell you where I find it. I cannot tell you where I hide it. You have something now. Two things. You do not need any more."

"Oh," Josh frowned.

"You have already seen me mad. You heard me get angry. Do not let that anger be towards you," he warned with a glare. "I may be younger than you, but I handle myself better when it comes to fighting. I hunt. I swim. I kill. It is my way. My nature."

"I know," Josh agreed. "But…do you think I could come back here tomorrow?"

"No," Kilnak said bluntly. "Joe and Ashley will be fine, if they come back. You have no need to be here. Go back to your mainland. Have fun there. This is my home with Nikki."

"Lisa, how did you get to be with your guy?" Josh asked her.

"He decided that he liked me, I guess. After that, I realized I liked him," Lisa smiled.  
"Like?" Lotisoo frowned.

"You're right. I love you," she said with a blush.

"Love you, too," he said and kissed her gently.

"Lisa! Nichole! Come here so I can show you both how this works," Joel said. "And Josh, don't even think of trying to be with Kilnak's family! You would be in way over your head!"

"How would you know?" Josh frowned.

"Well," Kep said as he looked at Kilnak with a small smile. "You would need to hunt to provide. Swimming with a mate is needed, too. As for cooking, that can depend. You cannot hunt with us. Maybe get fish in other ways, but we like hunting."

"I've done my fair share of fishing," Josh shrugged. "I know how to catch crabs and lobster. I know how to swim, and I can if I have to. That's fine by me."

"Kep, what are you thinking of?" Joel sighed.

"I may have an idea. Let me speak with my pod," the Elder nodded. "We may have a few that are willing to look at Josh, but I do not know. Hmm. Wait here."

"_I do not want Josh as a pod member!_" Kilnak growled.

"_I know. I doubt he will work with us, anyways. It may be a good lesson to him, though. Let me speak with your sire and matriarch. Grynkar may have some ideas, too. Oh, I will also speak with the Fin Folk to see what wisdom they can give me. I may go off of what they say instead,_" Kep smiled and swam off to find the Elder dolphin. Kilnak wasn't very happy. He watched his Elder leave, and he grumbled to himself. At the feel of Nichole's hand on his shoulder, he sighed and moved to pull her into his embrace. Sighing harder, he could tell that she wasn't happy either.

"What's going on?" she asked him as she got cuddled.

"My leader wants to talk to some pod members," Kilnak muttered. "He thinks Josh may not work, but he will test to show he tried. I do not like it."

"I don't, either," she nodded. She noticed he seemed to be a bit tense in his shoulders, and she started to massage him. He gave a mumble before closing his eyes at the relaxing sensation. Pushing him onto the beach, she started to do a full back rub to him. Moving to settle on his hips, she started to try and work a bit deeper into the muscles. He clearly needed this.

"What do?" Lotisoo asked Lisa as he watched Nichole.

"Oh. She's massaging Kilnak," Lisa smiled. "It's like this…"

She had him recline on the beach to start working on his back. Her new husband was floored at how good it felt. Kilnak looked over to give a small wink and a smile before relaxing again. He knew that this was a big benefit on being mated to a Land Dweller!

"Well, that's one way to keep him calm," Joel chuckled.

"I know," Nichole smiled as she ran her thumbs along his spine. Her father found himself walking over to take a discreet study of his back. "Something wrong?"

"No. Kilnak, if you're still awake, I'd like to take a close muscle study of your back in a doctor's perspective. I won't touch you, it's just to see if I know how to help you if you get hurt. Okay?" Joel asked. Kilnak looked at him, nodded and relaxed again. Even he knew that this could be important. In the form of her massaging, Nichole ran her hands over various areas for Joel to take note of. When he said shoulder blades, she ran her hands over them. It was the same for his ribs and hips.

"Anything else, Dad?" she asked as she turned herself to run her hands along her husband's tail.

"I'm good for now. Thanks, Kilnak. Nikki, I got the generator working. Your dead battery is back in your phone and charging with it. I would suggest to swap it out with some of the new ones I purchased for you when it's done charging to have spares. The generator will beep when it needs more gas. It's not supposed to use that much, so half a gallon will power it for a whole day, if needed. I got you ten gallons, so you should be set for a week or two. I'm going to take this camera back to the yacht. We'll probably head back. Or do I have to wait and see what Kep wants to do with Josh?" Joel frowned.

"May as well wait," Nichole frowned back. "Even I don't know what he wants to do."

"All right. I'll go over what else you'll need. I may end up getting you a scuba gear suit. Your mother did get you a snorkel set. You should try testing it out when you can. I was thinking of getting four air tanks, though. In case I needed one for island surveillance. Oh, that reminds me. I need to see how much of this island there is underneath the water. I know I'll need Kep's help with that. Hmm. Maybe I'll just invest in an underwater camera. That might actually be easier," Joel mused.

"It would be. You can show Kilnak and Kep how to use it," Nichole nodded. When Kep emerged, Kilnak was able to carefully place Nichole on the beach before slipping back into the water. He stretched himself out and looked far more relaxed than usual.

"_Kilnak, I spoke with the Fin Folk Elder,_" Kep said with a grim look. "_The Elder believes that Nikki's whole pod may be capable of merging with ours. However, there are speculations about Josh. Nikki and Kilnak were already foreseen. Lisa and Lotisoo were clearly a surprise, but it worked out. Let me speak with Josh again. We know she has one other pod mate, but we will not speak with that one until the want to see us becomes known._"

"_And it will result in that one likely sneaking on board, or using tactics to see us. I don't like that!_" Kilnak growled. "_If that one shows interest in seeing us, then we may as well. But, if that one does not ask, we will not force the issue. There is no need to stress out my mate even more._"

"_Agreed._ Joe? Can we talk?" Kep asked as he swam over.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat on the beach.

"We know you have another that has not seen us yet. Right?" Kep asked.

"Yeah. That's Douglas, and he's the very youngest of the group. Younger than Annie," he nodded. "He's the one that smokes."

"Okay. If he does not show that he wants to see us, do not bring him," Kep advised.

"Good. I won't. Which means, Josh, that you say nothing," Joel smirked.

"Heh. If you want him to be serious, tell him that he has to quit smoking before seeing them," Josh grinned wickedly. That had Joel's eyes light up with the idea.

"All right, you just got yourself halfway out of being in deep shit. You're just in shit now," Joel nodded. "Quite covered in it, but, if you want to get fully out of it, convince him to quit smoking."

"That's like me telling Annie that she's not perfect and to accept it," Josh frowned.

"Exactly," Joel grinned. "Anyways, what's the verdict about Josh?"

"Have him sit here. By the water," Kep said. "We have some that will look at him."

"Look at me? Am I a piece of meat or something?" Josh asked.

"Remember. They have different ways than us," Joel said carefully.

"Yes. We go by sight. Smell. Various things. If one shows interest, maybe show interest back. If no interest, then you do not need to come back here," Kep nodded. Kilnak was already holding his mate in his arms in a possessive way. She was resting her head against his neck. She was feeling queasy again, and he noticed the signs. He was very quick to hold her. He was trying to help keep her calm.

"Nikki does not feel good," Kilnak frowned.

"How do you know?" Lisa asked. She was still massaging her husband's back.

"We have a deep bond, you know? So…I just know. Nikki feels sick. Likely from our baby. I will keep Nikki happy as much as I can," he nodded.

"Each pregnancy can be different. She may be fine if she has another one. Like I said, it could be a false sign, but with how Ashley confirmed it, it may be a real one. As long as she rests as much as possible. That will help her," Joel said. "I'll see about studying up a bit more on this for you guys. I know some, but not enough. We may have to invest in making one room like a surgical lab. Just so that I can help you guys if I have to in a hospital-like setting. I'll know what I need."

"Do what you can," Kilnak said. "I will find more treasure if I must."

"Or we go off of that fish market idea. A lot of people will buy fish at the right price. Tuna is a specialty. We can make a lot of money with incredibly large tuna," Joel chuckled. "The only downside is that they have to be in one piece. They have to be whole. They can't be torn up."

"We may have to go with smaller fish, then," Kep thought aloud. "We hunt tuna for food. Smaller fish are okay, but tuna can last a long time."

"We can invest in getting a heavy-duty freezer," Nichole sighed softly. "That will keep food frozen until we are ready to eat it. Then I just have to thaw it out to cook it."

"Okay," Kilnak smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We will get what we can. We need our home set up first. Then we can get the right things to use."

"Yeah," she nodded and winced. "Ugh. Migraine…"

"What?" Kilnak frowned.

"Bad headache…" she sighed.

"Hmm," Joel thought and went to the first aid kit. "I have some pregnancy-safe medication here. She can't have anything that will reduce muscle swelling. That could harm the baby. She just needs pain relief. Have her take a couple of these. They should help."

"Oh?" Kilnak blinked and swam over to the beach with her. She took the two pills and swallowed them down with some bottled water.

"It will take a bit of time for the medication to kick in. Let her sleep if she needs it," Joel advised. "Josh, I think your audience is here."

"Huh? Oh…" Josh blinked as he looked over at the four mermaids that appeared. Two were Kilnak's younger sisters. The other two were Lotisoo's sisters. One was older and the other was younger. Lotisoo sat up now to stretch and let Lisa settle next to him.

"_She is your new mate, Lotisoo?_" his younger sister asked with a smile. "_She is pretty!_"

"_Thank you. The one you are going to look at is her oldest pod member, Josh. Um…be very critical about him, okay? We still don't really trust him,_" Lotisoo frowned.

"_Huh! We'll see how he is!_" Kilnak's younger sister grinned. His youngest sister simply shrugged at a distance. It was her first time seeing a human so close, anyways.

"_Can he swim out to us?_" Lotisoo's younger sister asked.

"Josh? Go swim to them, please," Kep nodded. "_Be polite!_"

"_Yes, Elder,_" Lotisoo's older sister nodded respectfully. Josh dove into the water, and the four mermaids swam around him to study him. The swimming trunks he wore weren't very tight, so they couldn't get a decent evaluation of everything. He was also wearing a shirt, so they couldn't see much of his chest, either. Lotisoo's older sister surfaced and looked at Kep. "_Um, can he remove what is covering him? Is that okay? We want to see more._"

"Josh, can you take off…um…" Kep frowned.

"Josh, take off your shirt, but don't get naked. We don't like to swim naked, if we can help it. Nude beaches are another thing, but they scare me, sometimes," Joel shrugged.

"_He will remove some, but not all. They like privacy,_" Kilnak said. "_Nikki is very much the same. She only likes me to see her skin in full. She is protective of herself and not used to showing others._"

"_Okay. As long as we can see more,_" his younger sister smiled. His youngest sister blinked softly at the sight of Josh's chest when the shirt was removed. She actually found herself liking it. As they examined him, Kilnak was dealing with another one of Nichole's intense mood swings.

"Nikki, it is okay. I am here," he whispered as he rocked her.

"I'm tired. I'm hungry. My head hurts. My stomach hurts…" she shivered.

"If you are hungry, I will help you eat, okay? You can sleep after you eat," he soothed.

"I would rather her to not get sick. She just took medicine. Let me see…oh, good! Give her some water and dried fruit. Lisa, did you have any soda on the yacht? I think she could use some. The sugar and carbonation will help her out here," Joel said.

"I think there was some Coke in the fridge," she nodded. "Did you want me to get it?"

"Actually, Josh, you can get it. Let them watch you swim," Joel suggested.

"Okay," his son nodded and gave a small smile at the whispering mermaids. They were pretty in a rather strange way to him. None of them really caught his true interest, though. As he swam out of the lagoon, Kilnak supported Nichole's weight as she rested against him.

"Give her some of this," Joel said as he brought the bag of dried fruit over to them. "I am a bit concerned about her eating some of the deep sea fish during her pregnancy. To us, that type of fish may not be good for her. Our bodies can't do things that yours can. Some fish is okay. The fish off of the reef are okay, too. It's the ones in deeper waters that she has to be careful about. I also know that lionfish is becoming popular. I think that type of fish is okay."

"Lionfish?" Kep asked. Joel got the book out to show him. "Oh! Fish with stings?"

"Yes. If you cut the fins off, the fish is excellent," Joel chuckled. Kep thought and muttered to Grynkar. The slow fish was easy to spear and rather plentiful. Three of them were brought over. Joel was able to pull up instructions on his phone that taught them how to remove the fins carefully. When the fins were removed, they were discarded in the island reef. Lisa was able to help start the fire back up, and they watched how Lotisoo expertly cleaned the fish. It was the same thing that Kilnak did. A few minutes later, the fish was cooked and brought over to Kilnak to give to Nichole.

"Wow," Nichole said as she took a bite of the fish. "That is really good!"

"Yes!" Kilnak grinned as he ate his share. "We will get more."

"Much more," Kep nodded.

"I could really go for some milk," she sighed.

"That's right. You need dairy, too," Joel thought. "You have a generator now, so a small fridge is possible. Even on the yacht, too. I'll get some for you."

"Milk?" Kilnak asked.

"Get me the children's dictionary?" Nichole asked. Kilnak was glad that she started to feel better. Joel realized that she also needed vegetables. Frozen would be best for now. He could invest in a steamer for her. As she showed her husband what else she needed, Joel went to Kep.

"Do you eat seaweed? If you don't, that's okay," he said.

"Oh. Yes. Some, but not a lot. It is good for when food is not found," Kep nodded.

"Is there any around here that you eat?" he asked now.

"No. Not here. We find it further off. Will Nikki need it?" Kep asked.

"Not really. We have our own green foods, and I'll bring some with me for you to see for yourself, okay? It will keep her healthy with the baby," he smiled.

"Okay. Hmm. She may have mixed foods now. With Kilnak's baby, it could be all right," Kep thought. "But, we do not know."

"No, we don't. Ah, I have the laptop here. I was able to figure out the signal provider, too, so I got her an internet account. Nichole, I'm setting up your laptop really quick while I'm here. After Josh gets back, I may have to head back with him," Joel said.

"That's fine," Nichole sighed. She started to look unhappy again.

"Nikki?" Kilnak frowned and squeezed her. "Remember what I said? If you are not happy, I am not happy. Why are you not happy?"

"I just…miss it being just us again…" she trembled. "Yeah, Lisa wants to be with Lotisoo, and I'm not going to push her away because she needs what I have, too…"

"Nichole, you know that if I had another place to go with him, I would," Lisa said. "I don't know where another island is, and I did just get married to him."

"I know," Nichole sighed. "I just…miss the privacy…"

"Hmm. We will be back in a bit," Kilnak said as he squeezed her. He gestured they were going to dive, and she nodded. He swam with her back to the area behind the island. Once they were here, he set her on the damp sand and he joined her. "Nikki. Tell me what is going on."

"Too much…" she whimpered, and he hugged her as she started crying. A lot had happened in the past few days. It was unheard of for her. Things normally took time. Now everything seems to be warping forward. She got married, secured a home and now has to have a house built. All on top of being pregnant. It was getting to be too much. The constant visitors weren't helping, but she knew it was needed, too. She just wanted to be alone with Kilnak again. This was supposed to have been a week that was just for her. To be away from everyone and everything so that she could relax. It was far from the opposite now. Kilnak could only listen to her vent as he rocked her.

"Do I make you happy?" he asked softly.

"Yes! You do!" she gasped as he squeezed her. "I just want to be alone with you now!"

"We are alone," he smiled.

"But…we aren't alone on our island," she winced.

"You need help. Until then, we may not be alone for a while. I will do what I can to keep you happy. I will not hunt. I will not leave you. I will have to swim a little to keep my body good, but I am giving all of my time to you now. I know you need me."

"I know…you have to hunt…"

"I have others helping now. It is okay."

"We can't even be away from each other…"

"I know. We will be fine."

"I just…I need…"

"What do you need?" he asked softly.

"You," she said, and they kissed passionately. As he started to console her in the true way that she needed it, Josh had returned to the beach with a few cans of soda.

"Where's Nikki?" he asked as he shook the water off himself.

"Kilnak had to make her feel better, so he swam off with her somewhere. You got the soda?" Joel asked. "Good. What are the two appraisers doing?"

"Waiting patiently for you to come back. I think they really want to leave. One of the guys looked like he knew he was an idiot. But, yeah. They want to get back as soon as possible," Josh said.

"When Nichole gets back, we'll go. You're staying here, Lisa?" he asked.

"Yes. Will you be back tomorrow?" she asked.

"It's very possible. I told Nichole before that it would be a few days to see her again, but that's shot out the window. It seems to be every day now that I have to see her. Okay, next on my list is an air compressor. Scuba diving suits are a must, with air tanks. Dairy products are on the list. A refrigerator and freezer combo, or separate units, will be needed, too. More fish and possible beef steaks with frozen vegetables…" Joel mumbled to himself. "Oh, and the pearls. We need to find out why they are fake. By the way, what do they think of Josh? Do they know?"

"I will check. _What do you all think of the Land Dweller? What are your thoughts?_" Kep asked.

"_Elder, I do not feel a need to be with him,_" Kilnak's younger sister whispered.

"_Okay. And the rest of you?_" Kep asked the other three.

"_I feel no interest,_" Lotisoo's older sister said.

"_He is nice, but I do not see myself with him,_" Lotisoo's younger sister said.

"_And you? What do you think?_" Kep asked Kilnak's youngest sister.

"_Well…_" she said softly. "_I have…mixed thoughts. I feel as though I would like to get to know him, but I am not sure if he would want to get to know me._"

"_So, you are interested in him?_" Kep asked carefully.

"_I think I am,_" she said with a touch of hesitation. She was incredibly shy, and that was one of her biggest hurdles. She was never used to being around others that were not of her pod.

"Joe! She would like to get to know Josh," Kep said as he gestured to the shy mermaid.

"Seriously?" Joel sighed. "Okay. What is her name?"

"Her name Kina," Kep smiled.

"Kina?" Josh blinked. "Oh. Um, okay. Does this mean I would have to come back?"

"Yes, it does," Joel said. "We need to head back."

"I can tell her as much as I can," Lisa smiled. "Only the good parts."

"Please just leave it at the good parts?" Josh grinned. They looked over at Kilnak as he surfaced with a weary Nichole. Kep swam over and whispered to him. Kilnak was not happy.

"_Kina! You want to know about him? Why? For what reason?_" Kilnak frowned.

"_He…seems nice. I just think I would like to know more,_" she said.

"So, who is she to you?" Joel asked as he started to collect the garbage that was accumulating.

"Kina is my sister," Kilnak said with a protective glare at Josh. "I am the oldest of my family. She is one of the younger ones. She is…very shy. You upset her, I will hurt you."

"The warning is noted!" Josh nodded vigorously. Just his luck! He got one of the sisters. If he made her upset, he could guarantee that his island privileges would be revoked. Nichole seemed to look away, but she was too tired to complain. A can of soda was given to her, and she found herself drinking down the beverage with a form of sheer delight. She let Kilnak try some, and the sensation of carbonated bubbles on his tongue was completely different.

"I'll get you more," Joel smiled.

"I want more of that, um…" Kilnak frowned. "You gave it to me once. It came in that shiny…um…I am trying to think of it! I licked it off of your finger."

"Oh! The chocolate?" she asked.

"Yes! I want more of that. Do you think it will be okay?" he asked.

"Chocolate can be bad in large amounts. A little here and there is fine. Too much causes problems and various other things. Small amounts are good. I'll see what I can pick up," Joel chuckled. "Like I said before, I don't know what your body will tolerate when it comes to eating what we have. It's the same way with us and your foods. We know that fish is okay, but she needs other things, too. Fruit is good for her teeth. Vegetables help with her digestion, and they give her essential vitamins and minerals. I'll help provide what I can to her, but she may want to see about getting a small hydroponics kit for growing her own crops. Getting the house built is first on the list of things to do now. Bobby said that he knew some people that can be discreet. We may need a lot more treasure for the type of house that needs to get built. Maybe I can research some possible locations."

"Yes. You find areas and we will help look," Kep nodded.

"I can help teach our language now, too. I'll give Nikki a break from that," Lisa smiled.

"Thank you," Kilnak nodded. "I will have my dolphin friend help."

"I'll probably be back tomorrow with Josh and your mother. Annie and Doug will be on the mainland. Let's go, Josh," Joel said. "We need to head back."

"Right, Dad," he nodded. He looked over at Kina with a small nod. At her shy, tentative gaze, he realized it was a bit becoming of her. It made him feel a touch protective of her. "Oh, what does she like to eat? Um…I'd like to bring her back something."

"Salmon is a sweet fish for us. That will be fine," Kilnak said.

"Got it," Josh nodded. Kina put her hands over her face with a form of delightful disbelief that he would be bringing her back a gift. Kep had whispered this to her. The other three mermaids giggled to each other and swam off to rejoin the main pod.

"_He will come back?_" Kina asked softly.

"_Yes. But if he makes you feel bad, you tell me!_" Kilnak warned. She nodded. At the way she watched Josh as he left, it was only obvious that the seed was planted. They would likely end up together. Joel could only groan at how this was working out for his family. Sure, he'd get the kids out of the house at long last, but it was the people they were ending up with. His side of the family would want to meet Kilnak's family. Ashley's family would be the same way. There were a few he knew he could trust, but it would be incredibly risky. The moment he mentions that several of his kids got married, the news would spread. Then the demands to meet the new family side would start. He already knew how Nichole would react to any of them that went out of line. First and last visitation rights with threatening gestures. Letting out a tired sigh, he could only roll with what was thrown at him. He would help defend her if it came down to it. The same would go to any of his other kids, too.

"Three down, two to go. Well, Nichole was already out of the house, pretty much. All right, let's head back to the mainland," Joel muttered to himself. "Josh, I need to ask you something. Let me get Bobby to start taking us back. Then we need to talk."

"Okay, Dad," he nodded. Joel went down to the helm and sighed.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"We are ready to head back. Finally. And I think my son may get engaged, too," he said. "Annie is far too spoiled for this kind of life. As for Douglas…I have no idea what he wants to do with his life. All he wants to do is lay back and smoke cigarettes. Josh did give me an awesome idea, though."

"What's that?" Bobby asked as he started up the engine and had the anchor reel back in.

"If Douglas wants to see Kilnak, he has to quit smoking first," he grinned.

"That would be something," Bobby grinned back. "I am curious about Annie. I have a son that might work out for her. Take her out to a couple clubs, maybe. He's not around now, but that could change. If you were interested in that sort of thing?"

"I honestly don't know. How old is he? Annie's nineteen."

"My youngest is twenty-three. He has a good head on his shoulders, though."

"Does he help with the business?"

"Nah. He goes to college. He'll be taking a break soon. He was thinking of visiting. He's also the most trustworthy one. I have two other sons, no daughters. Oldest one's married, and the middle one is too busy with work to do anything with relationships."

"Interesting! Well, if your youngest does appear, I'll check him out. Can't hurt."

"He's studying to be a business executive in marketing and stocks. He's actually been helping me balance a few books, too. He's not an accountant, but he has the right mindset," Bobby grinned.

"Definitely interesting. Oh, I mentioned this to Nichole. In her home, I will need to have a surgical room set up for her. I know that she won't be able to go into a hospital. I will be her main source of emergency care. I may pick up another marine biology book, too, for myself. Maybe a veterinary guide on medicines. If the money is still there, I may set up for an early retirement. Or even a transfer to work out here. That would mean that I may have to sell the house in Maryland. But I love that house. I could own that one and a house out here, if I wanted to. I'll have to see what happens."

"I have three houses," Bobby grinned. "One in Canada, one out here and another in Las Vegas."

"Vegas? Okay. I can understand that," Joel grinned as he grabbed a beer.

"Of course. I love my gambling," Bobby winked.

"No comment," Joel smirked now to get Bobby laughing. At the sound of a phone ringing, Bobby looked at who was calling him.

"Hmm. It's a higher up. Can I get some privacy, please?" he asked.

"Sure thing. Oh, your treasure is in the same gray case we brought the pearls in. It should be with the rest of the stuff we brought back," Joel nodded and went to check on the appraisers. "We are heading back. Here is your camera. All of the images are there. Thank you for letting me help you."

"It's fine," Michael nodded. "Your daughter was mentioning something about security for the island. We can work with her on that. I also know that we are on some rather thin ice, too."

"One of you is. However, if you can help with this, I will look beyond it. Just go through me instead of my daughter. I was thinking of some form of a floating fence around the island. With security cameras. The gate can be opened remotely, if it is someone expected. I don't want to put my daughter and her new immediate family in any danger. Do we have an understanding about this?" Joel asked.

"Crystal clear," Michael nodded. "I'll go through my own personal contacts to see what I can do. Brandon can help take care of any paperwork needed."

"It's one of my specialties," the assistant nodded.

"And before I forget," Joel said with a hint of protective rage. "If anyone else makes any remarks about my daughter, or my other daughters, they'll be shitting teeth for a week with the help of my fist!"

They both nodded to show they understood that, too. He was being the protective father, and he had every right to let his point get across to them. Joel knew the weak points of every body structure. It helped to be a surgeon. Nodding to them both, he got up, took a swig of his beer and moved to the deck to talk to his son. Josh waved and asked, "Is everything cool?"

"It is now. I expressed my dislike to the appraisers," Joel muttered and took another swig. "And no, you can't have a beer. You have a possible wife to impress."

"Dad!" Josh growled. Then his father gestured to the side of the boat. On a closer look beneath the waves, he realized that Kina was swimming alongside the ship. "Is that…?"

"Yep. Apparently, she must really like you," Joel grinned. "Especially if she's following you."

"Is she a stalker?" Josh frowned.

"I don't think so. I think she's just making sure that you're safe," he said.

"Joe!" Kep said as he surfaced now. "Kina was worried. I told her not to follow, but she had to."

"Called it," Joel chuckled. "It's fine, Kep. Just make sure you're not seen!"

"We know," Kep nodded.

"I thought she was shy?" Josh asked.

"She is, but she wants to know you. So, she is, um, trying to stay with you," Kep said.

"She's pushing her boundaries, I think," Joel mused. "Can she carry him to the mainland?"

"Yes! She is strong. Swimming does that for us," he nodded. "I can help her talk."

"Great. Let me talk to Josh for a moment, okay?" Joel asked.

"Okay," Kep nodded. Kina nodded, but kept swimming with them.

"Josh, what do you plan to do if you end up with Kilnak's people? What do you plan on happening?" Joel asked. "This is important. We have to start thinking ahead."

"I honestly have no clue," Josh admitted. "I mean…I didn't really think about wanting to be with her, but now it seems sort of…I don't know…ideal. In a way."

"Really? So…the moment she showed interest in you, it made you feel like it could work?"

"I guess so. Wasn't that the same thing that happened with Lisa?"

"It was. Annie showed no real interest at all on wanting to adapt to live with them. She did show her interest, but it was out of jealousy over Nichole. When she was questioned, she proved that she wasn't going to change her ways. I doubt that Douglas would, too, but we'll only let him know of what he would need to do if he asks to see them. No sneaking on board the yacht. No lying to try and get to the island. He _has_ to be up front about everything and willing to quit smoking. They can't be around cigarettes. Their lungs are too delicate for it. And that's my personal opinion. Hmm. Are they still swimming alongside the yacht?"

"Yeah, they are," Josh smiled. Kina looked up and waved to him. He found himself waving back. He was clearly enamored with her now. Joel sighed and decided to do something about it.

"Go swim with her," Joel said.

"Are you serious?" Josh asked.

"As your father, I'm ordering you. Go. Swim. With. Her. I'll meet you on the docks. If not there, then back at the hotel," he said with a mild glare. "Remember. You're not in deep shit with me, but you're still in shit. Now go!"

"I'm going!" Josh sighed and took off his shirt. Watching his son jump off the side, he knew Josh would be safe enough. Heading back down, he saw that Bobby had finished his call.

"Joel, was that Josh jumping off the side?" he asked.

"Yes. His possible fiancée followed us with Kep. She was worried about him. I ordered him to go swimming with her. So, I sent him to swim with the fish…" Joel grinned wickedly.

"Better not let Kilnak know you said that," Bobby grinned just as wickedly.

"Trust me. I'm not saying a word," he nodded. Thinking on what he could do next, he decided to call his wife and let her know of what happened on the island in full. In the water, Josh was swimming with Kina and Kep. He had his arms carefully locked around her neck as she swam.

"So, what does she want to know?" he asked Kep.

"What can you tell her?" he smiled. Now that he was busy talking about everything he thought she could know about him at the time, the two couples on the island were finally starting to have some form of downtime. The laptop was quickly in use for various films on nature videos to play. Those that wanted to watch were able to, and Kilnak's dolphin companion was there to help translate. Kilnak was supporting Nichole's sleeping form as he watched the screen with fascination. After four hours of watching videos, hunger started to set in.

"I'm sure that Nichole will wake up when I get something cooking. What should we make?" Lisa asked. "We can do lobster, fish, crabs…"

"Crabs," Kilnak said. "We have not tried those. Who can find some? _We want to try having the smaller hard-skinned pinchers. The ones without the full bodies. Any can help find them!_"

"Ah, me," Lotisoo nodded. "_I will help hunt some._"

"_I'm up for it!_" Kilnak's sire nodded. Several others agreed and dispersed to start searching.

"_I have not seen Kina come back,_" Kilnak frowned.

"_She went to follow Josh,_" his matriarch said. "_She actually worried over him._"

"_She did?! That's…different of her,_" he admitted. "_Okay. Who is with her?_"

"_Our Elder is. He is likely translating for them. She is safe,_" his sire said.

"_As long as she is safe. That is all that matters. What can I do now…oh!_ Lisa! I have a question for you. Maybe you can help me," Kilnak said. "We need to be quiet. Nikki still sleeps."

"Okay. What can I help you with?" she smiled and finished getting the water set up in a large pot to boil. His parents had already left to hunt down some crabs, but they also planned for more lobster, too. She settled on the beach, and Kilnak kept cradling his sleeping mate.

"I want to know what else can be done when it comes to mating," he smirked.

"What else? Um…oh…" she found herself blushing. "There are different positions…"

"Tell them to me?" he grinned.

"I'll tell you what I can," she giggled. For thirty minutes, she educated him on what she knew he could do with Nichole. Now that he was horribly aroused, he had to wake up his mate. He thanked Lisa for her knowledge and swam out of the lagoon to the back of the island with Nichole. Now came the delicate procedure of waking her up gently.

"Nikki…" he purred and gently nibbled along her jaw.

"Hmm…?" she responded before yawning, stretching and snuggling into him more.

"Lisa told me things," he chuckled and moved his nibbling to her neck.

"What? What things?" she asked now with a touch of alarm.

"Things to make you feel good with me," he grinned and moved his nibbling lower. Her jaw dropped before her mind went numb from the pleasure he started to give her. Now that he was giving her the affection she needed, Lisa was taking crabs from Lotisoo in a careful way to keep them from pinching her. When he looked for his cousin, he asked where Kilnak was.

"Oh, Kilnak asked me about, ah…various things he could do with Nikki," she giggled.

"What things?" he asked. At her soft whisper in his ear, he looked at her with surprise. "Show me. I want learn, too."

"Are the others here?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Not yet," he grinned and pulled her to him to kiss hard. Thirty blissful minutes had passed unheeded before signs of the rest of the pod started to appear. Lotisoo heard soft whispers and was forced to quickly swerve away from his mate to shield her from sight. He had her in a very intricate position, but it was easy for her to dart over to her bathing suit to dress quickly. At the feel of her arms around him and pressing into his back, he chuckled.

"You are so bad," she growled in his ear. At the look he gave her, she found herself getting shivers of lust. He still wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Later. We do more," he muttered.

"Promise?" she asked. As a response, he turned quickly in her arms to kiss her possessively. She was clearly floored with her new husband. No other man she ever knew of had a drive like his. It actually matched her own. "I love you!"

"I love you," he said as he nuzzled her. "Cook now?"

"Okay," she smiled and was able to pull away from him. The rest of the crabs and lobsters were given over, and various shells were broken for the meat to be fried up. Right after the lobsters and crabs were finished boiling, Kilnak showed up with Nichole. Lotisoo swam over and whispered to him. Kilnak gave his cousin a rather wicked grin.

"Where do you plan to sleep tonight?" Nichole asked Lisa as she was handed a plate of lobster meat. A small frown was on Lisa's face now.

"I honestly don't know. I could do the tent, but…I see how you sleep on Kilnak. I think I may try it that way with Lotisoo," she said.

"I also hold her," Kilnak said. "Floating is best, though. I rest my head on the sand. It works that way, too. I stay in the water, and she is above it. We stay close."

"We need to stay close," Nichole said softly. He nuzzled her and he broke open a cooked crab. They took turns eating various legs and shared the body meat.

"What do you do to the lobster heads again?" Lisa asked as she pulled some tail meat free from a boiled lobster. "I never understood why you did that to begin with!"

"Fry up the head of one that wasn't boiled. Then take a spoon and mix up the fats in it before tasting it. It's really good!" she grinned.

"I want some!" Kilnak demanded. She laughed and he let her go long enough to fry up a few lobster heads. She introduced the rest of the pod to the new delicacy.

"_Our Elder isn't here yet. He's still with Kina and Josh,_" Grynkar sighed as he claimed his share.

"_Really, Sire? That's unusual,_" Lotisoo frowned.

"_That is not what Kina usually does,_" Kilnak agreed. "_She must really like Josh._"

"_I'm glad I went with Lisa instead of Annie. It worked out better than I hoped,_" Lotisoo smiled.

"_So am I,_" Kilnak chuckled. "Nikki, we need to save some for Kina."

"Oh! Yeah, we can do that. And for Kep, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Lotisoo nodded.

"So, is Kep like a grandfather to you?" Lisa asked as she put some of the meat in a cooler.

"He is our Elder. The oldest one of us, so, yeah," Kilnak nodded. "My Dad is his son. Grynkar and my Dad are brothers. So, Lotisoo is my cousin."

"I'm glad I taught you family names," Nichole smiled.

"Me, too," he smiled back and kissed her. "I had an Aunt, too."

"Had?" Lisa frowned.

"Yeah," he frowned. "She…got killed by a shark. A big white one."

"Oh…" Nichole gasped. "I'm sorry."

"It is okay. It was a long time ago. It does happen. Hopefully, our new home will keep our families safe. Sometimes, we do use ourselves to lure other hunters away from our pods. It is risky, but we have to protect each other," he said softly.

"You would…sacrifice yourself…?" Nichole whispered.

"If I had to in order to keep you safe, I would," he said gently.

"No. Don't ever do that," she said as a cold shiver ran down her spine. "I'd rather be with you if that happened…"

"Nikki…" he grimaced. He noticed the signs of stress and strain right away.

"I already can't be without you! Can you imagine what…it would be like for me…to live for a single day without you…?!" she panicked. He growled, pulled her into his lap and crushed her to him.

"Nikki, listen to me!" he said sternly. "I will do _everything_ I can to keep that from happening! I will not leave you. I will not hunt, but if I have to, then I will. With how much food we can get through Joe, I may not have to hunt at all. I _will_ protect you if I have to! Do not think that I will not! I am one of the fastest of my pod. One of best hunters of my pod. I will have many babies with you. As many as we can have. You do not need to worry about that."

"And if we can't have babies?" she whispered. "If…we can't make one…?"

"Then we will keep trying. Right?" he asked as he nuzzled her. "Always fun…"

"If it doesn't happen…" she shivered.

"Do not think of it now," he muttered and kissed her passionately. He needed to reconcile her right then and there. Lisa looked away with a soft sigh as her sister was claimed in full.

"Awkward…" Lisa smiled and shook her head.

"Needed," Lotisoo frowned. She could only nod at that. "Nikki worry much."

"I know she does. She never worried so much before," Lisa frowned as she whispered to him.

"Oh?" Lotisoo frowned.

"She wasn't always so weak with her emotions. She managed them better. She found it easier to cope with things, you see. Mainly because of what Annie and I did to her," she sighed. He gathered her up and swam a bit of a ways off with her.

"Tell me. All okay now. But…tell me. Okay?" he said gently.

"Okay," she nodded. She knew he wanted to help her feel better and that talking about it helped. As she whispered to him of what she let Annie manipulate her into doing, Kilnak had his mate in a bone-crushing hug. He wasn't planning on separating from her. She needed him quite badly.

"I am here," Kilnak whispered to her as he rocked her. "I am not leaving. It is okay."

She trembled hard, and he nuzzled into her neck. He could feel her start to cry, and he rubbed a webbed hand over her back. She was stressed, upset and hurting now. Her body started to overheat again, but he didn't let her go. His pod was clearly worried about this behavior she had.

"_Kilnak, is everything all right?_" his sire asked.

"_I told her what we would do to protect the pod, if needed. She…didn't like that. It clearly worried her far too much for her own good. She fears for my safety now. I cannot leave her side for any amount of time right now. I long to hunt, but I need her to know that I am safe,_" he said with a sad sigh. "_Her needs will always go over mine. I will hunt again in time…_"

"_Don't worry about it,_" his sire nodded. "_Take care of her. We will provide for you right now. She is newly mated to you and bearing your first offspring._"

"_She is worried that the offspring may not take. That one may not be possible,_" he cringed.

"_We won't know until it is proven. Until then, she is bearing your offspring. We will leave it at that. She is showing possible signs. Her sire and matriarch confirmed this. We will help provide,_" his sire said calmly. Nichole gave a harder shiver and Kilnak nuzzled her.

"I am here. I am here…" he whispered softly.

"I'm…sorry…" she whimpered, and he continued to rock her.

"Do not be sorry," he said in a soothing way. "I am not leaving your side. Rest. You need to sleep. I will not let you go. I will not leave."

"Promise?" she whispered. His gentle kiss calmed her that much more.

"I swear," he smiled and nuzzled her. "_I am not leaving her side. I can't right now._"

"_We'll go over your food stocks and see what else we can do. Stay with her. She does need you right now. We will take care of everything,_" his sire said sternly.

"They will get more fish for us. I am not leaving. I love you, Nikki," Kilnak whispered.

"I love you, too," she said with a soft, tired sigh. He didn't separate from her yet, and he made no plans to. They were both clinging to each other as if their very lives depended on it.

"I have never seen her like this before," Lisa frowned.

"Bad," Lotisoo nodded. With the way Kilnak was with his mate, any mermaid would have longed to be in her position. But this was a much harder way for them both. The bond that Kilnak and Nichole shared was deep and intense. He had seen bonds like this before, but this was a whole new level. The one he had with Lisa was already strong enough, but nowhere near as intense as Kilnak's bond. It was as though they were already mated the moment they met. Maybe even beyond that.

He turned to watch Kep and Kina swim into the lagoon. Kilnak gave a mild glare at first, but he relaxed. Nuzzling into his mate to keep her calm, he turned his back to them. With soft whispers, they were caught up on recent events. Lisa was able to get them the meat that was stored for them. Kilnak was just as moody as Nichole was right now, but it was in a very protective way. Once again, anything could piss him off. As she nuzzled into his neck, he was doing the same to her. She was able to bury her face into the side flap of skin that attached from his head to his shoulders. There was enough humidity in the air from the last storm that he didn't need to refresh his skin from the neck up, and he was able to stick to the shade most of the day.

"Kilnak…" she whispered softly.

"Nikki…" he said just as softly. Another kiss was given to her, but this one defied all meaning to show the love he held for her. He knew she was still upset. He was doing everything he could to help her. "I love you, Nikki. With everything I have, I love you. I will always love you."

"Kilnak!" she gasped and found herself sobbing again. He cradled her and let her snuggle into him as much as she could. "I love you…so much…!"

As his response, he gave her a tender, gentle smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Closing his eyes, he gave her a deep, musical purr of comfort. That completely relaxed her. A short moment later, she was sleeping. With a rather tired sigh, he said, "_She finally sleeps again. Do not disturb us for now._"

"_Okay,_" Kep nodded and ordered the rest of the pod to leave the lagoon, save for Lotisoo.

"_I will be on the other side of here. Not far, in case you need help,_" Lotisoo said.

"_Thanks,_" Kilnak said lightly. "_I'm just…very protective of her right now._"

"_I know. Don't worry,_" he said with a small nod. "_Just, eh, ignore what you hear. We'll try to be quiet. No guarantees, though._"

That had Kilnak chuckle and shake his head. It was his cousin's wedding night, after all. It wasn't long at all for his complete focus to center around Nichole. Nothing else was heard, nor did it matter once his direct attention was established.


	22. Chapter 22

Nothing else happened on the mainland until morning hit. However, before they ordered breakfast and contacted the rest of the family, Joel went over the decision of cancelling the cruise with Ashley. She agreed to have the entire cruise cancelled. Luckily, Joel was able to get a partial refund by placing the reason as a family emergency. In a sense, it pretty much was. They would bring up the topic with the cruise line later if it came to it. As for now, they agreed to play it off as if they were still going on it to keep the kids calm. The more leisurely conversations started up over breakfast in Joel's room. The room service staff left not a moment after Josh, Douglas and Annie showed up. Ashley was showered and dressed as though she was ready for travel. Joel was the same way.

"Your mother and I have some shopping to do. Then we are going to see Nichole and Lisa. Josh, are you coming with us?" Joel asked as he speared a piece of melon with a fork.

"Yeah. Um…I need a loose pearl," he smiled.

"Already?" Joel grinned ruefully.

"Yeah," he nodded. Annie looked at him with complete shock. Douglas was clueless.

"Another one of my babies is finally getting married," Ashley sighed. "About damned time!"

"Mom!" Josh frowned.

"What?! You're getting married?!" Douglas gaped.

"Yeah, I am. What of it?" Josh asked.

"I haven't met her yet," he frowned.

"You won't. There is no need for it," Joel said over his dish of scrambled eggs.

"What's so special about Nichole's island?" Douglas asked now.

"Quit smoking and you'll find out. If you don't quit smoking, you're left in the dark. Your choice," his father smirked. Now his youngest son glared at him. "Don't give me that look! The people that Nichole and Lisa are with can't have smokers around them. If they smell smoke on you, they'll likely keep you away at a far distance. Quit smoking, or don't see them. It's that simple."

"You're joking!" Douglas scowled.

"He's not," Josh said with a shrug. "And I won't let you smoke around my fiancée! Quit or see nothing. And even if you do quit, you can't blab or take pictures. I won't let you."

"It's not fair," Annie pouted.

"Annie, they tested you. You won't work because you won't adapt. And you pissed off Nikki in front of me. Don't even think about it!" Joel warned. "You're done with her and the new family. Besides, Bobby thinks he may have a son that will work for you. He's in college and very successful. Maybe you'll see him after the cruise. You're going on it with your mother. Ah…damn it. Josh, you won't be going, either, will you?"

"Likely not, if I get hitched. You know how it works with new couples. I'll probably want to be with her all the time. I was pretty surprised at myself last night, too," he admitted.

"Oh? What happened?" Ashley asked with a form of delight.

"I kissed her," he said with a small blush. "I mean…yeah…I've kissed girls before. But the kiss I did with her was just…it was special. It's the only way to put it. I felt like it really meant something. I never felt this way about anyone else. It's awkward to me."

"Maybe I should kiss one of these girls," Douglas joked.

"Quit smoking first, or you'll never see them," Joel grumbled. Doug frowned again and seemed to pout. He was as bad as Annie was. "Okay, I'm done eating. Annie, you're staying here. Your mother needs to come with Josh and I. Doug, figure out what you want to do. If you come with us, trash the cigarettes. If you don't, stay here and do whatever."

"I guess I can try quitting…" he said with a shrug.

"If you want to try cold turkey quitting, fine. But you reek of cigarette smoke. We'll need to get you new clothes, and you have to brush your teeth. Chew gum, if you have to," Joel suggested.

"Okay," Doug nodded.

"I'm going to be here alone?!" Annie asked.

"You can't come with us. Kilnak won't tolerate you anymore," her father muttered.

"Can't I just…um…stay on the boat?" she asked.

"No. That's risky. I don't want Kilnak mad at you. Josh and I both heard him get ultra pissed off. He let out a roar that was close to a sonic boom. It shook the boat. You can't come with us," he said in his stern tone. At the way Josh's face paled at the remembrance, she knew it was the truth.

"How can a guy do that?" Doug asked with a puzzled look.

"He's not your average human. He has different tactics and ways to hunt and live. His people specialize in vocal attacks to stun their prey. Almost like how the dolphins do it. I'll leave it at that," Joel nodded. "Now go shower, shave and brush your teeth. Leave your cigarettes in your room. We'll hit up a clothing store for you."

"Maybe we should do that first and let him shower on the yacht," Ashley suggested.

"Good idea. We'll do that," he nodded to her. When his phone rang, he answered it. "Bobby! What's up? Really? I thought he was still in college! Okay. Well, my youngest decided to try to quit smoking, so I was going to hit up a clothing store. After that, I was going to talk to Josue. You did? What did he say? Hmm. That sounds odd. Yeah. I think he's lying to us. Okay. As for your son being out here, it's rather impeccable timing. Annie was going to be alone today. Sure, I'll meet him. I have to pick up a portable fridge and freezer before hitting up the fish market again. At the fish market? Okay. See you both there!"

"What was that about?" Ashley asked.

"Bobby has a youngest son that was in college. I just mentioned it a bit ago. He got out early, apparently. Annie, guess what? You are going to come with us. Only to run some errands. When it comes time for us to head out in the yacht, you're still staying here. However, you may be escorted around. You keep your phone on you at all times. Got it? Are you all done eating?" he asked as he stood up to stretch and start gathering up what he planned to take with him.

"I'm done!" Ashley smiled as she did the same.

"Same," Josh nodded. He actually found himself wanting to get back to Kina.

"Let me put my smokes in the room," Douglas sighed with defeat.

"Do I have time to fix my hair?" Annie frowned.

"You have ten minutes," Joel warned. When the youngest ones left, he muttered, "Annie won't fit. As for Doug…I still have my doubts."

"I can make sure he has no cigarettes on him," Josh nodded.

"Please do. As it is, I doubt he would be considered mature enough for a mermaid wife. He would need to do a lot of work. What do you think?" Joel asked as he looked at his son.

"I'll need to get some fishing lines and lobster traps. I've been thinking about it, Dad. As long as I toss back any female lobsters in the off seasons, it should be okay. I know it's illegal in the mainland," Josh frowned. "It may be okay elsewhere, but I'll have to look. I need a pearl, though. Um…is it okay for me to give a mermaid a black pearl? Or does it just go to the guys?"

"That's actually a decent question," Joel blinked. He called up Nichole.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up on the second ring.

"I have a question for Kilnak," Joel said.

"Okay," she said. She sounded very exhausted.

"Joe? What is it?" her husband asked.

"Two questions. First, is it okay for your sister to get a black pearl? Or is it only for the guys?" Joel asked lightly. "Josh wanted to know."

"A black pearl is fine," Kilnak said. "It will let him become a pod member."

"You're talking better. Much better," Joel chuckled.

"Well, with Lisa and Nikki both talking to each other, it's easier to pick up. The laptop helps, too, with the videos. So, thank you for that. My pod is starting to learn your language rather quickly," he chuckled back. "It's much easier to let the words form, and it feels a bit more natural to me. Anyways, you had another question?"

"Yes. Why does Nichole sound exhausted? She sounds very stressed out," Joel frowned.

"Oh. Yeah, she got very scared last night. But, it was because I told her what my pod would do to protect each other. We would…um…use ourselves as bait to lure sharks away. I lost an Aunt from it long ago, but Nikki freaked out when I told her I would do the same to protect her," Kilnak sighed. "I would, too. But the thought scared her bad."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Joel said softly.

"Thank you," Kilnak said lightly. "She's been getting rest, but the pregnancy is draining her. Lisa pulled up a video of what a pregnancy normally looks like. It was…interesting."

"I'm sure it would be," Joel agreed. "Anyways, Doug agreed to try and quit smoking."

"If he smells bad, he may not be accepted," Kilnak warned.

"I'm aware of it. We'll have him change clothes and freshen up. And don't worry about Annie. She has new plans today and will not be with us," he said.

"Good," Kilnak said with all seriousness up front. "Is anyone else coming with you?"

"Ashley is, and, of course, Josh. Other than Doug. How is Lisa doing?" he asked.

"She's doing good. Lotisoo is very happy and so is she," Kilnak chuckled.

"Very good to know. Okay. I'm going to see about picking up a small refrigerator, a small freezer and some other things that Nichole will need. I should be there in the next two hours," Joel said. Kilnak agreed and the call was disconnected.

"I should have asked how Kina was," Josh sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine. She may even meet up with us," Joel shrugged.

"Are you really worried about her?" Ashley giggled.

"I actually am," Josh frowned. "It's…weird, really. Like I just can't wait to see her again."

"Coming from you, that's very weird," Joel grinned. "Oh, what happened with that coin of yours? Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, I do. Now that's funny! I never thought about treasure even once while I was with Kina! Here it is," Josh said as he fished it out of his shorts pocket.

"You want me to hold onto it? Or do you think you can handle it?" Joel asked.

"It's fine. I got it," Josh said as he tucked it back into his shorts. "Maybe I'll make a necklace out of it. Pendant style with a clasp around it, that is. I don't want any holes. What do you think?"

"That could work! Just don't flash it around. That could give the wrong idea," Joel said with a serious note in his voice. "Anyways, we have to go."

"I'll check on Doug and Annie," he nodded. As he walked down the hallway to his room, he kept thinking about Kina. He couldn't explain why that was. He actually started to miss her. Was this what it was like with Nichole when she met Kilnak? Or Lisa after realizing that she liked Lotisoo? He started to recall the kiss he had with Kina. It was soft at first. As though neither of them were sure. But after the thought passed, a far more natural feeling took hold. It was as though he had always been with her. That he simply belonged with her. He didn't want to leave her side. Was that what a soul mate was called? The feeling that one simply found their match? And it happened to him?! "Fuck me…"

He grimaced and refocused himself on the current task. Heading to his room, he swiped the key card and stared hard at what he walked into. His brother was smoking every cigarette he had and using the toilet as an ashtray. Looking over, he waved and said, "Hey, bro! Just getting rid of them!"

"Are you an idiot?!" Josh fumed. "This is a _non-smoking_ hotel room! You'll get us both thrown out! Get your ass outside and finish them off there!"

"I'm on the last one!" Douglas argued as he took a deep inhale to let it burn to the filter. Dropping it in the toilet and flushing, he went to the window to exhale the smoke. "There! Done!"

"You're an asshole!" Josh scowled.

"I didn't wanna waste them, okay?!" he growled.

"Whatever," Josh grumbled and left the room quickly. He was completely livid now. Joel walked out of his room with Ashley and looked at him. "Doug decided to smoke off the rest of the pack in the room. Using the toilet as an ashtray."

"Please tell me you're joking…" Joel glowered.

"I wouldn't be this pissed off if I wasn't," Josh frowned. "I probably reek of it now."

"Take a swim in the ocean when we get to the boat," Ashley said. "Will that help?"

"It might," Josh said irritably. When Annie came out of her room looking like a prom queen, he gave her the usual 'hello' by flipping her off. She sputtered and Joel smacked him upside the head. "What?! I felt better doing it…"

"Not in front of me, idiot," Joel muttered. "I wonder what Kina would think of it…"

"I'm sorry!" Josh said quickly to Annie. "Don't tell Kina! Please!"

"Oh, I have so many baby pictures I'll have to go through!" Ashley grinned.

"No!" Josh insisted. Joel started to grin rather wickedly. They finally had blackmail material to use against their kids if they got out of line. When Doug appeared and reeking of cigarette smoke, Joel had to control himself. He wanted to smack him.

"You're a moron!" Joel growled at Doug. "Don't you dare pull that shit again!"

"You told him?" Doug mumbled to Josh.

"Well, I did come out of the room smelling like cigarettes," Josh said sarcastically.

"Oh…" Doug blinked. "I don't think it would happen again. I just smoked my last pack."

"Really?" Joel asked. "If that's the case, give me your wallet."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"So I can keep track of your money. If you are quitting cold turkey, I don't want you to sneak off to buy cigarettes off of people. I don't want you to buy any new packs, either," Joel said calmly.

"I won't buy anymore cigarettes…" Doug moped.

"I don't believe you. Wallet. Now," he growled. Sighing, he gave over his wallet and his father put it in his front pocket. He wanted to make sure that he would see it at all times. Annie sniffed a bit, but Ashley put a hand on her back to guide her to the elevator. On getting there, Joel was the one to give mild glares at any that stared at his daughter for too long. Annie had purposely dressed herself up to look as attractive as possible for her future meeting with Bobby's son. At the odd glance she got from her father, she frowned at him with a questioning look.

"Did I do something wrong? Is my hair not right?" she asked.

"No. You overdid it. There was no need to look like you were going to a pageant," Joel sighed.

"I just wanted to look my best…" she said softly.

"I know. But if anything happens that you know is wrong, you need to let me know. The way you look right now, it appears that you could walk off with anybody and I would never see you again. I'm half tempted to have you tone it down a bit," he admitted.

"But…" she started to argue, but her mother shook her head.

"I'd let it slide this once, but I think your father is right," Ashley said as she clucked her tongue. "Your hair can stay, but tone down the make-up. Go fix it now."

"Mom…" she pouted, but winced at her father's glare. She knew it wasn't wise to piss him off a second time. Nodding with defeat, she went up to her room quickly. Ten minutes later, she came back down. She still wore make-up, but it wasn't so obvious. Joel nodded his approval and signaled for a cab.

"The fish market," he said calmly to tell the driver where to go. "Tomorrow morning is when the cruise starts to board up. I'll likely be at the island to help figure out where the house is going to be built and setting up negotiations. Ashley, do you still plan to go?"

"I wanted to, but if you're not going to be with me, it's pointless," she sighed. "We should just cancel the cruise completely."

"What?" Annie gaped. "I wanted to go!"

"Not unsupervised," Joel growled.

"I won't be going," Josh shrugged.

"I did want to go," Doug frowned.

"Not unsupervised," Joel said again. "You and Annie are not old enough to drink. I know you'll be carded and try to lie through it. I suppose I can make it to where we just stay at the hotel. I won't be able to get the tickets refunded, though. I may be able to help find Lisa a house here."

"I should look into it, too," Josh said. "Fishing is profitable, right?"

"We were thinking of doing an exotic fish trade," Joel nodded. "Could be food or pets."

"I can help run that. Lisa could, too," he grinned.

"Bobby would help us get started. Even Kep was in favor of it. I'll talk to him when we see him," Joel mused. "Okay, Josh. Pick out a salmon."

The merchant was already showing off the largest fish he had to them. Joel ended up buying them all. The same thing happened to the mackerel merchant. He was actually helping them out in a rather tough time. Not many wanted fish these days, and he paid them in advance for any large fish catches they received. Restaurants tended to buy from them when their own fishing lines were poor, but the fish were plentiful right now. On musing that he was tempted to set up a stall, too, they advised him on where to go and that they would even help partner up with him. The idea actually sounded reasonable.

"They'd have to meet with Kilnak, though. Won't they?" Josh frowned.

"Probably not. If they ask, we'll test them. Right now, if we can get our foot in the door somewhere, it will help," Joel said as they walked out of the market. "You really had nothing planned, right? As in going to school?"

"Not really. I could become a full-time fisherman," he grinned. "It's easy enough at times."

"You would think so," Joel smiled and looked over at a familiar limousine that pulled up.

"I brought you a cab," Bobby chuckled as he stepped out. "I had to drop off my wife at a hair salon and I was in the area. Mitchell, come out and meet Joel and his family. Or, ah, who's here."

"Sure thing," a rather youthful tone came out. The young man that greeted them wasn't very tall, but what he lacked for in size, he made up for in muscle. He worked out quite often and it clearly showed. His dark brown hair was clipped short to the form of a crew cut, but it accentuated his strong, square jaw rather well. Alert, dark brown eyes studied them all and he smiled. Annie was glanced at quite frequently, and even Joel noticed that.

"Hello. I'm Joel," he said as he stepped over and slightly in front of Annie to make a statement. "This is my wife, Ashley."

"Hello, there!" Ashley smiled and waved.

"This is my oldest son, Josh, my youngest daughter, Annie, and the last of the family, Douglas," Joel said as he gestured to each one. "My other daughters, Lisa and Nichole, are with their new husbands. You may have been informed. I'm not all sure what you were told."

"Not much," Mitchell nodded. "But, I'm glad to make your acquaintance!"

"Annie was the one I wanted you to meet with," Bobby chuckled. "Anyways, where were you going, Joel? Anyplace in particular?"

"I just got some fish and an invitation to join the fish market, if it comes to that. So, that's on the table. Do I need to meet with Josue?" Joel asked.

"I took care of it," Bobby said and handed him two real pearls with the same colors as the fake ones. "Needless to say, Josue is going to speak with his supplier. He was telling the truth. The supplier was lying. Ah, oh, Josue also wanted to give this over as proof of his apology."

"Apology accepted," Joel said as he took the clear case revealing the half inch black pearl. "Josh, this is for Kina. That shortens my list of things to do. Doug still needs new clothes. I need a small refrigerator and a freezer. Nichole was wanting milk, too, so I may as well get some shopping done for her. I can plug in the appliances on the yacht, right? To get them started up?"

"That you can," Bobby nodded. "I can help transport them."

"Thanks," Joel nodded. Then he blinked as his phone rang. "Hello? Kilnak?! Slow down! What's going on? I'm with Bobby right now."

"That boat came back with the researchers!" Kilnak seethed. "We need you out here now!"

"Fuck!" Joel swore. "Were you seen at all?"

"No. The dolphins have them at a distance for now. They just showed up! Nikki got sick from everything. We need you here!" Kilnak stressed again.

"I'm on my way!" Joel said and hung up. "Those researchers are at the island. They showed up without permission, and the dolphins are pissed. I'll have to cut the shopping short."

"No. Let Ashley do it. I have a helicopter for emergencies," Bobby said. "Mitchell, please escort Annie to somewhere nice. As for you three, I would be honored to help finish the shopping list and drive the yacht for you. Is this all right?"

"I should go with Joel," Ashley said. "But, I'll need to be here with Douglas."

"Mom…" her son winced.

"She's right. Josh, you come with me," Joel said. "Annie, behave yourself. You have your phone. Call me if you need to. Ah, crap. I need a waterproof bag. I wasn't expecting this."

Bobby finished getting off the phone with his pilot at the airport. A cab was soon called on to shuttle him to the helicopter pad, but first it was to the survival store for a much needed waterproof pouch. He couldn't have his phone take on water damage. Several of these pouches were bought to keep with him at all times. Josh was given one to keep his phone and wallet safe in. Doug's wallet, Joel's wallet and phone were now secure in a bag, too.

Right after that, they were taken to the airport. The pilot waved to them and ushered them into the helicopter to take flight as quickly as he was able. Josh buckled in with his father as it took off into the air. The island coordinates were given. Josh was as worried as his father was, but he was worried about Kina. It took only ten minutes by air to reach the island, and the pilot couldn't land.

"There is no clear place to land here," the man said.

"Can you drop a line down for us?" Joel asked. "Actually, go out over the water! Josh and I will swim it! We'll be fine!"

"Roger that!" the man nodded and moved the aircraft to hover over the water. The moment Joel and Josh jumped into the water, he took off for the mainland. The dolphins were quick to swim over to let them grab hold of their dorsal fins and to guide them into the island lagoon.

"Dad?!" Nichole gaped with surprise.

"Hey, honey!" Joel sighed as he hauled himself onto the beach. "There go my shorts. Hopefully they'll wash fine. How far out are the researchers?"

"Half a mile and closing in," Lisa said. "Lotisoo went with the others to stall them."

"Where's Kilnak?" he asked.

"I'm here," he responded as he swam over. "I wasn't sure who, or what, that thing was. I was hiding. Um…what was that?"

"A helicopter. It helps us get to places for emergencies like this. Bobby had one, surprisingly enough. Josh has a pearl for Kina, too. Ashley is in the mainland. Douglas wants to meet you all, and he has agreed to stop smoking. Or at least to try. I doubt he will. Annie is preoccupied and won't be here. Ashley and Doug will be here with the yacht later. How did the researchers show up?" Joel asked.

"Grynkar saw them after my pod came back from hunting," Kilnak said carefully. "Grynkar is, um…my Uncle. Lotisoo's dad. He's also the one that swims ahead of us to ensure safety."

"So, he's a lookout? A scout, in a way?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. He heard the boat approaching. He warned us. When they tried to get closer, we put seaweed around the boat. It helped, but then they tried to dive into the water. We think one of them saw us," Kilnak grimaced. "Now the dolphins are very upset."

"Can you recall which one may have seen you?" Joel asked.

"Yes. Grynkar can," Kilnak nodded. His dolphin companion appeared and he said, "_Can you get Grynkar for us? Or have him get the Land Dweller that may have seen him? Bring that one here?_"

"_I try,_" the dolphin chittered. He placed a webbed hand on its forehead before it sped off.

"My friend will see about getting that one here. Should I hide?" Kilnak asked.

"I would," Nichole nodded. She was clearly worried over him now. He swam to her side and hugged her tight. At the feel of her trembling, he squeezed her.

"No. I won't hide," he muttered and kissed her gently. "We may as well let them know the truth of this island. If they have issues, we'll keep them from coming into the water."

"Where's Kina?" Josh asked as he shook the water off himself.

"Not far," Kilnak nodded. Lotisoo had just surfaced with Kina a moment later to show that they were fine. Lisa was soon with her husband, and Josh found himself hugging Kina to him. She was clearly upset over what was going on.

"I'll punch the bastard out if he says anything mean!" Josh growled.

"Can she speak yet?" Joel asked.

"Not yet, but she is trying to learn," Kilnak chuckled. "_Kina, Josh said that he will hurt the Land Dweller if anything happens to you. He will protect you._"

"_Okay,_" she nodded and sighed as she got held. "_I really worried for him._"

"She was worried about you, too," Kilnak said.

"I have a pearl for her, but I think my Mom would want to be here to see me give it to her," Josh sighed. "Um…that's really all it is? And then she's my wife?"

"Yes," Kilnak nodded. "What all do you do for marriage?"

"I'll show you after this," Joel growled as a man in a scuba suit surfaced in the lagoon.

"Hey! Who grabbed me?! What the hell is…going…on…?" the man said as he gaped at the sight of Kilnak, Lotisoo and Kina. Out of the three of them, Kilnak already had his weapon out. He was the most lethal out of them all, and he wasn't afraid to show it. He was protecting his mate and future offspring. He had every right to be as lethal as possible.

"You have one minute. Why did you come back? Tell me before I kill you," Kilnak said in a dangerously low tone. Nichole kept her hands on his shoulders as she moved to press herself into his back. "My wife just got sick. Again. She's pregnant from me. Every time I try to get her to eat something, someone like you comes here and stresses her out! Why did you come back?!"

"We just…wanted to know why the…dolphins were so aggressive! I…um…wow…" the man said. "It makes so much sense now!"

"And now you see why the dolphins don't like you here," Joel muttered. "My family has been accepted by them because they live with this family."

"Yes. I'm a merman. What of it?" Kilnak growled again. "We hid from you all because you wouldn't understand. Now you know. Now get out of here!"

"We could learn so much from you!" the man pleaded.

"How? By gutting his people open to see how they tick?!" Nichole scowled. "I should sue you for trespassing as it is! You don't listen to how to meet with us safely. You don't understand the risks that my husband goes through to keep me safe here! I taught my husband how to speak to me! He wanted to learn! He's starting to learn how to read and write, too! He's still learning a lot from me, but it's all what he wants to know. I only teach him what he wants to know. But you are teaching him that you are untrustworthy and don't keep promises."

"We were really just concerned about the mistreatment of dolphins!" he said.

"They work with my family," Kilnak said. "We have a partnership with them. They brought Nikki here to be with me. They knew that she was to be with me at my side. Other members of her family were not expected, but they accept us as we accept them. We respect each other. This island is supposed to be our safe place. You have just intruded on it. The first time was a warning. You should not have come back. Now it is my right to kill you!"

"Kilnak," Kep said as he surfaced with the rest of the pod. "Let me talk to him."

"Fine. Nikki already got sick! If she gets sick again, no more talking!" he seethed.

"What is your name?" Kep asked as he swam to the bewildered man.

"It's Gregory," he said slowly.

"I am Kep. I am the leader of this pod. I will answer some of your questions, if they are worth answering. My pod is not happy with you or your group. We will meet with the rest of them, but we need one thing promised in return," Kep said. "You cannot tell others that you met with us."

"But…" Gregory frowned. Then he swallowed at the chilling glare from Kilnak.

"We will be hunted down by those that do not understand," Kep said. "I have seen this. I know this. It is why we remain hidden from your people. Nikki's family is the first of your people that have completely accepted us. It was through Nikki that we were able to make a connection. We knew the risks, but she is Kilnak's true mate. Kilnak is her true mate, too. Will offspring happen? We hope so, but don't expect us to let others like you take them from us. Now, what do you want to know?"

"You obviously have a culture. A system. We could learn what you know and teach you more of what we know. We could learn from each other," Gregory said.

"And many would still see them as animals because they don't have legs," Lisa snorted. "Granted, I could be like you. Wanting to know everything about them. I used to be that way. Now I'm just happy that, well…sometimes you don't need to know everything. Just knowing that I have Lotisoo is really all that I need. If he wants to tell me more of his culture, then fine. I'll listen! I'll compare what I know, too. But it's people like you that want to broadcast everything. The government will likely cover it up to keep people from panicking. The news media will be trying to hunt us down to expose us and destroy the peace that we have. It's not worth it to me."

At the poisonous glare Lotisoo gave to the man next, Gregory found himself cringing. He looked over at Josh and how he was holding the mermaid. Josh looked back at him and muttered, "I was a skeptic, too. It was just yesterday that Kina came into my life, and she's the most important thing I've ever found. It's funny, you know? I wasn't expecting it. I doubt she was, either. But when you know you belong with someone, it just hits you like a freight train. That's what happened to me. So, do us all a favor and fuck off. You're not needed here."

"Josh, don't swear in front of your fiancée," Joel warned. Kilnak looked at Nichole and saw her small blush. Now he wanted to know how to swear, and he whispered this to her. At her gaping look of shock, he grinned wickedly at her.

"No!" she said sharply. At this he turned in her arms and pulled her to his chest.

"Why not?" he muttered and nibbled around her ear.

"Because it's not nice language!" she hissed.

"Well, I would only say it to not nice people," he smirked. At her scowl, he grinned again.

"Kilnak, when she's sleeping, I'll set you up," Josh promised.

"Deal," he nodded.

"Oh, no you won't!" Nichole warned.

"Didn't I say that I wanted to know everything?" he said with a soft nuzzle.

"I just…" she pouted. At the loving glance he gave her, she sighed. "Fine. Just…don't swear around me, okay? Yeah, I pop off every now and then, but I try to control myself."

"I promise," he smiled and kissed her fully. Cradling her close, he had clearly forgotten about the intruder in the lagoon. When Nichole was upset, all of his focus was centered on her.

"They are special," Kep said to get Gregory's attention again. "So, while Kilnak is keeping her happy, what questions do you have?"

"Can I get the others here? I really want them to meet you, too," Gregory said. At this, Kilnak looked over sharply and bared his slightly larger incisors with a nasty, seething hiss.

"I'd take that as 'no'," Joel said. "However, I think it would be okay with three rules."

"What rules?" Gregory asked.

"No pictures or videos. You don't say anything mean to them. And you don't tell anyone about what you learned today. Yes, it's your job to report any new findings. Can you only imagine the spectators that would try to find this island to either quarantine it or contaminate it? As it is, we are very careful on introducing them to new things. Yes, we are letting them learn things with the help of the internet. But, think about it. They survived without us for this long. I won't let their civilization become a downfall from what we introduce them to. There's no reason for it. Think about it very carefully."

"I know that it would be very hard for people to accept it," Gregory agreed. "If the wrong people know about this, it could become disastrous."

"Right. If anything, you can tell everyone that a new dolphin reserve was found and is being protected. If you want to study the dolphins, fine. We can set up something. Just don't let Kilnak's people become the brunt of study. You'll find yourself in a heap of shit. I have connections now. Dangerous ones. Don't fuck with me," Joel said. "I'm also a surgeon. I know what makes you tick."

"You have my word," Gregory said. "But…connections?"

"His people are treasure hunters. It's how we got the island," Joel said calmly. "They gave it to Nichole, and I helped secure what was needed. A client was found to help with the dispersion. No, your research will not be funded. The money is being used to safeguard this island and to secure homes for my kids with their new marriages. They need specialized homes."

"I can see that," he nodded. "Um, can I get the others here?"

"If they behave," Kep warned. After the researcher was assisted by a dolphin, Kilnak's displeasure was quickly shown. He was not pleased.

"This island wasn't supposed to be discovered," Nichole shivered.

"Maybe we can find another one," Kilnak frowned as he cradled her.

"But I love this island," she sighed. He nuzzled her and let out his musical purr to calm her. She was exhausted again. She threw up. She got stressed. She got worried. At the sound of unknown voices coming into the lagoon, he bristled with protective hatred.

"Quiet!" Joel hissed at the men. "My daughter is not feeling well! Her husband is pissed!"

"Oh? Well, what's the whole problem?" one of the men asked. Kilnak was ready let loose a sonar blast. Nichole was cringing and shivering in his arms.

"Guys," Gregory winced as he saw the enraged look on Kilnak's face. He was ready to kill.

"What? Oh…" the man who spoke out blinked with surprise at what he was looking at.

"Kilnak," Joel said softly. "If you roar, you'll hurt Nikki. Remember?"

"I know…!" Kilnak said with a bristling hiss.

"Roar?" Gregory asked.

"He can let loose a sonic blast of sound. It's strong enough out of the water that it rocked my yacht pretty hard. It's how he hunts," Joel said slowly.

"Kilnak is one of the few that can do this," Kep said as he swam over to help. "He was regarded as weak before. He is not weak anymore. Now, what do you all want?"

The other three men with Gregory were speechless. Nichole started to feel queasy and took several deep breaths as she rested her head against her husband's shoulder. He knew she was starting to feel sick again. Too much stress was affecting her. Kilnak was forced to refocus his attention back on her. He knew she was suffering. Joel looked over with a grimace and said, "Go with her. It's fine."

"Okay," Kilnak nodded and gathered her up in his arms. She clung to him as he gave a glare of hatred to the intruders for upsetting her. Then he swam as swiftly as he could to the back of the island. Setting her on the damp sand, he scooted himself up to have her sit in his lap to cradle her. "We are alone now. It's okay, Nikki. It's okay…"

"Why…can't they just…leave us alone…?" she gasped as her tears finally came through. "We do _nothing_ to them! They just…"

"I know," he said softly as he rocked her. "But I'm here now. Joe is here, too. The others will leave, and everything will be okay."

"I can't eat! I can't sleep! I can't…" she started, but he caught her up in a kiss to render her weak to his advances. This was the ultimate way to calm her. This was how he proved to her that she was safe. Now that he was able to focus entirely on her, Kep was interrogating the men in the lagoon.

"Now that Kilnak is not here to get mad," Kep said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ask your questions. I am Kep, the leader of my pod. The dolphins work with us. We do not force them. It is a partnership. What are your questions?"

"So, they aren't being abused?" a man asked.

"No. They choose to be protective. And what are your names? Tell me," Kep said sternly.

"You know I'm Gregory," he sighed.

"You can call me Richard," one man with light brown eyebrows said.

"I'm Brent," a man with black eyebrows said.

"My name's Clark," a man with darker brown eyebrows said.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Kep asked again.

"How did you secure this island?" Richard asked.

"We find treasure. We gave it to Nikki and her family. They used it to secure this island. It is our home now. No, we will not share our treasure with others. But, we may help hunt fish to sell to you in your market. Joe will help with that. What else?" Kep asked.

"You find treasure?!" Clark blinked. "Um…"

"We are a group that's trying to keep the environment safe. Maybe, instead of killing fish, you could sell fish in a pet store?" Brent asked.

"I've done some research," Joel said. "The lionfish are not native and they are destructive. I was thinking of setting up a lionfish stall at the marketplace."

"Oh! That could work…" Gregory thought.

"The same can be done for other destructive fish. They hunt down tuna, too, but mainly for their food source. They told me that it may be possible to sell some of what they catch. But, I was thinking of a pet store, too. An aquatic store. If there are rare fish, they may be able to help them reproduce. Maybe even help us get some for study and captive breeding. So, yeah, they can help, but you can't say anything. There is always the chance that everything we want to do will be in jeopardy. I took a chance to reach out, and I was lucky. I may not be so lucky again. You see?" Joel said carefully.

"I know it, too," Gregory nodded.

"Who is your leader?" Kep asked. Lisa and Lotisoo were being observed by the men, and she casually flipped them off to make them look away. Josh gave his own small grimace of annoyance as Kina stayed in his arms.

"Our leader? Oh! Of our group? It's Gregory, but we are privately funded," Brent said.

"Okay. What else do you want to know?" Kep asked.

"We are curious of your anatomy," Clark started, but Joel shook his head.

"They are built like dolphins from the waist down. I stitched one up from a fishing accident. I know this. Leave it at that," Joel said sternly. "They can dive deep for more intense hunting."

"What do you hunt?" Richard asked.

"Squid, octopus, tuna and other fish that you eat, too," Kep said.

"Studying the book?" Joel grinned. "And don't forget lobster!"

"Lobster is a new favorite," Kep grinned back. "Even cooked."

"Is Mom on her way here yet?" Josh asked. He really wanted to give his pearl over to Kina.

"I can call her," Joel nodded and started to do just that. "Hey, honey! Oh, Kilnak almost killed someone, and Nichole got taken away for a bit to keep from getting sick again. Good! Can you pick up some whole chickens and some beef steaks for me? And pick up a portable grill, too. Hun, I give you permission to use the joint account. I'll put money in it later. Yes. Thanks. A week's supply, I think? And don't forget the milk! Yeah. Bobby will drive the yacht? Okay. See you soon."

"Bobby?" Richard asked.

"Yes. Bobby Sterling. He's the one that sold me the yacht and helped me get this island," Joel said with a shrug. Now Clark paled. He was the one that worked for Bobby. Now he realized what kind of trouble the research team was in. He did try to stall them, and the coordinate botch did help, but while he took a nap from the helm, one of the other guys figured out the botch and managed to find the island again. He could only imagine what was going to happen.

"He's…someone we don't trust," Gregory frowned.

"He's the dangerous connection that I have," Joel muttered now. "He has seen this island. He has met Kilnak and his people. And through him, I was able to get what I needed and disperse the gold. A house is next for here. And, yes, I'll need to get houses for my two other kids here. Maybe three. It depends on what he wants."

"What happened to the other girl?" Brent asked.

"Annie is too spoiled for this life," Lisa snorted. "We'll see what Doug wants."

"I'll punch him in the face if he insults Kina," Josh grumbled.

"I'll allow it this once," Joel nodded. His son nodded and continued to hold Kina close.

"There is not much more for you to learn," Kep said to the four men. "You should go now. Before Bobby gets here. Okay?"

"Will we get to talk to you again?" Gregory asked.

"We will see. If you want to prove your trust to us, then remember this. Do not tell anyone of us. Do not draw pictures of us. We must be kept secret," Kep stressed.

"I know that," Gregory nodded. "I'm sorry for coming here unannounced. It won't happen again. Right, guys? We don't want to piss off anyone else."

"Make sure you don't," Joel warned. "Kilnak would have easily killed you all off."

"Oh…" Brent swallowed.

"They do hunt with weapons," Lisa nodded. As an example, Lotisoo showed off his stingray stinger barb. "They put those on coral, too. So, they can make spears."

"We have been testing blow darts," Kep chuckled. "They work good!"

"Wow…" Clark said. Kina kept her face pressed into Josh's shoulder. When Kilnak finally came back with Nichole, he gave a glare of seething hatred and irritation to the men. That was enough to encourage them to leave at long last.

"How is she?" Joel asked as he walked over to where Kilnak floated near the sand.

"Hungry. Very hungry. Upset, too," he sighed. "They're gone, Nikki. It's okay now."

"Is it? They'll just come back and harass us again…" she fretted. "This is MY home! Our home! And they think they can just barge onto it whenever they please…!"

"If they come here again without permission," Kilnak said as he gazed into her eyes. "I will kill them myself. No more warnings. No more waiting for them to leave. No more excuses. I will make sure they will never come back."

"You've said that before…" she whispered. At the next look he gave her, she saw he meant it.

"I will prove my worth to you right now!" he growled, kissed her hard and set her on the beach. Then he swam out of the lagoon swiftly.

"Is he going to kill someone?!" Joel gaped.

"I will follow him!" Kep said. He charged under the water as fast as he could muster. He wasn't as fast as Kilnak was, but he saw that the younger merman had swam ahead of the humans. Now he watched with pure amusement as Kilnak carefully pulled a small bit of the protective waterproof casing away from the propeller's internal mechanics. The boat would still take them back to the mainland, but the electronics would have to get replaced from the waterlog it was going to take in.

Another weakness of the vessel was found and exploited. He followed the anchor chain down to where the main part was resting on the ocean floor. Looking around, he found some heavy coral and shoved it into the anchor portion that locked into the boat. When the anchor was drawn back into the ship, the heavy coral piece would wedge in. The anchor would be prevented from dropping out normally. It would be completely stuck to the boat. The only way to fix that would be to chisel out the coral rock.

"_Kilnak…_" Kep said as he swam over.

"_I want them to think twice before coming to see Nikki!_" Kilnak growled. "_If I can't hurt them, I will hurt the Land Dweller device! Too many times my mate has been hurt! No more!_"

"_I see. Very well,_" Kep frowned. Kilnak didn't want Nichole to hurt anymore. He was going to get his point across one way or another. Once the traps were set, Grynkar swam over to find out what was going on. He was all for sabotaging the ship, and word was spread to the rest of the pod. They all wanted to prove that they could do something. Mirn had an idea to string dead fish behind the ship for various predators to take advantage of it.

"_Let's do that,_" Kilnak's sire grinned.

"_Here,_" Grynkar said as he started to hand out ropes of seaweed for them to attach dead fish to. As sharks and birds tugged at the small corpses, it would delay the boat and cause problems. It would also make a strong, nasty smell if any decaying fish were left floating around. As that was getting done, Kilnak swam back to the lagoon. He was starting to miss Nichole, and he knew she needed him, too. At the satisfied smirk on his face, Joel looked at him.

"Remember how we put dead fish on that one guy? To send him back?" Kilnak grinned. "We're doing the same thing to the boat. Only we are not letting it be known. The fish will be out at sea, but dragged along. I also did something to the anchor, and to the propeller. I want them to know that we mean it when we say not to come back like this. From now on, they have to go through Joe. They have to let us know that they are coming out. No more surprise visits."

"That's awesome!" Josh laughed. Lisa was giggling as Lotisoo was snickering. Kina gave out a soft giggle of her own, but Nichole was too exhausted to react. She was barely able to eat a thing. Kilnak was clearly worried for her, but he was able to help her drink some much needed water. Soft lobster meat was given to her next, but she clearly didn't want that.

"What can I get you, Nikki? What can you eat?" Kilnak asked softly.

"I don't know…" she shivered and started to cry. She was feeling miserable. He could only sigh and rock her in his arms. Too many times their privacy was destroyed. Joel thought hard on what Ashley went through during her pregnancies, and he remembered one crucial thing. Snatching up his phone, he called his wife with a sense of urgency.

"Ashley, are you on the boat yet? You are? Stop the boat, go back to the docks and get some chocolate. Now. Yes, it's urgent. It's for Nichole. Remember what you needed? Yes. Thanks for understanding. Love you, too. See you," Joel said and closed the connection. "Kilnak, I know what she wants, but she needs to eat, too. Give her some of the dried fruit. Ah, here."

"Okay," he nodded and started to give her the small, soft pieces of fruit. Then Joel thought and called his wife again to make sure she got some cheese. Much to his surprise, she already knew.

"If she has the same symptoms my first pregnancy had, then we know it's real! This is a sure sign! I'll pick up everything that I knew I needed, too! Don't worry!" Ashley chuckled.

"Thanks, hun. Nichole was barely able to eat anything so far," Joel said.

"I know what she'll eat. Leave that to me!" she said and hung up. He could only sigh with relief that she remembered all the foods that she needed. If it was a boy, steak was a definite need. For a girl, she would likely pick up some ice cream with a hint of caramel. He knew there was more that would be needed to be given to her, but right now her health was in decline. If she didn't eat something and keep it down, she would endanger the possible baby in her.

"Your mother is bringing you a few things, okay?" Joel said gently to Nichole. "Actually, Lisa! Do you have any chocolate on you?"

"Um…I don't think so, Dad. I may have already eaten it," she frowned. "I'll double-check, though. I may have something else."

As she went to go through her purse without any luck, Kilnak was softly whispering to his mate and comforting her. She was still in tears, but he was helping her calm down. "Nikki, we are doing everything we can for you. I know you've been getting sick. You need to eat something."

"Why? Just so I can throw it back up again?" she asked with a trembling sigh. "And if Doug says anything mean, I know I might get sick again!"

"No," Kilnak said softly as he squeezed her. "If he says something mean, Josh will hurt him."

"I just know he's going to say something rude and stupid…" she fretted.

"Hey," he said with a small smile. "What did I always tell you? If you're not happy, neither am I. Right? Would you like to do something that we haven't done in a while?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'll relax in the water and you lay down on me. Okay? My skin needs this, and you need a little more sleep. I'll protect you and listen for anything that can hurt you," he whispered.

"But…" she cringed. She was still quite hungry. He reached over and pulled the plate of lobster to them. Sighing softly, she nodded and started to eat. If she had something in her stomach, she could sleep more. Joel nodded at this, but he knew that help was coming soon.

"I'll backhand Doug, too," Lisa muttered. "I know how he can get."

"We know more than Nikki would," Josh sighed as he cradled Kina.

"She's going to have to swim when she can," Joel said as he looked over at his son.

"When she's ready to do that, I'll let her. I think she's just happy to be with me," Josh chuckled.

"She is," Kilnak smiled. The moment Nichole was done eating, he slipped into the water a bit further with her to let her use his body as a raft. She wasn't getting enough sleep as it was. The same could be said for him, too. His body seemed relieved at the submersion in the water. It was going to be tricky to make specialized rooms for him in a future home. The room would need a lot of humidity.

The moment they fell asleep, Joel looked at the others and said, "Let's try to keep it down. I'm going to go over her supplies a bit more and make a spot for the fridge and freezer. I can only hope they aren't too large. I don't have any tarp to protect them from sand getting into them. I'm really wondering on how they can build a house on here. We may be looking for a temporary island until it's done."

"I was thinking about that, too," Josh nodded. "Do you think Bobby might have an idea?"

"It's possible. He may know of abandoned islands that aren't in use. This island was part of a coral chain. Some islands may have been cleared out. If they aren't too far away from each other, another could be used as a temporary stay. Oh, there's Kep!" Joel said as he made quieting motions and gestured to Kilnak and Nichole. Kep blinked, but nodded when he saw the sleeping couple. "I have a really big question for you."

"Okay," Kep nodded.

"If this island is going to get worked on for a home to be built, Nichole may need to stay somewhere else with Kilnak. It will be the same with Lisa and Josh. Are there other islands close to here that they can stay on? Until the home here is built?" Joel asked.

"We can look," Kep thought. "Ah, do you have that…um…the map?"

"Yes," Joel nodded and brought it out. For a good twenty minutes, they went over the map. Joel brought up another map on the laptop that had a digital layout. They wanted to find another island within five miles. It would be the easiest way to go. Joel knew it was going to be rough to transfer the generator, though. They'd figure something out. Kep suggested the raft again with various pod members keeping it afloat. That seemed like it could work.

"Is Mom still shopping?" Josh asked.

"I can ask. Why?" Joel replied.

"I…really want to give Kina my pearl. I told Kina I'd bring her back some salmon, but with the bullshit that just happened, it would have to be saved for next time," he sighed. Lisa found herself giggling. Lotisoo cracked a grin, and Kina could only manage a small blush.

"You can do that when your mother gets here. She wants to witness at least one marriage," Joel grinned. "And she was going to bring back more fish, too, so Kina will still get something. Anyways, house ideas. Their skin needs to stay damp at all times. Thoughts?"

"A humidifier," Lisa said quickly. "Various rooms can have them. Maybe a guest area with basic stuff and other rooms that can be mold free, but half water? We may only need one story houses this way. Maybe, oh, four rooms for us and five rooms for them?"

"Five rooms?" Josh asked.

"I don't think anyone needs to see the bedroom," Lisa winked. "We'll need a small kitchen area for normal use, but a specialized one for private use. A normal bathroom may be all we need with a special area designed for family. Maybe a suction tube of some kind?"

"That could work," Joel nodded. "What about beds?"

"Look at the way Kilnak is with Nichole. Maybe one side has a waterproof mattress and the other side is a small pool?" Lisa suggested.

"You've been thinking about this," Joel grinned.

"Nikki and I both have," she nodded. "We were thinking of how they can get in, too. Maybe a small chamber with two pools. One has the sea water entrance and the other a pool entrance? We know that parasites can get on them at times. The pool water should help with that. Shouldn't it?"

"I'll make sure you all have specialized kits for helping out with that. Especially for the more stubborn ones," Joel promised. On looking at how Lotisoo was chuckling, he gestured for a reason.

"We…um…go see fish. They help," Lotisoo said.

"That's right!" Lisa blinked. "Cleaner fish and reef fish can do the same thing, huh?"

"Think we can build a large fish tank with those fish?" Josh asked. "Artificial reefs are done all the time for aquariums. It would help us breed out rare fish for pet shops if we go that route."

"I never thought I'd see the day that my kids are thinking about their futures," Joel said with a stunned form of amazement. "I should have found Kilnak's family sooner!"

Kep started laughing with agreement. For an hour, they went back and forth on house plans and locations. Kilnak and Nichole slept through the whole thing. They desperately needed the rest. When they were woken up, it was to let them know that the yacht was ten miles out. They were filled in with what was discussed, and Nichole agreed with the artificial reef.

"That could work," she nodded as she was handed a plate of jerky, dried fruit and cooked salmon. More water was given to her, and Joel advised that she needed more sunblock. The same had to go for Lisa. Josh would also need some, too. Future plans were being done on what else would need to be purchased. Kilnak took in everything calmly as he held his mate. He clearly needed that nap!

"We need to find a temporary island for everyone to stay on while this one gets worked on," Joel said as he demolished a lobster tail. "Kep has a few ideas, but Bobby may know of various ones that have been abandoned. He would know which islands are avoided."

"Okay," Kilnak nodded. "Nikki, let me swim for a bit. I'll be right back."

"All right," she smiled. Kissing her softly, he set her on the beach and dove into the water. He needed a good exercising swim around the island. After a couple laps, he was back and at her side. She knew he needed it, and she was well enough to let him do what he needed to do.

"Miss me?" he grinned and got rewarded with a nibble to his neck. That made him stiffen with complete lust. At the wicked grin she gave to Lisa, she tried something else. She ran her teeth gently over flap of skin around his neck. That got an instant response of him yanking her to him to take her quickly under the privacy of the water. When they surfaced, he was still in shock of how badly that simple act turned him on. Now Lisa got curious as she looked at Lotisoo.

"Um…" Lotisoo said a touch nervously.

"I don't need to witness this!" Joel said with a groan. "Ah, yes, the tent. I'll check on that."

"Nibbling tends to do that," Nichole chuckled.

"Really?" Josh mused. Kina looked away with one of the reddest blushes that Kilnak had ever seen. Lotisoo's jaw was dropped when Lisa started to do that to him. "Sensitive skin?"

"Very…" Kilnak muttered as Nichole snuggled into him.

"I still find it…shocking," Nichole sighed.

"Hmm?" he asked as he nuzzled her.

"So much in less than a week," she said. "I'm just…not used to it."

"I know," he nodded. "But, things have to happen fast. If we go slow, we may not get what we need done in time. Where I live, I must be fast for hunting. It's my way of survival. There is no other way to see it. Those that move slow are quick to become prey to others. They can't hunt. Being fast ensures that things can get done."

"What if a mistake is made by moving too fast?" she frowned.

"Then we fix it as we move forward," he smiled. "Only when we know it is safe to fix something that was done will we fix it."

"I just don't want to be stalled anymore," she admitted. "I don't want to have any more hurdles."

"We will always have those," Kilnak said softly. "As long as we face them together…right?"

"Yes," she nodded, and he kissed her passionately.

"You said you would show me what a real wedding for you was like. Can you show me?" he smiled. She nodded and gestured to the laptop to show it would be used. Kep called to the pod in case any others wanted to see, which made a good portion of them appear, and he turned in the water now to study how a typical wedding would be for her family. They were still watching it when the yacht arrived, and Joel was the one who headed over. When he hauled himself onto the deck, Ashley was quick to press a couple bars of chocolate into his hand. Then she pointed to the island with a stern look.

"Give those to her now! I'll have Doug help me with other things to get ready for you!" Ashley commanded. "Trust me in this! Hurry up!"

"All right," Joel said as he put them in the protective pouch. He never removed it. Jumping back into the water for his dolphin companion to help him, he noticed it looked hungry. On entering the lagoon, he said, "Kep! Can you feed my friend, please? Normally I have something for it, but I think they forgot to feed it."

"I will help," he nodded and swam over to the fish nets. As the dolphin got fed, he went up to Nichole to hand her a chocolate bar. She blinked, grabbed the candy and Kilnak watched her open the wrapper as quickly as she could. She didn't even bother breaking off a square. She took one giant bite from it and sighed with relief. Kilnak was able to pluck off half of an eaten square to taste for himself. He liked that, too, and started to share the chocolate with her.

"This is mine!" she said with a scowl.

"Compromise," he grinned and kissed her to share the chocolate. She groaned softly at this, and he squeezed her to him. Joel looked over at them and chuckled before noticing something.

"Nichole, you never took your hair down from the shower you took yesterday, did you?" he asked. "I thought you would have by now! I wondered what looked different about you."

"Oh! No…" she blushed. Kilnak had never really noticed it. He was used to his people having no hair, but now he was a bit concerned. Her hair was damp from the swimming she was doing, but it was dry enough within the curled strands that it would be fine. "Watch this."

"Okay," he smiled. He reluctantly let her go to let her tend to herself. She finally let her hair down, and his jaw dropped at the tight curls they became. She lightly combed them out to give more volume and depth. Now he coveted her. No other male would touch her. He wouldn't allow it. As if he would allow it, anyways.

"You should see her with make-up!" Lisa grinned.

"What?" Kilnak blinked.

"Do you have to?!" Nichole grumbled. Lisa gestured for her to come over. With a sigh, she nodded and let Lisa add a touch of lipstick and blush to her face. When she looked at Kilnak now, he looked stunned. With a groan, she knew he would want her to wear some kind of make-up now.

"Come here," he said lightly. Joel was grinning rather wickedly as he left for the yacht with Josh. When Nichole reached her husband's side, he pulled her to him in a gentle, protective way. "You have my promise that no other will touch you. I won't let them. But…"

"But?" Nichole asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do this?" he asked with a small grin.

"I never really liked dressing up like this," she said. "It attracted the wrong type of attention."

"I see," he frowned.

"Annie is prettier than I am. I never got looked at very often," she shrugged.

"Well, I don't care about Annie. I care about you," he said. "So, can we compromise?"

"You and that word!" she laughed softly. "Okay. What is it?"

"You look like this for me as much as you can. When you can. No others. Okay?" he smiled.

"I can do that," she nodded. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "Ugh! I can smell Doug coming off the yacht. He reeks! I thought he was going to shower?!"

"What do you smell?" he asked.

"You can smell that? Hmm. Oh, yeah! Your sense of smell is pretty good now," Lisa chuckled. "Remember how it can happen with a pregnancy? I can't smell anything yet."

"Really? Wow. But, you can't smell that Kilnak? Oh! That's right. You're more designed for underwater smells. Not above water smells. Um, wait a bit until he gets closer. Then you'll know," she frowned. "The smell of him is really…making me feel…woozy. I don't like it…"

That made him narrow his gaze with concern, and he pressed her face firmly against his neck. He wanted her to breath in his scent. The salty, oceanic odor was quick to overpower whatever was making her ill. Closing her eyes in comfort, he cradled her and ran his webbed hands over sides in a light massage. Kep looked over at them before grimacing at the acrid smell he caught wind of. Now Kilnak smelled it, and he was not very pleased. He blinked at the sight of the Elder dolphin appearing to swim over to them. It was highly agitated by the smell.

"_Is everything all right?_" Kilnak asked.

"_That one bad. No come here,_" it said carefully. "_Smell wrong. Make surface smell wrong._"

"_I understand,_" Kep nodded and saw Ashley being brought into the island lagoon. "Um, Ashley? I need to tell you something important."

"What's that, Kep?" she asked as she plodded onto the beach. "And it's good to see you!"

"You, too," he nodded. "Um…I was just told by the oldest dolphin that Doug cannot come on this island. That he smells wrong. They are very wise to us. We need to listen to them."

"Really? Oh. Well, he did shower and change clothes. He didn't have any other cigarettes on him. You might want to tell Joel about this," she frowned. "Nichole? Are you okay?"

"She feels very sick," Kilnak grimaced. "The smell that Doug has on him is affecting her. She just ate, and I really don't want her to throw up again."

"I don't, either," she nodded. "Are you wearing make-up?!"

"Kilnak wanted to see…" Nichole smiled weakly before squeezing her eyes shut to refocus. She was border-line on getting sick. Ashley thought and remembered something. Bringing over the bag of fruit, she opened it and set it near them.

"Breathe that in. It will help. We don't have any air freshener, but you'll feel much better. I did bring some mint oils that she could burn. The air will be that much better for her, and the smell of mint is known to be relaxing. It always relaxed me! There's Joel with Josh and the raft now. Oh. They brought Douglas," Ashley sighed. The scents from the dried fruit were already improving Nichole's morale, as it was. Kilnak would be able to tolerate Doug's presence as long as his wife was happy. "Joel, get out the oil burner and the mint oil for me! It will help Nikki out quite a bit. There should be some lavender oil, too, with various others. The mint is important right now."

"Oh! Now I see why you got them," Joel nodded and quickly set up the small burner. Ashley took over the chore as more supplies for Nichole's health started to be unpacked. She had invested in several plastic drawers for storage and space saving, which Joel made use of the moment he got them situated on the sand. Once Doug got on the beach, he turned to stare at Nichole and Kilnak. It was as though he couldn't believe what he was looking at, and he had to blink his eyes several times.

"I'm a merman. Be nice," Kilnak warned.

"Nikki?! Are you into bestiality?!" Doug gaped.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nichole screamed out with rage. Lisa looked at her younger brother with intense shock and horror. Joel was quick to move over to Douglas and back-handed him into the sand.

"Nikki?!" Kilnak looked at his wife now as she got violently sick. Josh had heard Nichole's outburst and glared hard at Doug when he found out why it was done. The Elder dolphin was clearly upset. It knew that something like this was going to happen. It tried to warn them by the odd smell to hopefully keep Doug off the island, but it was inevitable in the end.

"He's…horrible…!" Nikki whimpered. "How could he…say that…?!"

"What did he mean?!" Kilnak growled. He needed to know. His mate was too weak to talk.

"Kilnak…" Lisa grimaced. She swam over to him and gestured for Lotisoo to join her. She whispered to the mermen softly about what Doug meant. Now they were outraged and livid.

"He! Leaves! Now!" Kilnak spat. "No waiting! He leaves!"

"I fucking warned you to not say anything!" Joel hissed as he ran a hand over his face. "You're done. Get back on the raft. Now."

"But, Dad…" Douglas whimpered.

"No! You're done!" he said again in a sterner tone to show how pissed he was. "Get back on the boat before I'm hauling your corpse home!"

Nichole was still in shock over what was said. She was in hysterical tears of fretting, and Kilnak was doing everything he could to calm her down. She could handle Kilnak being called a fish. She could handle him being called different. But for him to be referred to as a common animal was crossing a treacherous line. Doug would never be allowed near her, or her island, ever again. At least, that's the way it was right now. Doug could only nod with his own form of hurt pride. The way he was glared at showed he wasn't welcome any longer.

When he made it back to the yacht, Bobby was going over the sails. He was surprised at how depressed Doug looked. He was down in the main cabin and didn't hear the scream of rage.

"Back already?" Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah. Can't go back to them. I said something stupid," Doug frowned hard.

"Oh?" he asked.

"I said that…well…Nikki's husband was an animal. And that…my sister was into that…in a way…" Doug sighed and lounged on a chair. Now Bobby was staring at him with disbelief.

"Yeah. You're in deep shit with everyone," he said as he shook his head. "You couldn't say anything else first? It had to be that?"

"I mean…they aren't human!" Doug said.

"They are," Bobby said with a grimace. "Just because they don't have two legs doesn't mean that they aren't. They use tools to hunt with. They can talk to us. They can think and learn like us. Yes, they have different customs, traditions and a way of life. We can't comprehend it. But they are human. I didn't believe it, either, but I show my respect to them. In return, they show their way of respect back. They offered to help us get our hands on things that we can't even think of getting on our own! But, it's done. I doubt they'll accept an apology from you now."

"I just wanted to know what the fuss was all about. I was curious…" Doug pouted.

"In this case, you should have remained curious," Bobby said as he clucked his tongue. "But, I'm not your dad or a relative. So, I'll continue to go about my business and let your real dad take care of you. Hey, Joel! I learned what happened. I'll be down below."

"Thanks," Joel growled as he glared at his cringing son. Bobby went down below rather quickly. After a quick towel dry, the angry father said, "Wait here. We're going to talk."

"Okay…" Douglas moped. Joel went down to the living area and grabbed a beer. He didn't open it. He brought it back up to the deck and sat down next to his pouting son.

"What the fuck prompted you to say that?" he asked calmly as he tapped on the top of the beer can. Douglas winced at the motion. He knew his father was livid. "I did the same thing with Annie, you know? She didn't outburst that like you did. But, she did get Nichole pissed off over nothing. Now I'm going to ask again. Why did you say what you did?"

"I just…didn't think they were people…" Doug muttered.

"You really made Nichole pissed off," Joel said darkly. "We've been trying to get her to eat. She's been throwing up everything since she found out she was pregnant. Any little bit of stress hurts her. Because of you, she can't eat anything. Annie gave her the same problem. Now your mother is struggling to try to help her eat. Lisa is in shock at what you said. Josh wants to pound your face in. He doesn't even want you to meet his soon-to-be wife. She's there and looked forward on meeting you, but now she's horrified of you. Their entire family is in a complete uproar over what you said. Come to think of it, the old dolphin said you didn't appear right. Kep told me. I think it knew something was going to go wrong. Dolphins are funny, you know? They know when the shit's about to hit the fan. You're one big shit, and you brought your own fan."

"Dad!" he gaped.

"Don't even! You deserve this!" Joel snapped. "And I'm not apologizing for smacking you out there, either! What you said was out of line and not needed!"

"But they're fish!" he argued.

"They're built like dolphins. They don't have scales," Joel said lightly. "And you should have said that instead of what you said before."

"Oh…"

"Too late for that," he growled. "Kep, his family leader, is not pleased with you. Both Kilnak and Lotisoo want to skewer you alive. Kilnak is Nichole's husband, and Lotisoo is Lisa's husband. Kina is going to be Josh's wife. You have over half of the family pissed off at you. The whole new family is outraged at you. I don't think they want to give you a second chance."

"I wouldn't know how to react around them," Doug admitted. "I guess I should say sorry…"

"When you say it like that, don't bother," Joel said curtly. "Josh will have you spitting your teeth out. You wouldn't mean it. You don't take anything seriously enough."

"I quit smoking…" he frowned.

"No, you haven't," Joel snorted. "It's been one day! It needs to be a solid month! You still reek of cigarettes. You still want them, you just won't admit it. Prove to them that you can fully quit first. Then they might, and it's a really big _might_, accept your apology. Until then, your ass stays planted on this boat! There is enough food and water here for you. We may be a couple hours. Sleep if you want."

"But, Dad…!" Douglas started and went quiet at the glare given to him.

"You brought this on yourself. Now you get to think about it," Joel said. He still didn't open his beer. He was too pissed off to think straight. "And just so you know, I already cancelled the cruise in full. I did that this morning with your mother before we had breakfast. I'm tempted to ship you and Annie back home with your mother. I don't think that Josh, Lisa or Nichole will be coming back. I have to look for two houses either on or near the beach. I have a house that needs to built here. I have way too much shit to do now. I'm glad that I have another two weeks off of work as it is! And, if I absolutely have to, I may go into an early retirement. I'm sure I could with the funds I'm being granted to hold onto and use on Kilnak's behalf. And don't you even think that I'm going to support you for the rest of your life. You have to grow up at some point."

"I wasn't…" Douglas started again and moped.

"If you want to live with me, you would help with a possible family business dealing with either a fish market or a pet store. And if you slack with that, you're on your own. You're eighteen years old. I don't have to let you live with me anymore," Joel threatened. "And don't blame any of this on Nichole or the new extended family! You fucked up. You pay the price of your fuck up. So, if you think about it, you're grounded until further notice. You're not acting like an adult, so you're not going to be treated like one! Don't think of having a good time anymore around me. Got it?!"

"Yes, Dad…" he frowned. Joel still didn't open up his beer, but he took it with him off the yacht. As Douglas wallowed in the misfortune he brought upon himself, all of the island attention was focused on Nichole. She had to eat and keep it down. Ashley knew she lost way too much weight from everything. She needed to put some pounds on.

"Nikki, honey, it's okay," her mother soothed as she helped Kilnak comfort her. "Douglas is a stick in the mud! A pain in everyone's ass! I'm sure your father is talking to him right now."

"Already did," Joel said as he trudged back onto the beach. "He's grounded. He's stuck on the boat. I grabbed a beer, but I didn't open it yet. I'm not ready."

"Oh…" Ashley paled a bit. It was rare for her to see her husband so pissed off. Even Josh swallowed at this, but he was holding Kina. She was still trembling with outrage at what her family was referred to. Kilnak and Lotisoo had to tell them what was said. When his parents appeared, they were filled in and showed their displeasure quickly.

"_What do we do if he forces his way onto this surface?_" his sire asked.

"_I'll kill him!_" Kilnak seethed as he rocked Nichole. "_My mate is already having enough problems eating! She was calm and just fine until he referred to me as something lower than a fish!_"

"_Many Land Dwellers would think of us as such,_" his matriarch frowned. "_Yet, many of our kind do the same to them. So, I would be mad, but it is hard for me to be as mad as I should be._"

"_You're right,_" Kep nodded as he swam over. "_But for him to outburst that in front of us in such a way…that was uncalled for. He could have said something away from us, but Kilnak is right. His mate is suffering. She has not eaten properly since they met. Even I can see the strain on her. What can she eat now that will be easy to process and safe for her? Do we have something like that?_"

"_She liked the spiny poison fish,_" Grynkar said. "_They are easy to catch now. We can remove the spines, now that we know how. They are plentiful and easy to prepare._"

"_Work swiftly!_" Kep said. When the pod left to do some quick hunting, he turned to Nichole and her family. "We are going to catch more lionfish. We know how, now that we were taught. Nikki, you liked the fish. Right?"

"I did…" she nodded softly.

"Okay. We will get plenty for you," he smiled warmly. "Josh, when the hunting is done, we would like to see the pearl you got for Kina."

"That can be done," Josh smiled. Kina smiled softly when Kilnak told her what was said. She was still learning the language, but was a bit slower in processing it.

"I no like Doug," Lotisoo mumbled to Lisa.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," she mumbled back.

"I warned him against trying to apologize. And I warned him that he had to prove his worth by working or get kicked out," Joel said lightly. "I'm still pissed off!"

"Did you tell him the cruise was cancelled?" Ashley asked.

"I did. He wasn't happy, but whatever. He doesn't deserve to go. That reminds me. Let Annie know. And, honey, I may want to send back Annie and Doug to the States. You'll need to go with them to ensure they get home. And, yes, you can come back if you need to," Joel said quickly.

"Good! You know I would have complained if I couldn't," she grinned.

"I know it," he grinned back and winced at the poke to his side. As his wife called Annie, Kilnak continued to rock and cradle Nichole. She was starting to cry again. She felt even far more miserable now than she ever did in her entire life.

"This was why…I mainly left home…" she whispered to her husband softly. "I couldn't…take it. All of the teasing. All of the bullshit. I couldn't…deal with it…"

"Well, you let me deal with it for you," he said with a protective growl. "You are not alone anymore in this. Let me handle it from now on."

"Really?" she swallowed with a small hiccup.

"Yes. I don't like watching you like this. If I knew what he said before you screamed, I don't think he'd be alive," he said with another growl. "Annie is lucky that she's still alive."

Nichole could only nod and sigh softly. The therapeutic scent of mint was in the air now. Closing her eyes, she sagged a bit with a form of relief. When more tears fell, it was from the hormonal pregnancy changes she was going through. Kilnak was given a cold bottle of water for her to drink down, and he shared it with her to cheer her up. At Ashley's burst of outrage now, Joel was quick to grab the phone to find out what was going on.

"Annie, why did your mother just go ballistic?" he asked calmly.

"Oh. Um…Mitchell was going to take me to a night club that he knew of," Annie said.

"No. You aren't old enough and he knows this. Have him take you back to the hotel right now. Also, you and Douglas are going back home with your mother tomorrow. The cruise was cancelled. You two don't need to be out here anymore," Joel said.

"What?!" she asked with dismay.

"What would you have done on a boat for four days without me or the others there?" Joel asked.

"I would have had fun! I would have…" she faltered.

"Not known what to do, or who to brag to. I know. So, you get to go home. Think about it! You can be with your friends again and go back to mall shopping. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I guess so…" she sighed.

"So, go back to the hotel and watch some television If you want something to eat, fine. Order yourself something nice. Just remember! It's your money that you're spending. Not mine," Joel warned.

"Okay," she said.

"And if you aren't there when I get there, you'll be in deep shit!" he growled. "Douglas already pissed everyone off more than you ever did. Be glad you aren't in his shoes! And if you don't believe me, I _still_ haven't opened my beer up!"

"Oh…" she said softly. "I'll be at the hotel."

"You'd better be," he muttered. She gave a small confirmation and the call disconnected. He didn't like her being alone with someone as it was. He was sure the guy meant well, but Annie didn't really know how a relationship worked. She was still vulnerable. Dialing Bobby on the ship, he said, "Hey. I told Annie that I wanted her back at the hotel. Mitchell wanted to take her somewhere that I don't feel is safe. Ashley's thoughts are mutual. Please make sure your son takes her back."

"I will," Bobby said sternly. "Don't worry about that."

"Thanks," Joel said. "I'm still exceptionally pissed off."

"I'll handle my son, you handle yours," he said wisely. That got a chuckle from Joel as the call was disconnected. When his phone rang again, the number was unknown. Frowning, he picked up the phone to answer it carefully.

"Hello? Who is this?" Joel asked.

"Ah, hi! This is Michael. From yesterday, the appraiser," the voice said.

"Oh! Yes, Michael. What can I do for you?" he asked now.

"You said you wanted security for the island," Michael said.

"That I do. As soon as possible," Joel confirmed. Now they started to get into an in-depth discussion on what could be done. When Kep and the other pod members appeared with nets of lionfish with the fins removed, Lisa was quick to help set up various ways to cook them. Nichole was given the first plate to eat the moment it was ready. Kilnak sat on the damp sand with her to help her, and she was able to sit partially submerged in the waves to help keep his skin moist.

When a couple more lobsters were brought over and cooked, Lisa was able to help fry up the heads for Nichole to enjoy the internal fats. That would actually help her put on some weight. Right after she managed to eat what she could, more water was given to her before Kilnak was able to pull her into the water with him. He knew her hair would get wet, but he didn't care right now. She needed to be kept calm and happy. Looking over at Josh, he nodded slightly. He was ready to watch his sister become his mate. The moment Joel was done with the phone call, Ashley was able to witness the pearl being given over. She was amazed that it only took that simple motion to be done.

"Love Josh," Kina said softly.

"I love you, too, Kina," Josh smiled and kissed her. The pod gave out excited calls that the black pearl was given over. "Okay. Um…where can I go to be with her for a little bit?"

"Already?" Joel grinned.

"Kina can take you behind the island," Kilnak nodded. He told her where to go and the newly mated pair left. "They'll be back shortly, I'm sure."

"I didn't see the spot behind the island!" Lisa frowned.

"When they come back," Lotisoo promised. She smiled and got cuddled by him.

"I think Josh will need a ring of sorts to show he's married," Joel thought. "Pearls are more for women, though. Men tend to go with a heavy gold band with a few small gems."

"I can find him a ring," Kilnak said.

"Let me do it," Kep said and swam down to the chest. On bringing up several rings, one was decided on that would fit him. Only after the treasure was put away did the subject of Doug come back up. "I know I should not bring this up, but what do we do about him? He knows about us now."

"You let me deal with him," Joel said quickly. "He told me that he felt that he should apologize, but I know he won't fully mean it. He's never felt that anything would ever happen to him. He needs to learn a sharp lesson in reality. Let this be one of those lessons."

"I will not allow him near Nikki," Kilnak growled protectively. "He has done enough!"

"Kilnak," Nichole sighed.

"Let me take care of your problems," he said softly and kissed her gently. "I mean it."

"Okay," she nodded. She was completely exhausted now.

"Oh, I know what I can do!" Lisa giggled. "I have some music on my phone."

"Music? Lisa, what you listen to for music isn't music!" Nichole snorted.

"What's wrong with what I listen to?" Lisa said as she stuck out her tongue in a teasing way.

"Music?" Lotisoo asked. The others were just as curious.

"Remember the singing? We can do more than just that," Lisa smiled.

"Show me," he said. She laughed and went to his side to press a loving kiss to his mouth before going to her phone. When she was about to play one of her favorite songs, her mother stopped her.

"Play some opera or classical music first," Ashley said. "If you don't have it, I do."

"Mom…" Lisa sighed.

"Listen to your mother," Joel said sternly. He still hadn't opened his beer. That made Lisa nod quickly with agreement. Until he opened his beer can up, his word was law. Kilnak had noticed the can that Joel was holding, and he whispered to his mate.

"My Dad likes to drink something called beer. It's an alcoholic beverage. Um, you could try some, but I wouldn't advise it. It could hurt your body," Nichole whispered to him. "But, well, when my Dad is happy, he always opens the can up to drink. When he's pissed, he wants to open it, but he's too mad. So we always behave ourselves and don't relax until he opens his beer."

"Sounds effective," he mused.

"Very effective," she nodded.

"I should do something like that. Not with beer, but with something else," he thought aloud.

"Are you serious?" she grinned.

"Just need to think of what to use now…"

"Do you have a favorite thing to eat?" she asked. At his small muttering whisper, she turned a bright, beet red. "You're bad!"

"You like it," he growled and lightly nipped her neck. "Anyways, I do have an idea."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Get me the fish book and I'll show you my idea," he smiled. Instead of that, she kissed him passionately first. That resulted in a quick joining under the water. Then she got him the book after drying off. Joel looked over at them curiously, and she told him what her husband wanted to do. That got her father to crack a grin and finally open his beer.

"Ugh. It's warm," Joel sighed. "Damn."

"The fridge has been chilled you know," Ashley grinned.

"It's fine. I just opened it up. I'll live," he smiled.

"Joe, can I try that?" Kep asked.

"I'll get you a cold one. Um, I'm not sure how alcohol will affect you. One sip should be enough for everyone to taste. Alcohol has various effects on us as it is. Tell you what. Smell the drink first. If you like it, take a sip. After that, I can tell you more," Joel said as he opened up a cold beer. He poured a small amount of it in a cup for them to smell. If any wanted to taste it, other cups would be used with just enough to give them a small sip. He would likely drink the rest down.

"Okay," Kep nodded. Those that wanted to try it lined up, but Kilnak didn't want it. He saw how Nichole looked away with a hard sigh. She clearly didn't like beer.

"I won't try it," Kilnak said as he nuzzled her. "Help me with the book?"

"I can do that," she nodded. He had her flip through the pages until she got to the shrimp.

"I like these. They are my favorite," he grinned.

"Shrimp? I actually like those, too," she giggled. "How do you eat them?"

"I just do. No need for anything else," he shrugged.

"I should cook some for you," she winked. Now he looked at her with a gaze that showed he wanted it. He let out a small call to the pod and they gave out excited replies. They all wanted to try cooked shrimp. Joel was told what they wanted, and he thought with amusement.

"I'll have to go back to the mainland. I'll buy some of the largest shrimp I can. I think tiger shrimp are the largest. Most expensive, but they are the largest," Joel nodded. "People do breed them in aquariums, I think. I can find out."

"We can do that," Kilnak grinned. "Base the fish off of that?"

"That would be an idea," Joel grinned. "Large shrimp is always a big delicacy."

"Can't we have a part of the underwater house have special screens to keep fish in, but let the ocean naturally filter things out?" Nichole asked. "I'm sure we could do that."

"No need for tank cleaners or air filters with that," Joel said as he thought aloud. "I think we can pull something off rather easily. Kilnak's family can be the caretakers to ensure that everything works properly. We could even section off various parts to harvest fish, if we need to."

"A specialized fish farm?" Lisa smiled.

"Yes. Along that line," Joel nodded. "Certain fish would require certain conditions, though. But for reef fish, it would be perfect."

As they continued to talk about future home designs, Douglas was still thinking hard about everything that he did. He was eighteen. His father had every right to kick him out of the family home. He always spoke out before thinking about the consequences. He knew that Annie had it rough when she was here, but she deliberately went out of her way to hurt Nichole. Doug wasn't like that. He just said a very stupid comment and it cost him. He actually felt that it was important to make it up to them. It felt a lot more important than cigarettes. That surprised him. Now he realized that he didn't even think about having a cigarette once after that fiasco happened.

"Doug?!" Kep called from the water. He peered over the side to show he was there. "I am Kep. I am the leader of my pod. I want to know why you said what you did."

"I didn't mean it," Douglas frowned. "Honestly. I have this problem that I just…say things without thinking about it. I wanted to say that I was sorry to everyone. I really mean it. I didn't expect myself to say something like that. It was…rude of me. So…I'm sorry…"

"Hmm…" Kep thought as he studied Doug's posture. "Okay. I can see that you are telling the truth. But now, why did you come out to see us?"

"I was curious about what this place was all about," he said. "I didn't realize how…um…special it was, I guess. I dunno what I can do, though. I wanna help you guys. Somehow."

"Do you?" Kep mused. "Can you hunt?"

"I can learn. I did some crabbing and fishing as a kid, but it wasn't much. I mean…I'm not one that really did anything. I just liked to relax and do nothing. I kinda still like to do that. But…if I have to, I could learn. I guess…" he shrugged.

"I see," Kep frowned. "Can you cook?"

"Me? Nah," he grinned. "I told you. I normally didn't do anything."

"Can you swim?" Kep asked now with a small sigh.

"I did swim a little, so I know how to. I just never really cared to," Doug shrugged.

"I do not think that you will work out," he said. "In my pod, everyone works together. We do not cook, since that can only be done on land, but we all hunt and swim. If we do not work together, we cannot hunt right. If we do not swim together, then we will be in danger. Our life is much harder than yours. You could help with some things on land, if we sell fish. But, I do not think that one of my pod would be well with you."

"With me?" Doug blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Nikki and Kilnak are mates. Same with Lisa and Lotisoo. Josh and Kina have just become mates. We do have a few that wanted to look at you and see if one could be with you, but if you do not help, well…" Kep sighed. "It would not work."

"Are you telling me that one of them wanted to be with me?!" Doug gaped now.

"Yes. But if you do not hunt, swim or cook, I am not sure it will work. Do you still plan to smoke? If you do, it may not work even more," Kep said carefully.

"No. I was planning on quitting," Doug said sternly. "Um…which one wanted to see me?"

"Before I get her," he said quickly. "I need to speak with the others. They are all very upset with you. Let me talk to them first. Okay?"

"Okay," Doug nodded. He was actually very nervous. As he forced himself to calm down, Kep swam back into the lagoon. He paused at the sound of an opera playing on the laptop. He found himself liking it. Swimming over to Kilnak, he whispered softly to him.

"NO!" Kilnak snarled and glared at his Elder. "He is _not_ allowed back here! He has done enough! Nikki got sick! She gets mad! Absolutely not!"

"_Kilnak, what is it?_" his sire asked as he swam over.

"_Our Elder spoke with Doug. The one that insulted us,_" Kilnak growled. "_He says that Doug is very sorry for what he said. That he wants to help us and plans to change. I don't trust him. I don't like it. And if he makes Nikki sick again, I'll rip him to shreds!_"

"What's going on?" Joel asked as he looked over at the arguing pod members.

"I spoke to Doug," Kep said as he swam over. "He said he was sorry. He was telling the truth. I told him that I knew of a possible mate for him, but that he would have to fully change. He seems like he wants to change. That he wants to help us."

"That's new for Doug," Ashley blinked.

"It is," Joel frowned. "I'm still pretty pissed off at him, though. Are you sure you want to see if he's suitable for a mermaid? He's very young and inexperienced."

"He said he would learn. Maybe this will help?" Kep asked. Kilnak gave a seething hiss and crushed Nichole to him. She was still very upset at everything that happened. Even Lotisoo let out his own growl as Lisa calmed him with a caress to his back.

"Dad," Lisa said calmly. "Let him be seen at the boat. If he comes back in here, I'm sure he'll be leaving with you in pieces. If one of them does decide to be with him, he'll have some protection that way. Just don't bring him here."

"Will that work, Kilnak?" Kep asked. He was asking Kilnak only because of the lethal mood running through his thoughts. Kilnak gave out another hiss, but Nichole whispered softly to him. He tensed, but he nodded to her with a soft, gentle smile. He would never show any anger to her. She was the very air he breathed. The kiss they shared next melted away the anger he had, and they sighed together with a soft form of contentment.

"As long as he does not come here. I will not tolerate that," Kilnak said lightly. "It's hard to keep Nikki calm. If she isn't happy, neither am I. That's the rule."

"Right," Kep nodded. "Nikki, Kilnak has two uncles. My sons, you see. As you know, he had an aunt, too. My daughter. She had one daughter, and it is her that is interested in Doug. She was also the one that Joe helped heal."

"Oh?" Nichole asked with a soft smile.

"Sitari wants to know Doug?" Kilnak asked with a blink of surprise.

"She does. Sitari? _Come over here, please,_" Kep said gently. She swam over and nodded to them. Kilnak regarded her silently, but she was ready for a mate, too. "_Have you been learning their speech? Do you know enough? If not, I can help translate._"

"_I do not know much, but I am trying to learn,_" she said. "_I know that Doug was rude at first. But, I do not think that he understood us. Any of us could have said something bad, you know._"

"_I know,_" Kilnak sighed as he remembered Sernis. "_If he is mean, you have to tell us._"

"_Elder will be with me. I will be protected,_" she smiled.

"_If only your sire was here,_" Kep sighed sadly. "_He became a Lone Wanderer right after your matriarch died. That was some time ago._"

"_I know, Elder. It has been a long time since I saw him, but what more can we do? I think this will help me, too. I really want to meet Doug. I think I will be good for him. I also think that he will be good for me,_" she smiled. Kilnak whispered to Nichole softly on what was being said.

"If you think you can help him, please do. I don't think he knows what he wants to do with his life. He's been very carefree. No clue what he wanted to do. If you can help him, then do what you can," Nichole nodded with a smile. "I know Doug says things all the time. It's…very rare for him to feel bad after saying something mean. Normally, he'd just shrug it off and walk away. Just by him feeling awful about this may prove something."

"You're right," Joel nodded as he overheard her. "And how is that wound doing?"

"It better," Sitari nodded and swam over to show him. "Gone?"

"It looks very good! By tomorrow, it could be gone, but we don't know what it's like under the skin," Joel nodded. "Just keep being careful."

"Okay," she smiled. When Kep called for her, she swam to the boat after him.

"Doug! Come look," Kep called out. Doug looked over the rail and paused at the sight of the mermaid looking at him curiously. "You cannot come to the island, but you can see her here. Can you climb down so she can see you?"

"Ah…okay…" he said and started to do just that. She watched him climb down the ladder and settle in the water. On studying him, she saw that he clearly did like the easy life. He wasn't as muscled as he should be. There was some there, but he lacked much of it. Frowning a bit, she moved to get a closer look at him, but was repelled by the scent of the cigarette smoke that still clung to him. Now she frowned hard. She wanted to know what his scent was like. Voicing her concern to Kep, he sighed.

"She does like you, but she cannot get close to you. You still smell like smoke. You also need more, um, muscle. To swim with her when she needs you to. Can you fix this?" Kep asked.

"I can," Doug said. "Um…it might take time."

"We know. How much time?" Kep asked.

"It could be a month or two," he thought. "But…that's if I really work on it."

"Can you work on it? If you do, she will wait for you," Kep said.

"Will she?" Doug asked. Kep spoke to her lightly, and she looked at him with a bit of hope in her gaze. She really did want to get to know him better.

"I wait. You better. Okay?" she said slowly.

"She will get better to talk to you, too. She is also still healing from a hunting accident. Joe helped her, so she is better, but still weak. Two of your months should be good. Enough time for you to get better, and for her to heal and talk to you. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Doug nodded. "I can scope out what's good for fish for you guys. If you want?"

"You can do that," Kep nodded. "I need to go talk to the others. _Sitari, what will you do? Come back with me? Or stay here with him?_"

"_I would like to stay a bit more,_" she smiled.

"She wants to stay here. With you. Talk to her. Teach her how to talk back. Just be nice," Kep warned. "Her name is Sitari. I will come and check back."

"All right," Doug nodded. Now that Sitari was getting acquainted with him, Kep swam back into the lagoon to tell the others. Lotisoo wasn't sure about him. Kilnak was very much the same.

"If she helps him decide what he wants to do in life, then fine," Joel nodded. "And I have no problems with him scoping out what fish would work for us. It's the most he's ever offered to do."

"He never offered to help do things," Ashley smiled. "Now we just have to worry about Annie."

"Annie will never work," Lisa snorted. "She's an uptight little…"

"Finish it, and I'll have words with you," Joel warned. Lisa sighed, but she nodded.

"Finish it later," Lotisoo winked at her to get her giggling. Cuddling into her now, he looked over as Josh and Kina came back from their small getaway from behind the island. Everyone laughed, giggled and helped catch them up on what they missed.

"Doug may have decided to grow up?" Josh blinked.

"So far that we know of," Joel shrugged. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Josh asked. "Oh…ah…yeah. It was her first time, so I was gentle."

"Good," Kilnak smirked. As the other females whispered to Kina, she gave them a simple reply to leave them stuttering. "Nikki. They asked her how he was like. Kina told them to find a Land Dweller for themselves to know!"

"Did she really?" Nichole gasped and laughed softly.

"Yes. She is not like that, normally. She's…defending Josh, I think. She will be shy around others, but not him. She wants to be his equal when it comes to being with him," Kilnak smiled.

"Like how I am with you?" she blushed. He shared a kiss with her and hugged her to him.

"Love Nikki," he whispered to her.

"Love Kilnak," she whispered back as another kiss was shared.

"Josh, give this to Kina so she can put it on your finger," Joel said as he handed over a small ring set with a rough diamond. "Kilnak found it."

"Let me make sure it fits first," Josh nodded. When it fit perfectly, he had Kina come over to give the ring to her. Then she was shown how to put it on his finger. With the lusty kiss they shared next, Ashley was only too pleased with everything. Kina had her black pearl and now Josh had a ring. "Would I need a pearl ring of some kind?"

"You can, but should be okay," Kep nodded. "As long as she has a black pearl, you are fine."

"Okay, we need to head back," Joel said. "Who's staying?"

"I think we all are," Josh sighed. "Except for Doug."

"Quite right," Ashley nodded. "You have a way to contact us now."

"Yes," Lisa nodded. "The new phone batteries are charging up. What's that?"

"Hmm?" Lotisoo frowned and looked at the entrance of the lagoon. Various pod members were bringing in nets of shrimp for them to cook up.

"Don't leave yet," Kilnak said. "Cook these up with us and eat. Then you can go."

"You got shrimp?!" Joel blinked. "Okay, we'll eat and run. Oh, Bobby was still on the yacht."

"We can cook some for him," Ashley said. "Same with Doug."

"As long as he stays by the yacht," Josh muttered. Kina nodded and blushed at the squeeze he gave her. Nichole seemed to sigh and Kilnak nuzzled her before thinking of something.

"Hey, Josh!" Kilnak said. "How strong are you?"

"I can bench enough," Josh mused. Then he whispered to Kina. She gaped at him and shook her head frantically. Then he gathered her in his arms and charged up the beach as he carried her. The pod stared at him with complete shock. "I'm this strong! Okay?"

"All right, you made your point. Now put my sister back in the water before you drop her," Kilnak said with a warning glare. Josh nodded and was able to gently settle his new wife back into the safety of the lagoon waters. Now she was crowded around by her pod to ensure she was fine, and she showed that she was with a quick swim.

"Idiot!" Joel scowled.

"He asked! Kina said no, but I knew she wanted me to do it," Josh shrugged.

"You may have me beat on land," Kilnak smirked. "But I'll always outdo you in the water."

"Well, duh!" Josh said with a face at him. "You'd win all the swimming competitions!"

"We all could," Kep nodded. The smell of cooking shrimp soon filled the lagoon and everyone showed their hunger. The dolphins appeared to squeal out their hunger, too, and the netted fish were quickly dispersed. Another tuna would need to be caught. Maybe even other larger fish. Ashley showed Lisa the various seasonings used for shrimp, and some shrimp were seasoned while others were not. Ten of the largest shrimp were set aside for Bobby, and another set of ten were set aside for Doug.

"Here," Nichole smiled. "This one is seasoned. This one isn't."

"I'll try the one with no seasoning first," Kilnak nodded. As he ate it, he was amazed at the firm texture and sweetness it gave him. She showed him how she peeled away the shell and legs. He was used to eating the whole thing, but he saw how it would make sense to peel off the shells. When he tried the shrimp with the seasonings, he paused. Shrimp seasonings were a touch on the spicy side, but not much was used. To him, it was a sensation he never had before. "Hot!"

"Hot? Oh! Mom! Did you get Cajun seasonings?!" Nichole asked.

"I did, but they weren't too spicy. Oh. Is he okay?" Ashley winced as Kilnak was trying to rinse his mouth out. Joel was quick to get out a small carton of milk.

"Share that with him!" he said quickly. "The milk will calm the heat."

"Right," Nichole nodded and Kilnak was quick to sip some of the cooling liquid down. "I'm sorry, Kilnak. I didn't know what kind of seasonings were used! Are you all right?"

"I will be," he sighed and sipped more milk. He actually liked the taste. "I'm not used to that."

"No. If you want to chance more of it later, we can. Right now, no more," she nodded. "We have other seasonings that aren't hot. It's just common to have spicy seasonings with seafood. It brings out a bit more flavor at times."

"No more for me," he said with a smile as the last of the burning finally left his tongue. Now looking at the carton of milk, he asked, "What is this?"

"That's called milk. The carton holds it. We get milk from animals called cows. Any animal that's female and had babies can give milk, but cows are the main source we get it from," she smiled. "I showed you the pictures in the dictionary before."

"So, you will make milk?" he asked with a small grin.

"I will if we have a baby," she blushed. At his small whisper, she blushed even harder. Another whisper had her gasping with disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

"I want to know everything about you. Why not?" he grinned a bit more and held her.

"I just…well…" she flustered, and he kissed her hungrily. When he held her a bit more, she looked at him with a rather soft smile.

"What?" he smiled back.

"Since you can talk much better, did you want to try a chance to say my whole name?" she asked.

"Hmm…" he thought and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Nichole…"

She went rigid as a form of lust possessed her senses. Grinning now, he whispered her name again as he claimed her in the secrecy of the water. When he held her afterwards, she sighed and said, "I love you. I honestly don't know what I'd be doing if I didn't find you."

"And I love you," he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's so bizarre," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is?" he asked as he rocked her.

"It's been four days. Only four days. So much has happened since then."

"I know it."

"What will happen in the next four days?"

"As long as we are together, we will find out. Won't we?" he chuckled. A long, breathless kiss was shared next. For her, it was breathless. He could hold his breath for almost thirty minutes if he had to. He knew that tomorrow was going to be busy. His pod would be looking for an island to be closer to them. They wanted the home to be built quickly. Joel would likely be searching for two homes close to the beach to get pricing on them. That meant more treasure. Maybe even the rest of what they had.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked as she rested against him.

"Just how busy we will be," he sighed. "Lisa and Josh will need homes on land. We will need to work on transferring stuff from here to another island. That's when the home is being built, though. And that reminds me. We need to talk to Bobby about what island we need."

"Okay," she nodded.

"First, I want more shrimp. No seasonings!" he chuckled. That got her laughing softly with him. "I want more milk, too."

"Do you?" she asked as he let her go to get what he wanted.

"I do," he nodded. "Maybe I can use that like Joe's beer."

That got her laughing. He nuzzled her and squeezed her to him. The intense bond they shared only seemed to get stronger. He ran a hand over her belly with a fatherly fondness. Glancing over at Sitari when she swam into the lagoon, Kep was quick to move to her side.

"_Is everything okay?_" he asked her.

"_Yes. We managed to talk some. He plans to start getting better the moment he gets to the surface. He really likes me,_" she blushed. "_I wanted to be with him, but he smells wrong. So, he will fix that the moment he can. He feels bad about everything from earlier. I accepted his apology._"

"_Good,_" Kep nodded. "_Come and eat some hard-skinned fish with us._"

"_Okay,_" she smiled.

"I want to talk to Doug," Josh muttered after he ate the shrimp.

"No. You will stay with your wife," Joel grumbled.

"Doug always talked to me," he said.

"Well, Doug responds to me," Joel said mildly.

"Oh, hush, both of you!" Ashley scowled. "I'll talk to him. You both stay here!"

"You win," Joel said with a grin.

"I had better win," she smirked.

"You should compromise," Kilnak chuckled.

"Stop it," Nichole said with a small poke to his gut.

"He's onto something," Joel grinned at his wife.

"Fine. You can come with me, but you stay quiet," Ashley said. Lisa was laughing as she ate, and Lotisoo was too busy enjoying his new delicacy to notice. "Oh, Lisa, when was the last time you took your pill? I don't recall you had them with you."

"I do have them, Mom," Lisa nodded. "And I have been taking them. My last prescription is up in two months. I don't think I'm gonna renew it after I get the last one."

"That's fine," her mother nodded. "Okay, Joel, let's get the shrimp and go back to the yacht. Should we come back later? Or just come back tomorrow?"

"If there is no need to come back later, then we'll be back tomorrow," Joel said.

"That's fine," Kilnak nodded. "I will call you if something happens."

"You do that," Joel nodded. The dolphins were quick to appear to take them back to the boat, but Ashley made a last minute decision to stay a bit longer to make sure that Nichole had enough to eat. As they swam off with Joel, the Elder dolphin appeared before Kilnak.

"_The one that makes trouble. He can be good,_" the Elder dolphin clicked. "_Can be bad, too. Must be careful. He want change now. That good. No change is no good. Must change now. If no change, no good. We watch carefully._"

"_Okay. If you think he will be good when he changes, I will trust what you say,_" Kilnak nodded. A webbed hand was placed over its head in thanks. Then the Elder dolphin nuzzled into Nichole's belly.

"_Offspring there. Mate eat more. Need more. Drink more. Will appear quick. Quicker than others. By some. Not much. Should be fine now. But be careful._"

"_So, there is offspring?!_" Kilnak asked with a form of delight.

"_Yes. But weak. Mate need food,_" the Elder dolphin stressed.

"The old dolphin has said you have a baby in you," Kilnak said as he squeezed Nichole. "But, you need more food. So, I will get you more food."

"Nikki has baby?" his sire asked. He's been trying to talk more to learn the language.

"Yes," Kilnak nodded. "Need more food."

"Ugh! I wanted to go on the boat, but I have to help Nichole," Ashley sighed. "Good thing I stayed! I know what she needs right now. We need more soft meat. Something easy for her to digest."

"Here!" Mirn giggled as she plopped two lobsters on the beach. Ashley nodded that it would work, and she checked on the burning scented oil to refill it. Lisa was quick to grab the lobsters before they crawled away, and she threw them in the pot the shrimp were cooked in. The water was still hot and able to be boiled up again. Bottles of water were placed in front of Nichole next. Kilnak noticed her skin was finally starting to peel, and he was shown how to help with that. As Nichole was carefully tended to, Joel was talking to Bobby on the yacht. They were discussing what island could be used for temporary housing, and they were trying to find out what houses would work for the two that needed them.

"I already spoke to someone that builds houses for me," Bobby said as he accepted the shrimp. "I told him how discreet it needed to be, and that one of the houses would be based in the water. He said that funding for that sort of house would need to be at least a million bucks. Do we have that?"

"I think Kep may have a couple things we can sell," Joel thought. "I'll have to ask him."

"Do that now. The sooner we get the funds, the sooner my guy can get to work. As for two houses, I did have a couple lots in mind. But, once again, they would need to be specialized, right?"

"Very specialized," Joel sighed.

"Let's see how much we can get from what they bring us. Then we'll look at that. Nichole's house needs to be done first. That's a must if we are going to start a fish business," Bobby said wisely. "We need a headquarters. The other two houses could be used as storage for the fish, if we need that. Or, would Lisa and Josh be willing to share one house? We could base the pet store part from there."

"That would be an interesting concept. Let me see what I can get from them," Joel nodded. He walked over to the railing and signaled to one of the pod members. Kilnak's sire saw him and swam over to see what was needed.

"Yes? What need?" he asked.

"Can you get me Kep? I need to ask him a few questions," Joel said. The merman nodded and swam over to the lagoon. Kep was soon out with Josh and Lisa. They wanted to see Doug. As Joel discussed with Kep of possible housing ideas, both brother and sister went to see their usually troublesome sibling. Doug watched them come over and he waved.

"Think you can change?" Josh asked as he sat down. "What do you think you can do?"

"Well, I need to show that I don't need cigarettes. I actually haven't really thought of having them since I've been here. By now, I'd be dying for one," Doug blinked.

"That you would be," Lisa nodded.

"I want to start working out. Maybe work on eating better. I also plan to start checking out what fish would work best for us to sell," Doug said.

"Okay," Josh nodded. "We have a fish guide. Kep has been showing us what fish they hunt down. Most of what they catch is what we eat. We also need to find out what fish are safe for collecting and breeding out. If we want the island to be a true conservation, this will help."

"Give me a list we already know of," Doug said. Josh was finding himself intrigued by their youngest sibling. He was offering to do things. He was showing that he wanted to change. It was a very new concept to grasp. Even Lisa was a touch surprised. Joel had just finished talking to Kep when he walked over to them. He gestured to his oldest kids to come over to him.

"Kep is going to look for a temporary island close to here," he said to them. "He thinks there is one a mile off. When he finds it, he's going to memorize the location so I can map it. More treasure is going to be brought up, too. We need it before we leave. Another thing is this. What do you both think about sharing a house? Maybe even live in the possible future pet store?"

"To live together?" Lisa frowned. "I was kinda hoping for my own space."

"Same," Josh said with his own frown. "I mean, if there's no other choice, then I can see it. Then again, one of us can watch the store while the other gets that 'alone time'. Doug could even run the store if we need to be with our families. Maybe we should just buy some kind of estate. Have three buildings on it. One for me. One for Lisa. Then the shop. Do you think that could work?"

"Now that might work!" Joel blinked with the idea. "Bobby might be able to help us."

"That way we can make one underwater passage and have it branch out," Lisa said as she thought aloud. "Maybe a couple emergency exits far away from each other."

"I like that," Joel nodded.

"A specialized area for future fish?" Doug asked as he overheard from where he sat. Now they looked at him with surprise. It was a very good idea. "What? No?"

"That's an awesome idea," Josh said.

"I could take some courses in construction and electric wiring," Doug thought now. "Maybe plumbing, too. Just a jack-of-all-trades deal. I know you need someone now, but it could help, right?"

"You're growing up…" Joel said with a light smile. "Okay, I'm not that pissed at you anymore."

"Nichole is finally at a point that she's okay for now. What did I miss?" Ashley asked as she climbed up to the deck. They told her what ideas they all came up with and what Doug wanted to do. She was clearly pleased. Then she looked at Josh and asked, "What did you want to do? If you don't know, I do have an idea. It would take a lot of effort, but you can do it."

"I'm not sure, but I'll hear it," Josh nodded.

"Become a Pediatrician. This way you can tend to the kids if they get sick. Yes, it's a lot of schooling, but you've been all about school and studies. You can do that," she advised. That had Josh blinking at the idea. He did start a small course in minor first aid a year ago.

"I should go into veterinary medicine," Lisa chuckled. "I can do that easily. Base it off of exotic pets to work with ocean life, too."

"You could! You had a way with pets and animals," Ashley beamed. Joel was just in a silent state of shock. His kids were finally figuring out what they wanted to do. And all were going to be successful. Nichole couldn't really do anything unless Kilnak was with her. That was proven. Annie was still questionable, but he knew she probably wouldn't do anything. She would prefer to be a spoiled housewife at this point. Doug was considering a dangerous, but needful, line of work.

"Dad, what do you plan to do? I mean, if we need you out here, what can you do?" Lisa asked.

"I could see about transferring to a hospital out here," Joel said. "I still want to keep the house in Maryland, though. That house is bought and paid for. I can just become a snowbird. Shut the house down when needed, I guess."

"Make the main part of the estate the house. Main room is the shop, rest is the house," Josh shrugged. "Probably the easiest thing to do, right?"

"True," Joel nodded. "I'll need to see about setting up a surgical room in Nichole's future home, though. I'll keep a few reference books on me. I know a few contacts that specialize in various fields of medicine that I've known for years. One of them I know I can trust with any secret. So, I could let him in on the new family members. It's still a risk, regardless."

"Yeah," Lisa sighed. "I don't want my husband to become a scientific study."

"Same with Kina," Josh growled.

"And if Nichole is separated from Kilnak, they'll both go nuts," Joel grimaced. "You both heard him get pissed. I don't want to think of what he would do to get back to Nichole."

"Don't think about that!" Ashley said quickly. "Let's see what Bobby thinks of an estate."

"Fine," Joel nodded. On approaching Bobby, they talked to him about their idea.

"A massive plot of land by the sea would be beneficial!" Bobby blinked. "I'm honestly not sure what's around, but I can call up someone to have a look. Give me a moment."

Joel nodded and Doug was seen eating the shrimp that was cooked for him. Ten minutes later, a location and price was given. It was a half mile plot of land near the beach. At less than a mile inland, it seemed like the most suitable place. At the price of it, Joel was unsure. At this, he said, "For four hundred thousand bucks, I want to look at the land first. I want it researched. We'll have to see what the land is like for tunneling, too, and how deep it is. Bobby, Kep may have located an island less than a mile off. He was getting the location for us now. Oh! There he is! Hold on."

He went out to the deck and the location was given to Joel to find on his phone. With the island pin-pointed, he went back to the helm to bring it up for Bobby. It really wasn't that far off at all. A good fifteen minute swim at top speed. Even less for a merman. There were no pictures of it, since it was an unregistered island, but Bobby seemed to know the location.

"Good," he nodded. "I can find out if it's in a 'retired' phase, or if I need to put it off the radar. I do have patrols going around now for security measures. I can find out about other islands if the one you want is still in effect. In fact, I can do that now."

Just as he picked up his cell, he got a call. He frowned and answered it. On hearing who it was, a sudden look of frustration crossed his face. Joel looked at his kids and whispered, "Go out to the deck. You, too, Ashley. Go."

"Okay," Lisa nodded. They left and Joel leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Something didn't feel right.

"Philippe, you cannot come to the island in question! We talked about this before! It will not be safe for you! Wait, what? You…I see…"

"Hmm?" Joel mildly asked. Bobby rose up his hand for him to stay quiet.

"You already sent out your own patrol. Three boats? I understand," Bobby said aloud purposely for Joel to overhear. "And you, yourself, plan to approach despite the warnings? In your own boat? Well, don't say I didn't warn you when your boat comes to a halt. By air? You can't land on this island! No, you can't. You have to jump into the water to swim. That's right. Scuba gear, huh? If you say so. No, I'm on the mainland. Well, I'm obviously not at my desk, am I? Do what you want. I warned you. Just remember that. Bye."

"Who was that?" Joel asked with a hint of rage.

"Someone equal in my class. He thinks he can get the better of me. I warned him before. Stay here, but keep quiet," Bobby said as he made another call. "Hello. I need to speak with Mr. Valentino. It's Bobby Sterling. Thanks. Hello, Sir. Yes, the island is well, but we have a problem. Philippe is overstepping his boundaries. Yes. He is a greedy schmuck. I agree. The natives will only work with me when it comes to the treasure. They do have more, and I know I will be needed to sell it for them. Marky was taken care of, as you know. So was Sergio and Benji, to my knowledge. Yes. Well, I know Philippe is being cocky because he just called me to tell me about it. Sir, with all due respect, if he goes out to the island, I'll be your main running man. The natives will only work with me. They trust me. I can't betray them. Sir, these people cannot be seen on a ship's radar. No, Sir. My thoughts exactly. An alliance can be done with me as a mild negotiator. We are already at thirty-five percent. Yes, Sir. It can be a lot if more is found. Of course, Sir. Very well, I shall tell them of Philippe. Thank you, Sir. Good bye."

"Your boss?" Joel asked lightly.

"Right under the main one, yes. His right-hand man. Another call? Oh…it's him…"

"Your boss?" Joel asked now with a small smirk.

"Yes. He may have been listening in on the call I just did. Quiet," Bobby said as he swallowed and answered the phone. "Hello, Sir. My wife is doing very well, thank you. Yes, there is more treasure. I do know this. Yes, it is very important that we keep our share of the treasure percentage. Ah, we may need another island of temporary reserve. It will be needed to help establish a home for the treasure hunters on their main island plot. They will need to live away from the island in question that was purchased while a suitable home is built. Well, if the treasure goes dry, they do have ideas for fish conservation and marketing. I agreed to help them.

"Yes, it can be a very lucrative business with the right species. Aquatic collectors pay handsome prices for rare fish all the time. I am sure you know this with your own aquarium. I'm glad you do see the benefit. It could be a wonderful cause for us. You will help? With the temporary island and the possible fish market, too? Thank you! You are very generous, Sir. Of course, we'll get a cut of the proceeds if we assist. That won't be an issue. I'm sure new fish will be added to your collection, too. And, Sir, what are your thoughts of Philippe? What do you think needs to be done? I see. I do agree that he can be a problem. He can put everything in jeopardy. Future plans and current plans alike. Of course, my thoughts are the exact same. I would be honored to take care of it, personally. Thank you, Sir. I hope you have a wonderful day. You, too."

"Verdict?" he asked after the call was disconnected.

"Philippe is no longer on payroll. I have to take him out. No one wants to lose the treasure find. I am now more valuable than Philippe. His ships need to be rendered useless, and I know which ones they are. Let me call my patrols, and can you rally your family?" Bobby asked.

"On two conditions," Joel said. "My family stays out of your business. My extended family will assist in their own limited way. I will see if they will locate and stall, but I will not have them kill anyone. You were told to do it. That's your job."

"Done," Bobby nodded. "I'm the one that needs to impress the head honcho, as it is. Let me talk to Kep myself and explain the situation."

"Fine," Joel nodded. They walked up to the deck and he looked at his two oldest kids. "You two stay on the island. Go now. Don't let your new wife and your new husband get in the way. I don't want Kilnak to do anything, either. Nikki would worry herself sick."

"What's going on?" Josh frowned.

"A new ex-member of a smuggling ring got too curious for his own good. Doug, you may have to go on the island, too, for safety. Same with Ashley. I need to talk to Kep and Kilnak now," Joel said. Looking over the side of the rail, he called out. A pod member appeared to assist and got the requested mermen to the boat. Kilnak knew that something was going on. Nichole was finally calmed to a point that she was able to care for herself a bit without him.

"What's going on?" Kilnak asked as he looked up at Joel.

"Tell us," Kep nodded.

"Intruders are coming. Bobby knows them. He'll tell you what's going on," Joel said. Kilnak narrowed his large eyes as he looked over at the older man. Bobby told them of the phone calls he just had and what transpired in them. Kilnak was livid and ready to attack, but Joel caught his attention. "You need to stay with Nikki to protect her. Josh and Lisa need to stay on the island, too. Ashley needs to be with you for my own reasons, and to help Nikki. I would like it if Doug was here for safety, too, if that's okay. Will you let Doug back on the island?"

"Well, Sitari does like him. He is trying to show that he is changing. Fine. But if he pisses me off, I won't tolerate it," Kilnak nodded. "Nikki is finally calmed to a point that she is able to eat and rest. I will not let her panic or get stressed. I will tell her that I am okay with Doug. That he is getting better."

"He is," Josh nodded. "He had good ideas for housing."

"Okay. I will trust your judgment. _Elder, do we know who else is around that will help us with the Land Dweller intruders? Any other pods with us?_" Kilnak asked with a frown.

"_We can send out a call for aide. I may need you to sound the first alarm to get their attention. Then I will speak with them. Do the call now before going back to Nikki,_" Kep said wisely.

"I'm calling for help. Then I will go back to Nikki," Kilnak said to Joel as he swam under the water. Everyone on the boat felt the trembling sonar blast that was done. Douglas blinked his eyes with shock at what he felt. At the pale faces from Lisa and Josh, he now knew exactly how dangerous Kilnak was. If he could make an underwater sound wave to rock the boat, he didn't want to hear what it was like above the water. Everyone but himself and his mother heard it. Annie didn't hear it, either, but she wasn't there. She would likely never be allowed back in Nichole's presence.

"What was that?!" Ashley gasped.

"Kilnak's roar underwater," Joel said with a small grimace. "He's one of the rare few that can produce it. Don't get him mad, Doug. Word to the wise. Okay?"

"Okay," his youngest nodded with a hard swallow.

"I don't want Little Star to be under attack," Joel said to Bobby. "This is Nichole's boat. Paperwork is signed and sealed. Right?"

"True. We won't let the ship become a target. I don't want you involved, either. This is my fight. Not yours. I'll have a patrol boat come over to collect me," Bobby nodded. "What the…"

He went to the railing to look out in the distance and paused at how many Merfolk pods surfaced to show how many were willing to help. There had to be hundreds! Maybe thousands! And no one knew of this? They hid themselves very well. They were only there to respond to Kilnak's call. They all saw his black pearl and respected him. He was not their leader, but he showed he had the ability to become their leader if it came to it. They knew that all he wanted to do was be alone with his mate in peace. But, when it came to times like this, if he called for aide they would all respond.

"_What is going on? What needs to be done?_" a merman asked with his sharp weapon drawn.

"_Land Dweller intruders. My Elder will give you the details. I need to protect my mate. Other members of her pod have mated with mine. They need to be protected, too. The Fin Folk knew this would happen, and they have proven that my mate is carrying offspring. The Land Dwellers want the yellow ore we find for themselves, but I have been giving it to my mate to make this surface a safe place for us, if we need it. All will be welcome if refuge is needed. It just needs to be safeguarded as a proper home is created. The intruders wish ill on us. Speak with my Elder,_" Kilnak said. Now Kep went into full detail of what he knew as Kilnak swam back into the lagoon. Josh and Lisa were already there.

"Kilnak? What's going on?" Nichole frowned.

"Bobby has unwanted friends here," Kilnak sighed as he pulled her close to cradle. "I have called an alarm to my people. My Elder is talking to them now. Ah, I agreed to let Doug come back on the island for safety. Sitari likes him, and everyone says he is willing to change."

"If you are okay with it, then fine. As long as he doesn't make me sick," she nodded. "As for Bobby's so-called friends, it's all about treasure, isn't it?"

"Yes. They want it for themselves. I am happy that there is no way to get in here. Whether it is from air or by water, they have to swim in," he smirked.

"People could try to jump from planes to get here," Josh said as he hugged Kina to him.

"We'll have to fix that," Kilnak muttered.

"_My pod here! We keep safe!_" his dolphin companion chittered. He smiled greatly and placed a webbed hand on its forehead.

"_Land Dwellers bad. We stay,_" the Elder dolphin squeaked. "_Many come. That good._"

"_Yes. The more to help, the faster it will be resolved. In truth, I think they are all eager to see what they can do to make the Land Dwellers cringe,_" Kilnak nodded with a smirk. "The dolphins are here to protect us, too. I think these intruders don't know how much trouble they will be in. My people may decide to play a few pranks on them. Rock their boats, mainly, but it was all fun and games to us."

"These guys bit off more than they could chew," Lisa grinned as Lotisoo held her.

"I don't want Joel to be hurt," Ashley frowned.

"Our boat will be well protected. Don't worry," Kilnak said. "Grynkar will ensure that."

"Grynkar?" Doug asked as he trudged onto the beach.

"Yes. My Uncle," Kilnak said lightly. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"I have. Don't worry about it," he nodded. He actually blushed when Sitari settled near him.

"That's a first!" Josh grinned.

"Shut up!" Doug flustered. Lisa snickered, and Nichole sighed with a small smile. Out in the open waters, a different scenario was unfolding. Ben was never killed off. He was simply picked up by Philippe's men instead of Bobby's men, and the report was given to Bobby that he was killed. He was the one that was guiding them to the island. He had convinced his new superior that he was able to get there. So far, he was right on track with the destination.

"You're sure you know where you're going?" Philippe asked. He was a heavily muscled man in his late fifties. He was well versed in trafficking, money laundering, navigation and survival. He was in the smuggling ring for well over fifteen years. A heavy hand drummed on the helm of the small charter boat he was guiding. His salt and pepper hair was held back in a ponytail as his other hand rubbed at the faint moustache on his tanned skin. His dark brown eyes were wary with experience.

"Yes, Sir. I've been to this island many times for coral. The Sea Protectors do inhabit this island. It's not nighttime, so I can't pinpoint the right star, but I do know my sense of direction during the day," Ben nodded. His arm was bandaged up again in a sling. He did a lot more damage to it when he was forced to swim in the open waters. Philippe's guards and henchmen were calm as the boat soared along. Three other boats were approaching the island in various directions. There was one ace that he had on one of those boats, and the ace would be used if necessary. If not, then it would be saved for a later time. If anything, Philippe wanted answers. He also wanted the treasure. He had plans to get both with any means necessary. If he could acquire all of it, he may be able to surpass his rival and become the sole man his uppers went to for shipments.

"Huh? Oh…" the broad man blinked as his phone went off. "Philippe here. Oh! Hello, Boss. What? What do you…hello?! Fuck! Turn the boat around! Now!"

"Sir?" Ben frowned. Philippe's senses were screaming at him to do an all-out retreat. The abrupt phone call was now his death warrant. He had a feeling that his bragging call to Bobby was what set it off. If he lived, he would be far more careful in the future.

"I was just told…" Philippe seethed. "That my services were no longer needed."

Ben paled. He knew what that meant all too well. Now the men were nervous. They went to the radar to detect anything they could. What they saw were dolphin imprints. Dolphins were harmless, though, right? Then the boat stopped moving. The engine suddenly died from being overheated. Something got caught in the propeller to cause it. The added strain caused the engine to fail. When a man got into a diving suit to check on the propeller, a dolphin attacked him before he could dive.

"What the hell?!" the man scowled. "Fuck you, Flipper!"

"What's going on?!" Philippe snarled.

"That fish attacked me!" the man said. Then the boat rocked violently. Various Merfolk pods were the cause of this by placing their webbed hands on the underside of the vessel and pushing back and forth. They weren't going to kill them. They just wanted the humans to panic. It's what they did for fun now and then. Their tactic worked like a charm. Kilnak's sire was leading this particular group. He was told where the main man was. Bobby was sure he would have arrived from the air, but that wasn't the case. The air support was to be an emergency evacuation, if needed. A phone call from a higher up had tipped him off to help with an advantage. Philippe tried to throw him off with a ruse. He would have been far safer in the air than in the water. He never took the warnings seriously. There was only one thing that might save him now, and that was the ace he had on one of his patrol boats. That little card would be played the moment the chance was given. However, with what was going to happen next, it would temporarily slip from his mind.

"We're taking in water!" a man shouted from below. Several mermen started to tear the boat apart at various structural joints to let the panic take on a new effect. The vessel wasn't going to sink, but it would strike fear in the humans. They were giving them a message. It was delivered well.

"Fix that engine! Now!" Philippe shouted in a rare grip of panic. Then he reached for his phone to call his man in the air. "Get me out of here! Home in on my location!"

"I'm sorry, Sir," the pilot said. "I got a call from Mr. Valentino. He said I now work for him. Not for you. Air support is cancelled. Goodbye."

"No…" Philippe said as he paled. "This…can't be…"

In the distance, he saw a patrol boat appear into view. Bobby was at the stern with his arms crossed. He was smoking a Cuban cigar with a grin on his face. The cigar was calmly taken out of his mouth as he mouthed three words. _I warned you._


	23. Chapter 23

It was well into the afternoon by the time the minor battle was over. Nichole was sleeping deeply on Kilnak's shoulder. Ashley was shaking her head on the crash course of swearing lessons that Josh was giving out. Joel was biting his knuckles at the colorful language.

"Mom, he wanted to know," Josh grinned a touch wickedly.

"Did it have to be with us here?!" she argued.

"Nikki is sleeping. Quiet," Kilnak warned with a small grin of his own. The arsenal of words would only be used when he knew it was needed. He knew they would definitely be used if he was insulted. He glanced over at the entrance of the lagoon and curled his lip back. His mate was sleeping. If she woke up, he'd be livid.

"I'll find out," Joel said calmly. His dolphin companion was there to chitter at him. "I should give you a name. Do they even have names?"

"No. We just refer to them as companions and friends," Kilnak chuckled. "Certain call sounds they respond to, but that is of their language. We share the common language of speech, but they have their own language, too. Out of respect, we don't intrude on it. Your companion responds to your voice, though. Should be enough."

"True," Joel nodded. "Okay. Ah, is this one a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," he smiled. "Nikki's companion is male. My companion is also male."

"And the old dolphin?" Josh asked.

"Female. Most Elder dolphins are female matriarchs," Kilnak said. "Males can be, too, but mainly for defense. Not leadership."

"Sounds like what elephant herds do," Lisa grinned. "I'll show you a video documentary of it later. Just remind me."

"Okay," Lotisoo smiled and kissed her gently. As Joel went to confront Bobby, Ashley's cell phone rang. On answering it, she quickly got into her motherly tone.

"Okay, Annie. What's going on? You're at the hotel. Okay. Oh. You're bored? Well, we're wrapping things up here and we'll be home. If you're good, we'll bring some shrimp for you. Good! I knew you'd like shrimp! I'll hold the seasonings for you. Yes, honey. Doug was a small problem, but he's fine now. He may be engaged. Well, Annie, if you want to change your ways, that's likely when it will happen. And what about Mitchell? Was he nice to you? Oh, good! You did have a good time. And he was a gentleman? Wonderful to hear. He gave you his number? Honey, remember to take it slow, okay? Good. We'll be back soon. Take a nap or watch some television. Okay, honey. Bye."

"We have some shrimp left over. They'll cook fast," Lisa said. Lotisoo kissed her and let her go to help cook the seafood up. Nichole was still sleeping rather deeply on Kilnak's shoulder. She needed the rest. Doug's smell of cigarette smoke had finally started to fade off, and Sitari was able to take in what his natural scent was like. She clearly liked it, and she showed it when she was finally able to cuddle into him. He blushed even more. That made Josh laugh. The face made back at his older brother had Kilnak grinning with amusement. At the rude hand gestures next, Ashley scolded Josh for it.

"That's not appropriate at any time!" she scowled.

"Mom!" Josh groaned as Kina looked at him with a touch of dismay. "It's just something we do to each other as siblings. That's all…"

"A show of brotherly love?" Lisa chuckled as she finally strained the water from the pot to reveal the cooked shrimp. They were now packed up in a cooler for Annie.

"It's not like you did the same thing when Nikki came home," Josh said.

"That's Annie's fault. She goaded me, and I got suckered in," Lisa frowned. Lotisoo gestured for her, and she moved into his arms gratefully. He whispered to her softly to calm her.

"No more of that," Kilnak said with a hard glare.

"I know. It won't happen anymore," Lisa promised.

"Hmm?" Nichole mumbled as she started to wake up. Kilnak squeezed her and softly purred in her ear to help her drift back off to sleep. A small glare of warning was given. She really hadn't been getting that much sleep. When he heard her soft mumblings, he realized she was having another bad dream. Grimacing, he kissed her gently to wake her. At the responding whimper she gave him, he knew all too well what it meant.

"Hold breath," he whispered. She nodded and he quickly submerged with her to give her the needy mating she wanted. Rising back up with her, he rocked her with a sigh. He needed that dunking, anyways. She was actually shaking in his arms, and he nuzzled her. "What's wrong, Nichole? Talk to me. Let me help you."

"Just…a very bad dream…" she cringed. He ran his webbed hands over her arms to comfort her.

"Tell me," he urged. "I want to protect you."

"You were in trouble," she shivered. "I was trying to help you. You couldn't reach me…"

"Not real," he whispered as he hugged her tight. "It wasn't real."

"It felt real…" she whimpered.

"That isn't real. This is," he growled and kissed her passionately. When the kiss was done, she felt fully reconciled as she rested against him. Now she was filled in on what was going on.

"I see. What happens now?" she asked.

"Find another island, I guess. Start getting stuff moved over," Josh shrugged. "It's all we can do. Likely won't do that until we know that the builders are going to get here."

"I'd kinda like to stick around them and learn a bit on what they know," Doug said. "I want to try and get some hands on experience and tips."

"That's very thoughtful of you!" Ashley said with a beaming smile. "Maybe we can arrange for a type of post-college apprenticeship. I'm sure it could be done."

"That would be awesome!" Doug grinned. "Um, it would require a lot of schooling, though. I wasn't really the best at my schoolwork."

"You almost dropped out," Lisa frowned.

"But he didn't," Ashley said. "He barely got his diploma."

"I know," Doug sighed. "But…well…I didn't want to do anything. Now I do."

"Thank heavens for that!" Ashley agreed. "What's taking Joel so long?"

"I wouldn't know," Josh frowned. "Should we check on him?"

"I don't think he would want us to endanger ourselves," Nichole shivered.

"Let me call him," Ashley said as she grabbed her phone.

"What is it, Ashley?" Joel asked as he answered.

"The kids and I are wondering if everything is okay," she said.

"It could be better," he said carefully. That got Ashley's attention right away. At the worried look she gave, Kilnak let out a small hiss.

"Dad…?" Nichole fretted.

"I'll check at a distance and get others," Kilnak whispered.

"No!" she cringed and clung to him. Now he remembered. Her dream scared her.

"Okay. Let me call for help," he said. That had her nodding. He went under the water with her clinging to his back to let lose a sonar call. Grynkar was already on it. Any ship within their island location was now anchored down with heavy seaweed. The pods were still there and haven't left. Kep saw Joel go onto Little Star, and he didn't come back to wave at him. Something didn't feel right. The dolphin pods that were with their cooperative Merfolk pods were agitated. They foresaw something bad.

"_Shake device! Now!_" the dolphin Elder squealed. Little Star was now rocked with various pods as a warning was given. The sound of a gunshot went off, and Ashley gasped with a form of fear. The phone was still connected. With a sudden sound of someone getting punched in the face, Joel's voice soon came on the phone with panted gasps.

"Philippe was subdued, but he got the upper hand over Bobby. One of the boats he brought had his wife on it. He threatened to have her killed. Bobby was forced to stand down and bring Philippe here with his wife. I was about to be shot, but the rocking knocked him down. I took him out with a left hook. Bobby has everything back under control and is making phone calls. How is Annie? Have you heard from her at all? After the shit that went down here…" Joel worried.

"Annie called me from the hotel. She's waiting for us," Ashley said.

"Good. Everything should be fine now. Unfortunately, Bobby is now getting the earful of his life," Joel sighed as the scolding older woman's voice got a touch higher. "Philippe was demanding treasure. When I told him I had no clue where it was, he called me a liar and was ready to shoot me."

"The dolphins knew something was wrong," Kilnak said for Joel to overhear. "They urged us to help you. They can see certain things before they happen."

"I'm going to buy every mackerel I can for those guys from this day forward!" Joel vowed with a soft chuckle. "Well, only the really big ones I can find."

"Okay," Kilnak laughed. It was easy for him to hear what Joel was saying. "What happens now? You all need to go back? Or stay here?"

"Ashley and I need to go back to take Annie home. I think Doug is clear to stay and advance himself. As long as he behaves. As for me, I'll be coming back to help. We have a lot of work to do now. Ah, there's the helicopter for Philippe. I think his goons are smart enough to work for Bobby now. We'll see. If not, I don't want to think of what's going to happen to them. However, there is something else you need to know. You will hate it," Joel warned.

"Tell me," Kilnak said as he squeezed his mate.

"Ben is alive. He was being used by Philippe," Joel said slowly. "He's on Nichole's yacht."

"I'M KILLING HIM!" Kilnak roared. He saw Ben as a vital threat to his mate and offspring. He had to take care of Ben himself. He couldn't take the risk of letting him go back on land. Twice he let the man go. It was actually three times, but the first time was to protect her from a nasty assault. He wasn't going to chance a fourth time. He couldn't allow it.

"He's all yours," Bobby's voice said over the phone. A sudden splash in the water was heard to show that someone was dropped into the ocean. Nichole nodded to her husband.

"This once, you can finish it," she said. He kissed her hard, set her on the beach, took out his weapon and dove into the water. At his sonic, underwater boom, Ben's fate was sealed. The young man was now swiftly pulled down and slaughtered. When his lifeless corpse rose up to the surface, Bobby's men fished it from the water to get rid of it in their own way. At the sight of the deep gashes that were marked over the stiffening body, they visibly paled. Kilnak took no chances. He had studied the anatomy book rather extensively at some point to learn every weak point in a human's body. Ben was bled out from every major artery within seconds from the way they were torn open from his weapon. The body would be burned to ashes and scattered over the ocean later.

"He's dead," Kilnak said as he approached his mate. At her gaze of complete relief, he pulled her into his arms to crush her to him. "I'll kill off anyone that tries to hurt you!"

"Love Kilnak…" she whispered.

"Love Nikki…" he smiled and kissed her hard. Now with future plans being made and set up, they could finally move forward with what needed to be done with a new home and future funding. Everything looked bright and within easy reach. For now, at least.

***END***


End file.
